HALO
by Sakurita136
Summary: Recuerdo esos muros que construí, bien cariño, se están viniendo abajo, y ni siquiera ofrecieron resistencia, Aunque en realidad nunca tuve ninguna duda, permaneciendo a la luz de tu halo... Ahora tengo a mi ángel. SXS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes en mención NO ME PERTENECEN hacen parte de la obra de las maravillosas chicas CLAMP y su uso es solo con fines de entretenimiento (los amo demasiado). La historia si es mía.

Hola a todos! Después de un corto periodo de ausencia aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia que espero les guste, si bien el título y summary hacen parecer que es un Songfic no lo es. Parece mentira pero nunca la había escuchado, hasta que la maravillosa ElizzeKomatsu me brindó su ayuda (gracias linda eres maravillosa!) sugiriéndome esta canción y es que conforme se desarrolle la historia verán las similitudes... Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo.

CAPÍTULO 1

EL INICIO

Simplemente se dejó caer sobre el sofá de su gran oficina, estaba exhausta después de la reunión de 6 horas sostenida con los empresarios alemanes. Pero no por nada era una de las mentes más brillantes para los negocios no solo de Japón sino de toda Asia, desde que estaba ejerciendo la gerencia del conglomerado Kinomoto-Amamya, las inversiones habían tenido un aumento considerable y la producción en las empresas mayores niveles de rentabilidad.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no había almorzado y ya era hora de llevar un poco de comida a su estómago para que fuera acompañada de una pastilla para aquel dolor.

Toc Toc…

-Puedo pasar señorita Kinomoto?

\- Claro, te estaba esperando y ya te he dicho de mil maneras que no me digas así Tomoyo, pasa.

La asistente de gerencia Tomoyo Daidouji, mejor amiga de su jefa Sakura Kinomoto, era una joven hermosa pero sobre todo muy inteligente y eficiente, además incondicional con la alta ejecutiva.

\- Sabes que mientras estemos aquí prefiero ser lo mas profesional posible.

\- Si, lo se, pero estamos en mi oficina y nadie nos está viendo, así que relájate un poco.

\- Está bien Sakura, pero bueno, qué dices, vamos a almorzar?

\- Claro, estoy muriendo de hambre, además que tengo una terrible jaqueca.

\- Afortunadamente llevo analgésicos conmigo todo el tiempo. Tú sabes, nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden necesitar.

\- Eres la mejor Tomoyo!

Salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al elevador, donde continuaban su charla. Salieron del edificio despidiéndose de la recepcionista y dirigiéndose al vehículo que esperaba a la ejecutiva y a su amiga parqueado en la entrada.

\- Llévanos por favor al restaurante de siempre.

\- Tenemos que celebrar – dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo – El negocio de hoy ha sido todo un éxito! Fue muy difícil con esos Alemanes pero lo logramos!.

\- Me alegro tanto jefecita jjijijij, te esforzaste muchísimo, y mira, todo salió como queríamos.

\- Nos esforzamos Tom, ambas, fuiste de mucha ayuda, por eso quiero que celebres conmigo.

\- Pero hoy no será posible Sakurita, recuerda que es la cena mensual en casa de tus padres y está prohibido cancelar. Así que tendrá que ser luego.

\- Uhhhh siii lo olvidé por completo, debo comprar algo para mamá, hace días no la veo y la última vez la noté algo decaída… No lo se…

\- Qué te parece si después de almorzar vamos a buscar algo que le guste si?

\- Gracias Tom, eres muy buena amiga.

\- Te veo ahora y me parece mentira… Solo Recordar como eras en nuestros días de colegio, tan despistada y mala para las matemáticas, ahora eres una gran ejecutiva encargada de una súper empresa! – Decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos-

Sakura la miraba con ternura – A veces desearía seguir siendo esa chica… - Había melancolía en su mirada – Ahora soy una mujer fría y calculadora, en las oficinas me tienen miedo y… En fin, esas fueron buenas épocas no crees?.

Tomoyo y Sakura se habían conocido desde la primaria en tercer grado, la familia de Tomoyo contaba con diferentes empresas pero al pasar el tiempo fueron perdiendo terreno hasta quedar en bancarrota, su padre había fallecido en un accidente cuando era niña y su madre había padecido una terrible enfermedad que la dejó finalmente huérfana a la edad de 15 años. Sakura y su familia se encargaron de ella desde entonces y siempre fueron muy unidas.

Sakura había ingresado a trabajar a la empresa de su familia a los 18 años mientras adelantaba sus estudios universitarios, pues sus padres a pesar de ser muy adinerados les habían enseñado tanto a su hermano como a ella la importancia de trabajar y ganarse su posición en la vida como ellos lo habían hecho. De manera que mientras estudiaba, trabajaba en la empresa, empezó como mensajera interna hasta que poco a poco fue ascendiendo a la posición que ahora tenía.

Tomoyo por su parte, tenía estudios en finanzas, pero a pesar de su formación y experiencia y que en diversas oportunidades se le habían ofrecido cargos mas altos, ella siempre se había quedado como asistente de Sakura y su posición en la empresa no era de simple secretaria al igual que su salario, que le permitía vivir holgadamente.

\- Sakura… No me gusta que hables así, tú no eres fría y calculadora… Es solo que en este mundo de los negocios y mucho más en una sociedad tan machista, debes tener una posición férrea, pero quien más que yo que te conozco desde que éramos niñas soy testigo de tu hermoso corazón y lo cálida que puedes llegar a ser.

\- Gracias Tomoyo – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa-

Y es que Tomoyo al igual que su familia eran las únicas que conocían esa faceta de Sakura Kinomoto, la empresaria, que no se dejaba intimidar ante nadie, mucho menos ante un hombre, habiendo adquirido la fama de "bruja" "arribista" "amargada" y unos cuantos calificativos mas no solo entre la competencia, sino en la misma empresa que dirigía. Pero no le importaba, lo prefería así, que le temieran para que no la pisotearan.

Ya habían llegado al elegante restaurante elegido y se sentaron en una de las mesas principales que siempre estaba reservada para ella.

\- Cuéntame Sakurita, cómo te fue con tu cita de anoche?-

-Cita? De qué hablas?

\- Sakura Kinomoto! No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado de nuevo! Te lo confirmé ayer en la mañana.

\- Jajajajaja, pobre Keita, la verdad estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la reunión de hoy y la fusión de la próxima semana… Lo olvidé por completo!, tendrás que llamarlo por mi a ofrecerle una disculpa.

\- Amiga – Tomoyo tomó sus manos y puso cara de preocupación – Debes abrir tus horizontes, no solo el trabajo es importante, debes encargarte de ti, de tu felicidad… Solo has tenido un novio y terminaron hace cinco años! Y solo estuvieron juntos… 3 meses?

\- Cuatro en realidad… Tom, pero qué hago? Sinceramente no me interesa.

\- No lo has superado verdad?

Sakura se quedó fría pero intentando disimular lo mejor posible – De qué hablas?

\- Sabes de qué o mejor, de quién estoy hablando… Sakura ya pasaron 9 años! Mereces ser feliz, debes darte una nueva oportunidad… Éramos muy jóvenes en ese tiempo, se que te hirieron y que ese malnacido jugó contigo de la peor manera, pero eres tú quien se quedó congelada en el tiempo y sin darte la oportunidad con otra persona que pueda amarte.

La joven ejecutiva inclinó su rostro. – Lo se Tom, pero… Simplemente no puedo volver a confiar, me juré a mí misma que nunca permitiré ser tan vulnerable para caer de nuevo. Nunca mas Tomoyo, Nunca mas.

Al ver lo seria que se había tornado la conversación, la asistente decidió darlo por terminado y empezaron a hablar del posible regalo para su madre mientras terminaban su almuerzo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya estaban todos reunidos en la hermosa casa propiedad de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto en la ciudad de Tomoeda, ellos habían decidido irse a vivir fuera de Tokio por el estado de salud de la hermosa madre de Sakura, quien siendo una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, tenía una constitución frágil, por lo que prefería una vida tranquila.

Habían aprovechado para charlar, y felicitaron todos a Sakura por el negocio concretado en ese día, resaltando la gran capacidad de negociación que poseía la muchacha, estando a la par de empresarios con muchos años de experiencia.

\- Felicitaciones mi pequeña Sakura, definitivamente eres un orgullo para nosotros – decía Fujitaka.

\- Así es mi niña, sabíamos desde el principio que no nos equivocábamos con tu talento, eres muy perspicaz.

\- Aunque no por eso deja de ser un monstruo – decía su hermano Touya con una sonrisa burlona.

\- En serio Touya?... Tienes 35 años y yo 28, sigues con esas niñerías?

\- Claro que sí! Porque sigues reaccionando como una niña pequeña inflando las mejillas… Monstruo!

Sus padres no podían evitar reír al ser testigos de esa escena entre sus queridos hijos.

\- Linda, y Tomoyo por qué no vino hoy?.

\- Está en una cita.

\- Una cita? – cuestionaba su madre –

\- Si mamá, ya sabes… Sigue con su inocente idea de encontrar el amor de su vida – esto último lo dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón –

\- Sakura, sabes que Tomoyo es una chica muy dulce y soñadora, está bien que desee estar ilusionada y quiera encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida… Y no te haría daño hacer lo mismo, espero tener nietos algún día.

\- Mamá… No me malentiendas, es que de verdad no me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar… Como en la fusión de la próxima semana. Sabes que estamos compitiendo contra los Hiroki y contra las empresas Nishi por obtener este negocio y no pienso dejármelo quitar por andar distraída.

\- Mi amor, no todo es trabajo en esta vida… y el tiempo pasa, solo piénsalo.

Todos quedaron en silencio terminando de cenar, se reunieron en un saloncito bastante acogedor a tomar el té y allí Sakura entregó el presente que había traído para su madre.

La señora Kinomoto lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, era un hermoso broche en forma de clavel que era su flor favorita.

\- Oh mi pequeña, que sorpresa tan hermosa – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Tomoyo me ayudó a elegirlo, espero que te guste en verdad. Te había notado algo decaído en estos días mamá.

\- Agradécele a Tomoyo de mi parte, ha sido un gesto hermoso… Y bueno, ya sabes que mi salud no es la más fuerte, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Así era Nadeshiko, una mujer sincera, dulce, cariñosa con su familia, el pilar de los Kinomoto, que pese a su condición frágil, impartía fortaleza a su esposo e hijos, motivándoles para alcanzar todo lo que se propusieran en su vida. Era la heredera de la familia Amamiya que se fusionó con el emporio de los Kinomoto a través de su matrimonio.

Todos creían que este había sido un matrimonio por conveniencia, y aunque en un principio ese era el fin principal de su unión, ellos estaban realmente enamorados desde que se conocieron, coincidiendo en compartir un carácter dulce y afable.

Nadeshiko a pesar de su apariencia, era una mujer muy hábil en los negocios al igual que Fujitaka y habían estado a cargo de los mismos hasta que sus hijos les relevaron, pero Touya decidió dejar de lado dichas ocupaciones para seguir lo que en verdad lo apasionaba y era la medicina, habiéndose convertido en cirujano cardiovascular. Ambos se sentían muy orgullosos de sus hijos, eran los mejores en sus áreas y nunca les habían presionado a hacer algo que no les gustara.

Así era la familia Kinomoto, que a pesar de sus muchas ocupaciones siempre encontraban la manera de compartir y estrechar los lazos que los unían.

Aunque esta noche en particular la madre de Sakura se veía un poco mas decaída y su semblante no era nada bueno, lo que había generado mayor preocupación en sus hijos.

\- Qué les parece si traigo un poco mas de te?

\- Gracias mamá, pero déjame hacerlo, no te veo muy bien… Cómo te sientes?

\- No te preocupes hijo, seguramente estoy cansada, solo eso.

Pero cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, la vieron caer desmayada en medio del salón, donde corrieron alarmados para auxiliarla.

\- Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko mi amor, responde por favor.

\- Mamá! Mamá… Touya qué le pasó?

\- No lo sé Sakura (debía ser algo serio para que su hermana la llamara por su nombre) pero sus signos vitales se sienten débiles. Necesitamos una ambulancia con urgencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llevaban horas amargas en aquella sala de espera, Nadeshiko no recuperaba la conciencia, se hacían diversos análisis para conocer el hecho que causaba esta condición en la señora Kinomoto. Tomoyo había llegado al hospital para apoyar a su amiga y a sus mentores.

Fujitaka permanecía sentado en silencio con la mirada perdida, si bien ella no contaba con una salud muy sólida, no era un secreto que llevaba varios días luciendo decaída y cansada, a pesar de negarlo y él se culpaba por no haber hecho algo antes. ¿Y si se moría? ¿Si era una enfermedad grave?, terribles pensamientos llegaban a su mente, no se sentía capaz de vivir sin ella.

\- Papá, Sakura, mamá ya reaccionó. Aunque no tenemos resultados conclusivos, todo parece indicar que no hay nada y estamos atentos de una tomografía y sabremos qué puede ser. Por favor no hagan que hable mucho o se esfuerce.

Ingresaron todos a la habitación y allí estaba ella, pálida y se notaba cansada pero su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar.

\- Mamá – Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

\- Mi pequeña, no te angusties estoy bien…

\- Nadeshiko – esta vez Fujitaka se acercaba besando su frente con ternura – estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco cansada, pero ya me recuperaré ya verán ¿Dónde está Touya?

\- Está encargándose de los exámenes pendientes, queremos hacerlos lo mas pronto posible.

\- Mamá, afuera está Tomoyo, ¿puedo decirle que pase?

\- Claro que si, mi pequeña Tomoyo, que alegría que esté acá, deseo mucho verla, dile que pase.

Allí estaban al interior de la habitación llenando de amor y atenciones a la paciente, estaban esperando los resultados de los exámenes que habían hecho en horas anteriores, Tomoyo había ido a la oficina ya que su jefa no estaría allí para atender los diferentes asuntos.

Touya ingresó a la habitación y su rostro de preocupación no podía ser disimulado.

\- Papá, Sakura. necesito hablar con ustedes. Por favor salgan. Mamá, las enfermeras se encargarán de atenderte, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.

Allí estaba el hijo de la pareja, acompañado por un neurólogo y con una serie de papeles en mano al igual que unas placas con muchas imágenes que ellos no comprendían.

\- Verán…. No es para mí nada fácil decirles esto – intervenía el neurólogo- La señora Nadeshiko tiene una enfermedad extremadamente rara, de los cuales se tiene registro en unas decenas de casos en todo el mundo. Es el motivo por el cual su salud se había visto deteriorada desde hace tanto tiempo, pero como no se habían realizado pruebas conclusivas pensando que eran solo resfriados o una constitución frágil, no se había investigado mas a fondo.

\- Doctor, qué podemos hacer? Esta enfermedad es terminal?... Dígame por favor!

\- Ese es el problema Señor Kinomoto, es una afección tan rara que no sabemos qué hacer al respecto, solo sabemos que es degenerativa y está actuando rápido.

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, nunca Fujitaka se había visto en esas condiciones, se notaba angustiado y sumamente triste.

Al ver que Sakura estaba muy afectada por la noticia se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo uniéndose a su vez Touya. Definitivamente dependían de un milagro.

Gracias nuevamente a quienes me acompañan con sus lecturas.

Besos.


	2. LA DESAGRADABLE KINOMOTO

CAPÍTULO 2

LA DESAGRADABLE KINOMOTO

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el desafortunado descubrimiento en torno a la salud de la señora Kinomoto, Sakura había regresado a la oficina, pero a causa del gran estrés emocional al que estaba expuesta andaba con un genio de los mil demonios y era obvio en la expresión de su rostro; sus empleados ya la conocían y cuando estaba así lo mejor era no atravesarse en su camino.

Al avanzar por la puerta principal del gran edificio de oficinas, quienes la veían buscaban huir lo mas pronto posible con tal de no soportar esa mirada verde que intimidaba a cualquiera, la recepcionista se comunicó con Tomoyo.

\- ¡Tomoyo! Ya llegó tu jefecita y está que echa chispas por los ojos. Estamos en tus manos o será un día terrible.

\- No te preocupes Misao, yo me encargo.

La señorita Daidouiji quien ya podía imaginar algo como eso, tenía preparado su escritorio con un te relajante y pastelillos de fresa, con el fin de suavizar un poco la actitud de su jefe y amiga. Y es que aunque Sakura fuera ya una mujer hecha y derecha, era como una niña cuya felicidad radicaba en aquellos deliciosos dulces.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y allí estaba, completamente sola la hermosa ejecutiva de ojos verdes, nadie se había arriesgado a acompañarla en su viaje hasta el piso 45 y se encontró con una de las únicas personas con quien no podría siquiera enojarse, su querida amiga que la esperaba con esa cálida sonrisa garantizándole que todo estaría bien.

\- Bueno días señorita Kinomoto

\- Señorita Daidouji, siga a mi oficina por favor.

La chica de ojos azules asintió caminando justo detrás de su jefa y cerrando la puerta tras sí al entrar.

\- Ohh Tomoyo, verte es como un oasis para mi, me siento muy mal de verdad.

\- Lo se amiga, tienes mucha tensión acumulada, por eso pienso que lo mejor sería que tomaras unos días, fueraS a casa de tus padres y pasaras un tiempo con ellos.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, mañana será la reunión final para el asunto de la fusión ya ves que al final solo nos ha quedado un rival en el negocio y nuestra propuesta es la más sólida, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Sabes que muchas personas y sus familias dependen de la realización de este negocio, pues la otra empresa, de adquirirlo no tendrá piedad y desmembrará esa compañía dejando a los empleados en la calle. No podemos permitirlo Tom.

\- Lo ves? Tu corazón no ha cambiado para nada, sigues siendo la misma persona bondadosa y amable de siempre, ojalá todo el mundo pudiera verte con mis ojos Sakura.

\- Pero no pueden Tom, las personas siempre son empujadas con fines egoístas, tratando de conseguir todo a su paso sin importar los demás. Por eso eres la única persona con quien puedo ser yo misma, la única que merece mi afecto.

La ajiazul correspondió sus palabras con una sonrisa y la llevó a su escritorio para que pudiera disfrutar los dulces que había traído para ella.

\- Mi querida jefa, lo mejor es que degustes estos postres, tenemos un día muy pesado y te necesito llena de energía ¿si?.

\- Gracias de verdad, no había comido nada desde ayer… No tengo cabeza para nada mas que mi madre.

\- Lo imaginé… Amiga por favor, debes cuidarte, no querrás agregar una preocupación más a la familia si tu salud se ve afectada ¿no?.

\- Eso si que no, tienes razón, debo estar fuerte para afrontar lo que se viene, ya ves que los pronósticos en torno a mi madre no son muy alentadores.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Era Takashi Yamazaki que traía el balance final para ser estudiado por la ejecutiva y ser presentado en el negocio de la fusión el día siguiente.

El joven, con su imperturbable sonrisa se adentró en la oficina mientras Tomoyo tomaba asiento y daban inicio a la reunión.

\- Efectivamente señorita Kinomoto, estamos en excelentes condiciones para la contrapropuesta que presentaremos mañana.

\- Siendo así, manos a la obra, creo que esto nos tomará todo el día, ¿tenemos algo mas pendiente hoy Tomoyo?.

\- No Sakura. Toda tu agenda está reservada para esta reunión.

\- ¿Llamaste a la secretaria suplente para que esté pendiente del teléfono?.

\- Así es, les acompañaré en toda la reunión.

\- Ahhh y por cierto… Takashi, somos amigos de infancia y te he dicho mil veces que me llames Sakura.

\- Jejejejeje, gracias jefecita.

\- Ay por Dios y tampoco me digas así!

\- Está bien Sakura.

Pasaron todo el día estudiando y analizando aquellos informes que harían parte de la propuesta a presentar, pero a pesar de ser Sakura una persona disciplinada en su trabajo, su mente no podía estar del todo concentrada, pues estaba inquieta por su madre.

Ya entrada la tarde, se sentían cansados pero habían logrado resultados magníficos, cuando sonó el comunicador de la oficina.

\- Señorita Kinomoto.

\- Mihara, dejé bien claro que no deseaba recibir llamadas estamos muy ocupados.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero es su hermano, dice que es urgente…. Sobre su madre.

De inmediato se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el motivo de aquella llamada.

-Pásalo por favor.

\- ¿Touya?

\- Sakura, se que estás muy ocupada con el asunto de la fusión pero es importante que nos reunamos hoy en casa de nuestros padres, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles.

\- ¿No es posible que sea por teléfono? De verdad estoy muy ocupada.

\- No, Sakura, necesito que estén reunidos para esto. Hasta mas tarde.

\- Bueno Takashi, Tomoyo, creo que ya tenemos todo listo para mañana ¿no?, quisiera que ambos me acompañaran a la reunión, así que nos veremos aquí a las 8 am. Como de costumbre, ya que la reunión está programada para las 10. Por favor descansen bien, los necesito frescos para la reunión.

\- Tom, por favor no te vayas, ¿sería mucha molestia pedirte que me acompañes? Seguro mamá se alegrará de verte.

\- Ninguna molestia, iré a ordenar mis cosas y nos vamos ¿si?

Sakura simplemente asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa, esperó un poco y estuvieron listas para salir. Tomoyo no podía ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban a su jefa, algunas de temor y otras de franca antipatía. No le gustaba que su amiga tuviera esa fama, ella sabía que era la persona mas dulce del mundo oculta bajo un manto de dureza y frialdad que se iba apoderando de ella cada vez mas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Padre, monstruo, los he reunido hoy porque he estado haciendo una serie de averiguaciones en los laboratorios y centros de investigación europeos, y encontré un médico, que se ha encargado de investigar durante los últimos tres años la enfermedad específica de nuestra madre. Aquí su hoja de vida.

La chica de ojos verdes y su padre se detuvieron a mirar cada uno el archivo entregado por su hermano.

Nombre: Shaoran Li, Edad: 29 años, Doctor en medicina de la universidad de Tokio, especialista en genética y enfermedades neurodegenerativas, investigador desde hace cinco años de los cuales 3 han sido dirigidos a enfermedades huérfanas específicamente la enfermedad de Creutzfeldt-Jakob.

\- Hijo, pero es Li? Es decir, ¿Shaoran? ¿No hay error en esto?, aun es demasiado joven.

\- Papá, Él tiene un CI muy alto, recuerda que fue compañero mío y es absolutamente brillante.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con él hermano?

\- Bueno, hace algunos años no hablamos, de hecho no estaba enterado de que estaba investigando en el campo de la neurología, pero si, Sakura, confío en él, solo quería decirles que en realidad es el único científico que trabaja en esta área y sea lo que sea es nuestro único recurso.

\- Siendo así – decía Fujitaka- es necesario contactarlo, lo más pronto posible. ¿Lo puedes llamar ahora?

\- Creo que sí, debe ser de mañana ya en Suiza, trataré de comunicarme con él lo antes posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Doctor Li, lamento interrumpirlo, tiene usted una llamada de Japón, dicen que es importante.

\- ¿De Japón? Que extraño, no recuerdo tener asuntos pendientes por allá. Pásela por favor.

En el gran laboratorio, dotado de un sinfín de elementos usados para la investigación y junto a dos asistentes se encontraba el doctor Shaoran Li, un auténtico ratón de laboratorio pero cuyo aspecto contradecía lo anterior.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Habla Touya Kinomoto, no sé si de pronto….

\- Touya! Por su puesto que te recuerdo, que sorpresa, hace… ¿cinco años?

\- No pensé que me recordaras, que gusto.

\- Bueno y como no, eras mi mejor amigo en aquel entonces. ¿A qué debo el motivo de tu llamada? No creo que sea para recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Lamento decirte que no. Y no te molestaría en tu laboratorio de no ser algo sumamente urgente.

El joven investigador escuchaba atentamente la explicación de su colega japonés, su rostro se tornó serio, por supuesto que conocía a Nadeshiko, era una persona difícil de olvidar por la calidez que la caracterizaba y porque durante algún tiempo fue como la madre que no tenía.

\- Touya, envíame los estudios inmediatamente, revisaré el caso y te llamaré de nuevo.

\- Gracias amigo, sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

\- Para eso estamos.

La llamada terminó y el joven Li se dirigió a su oficina a la espera de aquellos documentos que le permitieran confirmar el estado de salud de la madre de su amigo. Estaba impaciente, sabía cuan compleja era esa enfermedad y a su sola mención surgió un gran interés en él por poder ayudar, ¡para eso había trabajado tanto!

Los esperados documentos llegaron a su cuenta de correo electrónico escaneados, de manera que pudo confirmar que el diagnóstico era correcto y que era necesario intervenir de la manera inmediata.

\- Touya, habla Li.

\- Oh Hola, contestas rápido.

\- SI, la verdad es que no tenemos tiempo que perder, ahora dime, ¿de qué manera consideras que puedo ayudarlos?.

\- Estoy considerando que traslades tu trabajo a Japón, nosotros nos encargaremos de financiar todos tus proyectos, realizar todo el montaje de tus laboratorios para que puedas ponerte al frente del tratamiento de mi madre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Li estaba meditando aquella propuesta.

 _Trasladar mi trabajo a Japón, no pensaba volver allá… Bueno en realidad no tengo mayor inconveniente, pero… volverla a ver, después de tanto tiempo._

 _-_ Touya, debes comprender que lo que me estás pidiendo es un cambio de vida, es decir, llevo cinco años acá radicado y…

\- Perdón, puedes venir con tu esposa o con quien quieras… Mira, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, llegarás directamente a instalarte, apartamento o casa completamente amueblada, tu vehículo y obviamente un salario que créeme no ganarás en ninguna parte… Por favor Shaoran. De verdad necesitamos tu ayuda.

La angustia en la voz del doctor Kinomoto era perceptible, a pesar de los años, él había sido muchísima ayuda para Li en el tiempo de universidad, si algo tenía él era su lealtad, y ver un amigo y su familia en problemas sin tenderles una mano, no era propio de él.

\- Está bien Touya, en una semana estaré en Japón.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Shaoran, no sabes la tranquilidad que me das, siento como si me quitaran un peso de encima.

\- Pero… Ten en cuenta que la condición de tu madre es algo seria, el que yo vaya no es garantía de…. Bueno, tú sabes.

Nuevamente ese silencio.

\- Confío en ti Shaoran, sé que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y eso será suficiente.

\- Está bien, en una semana estaré en Tokio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Otra reunión larga y tediosa, otro negocio exitoso, pero aún así, se sentía increíblemente vacía, no solo la enfermedad de su madre, sino toda su existencia que no era otra que vivir en el trabajo, pensando en los negocios… De no ser por su siempre confiable y leal Tomoyo ya se habría hundido en la depresión ante su oscura realidad.

Caminó por las calles, sin importarle el frío, lo alto de sus tacones o el cansancio que la poseía, quería simplemente perderse entre la gente, ser solo Sakura Kinomoto, no mas la empresaria fría, ruda y calculadora que medio mundo odiaba y era justo, ella también había odiado el mundo pues desde que se aventuró en él, todo había sido decepción, engaños, manipulación, habían tratado de aprovecharse de su inexperiencia e inocencia, de la candidez de sus acciones y su afán por cuidar de todos los que le rodeaban. Era un mundo duro, duro y desalmado y ella había pagado el precio perdiendo poco a poco un trozo de su alma en el camino. De manera que su mirada dulce, sus acciones desinteresadas fueron difuminándose en lo que era ahora. Ningún hombre se había interesado en ella a menos que fuera con otros fines mas egoístas.

Aquella tarde no sabía a donde ir, ni donde la llevaban sus pasos. Se encontró frente a una estación de trenes y recordó la vez que junto a su hermano había despedido a un muchacho casi de su edad, a quien conoció por ser compañero de universidad de Touya y había pasado una temporada con ellos en Tomoeda. El único chico que a pesar de ella estar adquiriendo esa personalidad fría y apática, supo con su amabilidad acercarse a ella de manera desinteresada. Hasta que simplemente por las muchas ocupaciones no volvieron a verse y él terminó por irse del país, pero en ella siempre había un espaciesito para recordar a Li, Shaoran Li y que al ver en días pasados la carpeta dada por su hermano y pensar en la posibilidad de reencontrarse, fue inevitable esbozar una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _Mañana será mi partida a Tokio, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nostálgico aunque en realidad no tengo muchos amigos aquí y mucho menos una vida romántica, a duras penas he salido con algunas chicas pero nada importante. Es solo que la vida aquí es tan tranquila_ – Miraba por la ventana de su apartamento- _Regresar al ritmo de vida de Tokio no será fácil. Pero bueno… No sabemos que podrá depararnos el destino._

Se fue a dormir, sabiendo que su avión partiría en las primeras horas de la mañana, quería estar fresco para afrontar este viaje y llegar a Japón listo para empezar a trabajar.

Por su parte la familia Kinomoto había dispuesto para él un hermoso pent House en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, su laboratorio estaría ubicado en el hospital de Tokio, donde ellos, por sus influencias tenían la posibilidad de disponer un espacio adecuado para las labores del destacado médico.

\- Sakura – Touya la sacó de su sueño, se había quedado dormida en la sala de la casa mientras tomaban el té.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¡Ayy perdón! Es solo que estoy muy cansada – decía llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? No es bueno que conduzcas a esta hora pequeña, mañana es domingo, te prepararé Pancakes, ¿qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Fujitaka era realmente dulce para su hija, ella le correspondió igual.

\- Si papá, creo que será lo mejor, me siento muy cansada – _Y no quiero llegar a casa sola-_

Se acercó y besó a ambos padres en la frente.

\- Espero que ya hayas dejado de roncar como monstruo… No quiero que me despiertes en la noche con tus ruidos.

\- Hermanoooooo….

Sus padres sonreían, es verdad, ya eran adultos, pero en sus corazones serían siempre sus niños, los que se amaban y cuidaban.

\- Mañana llega Shaoran, iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto. ¿Vienes padre?

\- Le pediremos a Sakura que se quede con tu madre, y te acompañaré, tengo muchos deseos de ver al joven Li. Además debemos ayudarlo a instalarse para que pueda adaptarse lo antes posible.

Sakura ingresó a su enorme habitación, estaba intacta desde que era una adolescente y había dejado Tomoeda, tomó como era su costumbre un baño caliente, se puso su pijama de corazones y se acostó en su cama, con un solo pensamiento.

\- _¿Será que me recuerda?_

 **Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. En primer lugar, aclaro que la enfermedad mencionada es real, a lo largo de la historia será mencionada en muchas oportunidades pero los datos respecto a ella no son todos exactos. Si es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa pero no es rara y se presenta en adultos mayores, hago uso de ella porque se adapta al desarrollo de los acontecimientos que poco a poco irán viendo.**

 **Bueno... Ya aclarado ese puntico, ahora mis agradecimientos a quienes han leído el primer capítulo de la historia y dejado sus reviews. Gracias por sus aportes y correcciones, haré lo posible por mejorar en la medida de mis posibilidades; ver que se interesen por lo que hago es un gran aliciente para mi.**

 **Besos y mil gracias!**


	3. AFORTUNADO REENCUENTRO

CAPÍTULO 3

AFORTUNADO REENCUENTRO

¡Por fin! Había sido un viaje agitado, con un par de turbulencias en el trayecto que lo habían puesto muy nervioso. Odiaba los aviones, era un hecho; por eso aunque amaba viajar no podía evitar esa sensación de nerviosismo. Por fin pisaron suelo japonés, la voz de la azafata anunciaba que el clima era bastante frío, otro asunto que no le agradaba. Tantos años de vivir en Japón y en Suecia y nunca se había acostumbrado a las frías temperaturas de invierno. A estas alturas, no creía llegar a acostumbrarse nunca.

Avanzó por el estrecho pasillo para salir al aeropuerto, recogió su maleta, y caminó mirando a su alrededor familias felices que se reunían, parejas que se fundían en cálidos abrazos que hablaban de lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Sonrió ante esto. – _Algún día_ – se decía a sí mismo. – _Algún día sucederá Shaoran_ -

Frente a él dos rostros familiares, uno de ellos con una sonrisa de lado y sosteniendo un pequeño letrero que decía Li Shaoran, a su lado un hombre de mediana edad, que le sonreía con amabilidad. ¿Cómo no recordarlos? Habían sido una familia para él en momentos difíciles.

\- Bienvenido Shaoran… Espero que no tengas inconvenientes en que te siga llamando así ¿no?.

\- ¡Para nada Touya! Somos amigos y me alegra mucho verlos.

\- Señor Kinomoto, muchas gracias por estar acá.

\- Fujitaka muchacho, solo Fujitaka.

\- Bueno, veo que traes poco equipaje, te ayudaré, el auto nos está esperando afuera.

Se adentraron en el lujoso vehículo entregando el equipaje al chofer que les esperaba.

\- ¿Qué deseas hacer Shaoran?. ¿Vamos a comer primero o al departamento?

\- Preferiría comer, no soporto lo que ofrecen en los aviones.

\- Perfecto, vamos entonces.

Se adentraron en el restaurante especializado en comida china, disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena antes de embarcarse hacia el apartamento que ocuparía el doctor recién llegado.

Ya en el lugar, hablaron del tema que los ocupaba, la salud de Nadeshiko.

\- Bueno, he revisado los exámenes que me envió Touya, pero quisiera hacer un chequeo yo mismo, al ser una enfermedad tan poco conocida muchas veces no es tratada de manera adecuada y sin ánimos de menospreciar a mi colega, prefiero empezar de cero. ¿Cuándo estará listo el laboratorio Touya?

\- Ya está todo preparado, el personal que te asistirá también está a tus órdenes.

\- Perfecto, entonces estaré allí a las 8 am, trataré de coordinarme con ellos primero y luego les llamaré para concertar la cita inicial, ¿les parece?

\- Claro que si Shaoran, siéntete en libertad de obrar como consideres prudente.

\- Y bueno… Creo que nosotros nos despedimos ya, debes descansar, el cambio de horario es algo complejo.

\- Gracias Touya, Fujitaka, me siento muy feliz por haber regresado y agradezco mucho sus atenciones.

Se encontró solo, en el enorme apartamento, estaba sobriamente decorado y ataviado de muebles finísimos, pero aún así, lo sentía como un lugar vacío, como siempre, como en todas partes.

Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada

\- Adivina dónde estoy?

\- Qu..Quién es?

\- Tan pronto me olvidaste?

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Eres un ingrato de primera. ¿Dónde estás?

\- En Japón, acabo de llegar y quiero verte.

\- Envíame la dirección y salgo para allá.

Por lo menos tendría un rostro amable y una gran compañía durante esos días de adaptación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Shaoran Li!

\- ¡Por Dios Tomoyo! – la envolvió en un abrazo que lo llevó a sentir una gran calidez en su corazón.

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? Y ¿cómo? Digo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiera esperado en el aeropuerto.

\- Bueno, vine a ponerme al servicio de los Kinomoto. Pero ¡pasa por favor! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, espero que tengas tiempo.

Frente a una humeante taza de chocolate, estaban sentados estos viejos amigos, contándose sus vidas; hacía mucho que no se veían y Shaoran había cortado todo contacto con Japón.

\- De verdad has sido muy ingrato Shaoran, mira que dejarnos así y ni una llamada – la chica hacía un infantil puchero al joven frente a ella –

\- Tomoyo, sabes que quería empezar una nueva vida y aquí no era muy fácil que digamos, desde la muerte de mis padres… No sé, nada fue igual.

\- Si, sé que fue algo muy triste… Pero de una u otra forma eso nos permitió conocerte y desde entonces has sido una persona muy valiosa para mí.

\- Para mí también, no por nada fuiste la primera en enterarte de mi regreso… Claro está a parte de los Kinomoto.

Los padres del joven Li habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito algunos años atrás, esa circunstancia era la que lo había llevado a vivir con la familia Kinomoto, pues había sufrido una grave crisis emocional y Touya lo había llevado con su familia temiendo que se enfermara o algo peor. En aquel entonces, Tomoyo todavía vivía con esa familia, ambos con circunstancias similares se hicieron grandes amigos.

Esto duró hasta que Shaoran partió de Japón, Tomoyo fue la única en enterarse y quien lo despidió en el aeropuerto. "Algún día nos volveremos a ver Tomoyo, ¿no llores si?"- le dijo el dulce muchacho de ojos ámbar - "Promételo"- replicó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Cumpliste tu promesa… Me parece muy bien.

\- Ahhh y ¿es que desconfiabas de mí?

\- No, no es eso, pero fueron varios años Shaoran y que no me hallas llamado ni escrito una sola vez no te daba mucha credibilidad.

\- Lo se… Lo siento mucho, pero ya estoy acá, ¿no es suficiente?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa…

\- Uhhhh, es bastante tarde Shaoran, creo que debo irme, tengo que madrugar.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas? Digo… es un lugar enorme.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Claro! Además no me sentiría tranquilo dejándote ir sola a esta hora. Y así podemos charlar otro rato ¿qué dices?

\- Está bien… Siempre tengo un cambio de ropa en la oficina, puedo llegar más temprano.

Así que siguieron compartiendo sobre sus vidas sin pensar en el tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tomoyo, tu desayuno está servido – se dejó escuchar la voz de Li-.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – La chica se veía desubicada-

\- Las 6:30 am.

\- ¡Carajo, Se me hizo tarde! – dijo levantándose a toda prisa y tratando de componerse un poco. Se adentró al cuarto de baño y en un santiamén estaba bañada y vestida.

\- Te llevo entonces, pero desayuna primero.

\- Está bien, será mucho más práctico que esperar un taxi.

Ambos desayunaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al vehículo que estaba en el estacionamiento y estaba al servicio de Shaoran.

\- Los Kinomoto de verdad que no repararon en gastos ¿no? Es un auto precioso.

\- Si, lo es. Ellos siguen siendo tan amables como cuando estábamos a su lado. Espero de verdad poder serles útil, me interesa mucho la salud de la señora Nadeshiko, ella fue como una madre cuando más lo necesité.

\- Así es, pero no entiendo cómo fue que Sakura no me dijo que tú eras el especialista que la trataría.

\- Como me comentaste es una mujer muy ocupada, es posible que se le haya pasado ¿no crees?.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

\- Está preciosa ¿sabes? No la reconocerías… Ya no es esa jovencita que conociste – decía Tomoyo-.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del médico.

\- Lo imagino.

\- Pero… Te advierto de una vez, no solo físicamente ha cambiado, ahora… Es una persona diferente, este mundo y el trajín en el que vive la han convertido en alguien distinta, aunque su corazón sigue siendo cálido, muy pocas personas la conocen de esa manera, tiene una fama un tanto… Intimidante. Solo ten paciencia ¿si?.

Él se quedó pensativo ante esto… Si bien cuando la conoció era consciente de las responsabilidades que pesaban sobre ella y como esto estaba influenciando su personalidad, aun así no alcanzaba a imaginar en ella una persona tosca o fría. Seguramente eran exageraciones.

\- ¿Almorzamos? – dijo él estacionándose frente al gran edificio –

\- ¡No puedo! Tenemos un almuerzo con Sakura para revisar unos negocios que se hicieron… Pero podemos vernos en la noche ¿te parece?.

\- Está bien, estaré en el laboratorio todo el día de todas maneras. ¡Cuídate y gracias!

\- No hay de qué, eres mi amigo y me alegro mucho que estés de vuelta.

\- Adiós entonces, me llamas.

\- Claro que si – y se despidió la joven de ojos azules de su amigo con un gesto de su mano.

Se adentró en el edificio con su característica sonrisa y no pasó desapercibido para la recepcionista que llevaba el mismo vestido del día anterior y había sido traída por un joven muy guapo, así que a su paso le lanzó una miradita pícara.

\- Buenos días Tomoyo.

La amatista reparó en el gesto de aquella y solo sonrió.

\- Tu jefa llegó hace media hora y como siempre… No está de muy buen genio. Así que anda, a calmar a la bestia.

\- ¡Hey! No te expreses así de ella y que no te vuelva a escuchar ¿estamos?.

\- Perdón, lo que tú digas – decía aquella imprudente mujer cabizbaja-

Daidouji soltó un profundo suspiro. Sakura estresada y ella llegando tarde y con la ropa del día anterior. ¡Precioso!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Señorita Kinomoto, lamento la tardanza, ya estoy en mi puesto de trabajo disponible para lo que necesite.

\- Entra a mi oficina por favor Daidouji.

Otro suspiro. Allá vamos.

\- Con su permiso.

\- Sigue por favor – decía la castaña sin mirarla, revisaba unos documentos – y cierra la puerta.

\- Si señorita.

\- Sak…. Sakura, por favor, perdóname, no quise llegar tarde.

Se encontró siendo observada de manera profunda por aquellos ojos verdes. Pero luego una sonrisa la tranquilizó y soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado.

\- Tomoyo, ¿me tienes miedo?

\- No… No es eso… Solo que…

\- Ya te dijeron que llegué con cara de Ogro no?

\- Sakura – se dirigió al escritorio de su amiga – De verdad no fue mi intención.

\- Tom – se levantó de la mesa y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas – No llegaste tarde, fíjate en el reloj, son las 7:30 y tu hora de llegada es a las 8:00, fui yo quien llegó más temprano para revisar esto, pero me preocupa que te pongas tan nerviosa. ¿Qué creíste que iba a hacerte?

\- No es eso Sakura, solo que no me gusta que los demás piensen que tienes preferencias conmigo.

\- Y no las tengo, lo sabes muy bien, pero tienes una vida, un horario de llegada y salida que yo trato de respetar. No has hecho nada malo… A menos que…. – le dirigió una sonrisa torcida – Me expliques por qué traes la misma ropa de ayer…

\- Jajajaja, ahhh ¿era eso?, bueno, no es lo que piensas es solo que ayer llegó ….

Una llamada a su móvil interrumpió su conversación. Ella contestó de manera automática.

\- Espera por favor – le dijo a su interlocutor – Tom, mejor ve a cambiarte ¿si? No quiero a estos chismosos especulando a tus espaldas. Saldremos en media hora – le guiñó un ojo y continuó con su llamada.

La joven amatista se dirigió al closet en la oficina de su jefa y sacó el traje que tenía reservado para "emergencias" dispuesta a cambiarse.

No pudieron terminar la conversación que habían iniciado, el día había estado mas ajetreado que de costumbre. El último proceso de fusión tenía que finiquitarse en el menor tiempo posible y eso las tenía literalmente corriendo al igual que al gentil Yamazaki.

Entre tanto, Shaoran en el laboratorio se dispuso a revisar de todo lo que necesitaba estuviera a su alcance y conoció a quienes serían sus asistentes.

\- Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y poder contar con ustedes en este proceso.

\- Muchos gusto doctor Li, es un honor poder pertenecer a su equipo – decía una gentil señorita de cabello corto y lentes – Mi nombre es Naoko Yanagizawa y estoy a su servicio.

El joven se dedicó el resto del día en poner al día a sus colegas, dando especial énfasis al caso que lo había traído de regreso a Japón.

\- El día de mañana espero podamos tener a nuestra paciente aquí, los necesito muy pendientes porque le realizaremos muchos análisis, empezaremos de cero para establecer un diagnóstico confiable.

Después de esto procedió a llamar a Touya, estaban en el mismo edificio así que se encontraron en la cafetería.

\- Shaoran ¿te has sentido a gusto en las instalaciones?

\- Claro que sí, agradezco mucho el empeño por brindarme un buen laboratorio. Y precisamente venía a decirte que mañana podemos empezar con tu madre, la estaré esperando a eso de las 9 am. Aunque al ser exámenes preliminares lo harán mis asistentes. Yo debo legalizar algunos documentos.

\- No hay problema Shaoran, y ¿crees que tarde mucho tiempo?.

\- Si, yo creería que toda la mañana, de pronto mas

\- Está bien. Cuenta con eso. Bueno, estoy de guardia y debo irme, nuevamente gracias Shaoran.

El joven Chino observó la hora en su reloj, se dirigió a su oficina y se percató de que aún tenía tiempo de hacer las diligencias necesarias. Habló con sus asistentes dándoles el resto de la tarde libre, al fin y al cabo tendrían mucho trabajo de ahí en adelante, se dirigió a su vehículo e invirtió toda la tarde haciendo lo que requería.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Tomoyo estaban terminando también sus diligencias pero la joven asistente recibió una llamada.

\- Hola, ¿quién es?

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿aún no guardas mi número?

\- Jajaja lo siento, he tenido un día un tanto pesado.

Sakura miraba a su amiga con complicidad, seguro era el culpable de que hubiera llegado con la ropa del día anterior. Sin interrumpir la comunicación le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se despidió con un gesto de mano adentrándose al elevador.

\- No… No… Espera… No…. – No alcanzó a decirle nada cuando las puertas se cerraron-

\- Tomoyo ¿pasa algo? – Preguntaba Shaoran-

\- No, no es nada, dime ¿cómo te fue hoy?

\- Bastante bien, todo está en orden, inclusive los documentos que legalizan mi estadía en el país están listos. ¿Cenamos?

\- Claro… Precisamente ya iba a salir.

\- Llego en cinco minutos, estoy cerca.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, hablando de lo que ambos habían hecho en el día.

\- Oye Tomoyo, ¿con quién vives?

\- Sola.

\- ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo?

La muchacha quedó con la boca abierta ante la propuesta.

\- Jajajaja no me mires así Tomoyo, sería simplemente práctico. ¡Hasta te ahorrarías la renta!

\- Bueno, debes reconocer que no es normal que te hagan ese tipo de propuestas.

\- Si, pero eres como mi hermana, si tienes una cita o algo podemos inventar… no lo se, una especie de código para no interrumpirnos. Además que me siento muy solo en ese gran apartamento.

Él seguía comiendo como si nada, era tan despistado en esos asuntos que al parecer no comprendía los alcances de su propuesta.

\- Y ¿cómo hacemos para que no haya malos entendidos?

\- Ehmmmm… No lo sé, aunque, si de verdad te parece tan descabellado, no te preocupes, no me enojaré si me dices que no.

\- Shaoran, no es que me parezca descabellado, más bien imprudente. De verdad se podría prestar para errores. Y ni tú ni yo queremos eso ¿no? Mucho menos que nuestra amistad se vea dañada.

\- En eso tienes razón, supongo que será cuestión de adaptarme.

\- Lo harás pronto Shaoran, no te preocupes, mientras tanto, cuenta con mi compañía – tomó su mano cariñosamente-

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempo, Shaoran llevó a su amiga a su departamento y se despidieron sin mas. Ahora de regreso a su nuevo hogar, a lidiar con la soledad, la verdad es que no se sentía tan solo en Suiza, al no conocer a nadie era más llevadero. Pero en Tokio si, de repente se repetía una sensación en su pecho, la misma que tuvo cuando recién se fue de Japón, sentía el deseo de salir corriendo buscando a alguien, alguien que tal vez no recordaría su existencia y que mucho menos le importaría su presencia. Y mucho más ahora que había cambiado tanto.

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus visitas y sus lindos comentarios no solo por este medio sino por mi cuenta de Ig... Bueno, hoy publicaré dos capítulos que están estrechamente relacionados, espero los disfruten mucho.

Besos y espero sus comentarios.


	4. DESAFORTUNADO REENCUENTRO

CAPÍTULO 4

DESAFORTUNADO REENCUENTRO

\- Recuérdalo Monstruo, a las 9 am. Tú te comprometiste a acompañar a mamá mientras papá está de viaje.

\- Qué te pasa Touya, sabes que esa costumbre de llegar tarde la dejé hace mucho tiempo, me parece el colmo que me hagas esa advertencia y si, ya estoy preparada, hoy adelanté todo lo necesario con Tomoyo para no ir mañana a la oficina.

\- Bueno, para la cita de mañana los atenderán los asistentes de Shaoran, serán solo exámenes y es posible que tarden unas buenas horas allí.

\- ¿Sus asistentes? – un dejo de desilusión se dejó escuchar en su voz- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Lo que te digo monstruo, son solo exámenes, no requiere su presencia allí, además es un hombre muy ocupado, tenemos suerte de que esté acá. Así que procura comportarte y dejar de lado esa actitud de mandamás, no vayas a terminar importunando el trabajo de los doctores. ¡Te conozco!

\- Es mi madre y de ser necesario exigiré que se le de el trato que se merece, nada mas que eso.

Touya al otro lado empezaba a pensar que era muy mala idea que la temperamental Sakura fuera quien estuviera a cargo de acompañar a su madre.

\- Sakura, te lo advierto, no eres médico, no tienes ningún conocimiento en este medio, así que ¡compórtate!

\- Ya, ya, no es necesaria tanta advertencia, sabes que ante todo está la salud de nuestra madre y nada mas que eso importa. Adiós hermano.

\- Descansa Monstruo.

La joven se dejó caer sobre su cama, en su solitario apartamento… Trataba de olvidar la soledad que la embargaba, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que se apresuró a deshacerse de su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y colándose entre las cobijas se quedó profundamente dormida. Si, olvidó poner la alarma.

En sueños recordó la última vez que vio esos vivos y preciosos ojos color ámbar tomando sus manos y mirándola con ternura solo por ser ella, sin ningún otro interés de por medio, sin demandar nada de ella, por el simple hecho de ser Sakura.

El sonido del citófono la sobresaltó y se levantó apesumbrada, al levantar el auricular con voz dormida dijo – Hola-

\- Señorita Kinomoto, el auto de su madre la está esperando hace cinco minutos

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Qué hora es?

\- Las 8:00 Am señorita. ¿Qué le puedo decir?

\- No te preocupes Hiroshi, ya la llamo

\- ¿Mamá? Perdóname me quedé dormida y te mentiría si te digo que bajo en cinco minutos, sube por favor, no quiero que estés allá abajo sola.

El sonido del timbre le hizo percatarse de la presencia de su madre que allí estaba con su hermosa sonrisa y saludándola con un abrazo.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, hay cosas que no cambian ¿cierto?

\- Mamáaa te juro que yo he dejado ese hábito, es solo que… Estaba muy cansada y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no me percaté de que no puse la alarma. Siéntate por favor, iré a arreglarme ahora mismo.

Sakura se adentró en su cuarto para elegir el atuendo adecuado. Normalmente no era tan indecisa… Pero ese no era un día normal, aunque ella lo negara.

Se decidió por un vestido Gucci enterizo mas arriba de la rodilla, color negro y una chaqueta ejecutiva beige, como siempre usando sus tacones de aguja que sí, la mataban a cada paso pero era consciente de que la hacían ver mas estilizada y elegante.

Al salir de su cuarto ya habían pasado 40 minutos, vale anotar que estaban realmente retrasadas. Allí estaba su madre, le tenía un delicioso jugo de naranja y unos panecillos.

\- Pe… Pero mamá.

\- Nada de peros, no te vas sin desayunar jovencita.

\- Vamos tarde, lo sabes no?

\- Lo se, pero siempre has comido muy rápido, ¿olvidas cuando ibas a la escuela y casi te atorabas para alcanzar a Touya?

La muchacha se sonrojó ante el comentario pero a su vez sonrió, ¡qué tiempos aquellos!.

Desayunó a toda prisa y salieron del lujoso edificio.

El chofer iba a velocidad moderada, de manera que llegaron con 15 minutos de retraso.

Shaoran normalmente era sumamente paciente, pero si algo le molestaba profundamente era que llegaran tarde. Él era extremadamente cumplido. Así que a los diez minutos de retraso le pidió a su asistente que se retirara a cumplir sus otras labores, no pensaba tolerar semejante falta de respeto.

\- Venimos de parte del doctor Touya Kinomoto, tenemos una cita para unos exámenes.

\- Lo siento señorita, la persona encargada se fue hace 5 minutos por orden de su superior.

\- Está bromeando no? – Ya empezaba a exaltarse Sakura-

\- No, no señorita, son las órdenes recibidas, si gusta pueden esperar acá a que se desocupe y pueda retomar con ustedes.

\- ¿Tiene usted alguna mínima idea de con quién está tratando? – le había alzado la voz a la pobre muchacha.

\- Noo… no señorita, pero yo… yo solo cumplo órdenes, entiéndame por favor.

\- Me importan un carajo sus órdenes, usted está acá por nosotros, nosotros pagamos SU salario, así que no me importa qué tenga que hacer, no pienso perder mi tiempo acá.

Nadeshiko puso su mano en el hombro de su hija y la miró de forma reprobatoria.

\- Mamá pero entiende, esta gente no tienen ni idea de por qué están acá. Además quién se cree ese señor…

Shaoran escuchaba los gritos desde su oficina lo que lo enojó aún mas, salió de allí intempestivamente acercándose a la recepción de su laboratorio.

Ahí la vio, una mujer alta, esbelta, muy elegante, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios que se desquitaba con su secretaria por su propia tardanza. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

\- Señorita, le pido más respeto y decoro, ella solo cumple con las órdenes que YO le di, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para malgastarlo con sus retrasos.

\- Jaaaaa y ¿usted quién se cree para hablarme así? ¡No sea atrevido!. Exijo lo que estoy pagando, sí, llegué tarde, pero ustedes están a nuestro servicio y no al revés. No se equivoque.

\- No se equivoque usted. Estoy acá haciéndole un favor a una persona muy querida para mí, pero puedo largarme cuando me de la gana, yo no estoy a su servicio.

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para sentir sus propias respiraciones agitadas por el disgusto. Se miraban fijamente, hasta que ambos se percataron del mismo detalle sin decirlo en voz alta. _– esos ojos-_

De repente Shaoran sintió una delicada mano en su hombro, no podía voltear a ver, estaba ido.

\- ¿Shaoran?

Cuando por fin pudo dirigirse a su interlocutora.

\- ¿Señora Nadeshiko?

\- Oh hijo, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte – lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal, mismo que él supo corresponder apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la señora, ella tenía el poder de arreglarlo todo, de calmarlo y hacerlo sentir totalmente en paz.

\- Señora Nadeshiko, perdóneme por favor este espectáculo…

\- No te preocupes, si aquí alguien tiene la culpa es esta señorita, miró con el ceño fruncido a su hija.

La ojiverde todavía estaba pasmada. _Shaoran…._

\- Vamos Sakura, discúlpate con Shaoran y con la señorita.

Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín.

\- Mamá, solo estaba exigiendo lo justo. No tengo por qué disculparme.

\- Sakura Kinomoto, no te estoy pidiendo un favor, ni te estoy pidiendo permiso – Nadeshiko casi nunca había usado esa voz con su hija, seguía siendo suave pero se notaba el tono reprobatorio en su voz – Te vas a disculpar y lo vas a hacer AHORA.

Con su misma actitud de niña pequeña, suspiró resignada. Acercándose a la asistente y haciendo una leve reverencia ante ella. – Lo siento mucho señorita, me exalté, sé que la culpa es toda mía y pido sus disculpas.

La secretaria se quedó mirándola asombrada – No… No es necesario señorita.

\- Si, lo es. Me equivoqué y usted solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes.

Luego se acercó a Shaoran, con el rostro completamente arrebolado.

\- Eh… Este…. Li, espero que me disculpes por mi comportamiento.

Él simplemente le sonrió con esa actitud tan suya para con los demás – No te preocupes Sakura, también discúlpame.

Nadeshiko se adelantó al consultorio seguida por el doctor y su hija la cual con tono frío le dijo al doctor – Disculpa, pero te pido que no me llames por mi nombre, soy Kinomoto para ti.- y siguió su camino como si nada.

Él por su parte quedó congelado por la actitud tan fría de Sakura hacia él. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, pues no era precisamente el reencuentro que esperaba, esas palabras, esa mirada fría… No, esa no era la Sakura que había dejado y sintió un taco en su garganta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaban allí sentados en el consultorio, Shaoran trataba de no mirar a Sakura, pero se sentía decepcionado, triste, quería salir de allí y el asunto de los exámenes era la excusa perfecta.

\- Señora Nadeshiko, no alcanza a imaginar la alegría que me produce poder verla, aunque lamento las circunstancias, pero aún así…

\- No te preocupes Shaoran... – Ella posó su mano cálida sobre la del joven- Yo también me siento muy feliz de verte, pero por favor, no mas señora Nadeshiko ¿si?

Él le sonrió de vuelta, aunque era una sonrisa a medias, no porque fuera mentira lo que dijo, sino mas bien por los sucesos anteriores. La madre de Sakura lo notó y lo miró con ternura.

\- Bueno, uno de mis asistentes está preparándolo todo para iniciar con la ronda de exámenes, me temo que será una jornada larga, pero si te sientes mal o necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo, ellos están a tu servicio Nadeshiko, yo…. Yo… tengo que salir y es posible que no te vea de nuevo, pero inmediatamente tengamos todos los resultados nos volveremos a ver acá.

\- No, pero no puedo esperar tanto Shaoran.

\- ¿Ehhh?... Pe… Pero, no creo que demoren mucho los resultados…

\- No me refiero a eso hijo, ven a casa a cenar esta noche si? Invitaré a la pequeña Tomoyo, también estará Yukito… Será como un reencuentro.

Trató de negarse… Pero ante esos ojos y la dulzura de aquella señora. Solo atinó a sonreír.

\- Está bien Nadeshiko, esta noche nos veremos. Pero por ahora debo irme. Quedan en su casa, lo que necesiten, lo que sea, hablen con mi asistente o con los doctores.

Salió dando un tierno beso en la frente a la señora, pero al llegar a Sakura, hizo una pequeña reverencia – señorita Kinomoto, tenga buen día – y salió sin decir mas.

Ella se sintió estúpida, demasiado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, allí estaban esos ojos verdes clavándose en ella, su madre cuando se enojaba era cosa seria.

\- Es totalmente reprobable tu comportamiento Sakura, sabes que Shaoran no es cualquier persona para nosotros, no puedo creer que hayas llegado a este extremo de descortesía. Me siento decepcionada Sakura.

La joven ejecutiva no pudo decir nada, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus hermosos ojos, cuando entró la señorita Naoko, se presentó y dirigió a Nadeshiko al laboratorio.

Ella quedó sola en ese enorme consultorio y se dio vía libre para llorar su estupidez.

\- _Por Dios ¿qué hice? ¿Cómo diablos pude tratarlo de esa manera? Es Shaoran, Shaoran!_

Se sentó agachándose hasta tocar sus rodillas con su frente, derramó lágrimas amargas pensando en su terrible actitud y que quizá sí se había convertido en ese ogro al que todos temían, tal vez ya no era solo una fachada y se había convertido en la verdadera Sakura.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó allí? Nunca lo supo, cuando por fin se calmó tomó su teléfono para hablar con su amiga… Pero estaba, ¿ocupado?

\- _Es muy extraño, Tomoyo no suele usar su celular en el trabajo._ Pensó Sakura

Llamó entonces al teléfono de la oficina, se sintió como descolgaban el auricular y al fondo la voz de Tomoyo – _Ya te llamo Shao, si, es el teléfono de la oficina, atiendo esto y te llamo, adiós._

\- ¿Oficina de Kinomoto? Habla Daidouji.

\- Tom, soy yo.

\- Hola señorita Kinomoto, permítame atiendo en su oficina.

Sonaba la musiquita de espera…

\- Ahora sí, Sakura cuéntame ¿cómo les ha ido?

\- Ahmmm, bien sí. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

\- Ehh… ¿Yo? No, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Te llamé al celular y estaba en estaba en espera, la línea estaba ocupada.

\- Ahhh siii… Perdón, nada importante. ¿Necesitabas algo?

\- Hablar con alguien… La verdad… fue una mañana terrible.

Empezó a contarle a su amiga amatista todo lo sucedido, que había llegado tarde y había surgido esa Sakura a la que todos temían, ahora su madre estaba enojada y no sabía cómo estaba Shaoran.

\- Sakura… Tú y yo sabemos que no eres así… Solo fue un momento…

\- No Tom, ni lo intentes, no hay ninguna justificación.

Su amiga guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea. En realidad no sabía qué decir, había hablado con Shaoran y ahora tenía ambas versiones del asunto que coincidían perfectamente, no podía justificar las acciones de su amiga.

\- Sakura, lo mejor será que te calmes, pienses bien las cosas y ya verás que todo va a cambiar ¿si? Y perdóname pero tengo que dejarte, debo enviar unos documentos legales a los abogados para que quede listo el asunto de la fusión. ¿Te demoras aún?

\- Si… En realidad no sabemos cuánto durará todo esto…

\- Ya veo, pensé que almorzaríamos juntas… Pero bueno, será mañana.

\- Ayyy es verdad, mi madre dice que vengas a cenar a casa hoy, desea celebrar el regreso de Shaoran… Ya sabes cómo es mamá. Así que no puedes faltar.

\- Muchas gracias amiga, allá nos veremos.

\- Si quieres puedes terminar lo que tienes e irte a tu casa… Sin mí, tu presencia allá no es muy necesaria y te mereces un descanso.

\- Gracias amiga, te envío un abrazo y no pienses tanto en lo que pasó… Ya sabes que Shaoran tiene un corazón muy noble y una personalidad que no le permite guardar rencor.

\- Te quiero Tom, muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos veremos en la noche. Adiós.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire – _espero que esta noche las cosas estén mejor_ -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La ronda de exámenes había terminado, eran cerca de las 4 pm. Aunque habían tenido tiempo de almorzar pues a medio día Nadeshiko se encontraba muy débil y en ese mismo estado terminó en la tarde.

Sakura la envió en el auto con la promesa de llegar más tarde a la cena en su casa. Su padre ya estaría llegando de viaje así que se reunirían todos en la noche.

Se fue a casa con su fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos un poco rojos aún, no lo supo pero lloró bastante, no tanto por Shaoran, mas por ella misma, por darse cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado en ella, por la manera como estaba aislando a las personas hasta quedarse sola.

Llegó a su apartamento, empezó a llenar la gran bañera con agua caliente y sales relajantes, se sumergió en el agua esperando relajarse lo suficiente para enfrentar el encuentro que tendría horas más tarde.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaoran y Tomoyo establecieron el compromiso de ir juntos a la residencia Kinomoto. Allí estaba Shaoran, vestido muy elegantemente y con sus lentes puestos, le daba un aire de intelectual, sin parecer el típico nerd, pues su físico era bastante diferente, tenía un cuerpo muy bien esculpido que se dejaba ver a través de la camisa de seda que estaba usando, se encontraba frente al edificio donde vivía su amiga quien no se hizo esperar mucho, vestía un hermoso vestido tipo vintage negro de encaje en su parte superior, y en la cintura se ensanchaba llegando hasta la rodilla. Zapatos altos elegantes y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

\- Tomoyo te ves hermosa

\- Y tú estás muy guapo Shaoran.

El joven médico extendió su brazo hasta su compañera conduciéndola al vehículo y como todo buen caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó que ella se acomodara para cerrarla de nuevo y ubicarse en su respectivo lugar. Empezó a conducir mientras charlaban animadamente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – decía Sakura al entrar a su hogar, no perdía la costumbre.

Su padre la recibió con un abrazo.

\- Que bueno que llegaste pequeña

\- Papá, que alegría, ¿cómo te fue?

\- Muy bien hija, no era nada complicado lo que tenía que hacer. Y ¿tú? ¿Como has estado?

\- Cansada como siempre papá, pero todo muy bien, ya lo verán en la próxima junta de accionistas, hay muy buenas noticias.

\- Lo se mi niña, pero ahora no hablemos de trabajo y ven a tomar un poco de te mientras llegan los demás.

Y así, los siguientes en llegar fueron Touya y su novia Nakuru quien era el polo opuesto del mayor de los Kinomoto y era pediatra, precisamente se habían conocido en la facultad.

La recién llegada envolvió a Sakura en un abrazo – ¡mi hermosa cuñada! Sakura pero ¿qué es lo que te haces que cada día estás mas guapa? Debes darme tu secreto, me imagino que tienes a mas de uno arrastrando por ti ah? – decía mientras guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¡No le digas esas cosas a Sakura! Ella todavía es una niña y nada de hombres. – decía Touya

\- ¿Una niña? ¡No seas ridículo Touya por Dios! – espetaba Sakura – es solo que ese asunto no me interesa, estoy demasiado ocupada.

\- ¿Lo ves? Así que no le sigas metiendo ideas al monstruo en la cabeza – decía Touya a su novia.

\- Ayyy mi querida cuñadita, ahora no… Pero de que llega, llega… Te acordarás de mi.

Y así de rápido como entró en la sala, siguió a saludar a su suegra por quién tenía mucho cariño.

No mucho rato después llegó Yukito, quien era un gran amigo de la familia Kinomoto, excompañero de universidad de Touya y ahora docente de psicología.

Pasó una media hora y llamaba insistente a Tomoyo, se le hacía raro que no llegara si le dio la tarde libre, pero el aparatito aquel sonaba y sonaba sin que nadie lo contestara.

Mientras tanto la chica amatista y su amigo llegaban a la residencia Kinomoto. Él bajó una botella de champagne y un pequeño maletín que ella miró con curiosidad pero sin preguntar por su contenido.

El sonido del timbre anunciaba la llegada de uno de los dos ausentes.

Cuál sería la sorpresa de Sakura al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su mejor amiga con su…

\- ¿Tomoyo?... Li… Que gusto… - la sorpresa de la empresaria era notoria y por su mente empezaron a correr un montón de ideas, que conectó a lo que escuchó en la llamada telefónica que hizo a la oficina donde escuchó a su amiga mencionarlo a él.

\- ¡Hola Sakura! – su amiga la abrazó, mientras el joven Li hizo una reverencia.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, buenas noches.

\- Ehhh… esto, siii, sigan, están en su casa.

La reacción de Sakura no pasó desapercibida ante su amiga…

 _Qué está pasando aquí?_

 **y qué está pasando aquí? Hasta dónde llega la amistad de Shaoran y Tomoyo? de verdad se ven solo como "hermanitos"? Ahí está el interrogante.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. DESTINY

CAPÍTULO 5

DESTINY

El rostro de Sakura era todo un poema, no podía quitar su vista de encima de la pareja de recién llegados que habían sido recibidos de forma cálida por los presentes y al parecer nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Tomoyo, Shaoran! No saben cuánto me alegro de que hayan llegado al fin.

\- Disculpa la tardanza Nadeshiko, el tráfico saliendo de Tokio estaba imposible, ya había olvidado como era.

\- No te preocupes muchacho, lo importante es que ya estén aquí – intervino Fujitaka

\- Traigo este pequeño presente que espero podamos compartir mas tarde – Le entregó la botella de Champagne.

\- Claro que sí, celebramos tu regreso y ahora el grupo está casi completo. Pasemos al comedor, la cena está lista.

Sakura se sentó al lado de su madre que estaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, mientras su padre se ubicó al otro extremo, Touya y su novia Nakuru se sentaron al lado de Sakura y al otro lado Shaoran, Tomoyo y Yukito.

Tomoyo por su parte estaba extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, estaba seria y taciturna, casi que totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía en el lugar, como si pensara demasiado en algo. Todos agradecieron los alimentos y se dispusieron a compartir, se escuchaban las animadas risas por todo el salón, compartían anécdotas de la época universitaria donde Touya, Nakuru, Yukito y Shaoran habían compartido, así pasó un buen rato; ya habían terminado la cena y pasaron a la salita a compartir el té.

Las risas seguían llenando el lugar, Nakuru definitivamente sabía como animar el ambiente, mientras su novio solo la observaba, era increíble como aquella pareja siendo tan diferentes lograban estar juntos.

Estando todos sentados y en un rato de silencio, Shaoran sacó el maletín que había traído de su auto.

\- Bueno, había traído algunos presentes para todos, y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para entregárselos.

\- Oh Shaoran, pero si no debiste – decía Nadeshiko

A la mencionada le entregó una villa nevada con una base dorada que decía Nadeshiko, era simplemente hermosa.

\- Esta la compré hace dos años… Cuando la vi me acordé de ti Nadeshiko y desde ese tiempo la tengo, sabía que en algún momento volvería.

\- Gracias Shaoran, está precioso.

\- Para usted señor Fujitaka... – envuelto en un hermoso papel plateado un libro al parecer muy antiguo.

El hombre quedó de una pieza cuando lo vio, era un tratado de arqueología antiquísimo que no se conseguía, prácticamente una pieza extinta.

\- ¿Pe… Pero cómo lo conseguiste? O mas aún, ¿cómo lo recordaste?

\- Bueno, recuerdo que una navidad usted dijo que desearía conseguir ese libro y pues en una librería Alemana lo encontré un día y… Aquí está.

\- Gracias Shaoran es un detalle muy hermoso.

A Touya y Yukito les dio unas mancuernas, a Nakuru unos pendientes, luego sacó una cajita muy hermosa y la extendió hacia Tomoyo.

\- Gracias Shaoran – al abrirla era una hermosa cadena de plata con una hermosa piedra de Zafiro al frente, ella se puso de espaldas a él recogiendo su cabello para que pudiera ponérsela. Era un gesto muy íntimo a los ojos de Sakura pero que pareció pasar desapercibido a los demás.

\- Bu… bue… Y para ti… Kinomoto – Extendió una cajita muy similar que la chica dudó en recibir, pero al voltear a ver a su madre, al final lo hizo.

No la abrió, solo la mantuvo en su mano y con voz parca solo dijo – Gracias Li, no te hubieras molestado.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la habitación, para Tomoyo no pasó desapercibida la expresión de su amigo, se le veía triste, mientras Sakura rehuía la mirada de su amiga, era un total enigma lo que pasaba por la mente de la ejecutiva.

\- ¡Hora de Champagne! Dijo Nakuru en voz alta, lo que sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

\- Dime Shaoran, dónde conseguiste estos detalles tan lindos – indagaba Nadeshiko – la cadena de Tomoyo está preciosa.

\- Verás, cuando tenía cierto tiempo libre me dedicaba a viajar a lugares exóticos, particularmente los regalos de Tomoyo y Sak... Kinomoto los adquirí en un mercado de Abu-Dhabi. Una joyería muy especial y pequeña, dicen inclusive que cada una de sus joyas tiene un nombre secreto, que se descubre al calor corporal de la persona que lo usa. Es una pequeña placa que está cerca al broche.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

\- Si, y dice que eso refleja la unión entre quién regala la joya y quien la recibe. Obviamente no se si es cierto, las tenía guardadas desde hace…. Creo que uno 3 años y medio aproximadamente.

\- Veamos!

Tomoyo se quitó por un momento su collar y efectivamente tenía una pequeña placa y había aparecido una inscripción en ella. "Hope".

\- Es muy hermoso de verdad… y Sakura, no piensas abrir el tuyo?.

\- De hecho si me disculpan pensaba retirarme, me siento un poco indispuesta.

\- ¿Estás bien querida? – Decía su madre con cara de preocupación.

\- Estás pálida Sakura – se adelantó su padre a palpar su frente – y tienes fiebre.

\- ¿Será algún virus? - Decía preocupada Tomoyo

\- Creo que es solo el cansancio – decía la joven de ojos verdes-

\- El cansancio no da fiebre Sakura, vamos a tu cuarto te examino. - intervinó su hermano-

\- Lo bueno de tener una casa llena de médicos ¿no? – decía Nadeshiko con una sonrisa.

\- Ve a descansar hijita, has tenido un día pesado.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- Adelántate monstruo, voy por mis cosas y ya subo.

\- Yo iré contigo – dijo Tomoyo –

\- Hasta mañana todos, y Li… Gracias por el regalo.

Todos se despidieron de la chica que empezaba el trayecto a su habitación al lado de su incondicional amiga.

Al llegar allá Tomoyo la ayudó a recostarse en la cama, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y simplemente soltó la pregunta que la había tenido agobiada toda la noche.

\- Tom.

\- Dime

\- ¿Qué tienes con Shaoran?

La joven de cabello negro se quedó mirándola, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sakura si estaba celosa, pero ¿qué debía hacer?

Guardó silencio por un rato y se sentó al borde de la cama mirando al horizonte.

\- Shaoran es una persona muy especial Sakura, desde que vivimos juntos acá nos unió un lazo muy especial y nos hemos dado cuenta de que aunque el tiempo pasó y había tanta distancia, todo sigue igual o incluso mas fuerte…

La conversación fue interrumpida por Touya que ingresaba a la habitación.

Después de examinarla cuidadosamente, le dijo que sí era un resfriado y debían intentar bajar la fiebre y buscara descansar.

Mientras esto sucedía, Tomoyo traía los medicamentos y té caliente para su amiga.

Cuando Touya salió de la habitación Sakura yacía dormida en su cama por lo que Tomoyo decidió dejarla sola. Le escribió una nota que dejó en su mesita de noche.

"Amiga, mañana tendremos una agenda tranquila, tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Te quiero."

Todos los invitados se fueron a un poco más de la media noche, a pesar de la insistencia de los anfitriones para que se quedaran, todos tenían trabajo al día siguiente y era mejor partir. El fin de semana se reunirían de nuevo para pasar el domingo juntos.

Sakura despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía realmente enferma y estaba sola en las penumbras de su habitación. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y halló la nota de su amiga. Su querida y leal amiga. Se sintió estúpida por su actitud esa noche y recordaba las palabras de Tomoyo sobre su cercanía a Shaoran, al final nunca escuchó si tenían o no algo…

\- _Y si así fuera… creo que sería lo mejor, ambos son personas dulces, sinceras y merecen amar y ser amados. Yo… Por otro lado, solo podría hacerle daño, esta forma de ser y estar en el mundo, no encaja con Shaoran… Lo mejor será apoyarlos, Tom merece eso de mi parte._

Allí en el mismo lugar de la nota estaba la cajita con el regalo de Shaoran, era una cadena, pero esta vez dorada. El dije era una pequeña llave, tenía un círculo y en su interior una estrellita de esmeralda y un par de alas pequeñas. Era una joya muy hermosa y como él lo había dicho, exótica.

Se la puso y se recostó de nuevo pues se sentía cansada e indispuesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban nuevamente en el apartamento de este último, habían llegado a eso de la media noche. Habían estado conversando y Tomoyo no sabía como tocar el tema de Sakura con él.

\- Y ¿qué tal Shaoran, Cómo te sentiste?

\- En casa… - le sonrió con dulzura- No entiendo cómo pasé tanto tiempo lejos, en ningún lugar me siento de esta manera, pero supongo que era necesario para crecer ¿no?

\- Tienes razón…. Y respecto a … Sakura.

La sonrisa del joven se borró y su mirada se tornó triste.

\- Cuando me dijiste que estaba cambiada, nunca imaginé encontrarme con ese muro. Hoy, ha sido un día difícil en ese sentido, fue un shock en verdad.

\- Todavía la quieres ¿no es verdad?

Sonrió de nuevo, pero una sonrisa cargada de melancolía – Es inevitable Tomoyo.

Ella puso su mano sobre la del joven. Tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y comprensión.

\- Lo sé Shaoran y por eso te advertí sobre su cambio.. Pero por favor, por favor – esta vez tomaba sus manos con desesperación- No te rindas con ella. Me duele verla tan sola, tan desesperanzada de la vida. Se encerró en los negocios y me preocupa mucho.

Ella esa noche había notado la lucha que sostenía Sakura con sus sentimientos pero no le pareció prudente comentarlo con su amigo hasta que confirmara sus sospechas.

\- Shaoran, yo te ayudaré, solo… Déjame obrar.

\- Tomoyo, no quiero forzar nada... Es decir, si ella no siente nada por mi, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

El silencio reinó en la sala…

\- Hagamos algo, vamos a descansar, este ha sido un día un tanto pesado. No creo que Sakura vaya a la oficina mañana, podremos almorzar juntos y ya verás que será un día mejor si?.

Shaoran le sonrió con su dulzura característica y empezó a recoger todo para llevarlo a la cocina, no sin antes tropezar con la alfombra lo que casi le hace caer con todo y vajilla.

\- Jajajajaja Por favor! No dejas de ser tan torpe Shaoran? ¿Cómo trabajas en tu laboratorio entonces?.

El muchacho se sonrojó – Esto… pues… para eso tengo tantos asistentes jajaja en mis manos no tendría un solo Petri o pipeta en buen estado.

\- ¡Eres el colmo! Trabajando con Sakura no durarías un día, esa mujer es el epítome del orden.

\- Oye si… Se nota en su forma de vestir y caminar y todo… Como si cada paso fuera calculado con esos tacones tan altos… Hoy pensaba que se caería pero no… Antes se ve, tan refinada, tan elegante. – se sonrojó de nuevo sin darse cuenta-

\- Ay mi amigo, estás peor de lo que imaginé. Ahora si a dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se sentía pesada, adolorida y el día afuera no estaba mejor, las temperaturas eran cada vez más gélidas, se sintió tentada a quedarse en su cómoda cama, pero no podía, los pensamientos no la dejarían en paz y solo el trabajo la mantendría alejada de ellos. Se adentró al cuarto de baño, salió envuelta en una toalla sintiéndose un poco mejor. Sacó del closet un traje compuesto por una falda tipo lápiz, una blusa ceñida y un hermoso abrigo gabbanna comprado en su último viaje a Europa.

Cabello perfectamente recogido y antes de salir se percató de un artículo que brillaba en su mesita de noche. Recordó que había pasado toda la noche con la cadena dada por Shaoran pero no leyó la inscripción que se suponía debía tener. La tomó en sus manos con delicadeza y leyó las pequeñas letras que allí se hallaban

 _Destiny_

Al leer aquella palabra una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. ¿Creía en el destino? No lo sabía, y más aún ¿Ese destino te tendría predestinada a otra persona? ¿Existía un vínculo ya determinado entre dos seres?. La voz de su padre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Pequeña, ¿te sientes mejor?

\- Si papá. Voy para la oficina.

\- Baja a desayunar entonces, está todo listo.

Se colgó su cadena al cuello, había una calidez que le transmitía, como si llevara un pedacito de él consigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Gracias nuevamente por traerme y como te decía anoche solo ten paciencia. Ya verás cómo las cosas se irán dando y confía en mi ¿si?.

\- Confío en ti… Nos veremos para almorzar.

\- Yo te llamo para confirmar y ehh… No destruyas el laboratorio, torpe!

\- jajajajaja exagerada… Solo soy un poco distraído eso es todo.

Ella rodó los ojos ante las declaraciones de su amigo. – Solo ten cuidado por favor

\- Ok. Le lanzó una sonrisa ladina que a cualquier mujer pondría a temblar, pero no a Tomoyo, este chico era como su hermano.

\- Buenos días señorita Daidouji – decía la recepcionista con voz divertida-

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No tan bien como tú… Ya se te está haciendo costumbre aparecerte por acá con ese bombón. ¿De dónde lo sacaste ah?

\- Mi estimada colega… Eso no te corresponde saberlo, mejor dime, la señorita Kinomoto ya llegó.

\- No aún no, y mira que es raro, siempre madruga mucho.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro que no fue ignorado por la señorita en recepción.

\- Si… Yo también estaría así.

Tomoyo comprendió lo dicho por aquella y solo sonrió y meneó la cabeza, adentrándose en el ascensor.

No al mucho rato llegó Sakura, con sus pasos seguros y elegantes y se acercó a la recepción.

\- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto.

\- Si… Buenos días (le respondió de no muy buena manera) – ¿Tomoyo ya llegó?

\- Así es y acompañada de un joven muyyyy guapo – esto último lo soltó sin darse cuenta- Di… Dis… Disculpe, no me fijé.

\- Y Dígame… ¿Cómo era ese joven?

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a hablar como si fuera con su mejor amiga. – Lo que pude ver desde acá y me contó el portero. Era un joven de cabello castaño y se nota que son muyyy cercanos porque no solo la deja al llegar, siempre se quedan unos minutos en el auto y hasta la ha recogido en las tardes.

\- Señorita… - le lanzó una sonrisa fingida – ¿Sabe usted lo mucho, muchísimo que me molesta la gente chismosa? – al terminar de decir eso ya no había sonrisa en su rostro.

-….

\- Ya veo… Ahora sí no quiere hablar. Mire nada mas que conveniente.

-…..

\- Sepa que es la última vez que tolero ese tipo de cosas. Necesito gente profesional y ética en su trabajo, no una sarta de chismosos que desaprovechen el tiempo.

Esto último lo dijo en voz alta mirando alrededor del lobbie que estaba atestado de gente, la mayoría de ellos aterrados.

Sin mas palabras se adentró en el ascensor con rumbo a su oficina.

\- Tomoyo, tu jefa va en el ascensor y está enojada. Como siempre, dependemos de ti.

Cuando estaban colgando el teléfono las puertas del elevador se abrían y Sakura avanzaba totalmente seria y con paso firme a su oficina. Sin detenerse a mirar a su amiga la llamó – Señorita Daidouji sígame por favor-

La joven obedeció llevando una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

Ya al interior del gran despacho Sakura se ubicó en un sofá sosteniendo sus sienes en una clara señal de que su malestar seguía presente, lo que encendió las alarmas en su amiga.

\- Sakura ¿estás bien? Necesitas algo?

\- Si… Si… Es solo.. Este dolor de cabeza que se ha vuelto molesto.

Su amiga se acercó para comprobar algo.

\- Amiga, tienes fiebre, no debiste haber venido.

\- No te preocupes Tom, es solo un resfriado ¿si?. Mejor dime qué tenemos pendiente para hoy.

\- Bueno, pues del departamento de importaciones cancelaron la junta de la mañana por falta de unos datos de Europa.

\- Es decir que la mañana está libre.

\- No del todo… Alguien llamó esta mañana y…

La puerta sonó de manera suave, lo que llamó la atención de ambas jóvenes

\- Debe ser…

\- Siga por favor

Ante la puerta un hombre muy alto y absolutamente guapo ingresaba a la oficina. Por un momento Sakura se congeló en su asiento para luego levantarse lentamente.

\- Y… Yue?

Él le sonrió sin decir palabra, ante este gesto ella corrió y se colgó a su cuello.

\- Mi cerezo, no podía esperar para verte.

\- Pero… Pero ¿cómo? Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

\- Acabo literalmente de bajarme del avión, envié mi equipaje al hotel, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera verte primero, ¿cómo estás?... ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- Es solo un pequeño resfriado, ya se me pasará.

\- No digas eso pequeña, me preocupa pensar que no te estás cuidando.

Al fondo Tomoyo era testigo de esta conversación y pensó en Shaoran. – _Ahora si las cosas se complicarían para ti amigo._

\- Con permiso. Lo que necesites Sakura, solo levanta la bocina, los dejo para que conversen con tranquilidad. – ¿Apetecen tomar algo?

\- Tom, no preguntes eso, no es tu deber, si necesitamos algo llamaré a la cafetería si? Y gracias por todo.

Sakura y el recién llegado Yue se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

\- Cuántos años ya?

\- 8?

\- Pero… ¿Vienes de paso? O…

\- Me radicaré en Tokio.

\- Eres terrible Yue, nunca me avisaste.

\- Quería sorprenderte… Dime, ¿lo logré?

Soltó un pesado suspiro – Mucho, y no sabes como agradezco que estés aquí.

\- Aunque por ahora solo vine a saludarte. Debo ir al hotel, refrescarme y eso… Pero ¿qué te parece si almorzamos?

\- ¡Perfecto! Adelantaré los compromisos de la tarde a la mañana para pasar la tarde contigo tenemos tanto de que hablar.

\- Esperaré impaciente entonces – le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar profusamente.

\- Hasta mas tarde entonces…

El joven salió de la oficina, dando un corto saludo a Daidouji quien siendo tan amable como era, estaba bastante seria.

\- ¿Tomoyo? Ven a mi oficina por favor.

Ya en la oficina.

\- ¿Qué tenemos para la tarde?

\- En realidad nada importante… Solo revisar unos documentos.

\- Perfecto, cierra mi agenda por hoy. Revisaré esos documentos ahora, iré a almorzar con Yue ¿qué te parece?

 **Buenooooo en vista del sufrimiento que causó el pensar que Tomoyo y Shaoran podían tener algo, ya nos quedó claro que son solo ideas de nuestra protagonista... Si, nuestra testaruda y orgullosa protagonista, el asunto es que ahora llega otro implicado en el asunto... ¿Cuál será su papel en esto? ¿es verdad que solo es un amigo? jmmmmmm amanecerá y veremos!**

 **Besos y gracias por sus reviews, me encanta y alegra el corazón leerlos.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	6. EL ÁNGEL DE SAKURA

Hola! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo que espero, sea de su agrado. Veremos un poco más de este nuevo personaje que aparece en la vida de Sakura y cuáles son sus intenciones.

Sin mas preámbulos, aquí los dejo.

CAPÍTULO 6

EL ÁNGEL DE SAKURA

Yue Tsukishiro era el hermano menor de Yukito Tsukishiro; amigo íntimo de la familia Kinomoto. Hacía 8 años había partido rumbo a Estados Unidos para seguir sus estudios, en realidad era una persona a quien no le interesaba mucho mantener contacto con su familia, sus padres eran muy adinerados y básicamente se habían dedicado a viajar por el mundo haciendo que tanto él como su hermano fueran muy independientes.

Solo a una persona lamentó dejar en su camino. A la dulce Sakura, aquella muchacha inteligente, vivaz, a quien él había cuidado de que cualquier mequetrefe se le acercara, siempre excusándose de que la veía como su hermana menor. La realidad es que había sido su primer amor, siempre soñó con ella, con tenerla a su lado más que como su amigo y protector, aunque ella nunca le dio señal de que lo viera de otra manera.

Pero quizá ahora las cosas cambiarían, habían pasado ya 8 años, durante los cuales había permanecido atento, acompañándola desde la distancia, era su confidente, con él se sentía en confianza, de manera que él sabía los cambios que se habían producido en ella, pero que en el fondo seguía siendo su cerezo como él solía decirle. Había tenido muchas relaciones en su haber, pues era poseedor de un gran atractivo físico, además de sus modales refinados y sofisticación, pero en ninguna había podido encontrarla a ella. Trató de reemplazarla en su corazón pero había sido inútil. ÉL ya tenía 31 años, brillante para las finanzas, había logrado crear su propio capital sin depender del de sus padres, un gran partido para cualquier mujer.

Regresaba a Japón porque se había cansado de sus ires y venires y tampoco quería darle mas largas a sus sentimientos. Se escribía con Sakura y la llamaba con mayor frecuencia que a su hermano Yukito. Y una semana antes la había notado triste, mas aun al contarle ella sobre el estado de salud de su madre, sabía que lo necesitaría, era el momento preciso para estar a su lado y no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran ya las 12 del día, el papeleo que debía revisar estaba prácticamente terminado y esperaría pacientemente la llegada de su amigo Tsukishiro.

Por su parte Tomoyo le había escrito a Shaoran que pasara a recogerla directamente a la oficina. Ella sabía que era arriesgado lo que estaba intentando pero necesitaba una reacción de su amiga que confirmara sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia Shaoran.

\- Tom ¿vienes por favor?

\- Sakura, ¿me necesitabas?

\- Si, quiero que me digas como quedé. Ya sabes que soy pésima con el maquillaje.

Su asistente sonrió. – Estás bellísima Sakura.

\- Sabes? Estoy muy contenta por el regreso de Yue, siento que me hacía falta. ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

Cabe decir que Sakura era completamente ajena a los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella, nunca lo había visto como algo mas que un hermano.

\- No… En realidad tengo planes.

La mirada de Sakura se entristeció por un momento – Y… ¿se puede saber con quién?

La amatista hizo un atisbo de contestar su pregunta cuando nuevamente fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Yue, enfundado en un elegante traje negro con corbata color vino.

\- ¿Muy temprano? Preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.

\- Justo a tiempo diría yo. Tom, seguimos con nuestra conversación después, no lo olvides ¿si?

La ejecutiva se levantó de su puesto para dejar ver su hermosa figura ante el recién llegado quien la miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Wow! Sakura, no te había visto bien esta mañana pero estás… ¡Bellísima! Te han sentado muy bien estos años y déjame decirte que las fotos no te hacen justicia.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato – Por Dios, si que eres exagerado- Salió tomándolo del brazo.

\- Tom, sabes que no regreso hoy.

\- Si, no te preocupes por nada y abrígate bien por favor, no quiero que empeore ese resfriado tuyo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el joven Li ingresaba al gran edificio, siendo seguido de cerca por una serie de miradas de encantadas secretarias y personal que trabajaba allí, pero él no se percataba de eso o de las intenciones de ellas hacia él, así que les devolvía la sonrisa con total tranquilidad y amabilidad.

\- Es el novio de Daidouji chicas, así que solo nos podemos conformar con mirar – decía la imprudente recepcionista.

Al momento de salir Yue y Sakura, vieron cómo se abría la puerta del ascensor para dejar ver a Shaoran, venía con su rebelde cabello castaño y sus lentes que le daban un aire sexy y misterioso, La ejecutiva trató de disimular su no pequeña sorpresa al verlo. Yue permanecía ignorante de lo que sucedía allí, pero el recién llegado les extendió una amplia sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, me alegro de ver que está mejor.

-Eh… Este… Si, mejor. Gracias

\- Aunque… Parece que aún tiene fiebre, está sonrojada – el chico sin percatarse de lo que hacía extendió su mano y la puso en la frente de Sakura acercándose a su rostro. – Como lo temía, aún tiene fiebre, lo mejor es que se abrigue bien, está haciendo muchísimo frio. Y se apartó sin mas.

Cabe anotar que la pobre muchacha había quedado totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, turbada por el contacto del doctor, pero de inmediato reaccionó al escuchar las palabras.

\- Tomoyo ¿estás lista?

\- Si, déjame tomo mi bolso y salimos Shaoran.

Los cuatro entraron al ascensor, el ambiente era tenso y el silencio lo rompió Shaoran al tener la "genial" idea de que almorzaran todos juntos. Sakura intentó rehusarse a la propuesta pero antes de eso Yue respondió con total cortesía que estarían encantados de compartir ese tiempo con ellos.

Al salir del elevador Shaoran extendió su brazo a la joven Daidouji quien se asió de él, y tras ellos Sakura y Yue.

Todos los ojos se posaron en las dos parejas, eran realmente atractivos, como modelos de revista. Tomoyo se acercó a la recepcionista quien como siempre la miraba con picardía.

\- Misao, si alguien pregunta, la señorita Kinomoto no estará disponible el resto del día. Yo regresaré mas tarde así que toma los mensajes.

\- Claro que si señorita Daidouji – trataba de sonar profesional para evitar otro regaño como el de la mañana por parte de su desagradable jefa.

\- Bueno… Y ¿cómo hacemos?

\- Yo tengo reservaciones – dijo Yue- así que sígannos en su vehículo.

Ambos asintieron, Sakura ingresó al auto de Yue y Tomoyo al de Shaoran.

Durante el trayecto al restaurante el joven Tsukishiro no pudo evitar notar como el semblante de su acompañante lucía diferente, ya no esa alegría de verlo sino… triste?, reflexiva?

\- Cerezo ¿estás bien?

-…..

\- Sakura…

-…..

\- ¡Hey! Sakura – esta última vez pasó su mano repetidas veces frente a ella para tratar de llamar su atención.

\- Ehhh Yue ¿Qué me decías?

\- Estás totalmente ida, se puede saber ¿qué te sucede?

\- Estoy indispuesta, es todo. Desde ayer empecé con un resfriado y al parecer… No se, me siento mal.

\- Pequeña, lo hubieras dicho antes, todavía tenemos tiempo de cancelar, llama a Tomoyo y dile que no llegaremos y te llevo a tu casa ¿si?.

\- _Y dejarlos solos? No yo necesito salir de esta incertidumbre hoy mismo.-_ pensaba Sakura

\- No Yue, no será necesario, estamos celebrando tu regreso – le sonrió.

\- Está bien… Pero si te sientes mal, solo me dices y te llevo a casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El almuerzo había transcurrido en una tensa calma, las dos chicas sabían cómo estaban las cosas pero sus acompañantes reían relajados.

Cuando les trajeron el postre Shaoran disfrutaba de la ultima porción de pastel de chocolate disponible, y sin pensar en lo que estaba ocasionando tomó la cucharilla y la llevó a los labios de Tomoyo.

\- Prueba Tomoyo, está delicioso.

La muchacha que si se percató de la intimidad de ese gesto se sonrojó profusamente, ¡Shaoran eran tan distraído e inocente a veces!.

Sakura por su parte había quedado completamente boquiabierta, cada vez se hacían mas claras las cosas para ella y se sintió terriblemente turbada, Yue se percató de la reacción de Sakura y empezó a atar cabos en su mente, ese muchacho atolondrado no le era indiferente y vería frustrados sus planes.

\- Sakura, me parece que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿nos vamos?

\- Si, Yue, gracias. Creo que será lo mejor.

Shaoran en un acto casi reflejo extendió su mano hacia Sakura notando que estaba helada, a pesar de la calefacción del lugar y de que su rostro estaba rojo. Al ver esto se arrodilló a su lado.

\- Kinomoto, no estás bien, tienes fiebre pero estás helada, tus ojos están lagrimosos…

\- Precisamente por eso me la llevaré. – interrumpió Yue, sin dejar de lado sus buenos modales-

\- Claro Tsukishiro, por favor cuídala mucho – dijo Shaoran-

\- Tom, no es necesario que regreses a la oficina, está bien por hoy. Disfruta la tarde.

Sin mirarla se levantó mientras su abrigo era traído por el mesero y era puesto sobre ella de manera delicada por su acompañante. Shaoran no dejaba de mirarlos hasta que salieron del lugar.

\- Estás preocupado por ella ¿no es así?

\- Si Tomoyo, no puedo evitarlo… Aunque por lo que veo encontró a alguien que la cuide, con él no tuvo el mismo rechazo que hacia mi – decía Shaoran cabizbajo-

\- No te preocupes, vámonos de aquí, debes tener mucho trabajo, Te llamaré mas tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, lo mejor será que te recuestes, no se si necesitas algo – decía Yue

\- No te preocupes, solo me meteré en la cama, seguro será cuestión de reposo.

\- ¿Te dejo sola entonces? ¿De verdad no me necesitas?

\- No te preocupes, ya has hecho mucho por mi… Vete tranquilo, estaré bien.

\- Bueno cerezo, pero cualquier cosa por favor llámame

\- Así será

Le dio un último abrazo a su amigo antes de salir del apartamento,

\- Sakura – le dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos – sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarte ¿no?- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. A lo que ella asintió.

\- Gracias.

Al verse sola de nuevo fue a su habitación y empezó a quitar una a una las prendas que vestía. Se sentía realmente enferma, tenía fiebre, estaba segura, pero a su vez sentía mucho frio. Se puso su pijama y se percató de la presencia de la cadenita, la tomó entre sus dedos y sin darse cuenta lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, empezó a llorar profusamente, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de lo sucedido esa tarde.

¿Qué debía hacer? Quería demasiado a Tomoyo como para evitar que algo sucediera entre ella y Shaoran. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Yue... – respondió desde adentro mientras iba a abrir- Ya te dije que no ne…

\- No soy Yue Sakura. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Tom… Pero qué haces aquí, te dije que disfrutaras la tarde libre, no… no era necesario que vinieras.

\- Claro que sí, eres mi amiga y estás sufriendo.

Ambas entraron al apartamento y se ubicaron en el cuarto de la castaña.

\- Ahora si, dime ¿qué tienes?

\- Estoy resfriada Tom, es todo.

\- Sakurita, eso díselo a cualquiera menos a mi.

La ejecutiva agachó la cabeza.

\- Se sincera conmigo Tomoyo. Te gusta… Tienes algo con Shaoran?

\- Y si así fuera… ¿qué? – contestó la azabache.

Sakura levantó su rostro de golpe, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos totalmente empañados por las lágrimas.

\- No… Nada… Es solo que…

\- La verdad es que Shaoran es un hombre… Simplemente maravilloso, dulce, detallista…. - agregaba Tomoyo-

\- Lo se – respondió Sakura agachando la cabeza de nuevo-

\- Ahora si no me digas que nada sucede Sakura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Tomoyo la envolvió en un abrazo. – Amiga lo único que me une a Shaoran son lazos de hermandad, si, es un hombre maravilloso pero no lo veo de otra manera mas que como un hermano y mi mejor amigo.

Sakura suspiró, parecía que soltara de golpe todo el aire que tenía reprimido.

\- Tom, perdóname… Yo se que te hice sentir mal.

\- No te preocupes por mi, lo que me importa es que seas consciente de tus sentimientos y seas coherente con ellos.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Amiga, tú quieres a Shaoran… Ahora ni si quiera intentes negármelo, vi todas tus reacciones el día de hoy, de hecho ese era mi plan

\- Ahhh?

\- Si. El que Shaoran pasara por mi para almorzar. Aunque no te niego que algunos gestos suyos no los esperaba jajajajaja, mira que darme de su postre, ese chico es demasiado distraído.

\- Jajajaja si, tienes razón.

Tomoyo contemplaba el rostro de su amiga al mencionar al médico, pero recordó la condición de su jefa y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a preparar unas compresas para ayudarla con su fiebre. Antes de hacerlo sonó el móvil, era de la oficina, la requerían con urgencia, unos accionistas habían ido solicitando una información que solo Sakura o en su defecto Tomoyo conocían.

\- Sakurita, me tengo que ir… Por favor perdóname, es posible que regrese mas tarde. Por favor recuéstate.

Se fue dejando a su amiga en la cama y ella cayó dormida al instante. Tomoyo salió haciendo otra llamada.

\- Shaoran… Dime que no estás muy ocupado.

\- En realidad si, ¿qué pasa?

\- Sakura está muy enferma, tiene una fiebre muy alta y no puedo quedarme a cuidarla.

\- Y ¿qué pasó con su amigo Yue? – lo dijo en tono irónico-

\- Déjate de tonterías, es una oportunidad para ti, así que decide, vienes o no… De lo contrario si tendré que llamar a Yue.

\- ¡No! No, por favor, envíame la dirección… ¿Pero no se molestará?

\- Contigo quizá jajajaja, conmigo no.

\- Eres mala Tomoyo, me estás metiendo a la boca del lobo sabes?

\- Shaoran, quien no arriesga no gana. O ¿prefieres quedarte toda la vida mirándola de lejos? ¡Por favor! Debes tomar acciones concretas. Así que andando, te envío la dirección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suspiró profundo, estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento y no sabía que decir…

\- _¿Pasaba por aquí?... No, es muy tonto. ¿Quería ver cómo estabas?. No, pues si ya sabía cómo estaba. Cálmate Shaoran, cálmate._

Tocó el timbre y espero un rato… Se vió tentado a hacerlo de nuevo pero la puerta se abrió aunque la chica ni se detuvo a observar quien era. Le dio la espalda y dijo:

\- Tom, te tardaste, ¡me siento muy mal!

El carraspeó.

\- Esto…. No soy Tom.

Aquella voz hizo que ella se congelara dónde estaba sin saber si voltear o no.

\- Mmmmm Tomoyo me dijo que estabas mal y necesitabas cuidados… Y por eso….

\- Bueno, pues en ese caso, agradezco tu preocupación pero… No es necesario.

\- Mira, te traje medicinas y… No se si aún te gusta… -Extendió ante ella unos pastelillos de fresa, sugerencia de Tomoyo- Recuerdo que solías comerlos siempre, espero los disfrutes.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, recibiendo el paquete. Estaba realmente agradecida pero no sabía cómo expresarlo y eran más sus nervios lo que la hacía expresarse con dureza y a veces agresividad.

\- Gracias. Ahora, si no es más, puedes retirarte – lo dijo con su voz gélida, inflexible.

Él se sintió diminuto ante esto, decidió marcharse, pero en ese momento no fue posible ignorar el delicado estado de Kinomoto y cómo se puso pálida de golpe cerrando sus ojos. Corrió para tomarla en sus brazos.

\- Puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras Kinomoto pero no te voy a dejar en este estado.

Ella solo recostó su rostro en el pecho del joven y se dejó llevar a su cama. Estando allí él puso unas compresas frías en su frente para hacer ceder la fiebre. Así, ella quedó profundamente dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentía su cabeza pesada y adolorida, su cuerpo no estaba mejor; había dormido sin saber cuánto tiempo, pero en cuento fue un poco mas consciente de si misma miró a su alrededor. A su lado había medicamentos y una pequeña fuente con agua. En su frente reposaba una toallita húmeda.

\- Per…Pero qu… ¿Quien?

Logró escuchar como alguien tarareaba en la cocina y un delicioso olor a comida fue perceptible.

Ella se quedó allí en esa posición, no tenía ni deseos ni fuerzas para moverse, pero se sentía curiosa ante lo que escuchaba. Se levantó con dificultad dirigiéndose al lugar desde donde venían los ruidos y el aroma.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a un joven bastante alto y con cabello rebelde que ella conocía muy bien, sus lentes los había puesto sobre una mesita de la cocina y tarareaba alegremente mientras hacía lo que parecía una ensalada.

Carraspeó un poco con su garganta llamando la atención del cocinero de turno quien al voltearse se sorprendió mucho al verla levantada pero con la viva imagen de la enfermedad. Corrió para ponerse a su lado.

\- Kinomoto por favor, no deberías levantarte, estás un poco delicada.

\- Yo me siento bien, lo que no entiendo es qué haces en mi cocina.

\- Bueno… Son las 8 pm. No has comido nada desde el almuerzo y tomando medicamentos no debes tener el estómago vacío.

Simplemente no tuvo fuerza para discutir, se sintió completamente débil y nuevamente tuvo que ser sostenida por Shaoran, que la llevó a su cuarto y la puso de nuevo en la cama.

\- Vamos, toma este medicamento, te ayudará a dormir y seguirá bajando la fiebre.

\- Yo no quiero.

Él lanzó un suspiro cansino.

\- Kinomoto, si no tomas tu medicamento tardarás más en recuperarte y no podrás volver a la oficina… O… ¿acaso prefieres que llame a Touya?

Ella gruño por lo bajo ante lo dicho por el médico. – Está bien – y de mala gana tomó los medicamentos ofrecidos recostándose de nuevo, su cabeza la estaba matando.

\- Si quieres espera un poco, la cena ya está lista.

Ella asintió un poco, gesto que él logró entender. De manera que se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo y no tardó mas de cinco minutos para entrar de nuevo por la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. El delicioso aroma la embargó, conocía bien esa sensación y tuvo un deja vu de su madre cuando ella era pequeña y cuidaba sus fiebres.

\- ¿Puedes sentarte? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, creo que puedo hacerlo. – Se sentó con un poco de dificultad y él puso la bandeja en sus piernas.

No estaba equivocada, ese sabor era sumamente familiar.

\- Cómo… - El joven la entendió perfectamente-

\- Tu madre me enseñó. Cuando vivía en tu casa me enfermé en una temporada de invierno y ella me preparó esta deliciosa sopa, decía que era…

\- Mágica – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Exacto… Le pedí que me enseñara y la verdad me gusta mucho, no solo para cuando estoy enfermo, también cuando me sentía solo…

Ella terminó con la sopa, tomó un poco de te y uno de los pastelillos traídos para ella, él le dio un último medicamento para dejarla dormir.

Bueno, mis queridos lectores... Ya vemos que las intenciones del querido Yue no son tan desinteresadas y Sakurita no se da ni por enterada.

Ahora si, con los cuidados de Shaoran, ¿será que liman asperesas?. Ya veremos.

Besos a todos y agradecimientos por sus bellos reviews, los espero siempre y saben que les respondo por interno, pues me alegro muchísimo por cada uno de ellos.

Ale-San


	7. UN DÍA AGRIDULCE

Hola! Siiii lo sé, no hace ni 24 horas publiqué el anterior pero pues...

CAPÍTULO 7

UN DÍA AGRIDULCE

Despertó de nuevo, esta vez, las penumbras reinaban en la habitación; su cabeza ya no dolía tanto pero se sentía sumamente mareada como si no fuera su cuerpo. Pensó que eran efectos del medicamento. Trató de levantarse del lado derecho de su cama pero un peso no se lo permitía, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio el rostro de quien la estaba cuidando, esta vez, totalmente dormido.

No quiso despertarlo, aunque imaginó que estaba en una postura muy incómoda, así que se bajó por el lado contrario de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Por Dios, se veía terrible, su rostro cansado, su cabello enmarañado.

\- Muy sexy, sí señor.

\- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Ehhh… Estoy en el baño – se sentía extraña, como si no fuera ella la que hablara, definitivamente había sido un medicamento fuerte –

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? El último era un medicamento muy fuerte y seguramente te sientes mareada y desorientada.

\- No, no es necesario, ya voy a salir.

Al ella hacerlo se percató de que él estaba a un lado de la puerta seguramente esperándola para ayudarla a volver a la cama.

\- Eres un poco exagerado ¿no?

\- Estás bajo mi cuidado y no quiero que nada te pase. Ahora vamos, a la cama.

La puso nuevamente bajo las cobijas y él se sentó a su lado, pero antes de apagar las luces de nuevo, ella le habló.

\- Li, no tengo sueño, siento que he dormido toda la vida.

\- ¿Qué quisieras hacer entonces?

\- No, pues… Si tú quieres irte a dormir… No hay problema, yo ya me siento mejor… Así que…

\- De ninguna manera, además son las 2 am. No quiero irme.

\- Pero…

\- No hay punto de discusión Kinomoto, no me voy y punto.

\- Has lo que quieras entonces. – cerró sus ojos por un instante, sabía que había sido muy grosera. – Pero, entonces hablemos… De verdad no tengo sueño.

\- Y ¿de qué quisieras hablar?

\- Cuéntame un poco de tu vida en Europa o de tus exóticos viajes.

\- Mmmmmm…. Bueno, pues conoces Suiza.

\- Si, pero solo de paso.

\- Ok… Bueno, lo que mas me gustaba eran las primaveras, explorar los campos y los jardines que florecían en aquella época, muy similar al Japón, había días que podía dedicarlos a relajarme y pasear, no soy mucho de estar encerrado. Tomaba el tren sin rumbo fijo y terminaba en destinos increíbles, a veces era simplemente una noche en parís… O un fin de semana en Madrid. Cosas de ese estilo y cuando era tiempo de mis vacaciones elegía destinos mas lejanos.

\- ¿Cuáles fueron tus lugares favoritos?

\- El medio oriente es ¡increíble! Las personas, los aromas, los sabores, la cultura… Hace falta tiempo para aprender tanto. También me gustó mucho Latinoamérica, es increíble, son muy diferentes a nosotros, extrovertidos, alegres, todo muy colorido y hermoso, la comida… ¡Deliciosa! Debes ir algún día

\- En medio oriente fue que conseguiste esta cadenita ¿no? – indagó ella enredando sus dedos en él objeto.

\- Si… Fue un verdadero hallazgo… ¡Hey! al fin no supe qué palabra te salió

\- Destiny…

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó meditando en esto. Al mirar Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormida, él la miró con ternura, puso su mano en la frente de ella de nuevo y se dispuso al salir de la habitación. De repente sintió como la delgada y suave mano de la joven lo tomaba de la muñeca y decía con voz apagada.

\- Por favor no te vayas.

Ante esto, el médico la miró sorprendido y tomó su lugar en aquella silla donde estaba antes.

\- Está bien, me quedaré acá entonces, ¿te parece?

\- No, creo que debe ser muy incómodo. Ven – señalaba el otro lado de la cama- Acuéstate a mi lado.

Ahora si no podía disimular su cara de sorpresa.

\- Por favor Shaoran, no es como si te fuera a violar, no seas cobarde. Solo no quiero que tengas un espasmo por la posición tan incómoda.

El joven sonrió ante el comentario y se dispuso para acomodarse al lado de la cama que estaba vacío.

\- No me irás a decir ahora que vas a dormir con ropa. En mi clóset debe haber algún pantalón deportivo de mi hermano.

Él se dirigió hacia allá y buscó lo indicado, efectivamente había algunas prendas masculinas y tomó uno de aquellos pantalones. Se despojó de su camisa quedando con una de las camisillas que solía usar siempre y permitía tener una visión mas clara del bien torneado cuerpo del médico y se acomodó al lado de Sakura.

Ella sin darle mas importancia se acunó en su pecho, palpando con mayor claridad lo que antes había solo observado; definitivamente tenía un cuerpo muy bien moldeado, Vale la pena aclarar que el pobre estaba totalmente sonrojado pero comprendió que era un comportamiento derivado de la medicación, así que la envolvió en sus brazos.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres muy cálido Shaoran.

\- ¿No te molesta que te abrace Kinomoto?

\- No, se siente muy bien de hecho. Y soy Sakura.

Ante esto, él sonrió.

\- Descansa Sakura.

Ella ya se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Él se dejó envolver en la sensación de calidez, ya no tenía fiebre y se le notaba de mejor semblante, así que también quedó profundamente dormido.

Ella despertó nuevamente muy temprano… Eran las 6 am. Pero sentía algo que la aprisionaba, unos brazos específicamente, y la respiración tranquila de él contra su cabello. Levantó un poco su rostro para encontrarse con Shaoran quien dormía plácidamente abrazado a ella. Al principio estaba asustada y nerviosa, trató de rememorar lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Y ¿por qué la estaba abrazando?.

 _\- Claroo, yo le pedí que se acostara a mi lado y… lo abracé primero. Que situación tan incómoda, pero más incómodo sería si se despierta y me descubre mirándolo así_. Se recostó de nuevo en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, sabía que era posible que nunca mas estuviera de ese modo con él. Así que se dejó llevar y nuevamente se quedó dormida.

Ya entraban los brillantes rayos del sol por la ventana, se sentía mucho mejor, su cabeza no dolía y su cuerpo ya no tenía esa sensación de calor, también notó que ya nada la aprisionaba. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró sola en su habitación. Se levantó yendo al baño, un poco de agua en su rostro y salió hacia la cocina.

Allí sobre la mesa encontró el té ya preparado, jugo de naranja fresco, un plato de frutas y algunas tostadas con mermelada. Junto a esto una nota.

 _"_ _Sakura: Me tomé la libertad de preparar el desayuno para ti, antes de irme noté que no tienes fiebre y aunque me encantaría cuidarte, hoy salen los análisis de tu mamá y debo poner todo mi esfuerzo en esto. Por favor, si te sientes mal toma estas dos pastillas y eso sí, desayuna bien. Si quieres ir a la oficina abrígate, está nevando. Con cariño. Li Shaoran._

 _Pdta: Gracias por la ropa para dormir, te la regreso el domingo en casa de tus padres."_

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que encontró, si, tenía mucha hambre, pero se sentía renovada y con deseos de ir a la oficina. Miró el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para las 9 am. Tomó su móvil y llamó a Tomoyo anunciándole que en una hora estaría allá, aún por encima de la insistencia de su amiga de que se quedara descansando. Posteriormente llamó al portero del edificio preguntando por el joven que había salido de su casa.

\- No hace mucho se fue señorita… Hace unos 15 minutos aproximadamente.

\- Gracias, es muy amable.

Y sin mas, se dirigió hacia su delicioso desayuno, luego se arregló con un pantalón negro que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas. Un sweater bastante abrigador color crema y un abrigo blanco, dejó su cabello suelto y se puso unos elegantes guantes de cuero disponiéndose a salir.

Llegando a la oficina entró con su inconfundible paso seguro y ceño fruncido, principalmente porque lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su querida recepcionista muy divertida con otra de sus compañeras, chismoseando seguramente, eso la enojaba mucho.

La otra secretaria estaba de espaldas a la entrada y bloqueaba la visibilidad de la recepcionista, ambas reían estridentemente mientras Sakura se acercaba y el portero no sabía cómo hacerles señas para que se percataran de la presencia de su jefe. Fue imposible.

A espaldas de la otra secretaria les dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Las señoritas desean un café para su animada conversación? O acaso podría interrumpirlas.

Las mujeres quedaron totalmente congeladas en sus sitios, pálidas y sin emitir sonido.

\- Las quiero a ambas en mi oficina en 15 minutos. – sin decir mas se dirigió rumbo a los ascensores bajo la mirada pasmada de los demás empleados que permanecían en esa zona.

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo Tomoyo asombrada- vaya que eres terca, debiste quedarte descansando, yo pensaba ir en mi hora de almuerzo.

\- Vamos a mi oficina por favor.

La asistente la siguió. Temía que estuviera enojada por haber enviado a Shaoran el día anterior.

Sakura tomó su tiempo para dejar sus cosas en el lugar designado y ubicarse en su escritorio mientras encendía su ordenador.

\- Tom, me encuentro mucho mejor no te preocupes – le sonrió con dulzura-

\- Y como no, si tuviste un enfermero de primera – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y viendo como su amiga cambiaba de color-

\- Me la debes Tomoyo Daidouji, mira que haberle dado mi dirección.

\- Amiga, estaba muy preocupada por ti y necesitaba dejar a alguien de mi entera confianza cuidándote.

\- Si Tom, ¿pero Li? ¿En serio?

\- No me digas que no te cuidó bien.

\- No es eso, en realidad… Fue muy lindo conmigo – no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo- Pero el problema es que no sé qué me hicieron esos endemoniados medicamentos, me comporté como una niña, ¡no era yo!, definitivamente esa no era yo.

\- Bueno y ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Le pregunté por su vida… Y… Pues….

\- Ya Sakura, habla que me pones nerviosa.

\- Le pedí que se quedara conmigo, ¡en mi cama! ¡Y lo abracé! ¡Tomoyo, lo abracé, qué vergüenza! Ahora sí que menos podré mirarlo a la cara. – decía ella sentada en su escritorio y cubriendo su rostro-

\- Jajajajaj, ¡Sakura! No tienes por qué avergonzarte, estabas susceptible, indispuesta… ¡Qué se yo! Además tú sabes cómo es Shaoran, nunca pensaría mal de ti por eso o mucho menos se haría ideas erradas, es muy distraído al respecto y te aseguro que piensa lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Si, ya verás que no pasa nada.

Su amena charla fue interrumpida por la puerta, eran Misao y la otra secretaria a la que Sakura ni siquiera conocía.

\- Tomoyo, sal tú primero, llama al jefe de personal y cuando llegue entra con ellas.

\- ¿Qué pasó Sakura?

\- Necesito que me ayudes a buscar reemplazo para la recepcionista, hoy fue su ultimo día en este lugar y no confío en el jefe de personal, contratan personas inadecuadas y necesito que la recepción esté atendida por una persona seria, no una que reste credibilidad a mi compañía.

\- Pero Sak…

\- Pero nada Tomoyo. Por favor haz lo que te pedí.

Tomoyo sabía que no había nada que hacer al respecto, Sakura era totalmente inflexible en ese sentido, su ética del trabajo era impecable e intachable, desde su adolescencia había trabajado en diferentes puestos de la misma empresa sin tener una sola queja sobre su trabajo o comportamiento. Por ese motivo no toleraba ese tipo de conductas y mas aún cuando ya habían sido amonestadas por lo mismo.

\- Con permiso señorita Kinomoto – regresaba de nuevo Tomoyo con las implicadas y el jefe de personal que estaba ajeno a lo que sucedía-

\- Sigan por favor y siéntense- Ella se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la oficina ante la mirada aterrada de las secretarias-. El motivo por el que las he citado aquí es muy sencillo. El señor jefe de personal, debe tener en su mano sus hojas de vida y las amonestaciones que tienen en las mismas. Principalmente usted señorita Misao. – se dirigió al jefe de personal – Por favor recuérdele cuántos llamados de atención tiene esta señorita.

El hombre en mención carraspeó y dijo – son tres señorita Kinomoto –

\- Y ¿qué dice el reglamento interno en el capítulo 3 artículo 58 enciso 4? – sí, se sabía de memoria el reglamento –

\- Que… Al tercer llamado de atención reiterativo la persona implicada será retirada de su cargo con justa causa.

\- Y ¿qué tienen que decir al respecto señoritas?

\- Yo… Señorita Kinomoto por favor, por favor no me despida, tengo una hija a la cual cuidar… yo… yoo le prometo…

\- No, no es hora de promesas. Y eso que en esa hoja de vida no están plasmadas las diferentes ocasiones en las que yo de manera personal le llamé la atención respecto al mismo asunto. No tengo la culpa de que haya sido irresponsable y descuidada y eso va en contraposición de los valores de la empresa que dirijo. Así que pase por la oficina de personal para que le paguen su sueldo y liquidación. A pesar de que siendo despedida con justa causa no nos correspondería darle ningún tipo de indemnización, se le dará una compensación monetaria para que pueda mantenerse mientras consigue otro empleo. Y le doy un consejo, sea más responsable en el futuro. Sabe usted que esta es una excelente compañía y será difícil volver a tener una oportunidad como esta. Ahora por favor retírese.

Aquella mujer lloraba a mares, salió de la oficina con su maquillaje corrido y en muy malas condiciones.

\- En cuanto a usted… señorita…

\- Kaori, Kaori Tsuki.

\- Es su primer llamado de atención, será suspendida tres días sin salario y le reitero en consejo que le di a su amiga. Cuide su puesto, si usted desea puede ascender en la compañía y aprender, yo también estuve en su posición al igual que la señorita Daidouji, no es imposible, usted es joven y seguramente posee muchos talentos, así que no deseo que esta situación se vuelva a repetir. Regrese a sus labores y desde mañana empieza su suspensión. Retírese por favor.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad y por favor perdone mi imprudencia. Con permiso.

\- Ahora señor Matsumoto, encárguese de pagar lo que le dije a la señorita que fue despedida y consígame candidatas dignas del puesto, la señorita Daidouji hará la preselección y yo misma entrevistaré a las seleccionadas, no quiero más errores en esto.

\- Si señorita, con permiso – el hombre salió de la oficina con una pequeña reverencia-

La ejecutiva se ubicó en su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo dejando a la señorita Daidouji en la oficina.

\- Sakurita… ¿No crees que fuiste muy dura?

\- Tomoyo… - Ese tono de advertencia en su voz-

\- Perdón, perdón… Es solo que, bueno es difícil su situación.

\- La verdad, si a ella no le interesó lo suficiente para ser responsable en su trabajo, a mí tampoco me interesa.

Esa frialdad por parte de su amiga era devastadora para su asistente, la Sakura de hace unos años nunca habría hecho algo así y mucho menos mostrarse tan fría. Si algo no sucedía, ya no sería algo simplemente profesional sino que invadiría toda su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Oficina de la señorita Kinomoto habla Daidouji.

\- Tomoyo, por favor comunícame con Sakura, no sé por qué tiene su teléfono apagado. Es urgente.

\- Claro que sí, un momento.

\- Dime Tomoyo. – respondía Sakura –

\- Señorita Kinomoto, la llama su hermano dice que es urgente.

\- Pásalo por favor.

\- Monstruo, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios apagas tu teléfono? Shaoran me llamó y nos reuniremos a las 4 en el laboratorio. Sin excusas.

\- Hola hermano, si estoy muy bien gracias. Lo tengo apagado porque necesitaba concentrarme. Pero ¿qué dijo Sh… Li? ¿Ya están los resultados?

\- Si y al parecer… No son buenas noticias, nos vemos ahora, adiós.

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su escritorio, ya era hora de almorzar así que llamó a su amiga. Fueron a un restaurante cercano, comieron algo ligero y regresaron lo más pronto posible. Había llegado tarde ese día y tendría que salir temprano, no había tiempo que perder.

Pasaron las horas y se dispuso a salir.

\- Tom, ya me voy, por favor encárgate de cualquier cosa que surja y si es algo urgente, trata de resolverlo o aplázalo para mañana no contestaré llamadas así el mundo se esté cayendo.

\- Entendido jefa –le guiñó un ojo – tranquila que estoy a cargo.

\- Sé que puedo contar contigo Tom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ingresó por los pasillos de aquel hospital, con su paso firme y elegante, tenía una presencia impactante, no pasaba desapercibida en ningún lugar donde iba y ella lo sabía, se percataba de cada mirada, algunas de ellas lujuriosas pero otras tantas no muy agradables pues daba apariencia de ser una mujer hostil y arrogante.

Siguió abriéndose paso hasta el laboratorio de Shaoran donde encontró de nuevo a aquella asistente que tantas molestias le había causado ese día, pero ahora no estaba para discusiones, quería acabar con esto lo antes posible, pues todavía estaba grabado en su mente lo sucedido con Shaoran durante su convalecencia y no se sentía capaz de soportar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación con él. No porque no le agradara, sino porque se sentía avergonzada, tenía ya una reputación que la antecedía y deseaba conservarla así.

-Señorita, buenas tardes.

\- Oh señorita Kinomoto, puede pasar a la oficina del Dr Li.

\- Él… ¿Se encuentra?

\- No, todavía está en el laboratorio pero me dio indicaciones de que al llegar les hiciera pasar a su oficina, ¿desea que la acompañe?

\- No, ya conozco el camino.

\- ¿Desea usted algo de tomar?

\- Si, té por favor.

\- Enseguida se lo llevo, pase por favor.

Empezó a caminar rumbo a aquella oficina y sin saber por qué sus rodillas flaquearon y un nerviosismo recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sintió temerosa a abrir la puerta de aquel lugar, era posible que la secretaria se equivocara y él estuviera ahí, además nadie mas de su familia había llegado. Sus manos empezaron a sudar, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta de un tirón, cerró los ojos casi que por inercia antes de ingresar y al hacerlo, se percató de que en realidad nadie había allí.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez se sintió relajada y empezó a recorrer esa oficina fijándose en cada detalle, estaba muy bien decorada, y tenía diferentes elementos de culturas que ella desconocía, seguramente producto de sus muchos viajes, también había muchas fotografías. En todas ellas un Shaoran sonriente, con amigos, compañeros y familia. Inclusive fotografías con sus padres y hermanas.

Observó detalladamente y encontró una fotografía donde estaban ellos dos. Ella sostenía una paleta helada sonriendo, y él un poco mas atrás mirándola con una sonrisa dulce. Tomó la fotografía en sus manos y se quedó contemplándola, no recordaba en qué momento había sido aquello, pero se veía feliz, tranquila, cálida, todo lo contrario de lo que era ahora.

\- Fue durante una visita a casa de tu abuelo en verano. Estábamos haciendo un picnic- era la voz de Shaoran-

La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz tras ella.

\- ¡Li!, ¡casi me matas del susto, qué te pasa!

\- Perdona, no fue mi intención asustarte.

A ella no le quedó más que calmarse, era cierto, él no era del tipo de personas que hiciera maldades o bromas a otros.

\- La próxima vez… No sé, avisa o algo.

\- Ehmmm Sakura, ésta es mi oficina.

\- Si, lo se… Pero no sentí la puerta.

\- Ahhh es que tengo un acceso directo al laboratorio que es más bien… Secreto, como en las películas de espías, ¿no te parece genial?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, de verdad que por momentos Shaoran parecía un niño.

\- ¿Me pareció escuchar que me llamaste por mi nombre?

\- Si, ayer me lo permitiste.

\- Bueno, eso tuvo que ser un error inducido por lo medicamentos que me diste, te lo agradezco pero no sé, había algo raro ahí.

\- Sí, es cierto… Te di unos medicamentos un poco fuertes, para que te recuperaras muy pronto, según se, eres adicta al trabajo y te irías a la oficina así fuese enferma.

\- Para tu información Li, no soy adicta al trabajo, solo que para ser la mejor debo esforzarme el doble de lo que los demás lo hacen, además por ser mujer, debo demostrar que se puede estar en esta posición y eso no lo lograré si me quedo en casa cada vez que me resfrío.

Después de esto, ambos quedaron en silencio.

\- Entonces… Kinomoto ¿no?

\- Si Li, por favor.

\- Bueno… Podrías… Devolverme lo que tienes en tus manos.

Sin pensarlo ella seguía sin soltar la fotografía.

\- ¿Ahhh? … eh sí, sí, claro, disculpa.

\- No hay de qué, es una bella fotografía.

\- Tienes una linda oficina… Objetos muy exóticos.

\- Ohhh sii… ¿ves este jarrón? - le enseñaba uno que estaba en una esquina y con figuras tribales – Lo conseguí durante un viaje a África. Algún día tienes que ir allá, es maravilloso.

Le habría seguido mostrando más de no ser porque Touya y Fujitaka entraban justo en ese momento, se saludaron afectuosamente y tomaron sus respectivos asientos para que el joven médico iniciara su explicación.

\- Familia Kinomoto, trataré de ser lo más directo posible ya que lo que les voy a decir no es fácil.

Todos los miembros de la familia palidecieron, Shaoran tenía un rostro sumamente serio y con el ceño fruncido, era muy extraño verlo así.

\- efectivamente Nadeshiko padece la enfermedad de Creutzfeldt-Jakob, trataré de explicarles en qué consiste, es una enfermedad sumamente extraña y neurodegenerativa que afecta a 1 de cada millón de personas en el mundo. Y… Es fatal. Por lo menos en el estado en que se encuentra Nadeshiko. En realidad es muy extraño que se manifieste a una edad tan temprana y sus síntomas iniciales son sumamente comunes por eso no se diagnosticó a tiempo.

Cabe anotar que todos estaban totalmente impactados, eran sus peores temores, Nadeshiko iba a morir, ellos no concebían sus vidas sin ella. Fujitaka y Sakura se abrazaban y lloraban profusamente.

\- ¿Hay… Hay algo que podamos hacer?... Preguntaba Touya.

\- A estas alturas, solo cuidados paliativos, es decir, debemos procurar por mantener calidad de vida adecuada y hacer de su vida… Lo más feliz posible, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

\- ¿Es por eso que mamá no está aquí? Ella es la directamente afectada, ¡debería escuchar esto!

\- No, en realidad el motivo por el que preferí que Nadeshiko no estuviera… Es porque… No son todas las noticias que tengo para darles.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que hay más? – Sakura estaba realmente exaltada –

\- Sakura hija Cálmate, no es culpa de Shaoran, solo nos está ayudando.

El joven médico suspiró profundo antes de continuar con la información que tenía para darles.

\- Esta enfermedad… Es hereditaria. Aún no sabemos si ambos la tienen o solo uno de ustedes o definitivamente ninguno. No quise que Nadeshiko estuviera presente porque pensé que se sentiría mal o se culparía, sé que son sus hijos y saben lo mucho que la quiero y no deseo causarle ese dolor. Creo que lo más prudente será manejar esto entre nosotros.

Los asistentes asintieron en silencio, no podían dejar de llorar ante el desolador panorama, Shaoran no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlos.

\- Li… - La voz de Sakura era débil, triste, quebrada – En caso de que alguno de nosotros tenga la enfermedad… ¿También es incurable?

Ante la pregunta de la joven todos dirigieron sus miradas al especialista.

\- Bueno… Para serles totalmente sincero, no estoy seguro. Las investigaciones que he adelantado estos años apuntan a que con los medicamentos adecuados se puede mantener un nivel de vida minimizando los síntomas, como les dije es una enfermedad muy extraña y estamos corriendo contra el tiempo para averiguar lo que sea necesario para que no se pierdan mas vidas.

El lugar estaba en total desconcierto, nadie sabía que hacer o qué decir a excepción de llorar por lo sucedido. Shaoran también lloraba, era un joven muy sensible y esa noticia había sido muy dura para todos, pero de algo tenía certeza, daría su vida de ser posible por ayudar a su familia.

Hola! Bueno, como les comenté en alguna ocasión anterior, la historia ya está bastante adelantada, es por eso que me puedo dar el lujo de actualizar pronto jejeje, bueno... Cómo vieron a nuestro enfermero? Divino no? lo que daría yo por uno así *suspiro*

En fin, como les comenté antes la enfermedad en mención es real, pero los datos han sido modificados un poco, no es tan rara en realidad, solo quería hacerla ver de esa manera para la trama.

Ahora si... Espero seguir leyendo sus bellos reviews que me alegran el corazón.

Muchos besos y abrazos.

Ale-San


	8. QUERIDA NADESHIKO

Holaaa! bueno, aquí llega este capítulo con una que otra sorpresita que espero sea de su agrado.

Espero lo disfruten.

CAPÍTULO 8

QUERIDA NADESHIKO

Ya eran las 8 pm. Y los implicados se encontraban en la residencia Kinomoto.

Habían decidido hablar con Nadeshiko esa misma noche, pues ella sabía que los resultados de los exámenes ya debían estar disponibles y siendo una información que la afectaba directamente a ella, debía conocerla.

Todos se miraban; hacía unos instantes habían explicado a la señora Kinomoto lo que estaba sucediendo, ella aún no decía nada, solo caminaba por la sala con la pequeña taza de té en sus manos.

Se sentó en su silla favorita quedando frente a todos los presentes: Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura y Shaoran. Todos estaban a la expectativa respecto a lo que ella diría, o esperando que se derrumbara y empezara a llorar; La observaron mientras tranquilamente terminaba su taza de té. Cuando lo hizo, levantó su rostro y les sonrió a todos, podían haber esperado todo menos eso.

\- ¿Saben? – Inició su intervención- Lo que me están diciendo no es nuevo para mi, no es que tuviera certeza de ello, pero… Lo sospechaba, de un tiempo para acá me sentía más débil y era como si mi cuerpo me estuviera advirtiendo que mi fin está cerca. Pero lo más importante, es que aunque tuviera un día de vida o un año, no me arrepiento de nada, y viviré hasta el final de la misma manera, amándolos a ustedes, mi preciosa familia.

Fujitaka fue hacia ella y la abrazó, era como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a ir de las manos.

\- He sido privilegiada con una familia maravillosa. Fujitaka mi amor, aunque el origen de nuestra unión fue netamente egoísta, era imposible no enamorarme de un hombre como tú. Me has hecho feliz cada minuto de cada día que he estado a tu lado; hemos enfrentado las tormentas juntos, aprendido a sobrellevar todo lo que la vida nos ha puesto por delante y – tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- esto, no es mas grande que nuestro amor, de pronto dejemos de estar juntos en este plano físico, pero tú y yo Fujitaka vamos mas allá de esto.

Después se dirigió a Touya. – Mi querido hijo, nunca he dejado de expresar lo orgullosa y feliz que me siento de ser tu madre, todo lo que has logrado, lo mucho que has luchado y ver que estás tan cerca de conformar una familia me hace sentirme plena. He intentado ser una buena madre para ti y espero que seas feliz, con la persona que amas, haciendo lo que te gusta y viviendo plenamente.

Cuando esto sucedía, Sakura se ausentó del lugar. Su madre sabía perfectamente donde estaba, era su lugar de refugio desde que era una niña y si… Allí estaba, acariciando las teclas del enorme piano de cola que solía tocar desde que era niña pero que esporádicamente había dejado de hacerlo. Se había hundido en sus sentimientos hasta que sintió ese aroma tan característico de su mamá, sentada a su lado y tomando sus manos.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura. ¿Sabes? Cuando tú naciste lo primero que pude ver fue tus hermosos ojos verdes que me miraron en cuanto te tuve en mis brazos, te he visto crecer y tratado de inculcar en ti muchos valores que se que los tienes, has puesto en alto en nombre de ambas familias y me siento supremamente orgullosa de ti. Pero… - Sakura la miró con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas –

\- Pero ¿qué mamá? ¿Acaso no te he hecho feliz? ¿Te he causado sufrimiento?.

\- Mi niña, jamás podrías hacerlo, pero no sabes cómo me duele ver la manera en que has cambiado, siempre fuiste mi dulce niña y escuchaba como a través de los años las personas hablaban de tu personalidad fría e indolente, pero yo siempre me negué a creerlo hasta esta semana que vi tu actitud con Shaoran… Mi Sakura, si tan solo pudieras verte de la manera que yo lo hago, sabrías que allí está esa niña que yo crié con tanto amor. Solo quiero que seas feliz, que ames, vivas, luches cada día pero sin perder tus esencia.

\- Mamá – Sakura hablaba con la cabeza gacha – Y ¿si esta que vez ahora… Es en verdad mi esencia?... ¿Si no soy mas que esto que está frente a ti y que viste en estos días? ¿Ya no me querrías igual?

La dulce Nadeshiko le sonrió transmitiéndole tanta paz como ella solía hacerlo.

\- Mi Sakura… Eres mi niña y jamás dejaría de amarte, pero – sostuvo su rostro entre sus cálidas manos – Esta no es tu esencia, yo te conozco como nadie en este mundo, he estado a tu lado toda la vida, he cuidado de ti… Por eso, no te rindas, se que has vivido momentos muy difíciles, te han humillado, han menospreciado tus esfuerzos. Lo sé porque he estado ahí, me sucedió lo mismo, recuerda que también estuve en tu posición. Pero no te pierdas a ti misma en esto. Hay muchas cosas que te puedes estar perdiendo por tu renuencia a permitir que se acerquen a ti… Ya ves querida, es poco el tiempo que estaré a tu lado y lo que mas deseo antes de partir es verte feliz.

\- Mamá… - Sakura se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas, parecía una pesadilla, saber que perdería a su madre y era algo inevitable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un rato ambas mujeres salieron del salón de música y regresaron con los hombres de la familia, ya habían servido otra ronda de te antes de irse de nuevo a Tokio.

\- Nadeshiko… Creo que lo mejor es irme ya. – se despedía Shaoran –

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Claro lo que digas.

\- ¿Podrías llevar a Sakura?

\- ¡Mamá! Puedo irme con Touya – decía Sakura-

\- No Monstruo, mañana descanso y prefiero quedarme aquí con mis padres.

\- Pe… Pe…

\- Por mí no es molestia, si la señorita Kinomoto acepta claro está.

\- Perfecto, Sakura irás con Shaoran, así me quedo mas tranquila.

Se embarcaron de regreso hacia Tokio, la joven ejecutiva procuraba mantenerse impasible durante aquel trayecto pero algunas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por su mejilla. Ella no quería llorar, no frente a él, pero los sentimientos la embargaban de tal manera que no era posible hacerles frente. De repente sintió como una mano cálida limpiaba una de ellas.

\- Tranquila… Ya verás que todo estará bien.

Lo que él no sabía era que no solo la enfermedad de su madre le afectaba, sino las palabras dichas por ella. No quería que durante sus últimos días de vida su madre la viera en esas condiciones, siendo tan cruel y diferente de como había sido criada.

\- Gracias Li.

Posteriormente el posó su mano en la de la joven apretándola en señal de apoyo.

Ella solo lo miró en silencio, pensando cómo era posible que aquel joven que había sufrido tanto, la pérdida de sus padres y dos de sus hermanas, se mantuviera así, tan amable y dulce, siempre pensando en los sentimientos de los demás. Si, ella había pasado momentos difíciles, pero siempre había contado con su familia a su lado, sus padres nunca la habían presionado a hacer lo que no quisiera y eran un apoyo incondicional. ¿Tenía justificación para ser como era?

\- Oye Li. ¿Cómo haces?

\- ¿Cómo hago qué? – le respondió con su característica sonrisa.

\- Ser como eres... Digo, para nadie es un secreto que tu vida no ha sido fácil, has sufrido y estado solo en varias oportunidades, pero… Continúas siendo tú.

\- Verás Kinomoto… Viviendo un día a la vez.

\- No comprendo.

\- Si… Mira, si me aferro al pasado y con base en ese pasado tomo las decisiones de mi vida, sería un hombre amargado con toda la humanidad, pensando que la vida ha sido demasiado injusta. Lo cierto es que nadie tiene la culpa de lo que me pasó, no sería justo de mi parte desquitarme con los demás. Por otro lado, si me enfoco solo en el futuro, voy a vivir estresado, confundido, preocupado… Y ¿sabes? No es así como quiero vivir mi vida. Mi familia está siempre en mis pensamientos, pero cambio toda tristeza por la esperanza de dar lo mejor de mí y que donde quiera que estén se sientan orgullosos de que estoy logrando una buena vida. Ellos no hubiesen querido verme estancado ¿no crees?

\- Vaya… Interesante.

Sin pensarlo ya estaban frente al edificio donde vivía la joven Kinomoto.

\- ¡Listo! Llegamos, procura descansar por favor, recuerda que te estás recuperando y esos virus son oportunistas, si estás emocionalmente mal, es posible que la enfermedad reincida y peor. Así que anda, abrígate bien.

La joven se puso su chaqueta pero estaba nevando, hacía más frío que en Tomoeda.

\- ¿Solo tienes eso? – Preguntaba Li-

\- Si… Creo que será suficiente.

\- No… Espera – Quitó de su cuello la bufanda que llevaba puesta y empezó a envolverla con cuidado en el cuello de la joven, rozándola a la vez con sus dedos, gesto que la dejó impávida en su posición y totalmente abochornada – Ya está, ahora si, puedes salir.

\- Gracias Li, hasta mañana – por primera vez le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas, aquella que él no veía desde su partida a Europa.

Ella salió del auto y él solo susurró – Con mucho gusto, Sakura.

Pero también vio como un joven muy elegante salía del lugar y lo reconoció de inmediato. Yue.

Sakura lo vio también, sin pensarlo se echó a sus brazos – Yue, gracias a Dios estás aquí, no sabes cómo necesitaba verte-

\- Cerezo, te estuve llamando desde la tarde al celular, Tomoyo me explicó que estabas en una reunión importante, pero ya estaba preocupado por eso vine.

Shaoran por su parte veía todo desde el vehículo, se sentía impotente, deseaba ser él quien fuera abrazado por ella de esa manera, que fuera a él a quien necesitara y le pidiera quedarse a su lado. Pero no sucedería, así que después de ver esa escena simplemente arrancó su vehículo en dirección a la soledad de su apartamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana había terminado de transcurrir en completa calma, Yue y Sakura se veían a diario muy al pesar de Tomoyo; no era que le disgustara el recién llegado, pero deseaba de todo corazón que fuera su amigo quien estuviera allí.

Llegó el día en el que se reunirían de nuevo en la residencia Kinomoto. Las frías temperaturas habían obligado a que el encuentro se desarrollara en la piscina cubierta que había en el enorme lugar. La temperatura era ideal para que hicieran una fiesta como si estuvieran en el mejor de los veranos, de manera que todos irían con sus respectivos trajes de baño, mientras el señor Kinomoto se encargaba de preparar lo que iban a comer; pues cuando se trataba de reuniones familiares no le gustaba que fueran atendidos por el personal de servicio.

Poco a poco y muy temprano iban llegando, los primeros Nakuru, Yukito y Touya, posteriormente llegaron Tomoyo y Shaoran, y solo faltaba Sakura, hasta el momento solo la azabache y su amigo galeno sabían del regreso de Yue.

Un rato después escucharon la puerta abrirse y su tradicional: "Ya estoy en casa", sabían que Sakura había llegado, pero no esperaban la sorpresa que traía consigo, allí estaba Yue con su imponente porte acompañando a la menor de los Kinomoto.

\- Yue – dijo Yukito sin disimular la sorpresa – ¿cuándo llegaste?

\- A principios de esta semana hermano, me alegra verte.

\- Y ¿cómo es que no me habías avisado?

\- He estado ocupado, me radicaré en Tokio de nuevo, tenía mucho por hacer.

\- No importa hermano – le abrazó fuertemente – Me alegro mucho de que estés con nosotros y mucho más que hayas venido acompañando a la pequeña Sakura.

Touya solo fruncía el ceño, nunca había sabido por qué no terminaba de agradarle el hermano de su mejor amigo, siempre había notado que su cercanía hacia Sakura no era desinteresada, antes bien, en su mirada se evidenciaba que quería algo más de ella, aunque jamás le había faltado al respeto y eso lo sabía, de lo contrario su hermana no se acercaría a él o mejor dicho, no habría salido bien librado; la menor de los Kinomoto estudiaba artes marciales desde que era adolescente, así que el que se atreviera a tocarla contra su voluntad seguramente pasaría un muy mal rato. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro imaginando algo como eso, de manera que su novia le miraba extraño.

-Touya… ¿de qué te ríes?

\- ¿Ahh? No, no es nada, solo recordé algo. Vamos a ayudar a papá ¿si?

\- ¡Yue! Que sorpresa y que alegría tenerte con nosotros – esta vez era Nadeshiko quien se dirigía al recién llegado- Hace mucho tiempo no venías, ¿8 años ya?

\- Si Nadeshiko y también me alegro mucho de verte, ¡estás hermosa!

Después de saludar a la madre de Sakura se dirigió al resto de invitados y empezaron a departir, no mucho tiempo después cada uno se vistió más adecuadamente para su fiesta en la piscina. Tomoyo salió primero con un bello traje de baño estilo vintage, Nakuru ya estaba allí en compañía de su novio luciendo un bikini bastante revelador por lo que Touya al salir de la piscina le pedía, casi le rogaba que usara un pareo para cubrirse un poco, pero ella era así de descomplicada y la verdad es que los presentes tampoco le prestaban mucha atención.

Por último salió Sakura, con un traje de baño enterizo color rojo, que resaltaba maravillosamente con su color de piel y se ceñía a su torneada figura, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y ese caminar seguro y confiado tan suyo, no era para nada tímida respecto a su aspecto físico, pero entre los presentes había particularmente dos pares de ojos que no se despegaban de ella. El primero en acercarse fue Yue, quien empezó a caminar a su lado hasta que se sentaron juntos en un bello mueble ubicado en aquel lugar.

Tomoyo se ubicó al lado de Shaoran.

\- Hey… Shaoran, disimula un poco o los demás se van a dar cuenta – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ehhh si, disculpa – se rascaba la cabeza –

Cada quien con sus parejas se habían entretenido en diferentes actividades, Yue y Sakura estaban en la piscina jugando muy tranquilamente, para Touya, Tomoyo y Shaoran era cada vez mas obvio el interés de Tsukishiro en la joven empresaria, ella parecía ser la única en no notarlo, hasta que en un momento estando sola se acercó Tomoyo para charlar.

\- Tú y Yue se llevan muy bien ¿no es así?

\- Siii es mi mejor amigo y lo extrañé mucho.

\- Sakura… Y no sé, ¿de pronto no has pensado que él.. Digo, te ve como mas que una amiga?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Tom?

\- No lo se Sakura… Es que me parece que contigo es diferente… - Se detuvo al ver el rostro confuso de su amiga – Pero, no lo se, deben ser solo imaginaciones mías. Vamos a nadar.

Y así lo hicieron, empezaron a jugar con una pelota de playa, y los demás se fueron uniendo a dicha actividad. Conformaron dos equipos, uno con Tomoyo, Yue y Nakuru y el otro Sakura, Shaoran y Touya.

El reto era que el equipo que tuviera el balón no podía dejárselo quitar del contrario, los que lo tuvieran la mayor cantidad de tiempo ganaban; esto fue la antesala a ciertos roces entre Yue y Shaoran, el primero por intentar tener mas contacto con Sakura y el segundo por impedirlo. Pasaron un buen rato en este juego y Tomoyo tuvo que ir varias veces a hablar con Shaoran para evitar un conflicto posterior, pues Tsukishiro se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Li de apartarlo de Sakura lo que lo llevaba a intentarlo con más ahínco.

\- Es hora de comer – llamaba Yukito que se había dedicado a ayudar a Fujitaka con la comida.

Todos salieron de la piscina para cambiarse y disponerse a comer, hicieron uso de los múltiples cuartos de baño de la residencia y se fueron uniendo en el comedor.

\- Sakura por favor, ¿puedes ir a la cava por unas botellas de vino?

\- Claro papá, ya regreso.

De camino hacia allá Shaoran la vio pasar y decidió seguirla, después de lo sucedido en la piscina sintió urgencia de hablar con ella para aclarar lo que pasaba.

Sakura llegó a aquel lugar, y se adentró para buscar las botellas según las instrucciones de su padre, eran de una colección bastante añeja por lo que estarían al fondo de la bodega.

De repente sintió una presencia tras de ella, no tuvo miedo pero si curiosidad y cuando volteó a mirar encontró unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la miraban con inquietud. De repente empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos hasta ponerla contra la pared poniendo sus brazos a cada lado.

\- ¿Qué tienes con Tsukishiro?

La pregunta dejó descolocada a la muchacha.

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Apártate!

\- No hasta que me digas qué sucede con Tsukishiro.

Ella no entendía a qué se debía esta pregunta. Aún así, no tenía por qué responder a Shaoran, aunque su presencia la tenía totalmente nerviosa y temblorosa.

\- No es tu problema Li, si tengo o no tengo algo con Yue o con cualquiera no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Te sientes atraída hacia él?

\- Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe. Mas te vale que me sueltes o me veré obligada a gritar y no querrás que se arme un escándalo.

\- Solo respóndeme, por favor.

El tono de él era calmado, pero demandante. Ella no entendía qué estaba pasando

\- Bueno, y ¿por qué crees que deba decírtelo a ti? ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Él la seguía mirando, la profundidad de su mirada y la transparencia de sus ojos le decían a Sakura mucho más que sus palabras.

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas! Explícame de una vez, me molesta que des tantos rodeos y no seas claro

\- ¡Me gustas! Me gustas mucho, desde siempre, no te he sacado de mi mente desde que me fui.

\- Pe…pero ¿que estás diciendo?

\- ¡Lo que oyes! Y me está matando ver cómo te acercas a ese tipo y me rechazas a mí. Dime la verdad por favor y si es cierto que él te gusta, te juro que nunca más volveré a molestarte.

La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, aunque no era como él se imaginaba, pues la chica simplemente se había empinado un poco y aprisionado sus labios en un beso maravilloso para él, dulce, apasionado, urgido.

Él correspondió el beso y la tomó de la cintura. Poco a poco empezaron a ir mas allá, ella atraía con sus manos el cuerpo de Li hacia ella, y él le acariciaba la espalda sintiendo como se estremecía en sus brazos. De repente escucharon un ruido que les alertó sobre la presencia de alguien.

\- Sakura, ¿estás aquí? – Era Touya

\- Si… Si, ya subo, estaba buscando una botella pero ya la encontré, espérenme por favor.

Afortunadamente no los habían alcanzado a ver. De la misma manera que todo empezó, Sakura acorraló a Shaoran contra la pared.

\- ¡Nada de esto a nadie! – le dijo con voz de advertencia- Hablaremos de esto en su tiempo, por el momento no ha pasado nada, ¿estamos?

\- Si… Pero ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cuándo hablaremos?

\- Demasiadas preguntas Li, solo debes quedarte callado. ¿Lo juras?

\- Está bien.

\- Perfecto, entonces saldré primero y espera cinco minutos para llegar con los demás.

Y así, salió sin mas, arreglándose un poco el cabello y su ropa para evitar levantar sospechas.

Llegó al comedor sonriendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero su mente estaba hecha un caos, tratando de interpretar lo que había acabado de pasar. Se sentó en la mesa con los demás y no podía evitar sonreír con dulzura ante el recuerdo mientras tomaba en sus manos la cadenita regalo de Shaoran.

Tomoyo se percató de que algo le había sucedido, esa expresión no era normal en su amiga, el sonrojo leve que se había apoderado de sus mejillas y sus labios rojos. Algo había pasado. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ingreso de su amigo médico al salón.

\- Disculpen por favor, estaba en el estudio y me entretuve con un libro.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, Sakura también llegó hace poco así que apenas vamos a servir.

Todos se ubicaron en la mesa, dieron gracias por los alimentos y compartieron los mismos entre risas y anécdotas sobre la infancia de Touya y Sakura que eran contadas por Nadeshiko. Ella se sentía simplemente afortunada de estar rodeada por tanto amor y cariño por parte de su familia de sangre y de corazón.

\- Hagamos un brindis – decía Sakura-

\- Por mi madre, nuestra querida Nadeshiko, motivo por el cual estamos reunidos, todos en torno al amor que sentimos hacia ella. Y que haya muchos mas encuentros como este en el futuro.

\- ¡Salud! Por ti, querida Nadeshiko.

Cómo la ven? jajajajaja ayyy ese Yue tremendo viene pero a causar estragos!

Ya empezamos a ver un poco más de Sakura y Shaoran... Aunque... Tal vez no sea como todos esperamos.

En fin! la próxima se desarrollaran las cosas un poco mejor.

Besos y mil mil gracias por sus reviews, saben que les respondo de manera personal con excepción de los que son visitantes... De todas maneras como siempre, me hacen muy feliz al escribirme.

Hasta la próxima!

Ale-San


	9. QUE NADIE SE ENTERE

**Hola! espero tengan un muy lindo fin de semana. Se que sueno increíblemente repetitiva y cansona, pero no puedo de verdad dejar de agradecerles por leer mis historia y sus reviews.**

 **Sé que este capítulo les va a gustar, fue un poco complejo para mi escribirlo por la personalidad de Sakura pero bueno... Disfrútenlo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **QUE NADIE SE ENTERE**

Habían pasado un día maravilloso, con comida deliciosa y compañía agradable. Durante el resto del día Sakura y Shaoran se lanzaban miradas de soslayo que pasaron desapercibidas para la mayoría de los presentes, solo dos personas se habían percatado. Touya y Tomoyo.

Por su parte Touya se sentía expectante al respecto, esperaba, deseaba el momento en el que alguien de su entera confianza se acercara a su hermana y la ayudara a ser la de antes, la de siempre, su pequeño monstruo. ¿Quién mejor que su amigo Shaoran? Un hombre honesto, decente, que había demostrado contar con excelentes calidades humanas y que tendría la suficiente fuerza para ser ese apoyo en la vida de su hermana.

Tomoyo por su parte, soltaba pequeñas risitas cuando ellos se veían sorprendidos por ella, trataban de disimular pero para ella era obvio que algo había sucedido. Aún así Yue seguía como una sombra a Sakura, y al parecer a ella esto no le molestaba, parecía completamente indiferente hacia su amigo.

\- Bueno… Creo que ya es hora de regresar. Mañana hay que madrugar y de verdad nos divertimos mucho – decía Shaoran –

\- Es verdad papá, mamá, gracias por este día tan fantástico, yo también me dispongo a regresar.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y volvieron a la ciudad tal y como habían llegado: Sakura con Yue, Tomoyo con Shaoran y la pareja de novios con su amigo psicólogo.

\- Ahora sí, Cuéntame ¿qué paso? – Indagó Tomoyo-

\- ¿De qué hablas? – una sonrisa se posó en los labios del galeno-

\- ¡Sabes de qué hablo! No te has quitado esa sonrisita tonta desde el almuerzo y no me lo puedes negar ¿eh?

\- Tomoyo… No es nada, en verdad.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? – hizo gala de sus dotes de actriz poniendo cara de mártir-

\- Ayyy ¡no te pongas así Por favor! Te lo contaré todo pero me juras por lo mas sagrado que no le contarás a NADIE.

\- Prometido – dijo ella poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho y levantando la izquierda.

\- Yo… Esto…. Nosotros…. Mmmmm….

\- Ay ¡por Dios Shaoran!

\- Está bien… Sakura y yo…. Pues…. Nos besamos.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEE?! – el grito retumbó en el vehículo-

\- Tomoyo ¡no grites así!

\- Pero ¡¿cómo me pides que no grite?! Es la mejor noticia que me has dado, digo, estaba pensando que Yue te tenía terreno adelantado.

El joven le contó la historia de su encuentro con la chica de ojos verdes.

\- Al final me dijo que no le contara a nadie y que hablaríamos de esto después.

\- Bueno… Ya lograste acercarte a ella, Ahora solo ten paciencia.

\- Espero que no haya sido solo un impulso del momento, me dolería mucho.

Llegaron al edificio de la azabache, ella se despidió abrazándole, dándole ánimos y diciéndole que tuviera paciencia de nuevo.

Antes de continuar su camino, se percató del paquete en el puesto de atrás, era la ropa que Sakura le había prestado para dormir en días anteriores. – Será mejor que vaya a devolvérsela-

Se dirigió al apartamento de la empresaria, mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que ellos también estaban llegando, decidió parquear en otro lugar en el cual no fuera visto. Observó como Yue se bajaba de su auto e insistía en subir, pero ella lo había convencido de que no lo hiciera, así que nuevamente lo vio regresar a su auto y perderse entre el tráfico. Procedió a acercarse al parqueadero externo del edificio y en un descuido del vigilante pasó sin ser anunciado.

Sakura había acabado de entrar a su apartamento, soltó de inmediato su cabello y sonrió al hallarse en casa. Sintió el timbre y le pareció muy extraño, pensando que era Yue, abrió de golpe la puerta, encontrándose con aquellos ojos brillantes y los labios que había probado esa tarde.

No dijeron nada, solo se miraron por unos segundos, no parpadeaban siquiera, ella simplemente lo sujetó del cuello aprisionando sus labios de nuevo y haciéndolo entrar al lujoso apartamento. Él entró tropezando y besándola con la misma pasión que ella lo hacía. Él soltó el paquete que llevaba en sus manos para poder abrazarla hasta que fue llevado al sofá principal de la sala. Estando allá, Shaoran recuperó un poco de su sentido común. El suficiente para separarla de él por un momento.

\- Sakura…. Sakura por favor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso te pregunto yo, ¿Qué pasa? Me dijiste que hablaríamos sobre lo sucedido en casa de tus padres.

Ella se dejó caer al otro lado del sofá y soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Es que acaso es muy difícil para ti solo disfrutar el momento?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Sencillo, tú me gustas, yo te gusto, por qué no simplemente aprovechar.

\- Sakura… Me gustas, pero no eres una aventura para mí.

Se sentó frente a ella, hablando desde la sinceridad que le caracterizaba. Te dije la verdad, no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde que me fui y créeme, lo intenté. Al regresar solo esperaba encontrarte, verte sonreír y… No sé, de pronto revivir lo nuestro…

\- ¿Lo nuestro? Li, hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca tuvimos nada, no te niego que si… me agradabas mucho… Pero nunca fue mas que eso.

El muchacho se veía realmente triste y decepcionado por lo que escuchaba.

\- Pero Li… Tú, tú también me gustas. Aunque para serte sincera, no estoy buscando ninguna relación formal con nadie en este momento.

\- No te entiendo, entonces ¿por qué me besaste?

\- Ya te lo dije Li, simplemente… Disfrutar el momento.

Él joven médico se levantó del sofá con gesto pensativo.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no te quiero para una aventura así que lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas así. Buenas noches Kinomoto.

Ella quedó congelada en su sitio, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese muchacho? Ella sabía que era una mujer hermosa, bastaba ver como la miraban todos los días, estaba sola por decisión propia, pues no encontraba alguien con quien valiera la pena siquiera intentarlo.

¿Qué hacer? Con él se sentía diferente, nadie la había besado con tanta pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, y él le provocaba un sinfín de sensaciones difíciles de describir.

Corrió a la puerta y ya no lo encontró. Se asomó a la ventana y observo como su auto se alejaba del lugar, sentía que debía tomar una decisión pronto. Así que tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hermano.

\- Hermano

\- Hola monstruo, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¡Madura ya por Dios! Necesito la dirección del apartamento de Li.

\- Y ¿para qué?

\- Eso no te interesa, solo dámelo.

\- Y ya monstruo, si sigues así no vas a conseguir a nadie que te aguante.

\- ¡Touya!.

\- Ya te lo envío en un mensaje.

Así fue, mientras el bendito mensaje llegaba ella se arreglaba lo mejor posible para salir, no mucho tiempo después, escuchó el timbre de su puerta.

 _¿Será que se arrepintió? –_ Pensaba ella

Corrió a abrir y cuál sería su sorpr _esa_ al encontrar frente a ella al mismísimo Yue.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Uyyy pero qué es ese saludo, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?

\- No, no es eso…

\- Estás preciosa, te llevaré a cenar ¿qué dices?

¡Por Dios! ¡Nunca había sido tan inoportuno!

\- No lo tomes a mal por favor, pero tengo algo de prisa, debía reunirme con alguien…

\- ¿Acaso tienes una cita? – se puso serio de golpe

\- No es eso, era… Alguien de la compañía, un accionista, sí, eso es.

\- En ese caso permíteme te acompaño entonces.

\- No es necesario en verdad… Es más, creo que puede esperar un rato mas ¿no crees? Vamos a cenar, pero por favor no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde ¿si? Y voy en mi auto, como te dije debo hacer una diligencia después.

\- Sakura… Me estás ocultando algo.

\- Que no Yue, no seas paranoico, vamos ya.

Así fue, se encaminaron ambos en sus respectivos vehículos a un famoso restaurante de la ciudad que se encontraba convenientemente cerca del apartamento de Shaoran. Estacionaron y se adentraron en el lugar, donde como siempre Sakura atraía las miradas de los presentes, y mucho mas esa noche, pues no llevaba la ropa que la caracterizaba como la alta ejecutiva sino como una mujer más sexy, un poco mas escotado y ceñido de lo usual.

\- Eres consciente de que eres una mujer muy hermosa ¿no?

\- Yue por favor.

\- No me vengas ahora con modestias, has tenido que lidiar con esto desde siempre.

\- Jajajaja, bueno Yue, pero no hablemos de eso ahora por favor.

Fueron llevados a la mesa asignada y se dispusieron a ordenar la cena. Sakura no entendía por qué, pero no parecía estar con su amigo de siempre, como si algo cambiara en él y solo esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. Por primera vez se sentía incómoda al lado de Yue.

Pasaron cerca de hora y media en el restaurante ya iban siendo las 9 pm. Ese tiempo había sido eterno pues a pesar de tener ya la cabeza fría, todavía quería aclarar algunas cosas con Shaoran y la noche se estaba yendo en algo que sinceramente no le interesaba.

\- Cerezo…

-…..

Ahora sintió la mano de Yue en su rostro y su mirada seria fija en ella.

\- Cerezo ¿estás bien? Te noto muy extraña, como si no estuvieras acá.

\- Perdóname Yue, como te comenté hay un asunto urgente que debo tratar con uno de los accionistas y necesito resolver eso… ¿Te molesta si me retiro ya?

\- No, para nada, pero ¿nos vemos mañana?

\- Si, sí, claro… Me llamas.

Rápidamente pidió su abrigo y se dirigió a su vehículo. No pensaba retrasar mas ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con una taza de té en sus manos y su mirada perdida hacia la ciudad, rememoraba cada momento vivido con Sakura en ese día, esa mujer era un completo enigma para él, no lograba comprender su proceder o qué podía hacer respecto a la propuesta de ella.

\- _Solo por diversión… Yo no puedo hacer eso Sakura… ¿Acaso no entiendes que yo te quiero?._

Se fue a la habitación y sacó algo de una cajita, un brazalete adquirido en la misma joyería que los collares para Sakura y Tomoyo, la apretó contra su pecho y miró de nuevo aquella inscripción, la misma del collar de la chica que quería.

 _Destiny_

Se sobresaltó en su lugar cuando sintió el timbre de la puerta de acceso. Se levantó rápidamente dejando la taza de té en la cocina. Abrió la puerta sin verificar quien era y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a la mujer dueña de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro… Estás en tu casa, sigue por favor.

Con pasos lentos y observando todo a su alrededor ingresó al gran apartamento en el que vivía el médico. Al igual que la oficina estaba decorado de una manera que lo hacía sentir cálido, un hogar. Muy diferente al de ella, de colores sobrios, con las paredes prácticamente vacías y sin accesorios que dieran una idea de la personalidad de su propietaria.

\- Está muy lindo… Has hecho un gran trabajo decorándolo.

\- Me gusta apropiarme de los espacios, sentir que se parece a mi. Y ya ves, así soy yo.

\- Si, lo se… Li… Yo….

\- Kinomoto… Creo que sé a qué has venido y quiero decirte que no te preocupes, como tu dijiste fue solo un impulso… Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Esa partecita de él la estresaba, ¿no podía acaso parar de hablar por un rato?.

\- Li, déjame hablar. No vengo a decirte eso.

-… ¿?

\- Si, lo sé, es muy confuso, pero… precisamente vengo a decirte que… No fue un error Li. No fue algo simplemente del momento, de verdad… me gustas.

El muchacho quedó completamente anonadado ante lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Entonces…. ¿Por qué?

Ella tomó asiento y con su mirada lo invitó a seguirla.

\- Yo… Ya ves la clase de persona que soy ¿no?

\- Pero yo no creo que seas eso, pienso que es solo una fachada. Tus ojos no mienten ¿sabes?

Allí estaba él, mirándola profundamente expresándole una cantidad de sentimientos que la hacían sentir turbada.

\- Como sea… No me siento capaz de establecer una relación formal con nadie, no tengo tiempo para ello, las relaciones son muy demandantes y yo… Yo estoy en la cúspide de mi carrera, al igual que tú, tienes cosas muy importantes qué hacer y sinceramente dentro de mis planes no aparecía el estar con una persona.

\- Ya veo… ¿A eso viniste? ¿A explicarme tus razones?

\- Bueno, eso y a disculparme, veo que te traté de manera muy injusta y entiendo perfectamente si no quieres hacer parte de esto… Pero es lo que hay, no quiero ni puedo decirte mentiras. Una relación conmigo sería bajo esos términos y me has dado a entender que no estás de acuerdo. Y creo que lo mejor será irme.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, tomó su cartera y abrigo y cuando él pudo reaccionar ya ella había salido del lugar. Kinomoto por su parte había ido directo al ascensor tratando de evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no simplemente soltarse y darle una oportunidad a su vida?

Las puertas se cerraban frente a ella, quien cabizbaja, no se percató de que alguien evitó que aquel pequeño espacio se cerrara y se adentró en él. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando allí, de pie frente a ella, con sus ojos ámbar y cabello alborotado, mas alto que ella, se encontraba Shaoran Li, tan guapo.

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Ehhh?

\- Acepto tus términos Kinomoto.

\- Es…. ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si.

\- Entonces… - Se acercó a él colgándose a su cuello y susurrando contra sus labios – Llámame Sakura.

Ella no alcanzó a besarlo porque él ya lo había hecho, arrinconándola contra las paredes del elevador que empezaba a bajar, sin despegarse de ella, buscó que este se dirigiera de nuevo a su piso. Al llegar a su destino, cortaron el beso para dirigirse al apartamento, ella caminaba mientas él se ceñía a la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Entraron nuevamente al apartamento y se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá.

\- ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

\- Creo que un poco de té. Gracias.

\- No te lo había dicho, pero ese vestido… te queda fantástico Sakura.

\- Muchas gracias Shaoran, debía esforzarme para que cayeras en mi trampa – dijo con una sonrisa ladina-

\- Eres muy astuta, con razón nadie te gana en los negocios.

\- Hago lo que me corresponde, no me gusta perder y no acepto un no por respuesta.

\- Ya veo… ¿así que estabas segura de que aceptaría tus condiciones?

\- No… Pero daría lo mejor de mi para conseguirlo, y además quien no arriesga no gana ¿no?

\- Lo mismo me dijo Tomoyo el otro día, ¡está aprendiendo mucho!

\- A propósito Shaoran, ¿qué hay con Tomoyo?

\- ¿Que hay de qué?

\- Bueno, no me negarás que son muy cercanos y se ven casi a diario pues los han visto llegar juntos a la oficina o encontrarse al salir.

\- ¿Nos has estado espiando? Acaso estabas…. ¿Celosa?

\- ¡No digas tonterías por favor! Es solo que Tom es mi amiga, y de verdad pensé que tenían algún tipo de relación mas allá de la amistad.

\- Tomoyo es como una hermana para mi Sakura… Nunca ha cruzado por la mente de ninguno de los dos pasar de eso, puedes estar segura.

\- Ya veo…

Llegó él con las tazas de te para ambos y galletas como acompañante. Charlaron por un rato pero no era ese el motivo que los tenía en ese lugar. En un momento determinado simplemente se miraron, nuevamente perdiéndose el uno en el otro y volvieron a su rutina de besos.

Poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus prendas yendo hacia la habitación de Li.

\- Sakura… Estás segura que…

\- Por Dios Shaoran, no soy virgen – lo miró con picardía – Y estoy segura que tú tampoco, así que no pienses tanto y solo disfruta.

\- Eres terrible ¿sabías?

\- Si, lo se pero ya cállate.

Sin mas palabras de por medio, esa noche fue el inicio de algo que a la larga ni ellos mismos sabían si traería felicidad o sufrimiento, solo disfrutando el aquí y ahora… ¿Cómo harán para mantener su relación en secreto?

Hola! Esa Sakura es tremenda no? de verdad que imaginarmela así, tan diferente a nuestra dulce y torpe Sakura de siempre ha sido algo complejo pero me encanta! es una mujer audaz y dueña de sí misma y sus decisiones, aunque este jueguito les saldrá muy caro a ambos.

Amanecerá y veremos.

Gracias por sus reviews! Los quiero!

Besos.

Ale-San


	10. LA RIVAL

Hello! Aquí reportándome! Ya vimos cómo empezaron nuestros dos protagonistas, pero ¿todo será tan fácil como Sakura piensa?

Lo veremos

CAPÍTULO 10

LA RIVAL

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, no podía dejar de mirarla, desde que había regresado al Japón siempre estaba ella con su postura rígida, sus aires de suficiencia y esa forma tan fría de tratarlo. Pero en ese momento era otra, la que estaba en su cama, viéndose tan frágil, tranquila y dulce… Simplemente hermosa, y no solo por su físico representado en esa piel suave, su cabello largo un poco despeinado y suelto sobre las almohadas, su cuerpo era realmente maravilloso, pero era esa postura de vulnerabilidad, lo fascinaba.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho cuando se reencontraron que esto podría pasar, se hubiera reído y pensado que quien dijera eso estaba loco de remate, pero efectivamente allí estaba ella, Sakura Kinomoto. Eran apenas la 1 de la mañana y no hacía mucho ella había caído en un sueño profundo. Pero él apenas estaba despertando, no de sueño físico, pues no había logrado conciliarlo, sino de la realidad en la que se hallaba. ¿En qué momento había aceptado esa loca propuesta? ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Se reprendió a sí mismo por esos pensamientos, estaba acostumbrado a vivir un día a la vez y no se dejaría llenar la mente de negativismo o remordimientos. Iba a luchar, pues aunque ahora ella dijera que no deseaba nada formal, se encargaría de ganar su corazón y destruir esas murallas que ella había levantado para protegerse, porque ahora él estaría a su lado para cuidarla.

Sintió como la suave mano de ella se posó sobre su pecho.

\- Ya deja de mirarme como un pervertido y ven a dormir, no se tú pero estoy agotada.

El simplemente sonrió y cedió ante la invitación de la joven, acercándose mas a ella y abrazándola para dejarse llevar por esa calidez emitida por su cuerpo desnudo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

El molesto ruido de su despertador le indicaba que ya eran las 7 am. Hora de levantarse, se sorprendió al encontrarse completamente solo y una nota en la almohada contigua.

 _"_ _Shaoran, ¡gracias por todo!"_

\- ¿Ehhh?

Tomó su móvil para tratar de comunicarse con ella, en ese momento se percató de que no tenía su número, así que se comunicó con la portería de su edificio. Confirmando que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto había salido cerca de las 5 am.

 _Muy madrugadora… Qué diferencia de cuando viví con ella_

Se dirigió al baño y al mirarse al espejo notó que no dejaba de sonreír… Así como tampoco podía evitar que las escenas de la noche anterior se apoderaran de su mente; sus besos, su mirada, sus labios….

\- Ya Shaoran – se abofeteaba mentalmente por sus pensamientos – a este ritmo no voy a poder concentrarme y tengo mucho trabajo así que, me daré una ducha para apartar estos pensamientos.

Media hora después estaba listo para ir al laboratorio. Estando en el auto un ruido en su celular llamó su atención.

 _"_ _Hola… Como no me pediste el número de mi móvil, te lo envío. Solo para "emergencias" Sakura."_

\- ¡Dios, esta mujer me va a enloquecer!

Llegó al hospital aún mas sonriente que de costumbre, dejando mas enamorado al personal femenino que laboraba en el gran hospital. Ingresó a su área y posteriormente a su oficina y tomó su celular. Deseaba enviarle un mensaje pero en lugar de eso la llamó.

\- Hola Li

\- Y… ¿Ese cambio?

\- Ahora te explico, ¿necesitas algo?

\- No… En realidad solo quería saludarte.

\- Perfecto, en ese caso, hablaremos luego.

*Corta la llamada*

El muchacho quedó asombrado ante la actitud de la ejecutiva. No sabía que pensar de su comportamiento o qué podría hacer al respecto, cuando sintió de nuevo el sonido de su celular.

 _-"Siento mucho la manera en que te hablé, pero no estoy sola y recuerda que nadie puede enterarse. Por favor, llámame solo si es una emergencia o algo relacionado con mi madre, de lo contrario, escríbeme." Sakura_

\- _"En ese caso, discúlpame. Pero… Qué se clasifica como emergencia? Shaoran"_

 _\- "Eso te lo explicaré personalmente, ¿comemos en tu casa hoy? Sakura"_

 _\- "Me parece bien. Yo cocino. Shaoran."_

Así terminaron con la sesión de mensajes.

Sakura en ese momento se encontraba entrevistando a las nuevas aspirantes al puesto de recepcionista, cuando recibió el primer mensaje de Shaoran, Tomoyo se percató de la reacción de su amiga… Muy sospechoso.

Pero un pensamiento muy lejano se posó en su mente. ¿Sería acaso Yue el causante de esas reacciones?

\- Señorita Sasaki, es usted la última de las aspirantes, puede pasar a la oficina, la señorita Kinomoto ya tiene su curriculum.

\- Con permiso… habló para llamar la atención de su amiga que seguía absorta en su propio mundo – Señorita Kinomoto….

\- Ah si.. Perdón, señorita… Sasaki ¿no es cierto?

\- Si señorita.

\- Siga por favor. Daidouji, déjanos solas.

\- Bueno, veo que tiene un curriculum muy completo, es usted bilingüe, conocimientos contables y secretariales, su anterior jefe la describe como alguien muy eficiente, responsable, capaz y seria. ¿Considera usted que esos calificativos se aplican a usted? – La mirada de Sakura era incisiva, pero la muchacha no se veía intimidada en ninguna manera.

\- Así es señorita Kinomoto, considero que cuento con la capacidad, conocimiento y experiencia para moverme en ese campo.

\- Tiene usted 23 años. Está aún estudiando. ¿Por qué desea este puesto?

\- Como usted lo acaba de decir, me encuentro estudiando, mis padres no pudieron pagar por mi educación, así que estoy acostumbrada a trabajar desde muy joven.

\- ¿Dónde adquirió sus conocimientos entonces?

\- Bueno, pues no había hecho una carrera como tal, solo unos cursos que me acreditan para trabajar en un cargo como este.

\- Si, efectivamente tiene muy buenas referencias. Me pregunto cómo es la señorita sasaki en el entorno laboral.

\- En ocasiones han dicho que soy demasiado seria, es solo que me molesta que se desperdicie el tiempo laboral. O que haya comportamientos poco éticos que pongan en entredicho mi credibilidad y la de la empresa en que laboro.

\- No puedo negarle que me interesa mucho lo que he visto en su currículum. Le pediré que espere afuera un momento y al salir pídale a mi asistente que entre por favor.

\- Tom, ¿qué te pareció esta señorita?

\- Sakurita, pues creo que de las demás tiene el mejor perfil.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿La contratamos?

\- Igual debe pasar el periodo de prueba, así que podríamos darle la oportunidad ¿no?

\- Opino igual, llámala de nuevo.

Así, la señorita Rika Sasaki ingresó como nueva recepcionista de las oficinas de la corporación Kinomoto – Amamiya. En todo este proceso, había pasado ya toda la mañana cuando recibió una llamada.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, el doctor Li la llama, dice que es importante.

Si era lo que estaba pensando, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber iniciado este juego con LI.

\- Buenos días.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, espero no ser inoportuno.

\- Y ¿por qué me hablas con tanta ceremonia?

\- El motivo de mi llamada es para recordarle que necesitamos las muestras de sangre para el mapeo genético del que hablamos la semana anterior, su hermano ya lo hizo, solo tenemos pendiente su muestra.

\- Ahmmm y ¿cuándo puede ser?

\- Hoy mismo de ser posible. Estaré en mi oficina hasta las 6 y mis asistentes también, así que antes de esa hora por favor.

\- En ese caso doctor, nos veremos en su oficina en la tarde y gracias por la información.

\- A usted gracias por su atención. Y… Cuídese mucho señorita Kinomoto – esto último lo dijo en un susurro que hizo sonrojar a su interlocutora.

Bueno, al parecer no era lo que ella pensaba, le aterraba pensar que Shaoran fuera un intenso de lo peor que la importunara con llamadas durante todo el día como algunos de los tipos con lo que tenía alguna cita y sonaba bastante serio cuando se lo proponía.

Continuo con sus labores, el tiempo pasaba volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 12:30

Salió de su oficina, bolso en mano y se encontró con un sonriente Shaoran en el pasillo, sentado muy cómodamente.

\- Ehhhh… Li, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Kinomoto, buenas tardes. Espero a mi amiga Tomoyo para ir a almorzar.

\- Ella no me dijo que saldría contigo.

\- Si gusta puede acompañarnos, no creo que haya inconveniente. ¿No es verdad Tomoyo?

\- Hola señorita Kinomoto, disculpe, mi amigo llegó de improvisto por eso no había avisado con anterioridad.

\- Entonces, no les molesta que les acompañe ¿no?

\- Para nada, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Ya en el restaurante conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, Tomoyo se disculpó para dirigirse al tocador.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No Sakurita, no es necesario, no queremos dejar a nuestro compañero solo ¿verdad? – Salió guiñándole un ojo-

\- ¿Le has dicho algo? – indagó Sakura a su acompañante-

\- No para nada.

\- Yo tampoco

\- Pero es tu mejor amiga Sakura…

\- Siiii pero creo que por el momento es mejor así, veremos cómo se dan las cosas y ya hablaré con ella.

\- ¿Y es que crees que saldrán mal?

\- No… ¿Pero no te parece mas emocionante?, es nuestro secreto – le dijo sonriéndole-

\- Como quieras… - Mientras dijo esto bajo su mano de la mesa y rozó suavemente la pierna de la joven quien de inmediato sintió como un corrientazo la recorría y se sonrojó por el contacto-

\- Eres muy travieso Shaoran.

\- ¡Ya regresé! – Tomoyo apareció tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos-

\- Sakura, estás roja, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Siiii, descuida es solo que… Me dio calor.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No será que regresó la fiebre?

\- Nooo no, estoy segura que no, es más, voy al baño y ya regreso.

Ambos la vieron mientras partía y no fue ajena a Tomoyo la mirada que Li dirigía a su amiga.

\- Ahora si Li, ¿qué es lo que se traen ustedes?

\- A… A qué… ¿Qué dices Tomoyo? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Shaoran… Por favor, ¡me conoces! Sabes que me doy cuenta bien de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, y algo está pasando entre ustedes.

\- ¿Confías en mi?

\- Claro.

\- Entonces – dijo tomando sus manos- Por favor espera, no puedo decirte nada ahora y tengo mis motivos, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda lo haré ¿si?

\- Está bien… Pero cuidado por favor, Eres un muy buen chico y no quiero verte pasar un mal rato.

De regreso Sakura observó como Shaoran tomaba las manos de su amiga y la miraba con gratitud y cariño, y si, era su amiga, pero no podía evitar sentirse… ¿Celosa?... No… Solo incómoda con la escena.

Carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, quienes en el acto se soltaron.

\- Perdón si interrumpí algo.

\- No, para nada, solo estábamos hablando.

\- Bueno… Esto…. Yo creo que ya debemos irnos.

\- Kinomoto, disculpa mi intromisión, pero lo que te dije esta mañana… De verdad es muy importante obtener esas muestras lo mas pronto posible. Podrías ir conmigo directo al laboratorio.

\- Creo que será lo mejor Sakurita, ya ves que solo hay que revisar unos archivos para darles el visto bueno y enviarlos a contabilidad. Eso lo puedo hacer yo sin problema, pero sabes que lo tuyo es muy importante.

\- Podemos llevar a Tomoyo a la oficina y salir hacia el hospital, ¿qué dices?

\- No, por mí no se preocupen, yo puedo tomar un taxi – intervino la asistente-

\- No lo sé, Tom, ¿estás segura de que no hay nada mas? Lo que me dices se que puedes hacerlo con total facilidad, pero tampoco quisiera dejarte ir sola.

\- Ya les dije que no se preocupen, ya mismo tomo un taxi, ustedes tómense su tiempo para hacer las diligencias pendientes.

\- Gracias amiga – le dio un fuerte abrazo- De verdad no sé qué haría sin ti.

Tal y como lo dijo, la muchacha tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida buscando un taxi, la pareja se quedó en el restaurante mientras traían la cuenta.

\- Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? – Dijo mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la joven sobre la mesa, que ella apartó de inmediato-

\- Acá no, nos pueden ver. En el auto hablamos.

Salieron del restaurante sin ningún contratiempo e iban de camino hacia el hospital; el silencio reinaba al interior del vehículo, Shaoran la miraba a través del espejo buscando alguna señal, cualquier minúsculo gesto que le dejara comprender los pensamientos de su compañera. Sin obtener ningún resultado detuvo su vehículo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No hemos llegado aun, ¿por qué te detienes? – preguntaba ella

\- Necesito que me digas qué sucede, estás rara desde que fuiste al baño en el restaurante.

\- Bueno, pues no me gustan los rodeos y sinceramente no me gusta que tengas esas confianzas con Tomoyo. Es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, pero simplemente no me agrada la forma en que la tratas.

\- ¿Era eso? ¡Estás… Celosa! Jajajajajaja

Ella se sonrojó al ver las carcajadas de Shaoran. – ¡No seas ridículo! No tengo por qué estar celosa.

\- ¡Pero lo estás! Jajajajaj ay eres tan tierna Sakura.

\- ¿Tierna? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué te pasa?!

\- Si, es muy tierno pensar que me quieres solo para ti y si te hace sentir mejor, prometo solemnemente guardar mis distancias. Pero eso si, eso levantará mayores sospechas… Es tu juego, tú sabrás.

Y eso era algo en lo que no había pensado, si él de repente cambiaba su forma de ser y de actuar con alguien tan cercano como su amiga azabache, levantaría sospechas al respecto.

\- Tienes razón… vamos al hospital por favor.

Siguieron en un incómodo silencio hasta llegar al hospital, las enfermeras y personal miraban con desilusión como uno de sus doctores favoritos ingresaba con esa joven de tan hermoso aspecto. Llegaron al laboratorio donde fueron recibidas por la amable secretaria del ambarino y se adentraron en el consultorio, ella por su parte se dirigió a uno de los amplios ventanales para disfrutar la vista ante ella hasta que sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban y el aliento de él entre su cabello.

\- Tienes un aroma delicioso

\- ¿Ah sii?

\- Si… Fue lo que más me gustó de despertar esta mañana, tu aroma en mis almohadas y quisiera seguir disfrutándolo cada día.

\- Eso puede arreglarse, -se volteó hacia él posando sus manos en el cuello del joven y susurrándole al oído – Puedo regalarte el frasco de perfume.

\- Jajajaja ya decía yo que tanta ternura no era propia de ti.

\- ¡Hey! Puedo ser tierna… - susurró contra sus labios, el cerró sus ojos esperando un beso que nunca llegó- Pero no ahora. Se separó súbitamente de él con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Sakura Kinomoto, eres realmente perversa.

\- Lo se. – Y seguía caminando por la oficina, hasta que sintió de nuevo sus brazos-

\- Shaoran….

\- Cerré con seguro tranquila.

Nada pudo impedir que la besara con todo su corazón, esa mujer de verdad lo traía loco y aún mas con esa postura provocadora que ella adquiría, no podía creer que tenía a la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto en sus brazos, poder acariciarla y verla disfrutar de sus atenciones. Hasta que ella decidió abrir de nuevo su maravillosa boca.

\- Entonces, si tu no puedes cambiar tu forma de ser con Tomoyo, yo tampoco podré hacerlo con Yue ¿no?

\- Hasta ahí llegó mi felicidad. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que le gustas a ese tipo?

\- ¿Yue? Por favor Shaoran, somos amigos desde niños, de ser así lo habría sabido antes, él es un tremendo conquistador.

\- Pero te quiere y yo lo sé. Ayer lo confirmé.

\- No digas tonterías y mejor hazme los exámenes esos que de verdad tengo mucho que hacer ¿si?

\- Está bien… Vamos al laboratorio

Tomaron la entrada directo desde la oficina para encontrar un grupo de 3 médicos trabajando en diferentes cosas. – Te presento, la dra Naoko Yanahisawa, el dr Andrew Mc Dowell, él es de Estados Unidos y el dr. Ryu Tomashe.

Todos saludaron con una reverencia a la recién llegada.

\- Ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, es la hija de nuestra paciente Nadeshiko y le tomaremos las muestras para el mapeo genético.

\- ¿Quién hará el estudio? – indagó la joven de ojos verdes-

\- Hemos contratado una genetista que apoyará las labores, vendrá desde China.

\- Ehhh… Dr, lamento interrumpirlo pero ella ya llegó, salió a almorzar, seguramente llegará pronto. – indicaba Naoko –

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces mientras ella llega, te explicaré un poco cuál es el proceso ¿si?

Mientras Shaoran explicaba a su acompañante el proceso a seguir y la manera como buscarían si era o no portadora de la enfermedad, ingresó al laboratorio una mujer muy hermosa, cabello negro y largo, presencia imponente, ojos rubíes y un cuerpo maravilloso.

\- Doctor Li. – Se acercó por detrás del galeno – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Meiling Yuang soy genetista y vengo a apoyarlo en su caso.

\- Que bueno que llega señorita, mucho gusto, soy Li Shaoran este laboratorio está a mi cargo y… Nada, bienvenida, ella será su paciente para tomar las muestras.

\- Mucho gusto señorita – decía Meiling-

Sakura le lanzó una mirada despectiva, le había desagradado desde esa primera mirada. – Sakura Kinomoto. – Hizo una leve reverencia-

\- Bueno señoritas, las dejo entonces ah y señorita Yuang siéntase en casa, lo que necesite estoy a su servicio.

\- Gracias Dr. Y puede llamarme solo Meiling – Le guiñó un ojo-

\- Ahhh… bueno en ese caso, llámame Shaoran.

Sobra decir que Sakura estaba ardiendo de furia, quería saltarle a la Yugular a esa atrevida y el atolondrado de Shaoran como siempre lo había tomado todo de la manera mas inocente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Saliendo del laboratorio el pobre se estrelló con una de las mesas tirando el contenido de una bandeja. El accidente del día, no podía salir de ese laboratorio sin dañar algo a su paso. Ya se estaban acostumbrando, así que solo sonreían ante la torpeza de su joven jefe.

\- Ahora Sakura, quítate el abrigo por favor y estira el brazo – decía Meiling-

\- Para usted soy Kinomoto.

Ante esto la doctora sonrió – Como quieras querida, no soy de mucha ceremonia pero bueno… -

¿Querida? ¿Le había dicho querida? Pero ¡qué le pasaba a esa loca! Estaba ardiendo de la furia que sentía.

\- Uy, pero ¡estás roja! Te tomaré la presión antes, no es bueno empezar los exámenes si estás muy exaltada. -Tomó el brazo de Sakura y empezó a monitorear su presión – Como lo temía, es mejor que te relajes un poco, sal a dar una vuelta y luego regresas… Debo hablar con el Dr Shaoran.

¿Esta mujercita pretendía matarla de un disgusto? – No creo que sea posible, porque precisamente voy para la oficina de Shaoran, capaz y allí pueda relajarme mejor ¿no? – dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a la recién llegada.

Salió sin dar mas explicaciones por la puerta que conducía a la oficina sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía como loco, ¡estaba furiosa! Lo peor era su comportamiento, era ella la que le exigía a Shaoran que moderara sus reacciones para no ser descubiertos y ahora había actuado como una estúpida celosa – qué ¿me pasa? ¡Yo no soy así!, pero esa… ¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a Shaoran de esa manera? –

\- Sakura… ¿Estás hablando sola? – El aludido la miraba sorprendido, estaba frente a ella mirándola por encima de sus lentes – Mírate, estás ardiendo y estás roja – la abrazó en el acto – No estás en condiciones para hacerte los exámenes, déjame llevarte a tu casa ¿si?

\- No es para tanto, es solo…

\- ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Respiró profundo apretándose contra el pecho de Li – No es nada… De verdad, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

\- ¿Segura?... Por favor, me preocupas, si no te sientes bien, solo dilo.

\- Hagamos algo… Voy a tomarme las estúpidas muestras… y tú me esperas aquí para irnos a tu apartamento, prometiste que harías la cena ¿recuerdas?

Él levantó su barbilla y le dio un suave beso – Aquí te espero entonces…

Ella empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el laboratorio – al mal paso darle prisa, y esa mujer no conseguirá alterarme, no señor. Soy yo la que controla las situaciones no al contrario y he tenido peores rivales.

\- Ya regresé… - Meiling no se encontraba-

\- Señorita Yanahisawa, ¿sabe usted donde está la dra Yuang? –Preguntó Kinomoto-

\- Salió, dijo que por un café y luego iría a la oficina de Li. – Respondió Naoko-

¡Maldita sea! Era toda una oportunista. Dio media vuelta de regreso a la oficina de Shaoran, definitivamente estaba siendo mas complicado de lo que pensó.

Al entrar, la encontró sentada frente al escritorio del dr. Con sus piernas cruzadas, que no eran cubiertas por el delantal que ella portaba y la minúscula falda que usaba, podía observar cómo lo miraba por encima de sus lentes mientras él le sonreía totalmente sereno, seguramente ajeno a las insinuaciones de aquella mujer.

\- Shaoran

\- Oh, señorita Kinomoto, pensé que se había ido. Verás Shaoran, tenía la tensión bastante alta, no consideré prudente tomar las muestras en ese estado, pensé que había salido a dar una vuelta o algo.

\- No, como puede ver aquí estoy. Fui al laboratorio y no se encontraba allí, por eso vine por ti Shaoran… ¿Podemos irnos? Creo que regresaré mañana y tenías razón no me siento muy bien.

Ante lo dicho anteriormente él se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para acercarse a la ejecutiva y tomándola de la mano la acercó al sofá ubicado cerca a la ventana.

\- Permíteme recojo unos documentos que debo estudiar y salimos ¿si?

\- Claro que si – Ella le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, pero ante todo sintiéndose victoriosa-

\- Dra Meiling. ¿Necesita algo más?

\- Ahh… No dr. Solo que no pensé que se iría tan pronto y pensé que tendría mas tiempo de hablar con usted.

\- Bueno, pues si lo que necesita hablar conmigo es urgente, podría quedarme un poco.

\- Pero… Y la señorita Kinomoto… Digo, no sé si se aburrirá con nuestra conversación.

\- No lo creo Meiling, no hay nada que deba decirme que ella no pueda escuchar, así que como le digo, si es importante, soy todo oídos.

\- No se preocupe, será otro día entonces. – Se dirigió a Sakura – señorita Kinomoto espero que se sienta mejor y la estaré esperando. Dr. Nuevamente reitero mis agradecimientos por permitirme trabajar a su lado. Con permiso.

La vieron marcharse de la oficina por la puerta principal, pues la que usaban Sakura y Shaoran era exclusiva para ellos.

\- Ahora sí, podemos irnos.

Ella solo asintió en silencio, se desconocía totalmente, había actuado bajo el impulso de los celos, no había calculado sus movimientos como siempre lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía transformarse de esa manera por Shaoran? El muchacho con quien no llevaba ni un día de relación. Eso le trajo muy malos augurios, y ahora con esa mujer trabajando tan cerca de él… Tendría que aprender a controlarse y confiar en él, su maravilloso, gentil y despistado Shaoran, quien le demostraba cada día que la quería y que de no ser por ella y su pedido de guardar silencio, estuviera gritando por toda la ciudad que ella era su novia.

Bueno queridos lectores... Llegó Meiling... ¿Qué creen, le traerá muchos problemas a Sakura? parece que es de temer! aunque por otro lado a veces son mas grandes los líos que nos armamos en la cabeza que lo que en realidad sucede.

Pero interesante el secreto no? ¿Podrán mantenerlo por mucho tiempo?

Gracias como siempre por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews, siempre se los digo... lo sé, parezco lora mojada, pero en realidadd deberían ver mi cara cuando llegan, mejor dicho! Besos y abrazos por montones!

 **Ale- San**


	11. EL NUEVO NOVIO DE SAKURA

**Hola queridos lectores!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Verán este capítulo y me van a odiar, lo sé! Pero es necesario.**

CAPÍTULO 11

EL NUEVO NOVIO DE SAKURA

Disfrutaba ayudar a Shaoran en la cocina, la verdad es que era un gran cocinero y lo hacía con mucha dedicación. Se habían acostumbrado a pasar largo tiempo en el apartamento del joven chino, hablando, compartiendo, jugando, entre otras cosas.

Apenas llevaban una semana, pero se sentían en total confianza, ella se veía mas relajada, tranquila y ya no era una obsesiva del trabajo, no descuidaba sus responsabilidades, pero estaba encontrándole otro gusto a la vida que las personas a su alrededor notaban, llegaba a la oficina sin su característico ceño fruncido, inclusive de vez en cuando esbozaba una sonrisa al saludar a la nueva recepcionista Rika Sasaki, de quien tenía una excelente opinión pues cumplía a cabalidad con las labores encomendadas. Tomoyo solo se limitaba a ver los cambios en su vida, sabía que debía confiar en Shaoran y no preguntar y mas aún cuando percibía que ahora Sakura era un poco más feliz, más paciente y dulce por momentos.

Estaban como cada noche en el apartamento de Shaoran sentados frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino, apenas empezaba a caer la noche sobre la ciudad, ella estaba recostada sobre las piernas del joven mientras él leía un libro y acariciaba su cabello, toda aquella tranquilidad fue quebrantada por el sonido de móvil de Sakura que reclamaba su atención.

\- Habla Kinomoto – No se fijó en el número del que llamaban.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás mi pequeño cerezo?

¡Carajo Yue! – Ahhh… Holaaa ¿cómo estás?

\- Parece que te sorprende mi llamada.

\- No, no, es solo que estaba algo distraída

\- Y así has estado estos días, he procurado localizarte, voy a la oficina y no estás. ¿Has estado saliendo temprano?.

\- Este… Si, ya ves que me estaba quedando mucho en la oficina y decidí cambiar esa rutina.

\- Me hubieses dicho… ¿Sabes? Te he notado distante, como si… Estuvieras ocultando algo.

\- ¿Cómo crees?

\- Bueno, entonces te espero en media hora en el restaurante de siempre. Necesitamos hablar y es urgente.

Lo último que Sakura escuchó antes de poder replicar fue el tono que indicaba que habían terminado la llamada. Ella solo lanzó un suspiro al aire y se dispuso a levantarse para ir a aquella cita.

\- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

\- Yue…

\- ¿Era él? Y ¿por qué contestaste?

\- No me fijé antes de contestar. Me dijo que me esperaba en media hora pues debía hablar algo urgente conmigo.

\- Pero ¿por qué tienes que ir?

\- Porque está sospechando Shaoran, quizá no de tí y de mi, pero si sabe que le oculto algo…

\- Sakura y ¡por qué no le dices entonces!

\- ¡Porque no quiero! No me interesa que nada dañe la tranquilidad que siento en este momento.

\- ¡Perfecto! Vete entonces – estaba realmente furioso, quizá no lo estaría tanto si fuera otra persona pero justo él-

\- ¿Y con esas actitudes tan ridículas quieres que haga pública nuestra relación? Por favor Shaoran, con esto solo me demuestras que todavía no estamos listos.

Se puso los tacones que tanto la torturaban, tomo su bolso y abrigo y salió del apartamento dando un portazo.

Él se quedó tragándose su enojo y pensando en las palabras de su querida Sakura.

\- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Tienes planes?

\- No Shaoran…

\- Perfecto, te recojo en 30 minutos.

Sakura llegó al restaurante pactado cuando encontró a Yue en la barra con un vaso de whisky. Al verla, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro; quienes lo conocían sabían que era de gestos algo fríos, era extraño verle una sonrisa pero todo cambiaba al verla a ella.

\- Pensé que no vendrías… Ya ves que últimamente has estado tan ausente

\- No digas eso Yue.

\- ¿Pasamos a la mesa?

Con ayuda de uno de los meseros se ubicaron en la mesa, la joven se veía molesta, pero su amigo no comprendía las razones.

\- Cerezo, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo molesta… Tensa.

\- No te preocupes, problemas en la oficina que nunca faltan

\- Bueno, es tiempo de que te relajes, Quiero verte tranquila esta noche.

Apenas lo notaba, pero al parecer estaba más arreglado y guapo que de costumbre.

Al mismo lugar, un rato después llegaron Shaoran y Tomoyo, esta última sin entender los motivos. Los ubicaron en una mesa relativamente lejos de la pareja anterior pero aún así estaban dentro del campo de visión de Shaoran.

\- Ahora si, dime qué está pasando. – preguntaba una enojada Tomoyo-

\- ¿Debe pasar algo para que salgamos a cenar? ¡Vamos, Si lo hacemos todo el tiempo!

\- Shaoran, sabes que no tengo un pelo de tonta y ya me fijé que Sakura y Yue están ubicados al otro lado del salón. ¿Ahora si, me contarás o no?

\- Tú no te pierdes nada ¿no?

\- Es porque eres transparente para mi Shaoran, estás nervioso, inclusive diría que enojado. Es muy raro verte así, confía en mi por favor.

\- Tomoyo, es complicado – el simplemente agachó su rostro-

Su amiga veía que había algo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, sabía que su querida amiga estaba implicada en eso pero no lograba descifrar con exactitud lo que sucedía.

Transcurrió el tiempo, ambas parejas comieron con tranquilidad y ahora el galeno se veía mas relajado. Aun así, siempre atento a lo que ocurriera en la mesa de Sakura.

En el caso de la primera pareja, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo, por fin Sakura lograba sentirse un poco mas relajada con su acompañante, recordando anécdotas del pasado; casi todas referente a sus nulas habilidades matemáticas y como él había pasado a ser un excelente tutor, ayudándola de tal manera que ahora era todo lo contrario. También cómo iban a la escuela todos los días, ambos hermanos Tsukishiro y los Kinomoto.

\- Eran buenos tiempos ¿no?

\- Si… Me ayudaste mucho en ese entonces Yue y siempre te estaré agradecida.

\- Al respecto Sakura… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte y no deseo aplazarlo mas – Tomó la mano que la joven tenía sobre la mesa – Tú sabes que siempre he tenido… Cierta fama entre las mujeres, incluso me han preguntado por qué aún no he elegido una pareja para mi vida… Y pues… Tú eres esa razón, por ti regresé a Japón.

La muchacha estaba pálida ante la declaración de su amigo de toda la vida.

\- No… Yo… Yue…

\- Déjame terminar por favor. Se, entiendo, que eres una persona diferente ahora, que has evitado a toda costa el relacionarte con alguien a ese nivel, pero por favor, yo solo pido una oportunidad – Los ojos de Yue se veían suplicantes ante la mujer que tenía frente a él –

Sintieron como alguien carraspeaba tras ellos y se sorprendieron mas al ver a la pareja de Shaoran y Tomoyo mirándolos. Aunque mas específicamente era Sakura quien había quedado perpleja y a la vez furiosa, no podía creer que la había seguido hasta ahí.

\- ¿Interrumpimos? Preguntó el joven galeno.

\- Noo, para nada…. Justo ahora Sakura estaba por contestarme una pregunta importante, ¿no es así querida? – apretaba mas la mano de la joven- Anda, aprovechemos que nuestros amigos están aquí.

La joven ejecutiva estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero era mas su enojo en ese momento que sin saber por qué, respondió.

\- Si Yue, acepto tu propuesta.

\- ¡Qué bueno preciosa!... Bueno amigos, sean los primeros en enterarse que Sakura Kinomoto y yo, somos novios desde ahora.

Ella observaba como el rostro de Shaoran se iba transformando a una expresión de dolor y decepción.

\- Los felicitamos pero justo íbamos de salida. Así que con permiso. Yue, Kinomoto.

Y salieron lo mas pronto posible de allí. El joven chino no podía ocultar ni disimular sus emociones y Tomoyo sabía el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo; entraron al auto y arrancaron rápidamente, la joven no dijo nada, sabía que no era el momento, solo tomó la mano de su amigo en un gesto de empatía hasta que llegaron al apartamento de ella.

\- Shaoran, no estás bien, sube y hablamos.

\- Está bien.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar, el solo se desplomó en los brazos de su joven amiga, llorando todo el dolor que sentía, pues para él había sido una burla, un engaño. Tanto que ella le había pedido que ocultaran su relación para que con el idiota de Yue fuera lo contrario, ¿qué tenía el de malo? ¿Qué había en él? ¿Por qué se había prestado para este juego si desde el principio él sabría que saldría herido?

Descargó todo su dolor en Tomoyo, quien lo escuchó con paciencia hasta que el por fin se quedó dormido. Como pudo lo acostó en la cama reservada para huéspedes y ella fue a su habitación; quería a Sakura mas que a nadie, era su hermana, pero esta vez no podía justificarla de ninguna manera, había herido a una de las personas mas sinceras y dulces que ella conocía, alguien que la amaba a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Sakura había obrado mal, muy mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al terminar esa incómoda cena, ella solo podía ir a un lugar, pero fue detenida por el portero del lugar.

\- Señorita, si busca al joven Li, déjeme decirle que no ha llegado.

Ella no comprendía, se habían marchado mucho antes que ella, ya era hora de que estuviera allí.

\- ¿Tom?

\- Ahh… Sakura.

\- ¿Te desperté?

\- Si, ya estaba dormida – su voz se escuchaba fría e inflexible-

\- De casualidad… Sabes… Ehmmm ¿Dónde está Li?

\- No, no lo se, él solo me dejó en mi casa y se fue.

\- ¿Y sabes a donde pudo haber ido?

\- No… no lo se.

\- Bueno, gracias, descansa.

Tomoyo se sentía mal por mentir a su amiga, pero pensó que en realidad se lo merecía. Corrió a verificar y apagar el teléfono de Li para que no lo molestara, por lo menos por esa noche necesitaba estar en paz.

Esperó hasta las 2 am. Decidió marcharse a su apartamento. A ese lugar frio y solo al que hace varios días solo iba por algo de ropa, pero lo sentía ajeno, vacío. Faltaba él.

 _¿Sakura Kinomoto qué estás haciendo?_ – se preguntaba a sí misma- _Buscas arruinar lo único que en mucho tiempo te ha traído felicidad por simple egoísmo y rabia. Lo estás dañando a él, quien nunca buscó de ti otra cosa que hacerte feliz. Ya vez que hasta Yue tenía sus segundas intenciones._

Por fin logró conciliar el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó a su oficina como siempre, muy puntual, aunque había tenido que hacer maromas para ocultar las ojeras que tenía por la falta de sueño. Llegó al pasillo que la dirigía a su oficina encontrando allí a su amiga quien la saludó de una manera ¿fría? ¿Tomoyo? Ella nunca era así.

\- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto.

\- Buenos días señorita Daidouji.

Ingresó sin ser seguida por la misma, supuso que tenía mucho trabajo y no le prestó mucha atención, tenía en una semana la junta anual con los accionistas, debía tener los balances en perfecto estado por lo que se reuniría con Takashi.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, el señor Yamazaki se encuentra acá para su reunión.

\- Puede pasar y tú también.

\- Disculpe… Si no le molesta, tengo unas cosas pendientes por hacer en el área de compras, unos cheques y facturas que aún no se han firmado, si mi presencia no es indispensable creo que hay que darle prioridad a eso.

\- Ahhh… Bueno, como quieras.

¿Era su impresión o Tomoyo la estaba evitando?

Toda la mañana pasó en reunión con el joven Takashi revisando los informes que se presentarían, ajustando cifras para las metas y todos los asuntos relacionados.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, ¿me necesita para algo? Tengo una invitación a almorzar.

\- Pensé que almorzaríamos juntas.

\- Como le digo, tengo una invitación pendiente, pero si usted cree que no debo ausentarme puedo cancelarla.

\- Noo. No de ninguna manera, ve tranquila, te espero en un rato.

La actitud de su amiga le dolía y mucho, a pesar de escribir en diversas oportunidades al celular de Shaoran, no había recibido respuesta alguna.

Allí estaba él, con su rostro triste y esos ojos que no disimulaban el dolor que le embargaba, le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a su amiga azabache, ella subió al automóvil y salieron rumbo a un lugar pequeño donde tratarían de disfrutar un almuerzo tranquilo.

\- ¿Sabes Tomoyo? No logro encontrar mi celular, no sé que pudo pasar pero no lo encuentro.

\- Yo lo tengo.

\- Uff es un alivio, lo estaba necesitando.

\- Pero no te lo voy a entregar.

\- Y ¿por qué? ¡Es mío!

\- Porque te conozco Shaoran, correrás a llamarla o escribirle y sí, es mi amiga, pero necesita una lección y yo me encargaré de eso.

Ante lo dicho por la amatista él solo continuó comiendo, no pensaba discutir con ella, al fin y al cabo era la única persona en quien confiaba y conocía ambos lados del asunto.

\- Pero… ¿y si me necesitan?

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Los Kinomoto, sabes que debo estar pendiente de Nadeshiko.

\- Avísales que no tienes celular y no tendrás en un tiempo, que te localicen en el hospital o en el apartamento. No insistas Shaoran, no te lo daré y ya verás que me lo agradecerás- ella sabía que el aparatito había replicado toda la mañana con mensajes entrantes, con seguridad era su amiga, pero era cierto cuando le decía a Shaoran que le daría una lección-.

Regresaron a sus respectivos trabajos, Tomoyo continuo con su plan de ignorar lo mas posible a su jefa, Shaoran por su parte no podía con su tristeza.

\- Shaoran –era la voz de Meiling que lo sacaba de sus propios pensamientos – Te he notado triste… ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

\- Gracias por tu preocupación Meiling pero estoy bien… Solo estoy cansado. Ya ves que hay mucho por hacer. Qué tal te ha ido con el mapeo… ¿Has logrado algo?

\- Aún no, sabes que esta enfermedad no se puede encontrar con facilidad, pero apenas tenga algo concreto te lo notificaré de inmediato.

\- Gracias Meiling.

El día había terminado, sin darse cuenta eran ya las 8 pm. Tomó sus cosas y decidió irse a su casa, no tenía muchos deseos pero estaba cansada. Al salir vio el escritorio de su asistente vacío y antes de poder hacer algo entró una llamada a su celular.

\- Habla Kinomoto

\- Hola Cerezo.

\- Ahhh Yue…

\- vaya manera de saludar a tu nuevo novio.

\- Si… Es solo que estoy cansada, apenas voy saliendo de la oficina.

\- Lo sé, te estoy esperando hace un buen rato.

\- Mira, no sé si tenías planes pero yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir.

\- Baja y hablaremos con más calma.

Llegó a la recepción donde ya no había nadie mas que el portero del edificio. Al ver ese auto al frente deseó con todo su corazón que quien estuviera ahí fuera el dueño de un cabello castaño y unos ambarinos ojos que le traspasaban el alma. Pero no, era pedir demasiado.

 **Triste lo se... Muy tristeee...**

 **No me queda más por decir, sino como siempre, gracias a todos ustedes por continuar leyendo.**

 **Los dejo enviándoles muchos abrazos.**

 **Ale-San.**


	12. REGRETS

CAPÍTULO 12

REGRETS

\- Hola Hermosa, ¿cómo estás? – Saludaba Yue y trató de besarla pero ella solo lo esquivó y pasó por su lado para subir al auto.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntaba él tratando de romper el silencio y la tensión en el ambiente-

\- Muy pesado, tenemos la junta anual de accionistas y ya sabes cómo es esto.

\- Comprendo, ese es el motivo por el que te notas tan tensa ¿no?

\- Supongo…

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sabes que esa es mi área y podría… No se…

\- No te preocupes, afortunadamente tengo un buen equipo de trabajo, es solo que es dispendioso.

Cualquier contacto que él intentaba tener con ella se encontraba con una pared de hielo que ella ponía bajo la excusa de estar cansada.

Ya en el apartamento él trató de ponerse cómodo sirviéndose un vaso de Whiskey.

\- ¿Qué deseas cenar? Pediré a domicilio.

Eso le dolió mas de lo que esperaba, se había acostumbrado a las atenciones de Shaoran que le hacía olvidar el cansancio con una deliciosa cena, un masaje en los pies o acariciando su cabello mientras leía.

\- Cerezo… ¿Me escuchas?

\- Ah si, ¿qué decías?

\- Pedí Sushi, ¿está bien?

\- No quiero comer, solo deseo dormir.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Que… qué, no te entiendo – estaba haciendo uso de su mas desagradable actitud tratando de hacerle entender que no lo quería cerca-

\- Que no deseas cenar conmigo.

\- Mira, discúlpame en realidad, es solo que estoy agotada, son días muy difíciles para mi.

\- Comprendo, cancelaré el pedido y me iré a mi casa… A menos… que desees que me quede contigo.

\- No, quiero estar sola de verdad.

\- Bueno mi amor, nos veremos mañana supongo… ¿Para almorzar?

\- Aún no lo se, te haré saber.

\- Ok. Hasta mañana entonces – le dio un beso en su frente pues ella continuaba renuente a cualquier otro tipo de contacto, esto era más difícil de lo que él pensaba y para nada parecido a lo que imaginaba –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por lo visto tendría que acostumbrarse de nuevo a la soledad de su apartamento. Sin siquiera encender las luces fue directo al cuarto y se acostó solo quitándose los zapatos. No deseaba otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos y desaparecerlo todo, los recuerdos, los besos, las risas que sentía resonar en la enorme habitación y ese aroma embriagador que cubría sus almohadas y sábanas. En todo estaba ella.

Al final solo se dejó llevar del cansancio quedando dormido por fin, y aún entre sueños susurraba su nombre… _Sakura._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días habían pasado vacíos, sin sentido… Ella, muy ocupada con sus informes y preocupada por la actitud de quien fuera su única amiga, había pasado tratando de quitarse a Yue de encima. Estaba sola, ahora si lo estaba.

Faltaban tan solo 2 días para la presentación ante la junta directiva y estaba todo casi listo.

\- Señorita Daidouji, pase a mi oficina por favor.

\- Pe…

\- Pero nada, ahora no hay nada mas importante.

\- Con permiso – entró a la oficina tratando de no mirar a su amiga –

\- Tomoyo, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Disculpe, no se de qué habla.

\- Tomoyo, no me hables así y no te hagas la desentendida, has estado esquivándome todos estos días, buscando tareas extra con tal de no estar aquí. ¿Qué está pasando?

Con su mirada clavada al piso continuaba contestando – No es nada, solo que tenemos cosas pendientes en otros departamentos.

La ejecutiva suspiró con cansancio y se levantó de su escritorio para ponerse frente a su amiga.

\- Tom, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos?

Ante esta pregunta la azabache sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, le dolía tener esa actitud con su amiga.

\- Hace 19 años

\- Entonces ¿qué te pasa? – Sakura tomó las manos de su amiga – Tom eres la única persona que he tenido siempre a mi lado, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, ¿por qué me tratas de esta manera?

\- Tú conoces los motivos. – Ante esta respuesta la castaña quedó de una pieza- Se perfectamente de qué te hablo y tú también, Shaoran me lo dijo todo.

\- Tom… Yo…

\- Sakura, te encargaste de destrozar a la persona mas honesta, dulce y entregada. Como él, no diría que pocos, me arriesgaría a afirmar incluso que ninguno. Es mi amigo al igual que tú, pero no fue él quien obró de forma tan egoísta y despiadada. Siempre he estado a tu lado, te he apoyado y justificado, pero yo lo vi Sakura, con su corazón destrozado, quedarse dormido entre lágrimas por ti. ¿Cómo pudiste pedirle algo tan cruel como esconder su relación mientras a otro le decías que si? No te reconozco de verdad.

\- Tienes razón… Me equivoqué y de la peor manera, me dejé llevar por la ira, sentí que me estaba controlando cuando le dije que me vería con Yue y luego al verlos en el restaurante… actué sin pensar, pero me duele mucho lo que está sucediendo.

\- Sakura, si eso es cierto, entonces ¿por qué sigues con esta farsa? Yue no es santo de mi devoción, pero ¡estás jugando con sus sentimientos también! Si lo que me dices es verdad, ¡ya no más mentiras, no más enredos!

Suspiró pesadamente – Tienes razón Tom, pero también quiero pedirte perdón a ti, sé que te herí con todo esto, pero te necesito en mi vida, me siento muy sola.

\- Nunca estarás sola Sakurita, pero era necesario que te dieras cuenta de las cosas, por favor, repara todo esto, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde con Shaoran.

\- ¿Sabes algo amiga?... ¡Lo extraño tanto! Me había acostumbrado a su calidez, a su compañía, la forma como cuida de mí, se preocupa y soporta mi mal carácter, que por cierto no es tan malo cuando estoy a su lado. He sido una completa idiota al dejarlo ir.

\- Ya no es hora de lamentos, vamos a sacar esto adelante y por favor, habla con Yue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Shaoran… ¿Hoy si me aceptarás la invitación a comer? – Decía insinuantemente Meiling-

La había rechazado todos esos días y ella no se cansaba de insistir, era una mujer muy hermosa y divertida además de brillante; había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella y se quedaba sorprendido ante esa mujer, inclusive lo había hecho reír de nuevo, hacía tiempo no se sentía tan cercano a una chica que no fuera su amiga y… ¿Por qué no?

\- Está bien – le dijo con su dulce sonrisa- ¿Quieres ir a un lugar específico?

\- Sabes que no conozco mucho, así que estoy en tus manos.

Se sintió tentado a llevarla a su apartamento y cocinar… Pero no, no era tiempo.

\- En todo caso, si averiguas algún lugar y deseas ir… Solo dilo.

\- Gracias Shaoran, eres todo un caballero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Hola cerezo que bueno que me llamas

\- Hola Yue, te necesitaba porque… No puedo almorzar contigo hoy.

\- Pero pequeña…

\- No, no te preocupes, prefiero que cenemos ¿si?

\- Mucho mejor, te recojo a las 6 ¿está bien?

\- Perfecto, te estaré esperando.

Continuó en su proceso de revisión, ahora en mejores términos con su amiga y con el firme propósito de aclarar toda la situación.

Eran las 5:30 y había terminado, se preparaba para su encuentro con Yue, bajó al primer piso ubicándose en la recepción, observaba cómo se desarrollaba la señorita Sasaki en su puesto de trabajo y como siempre, quedaba gratamente sorprendida.

A las 6 en punto, el auto de Yue estaba estacionado frente al edificio. La joven ejecutiva se dispuso para salir a su encuentro y con un corto saludo subió al auto, conversaron sobre sus actividades del día antes de adentrarse en el restaurante de siempre, era un lugar tranquilo y conocido; se sentían cómodos allí.

Sin saberlo, en otro lugar de la ciudad otra pareja iba en un auto.

\- Ya sabes qué lugar te gustaría visitar Meiling?

\- Si Shaoran, me hablaron muy bien de este restaurante – extendió un papelito con el nombre de ese restaurante donde viera por última vez a Sakura acompañada por ese sujeto- Me dijeron que la comida es excelente así como la buena atención, quiero ir allá.

\- ¿Estás…. Segura? Digo, hay muchos otros restaurantes que podríamos visitar.

\- Seguramente, pero quiero ese.

¿Qué posibilidades habría de encontrarse nuevamente allí? En todo caso, no podía dejar de ir a algún lugar u otro por el temor de encontrarla.

\- Está bien, espero que podamos pasar un buen rato.

Ya en el restaurante solicitaron una mesa, fueron ubicados rápidamente y se dispusieron a ordenar.

Ambas parejas charlaban tranquilamente ignorando por completo su mutua coincidencia en el lugar. En algún momento, Sakura se disculpó para ir al baño y camino al mismo llamó su atención una cabellera castaña, alborotada y el sonido de una voz cálidamente familiar. Era él, su Shaoran. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver por quién estaba acompañado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus verdes ojos; Corrió hacia el baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Poco después escuchó otra voz molestamente familiar.

\- Amiga, si soy yo Meiling. Estoy en el restaurante con mi guapísimo jefe, por fin pude convencerlo…. No, al parecer antes estaba saliendo con alguien porque no me aceptaba, pero quien quiera que fuera es una reverenda tonta por dejar libre semejante hombre

Sakura lloraba aún mas, ahora no sabía si por tristeza o rabia, esa mujer estaba refiriéndose a ella, aunque no podía negar que tenía razón, ella era la tonta que había dejado a Shaoran, que no le había dado importancia a su relación y había perdido la oportunidad, porque de seguro la mujer que hablaba por teléfono no lo haría.

\- Claro amiga, ahora te llamo… O mejor mañana jijijiji ya sabes que no hay hombre que se me resista y esta noche mi querido Shaoran Li no será la excepción.

Sintió como la doctora en cuestión salió del lugar y lloró con amargura y tristeza infinita. Pero sabía que no podía pasar mas tiempo allí, así no pudiera arreglar las cosas con Shaoran debía ser sincera con Yue, al fin y al cabo su amistad era de años y no valía la pena acabar completamente con ella.

Se lavó la cara para tratar de disimular su llanto y retocó su maquillaje, se sonrió a si misma al espejo prometiéndose que todo estaría bien.

De regreso en la mesa, estaba su acompañante con su característico vaso de whiskey mirando de manera relajada los músicos que amenizaban el ambiente del lugar.

\- Amor, tardaste mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada, no te preocupes. Yue… Necesito que hablemos.

En ese momento, escuchó una voz que les saludaba. Se quedó de piedra al comprobar quienes estaban ahí.

\- Hola Sakura, buenas noches – Meiling saludaba a la pareja-

\- Ahh Dra… Yuang ¿no? ¿Cómo le va?

\- Si… Como puedes ver, muy bien, conocen a mi acompañante ¿no?

\- Buenas noches Kinomoto, Yue – su voz era inflexible, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en ella.

\- Sakura, te recuerdo que mañana o pasado estarán listos los resultado del mapeo genético así que nos veremos en el laboratorio, por ahora creo que debemos irnos, la noche es joven y aún hay mucho por hacer ¿no? – Yuang le guiñó un ojo-

De más está decir que la joven de ojos verdes era consumida por una ira intensa, había pasado en muy poco tiempo de la tristeza a la rabia, no solo se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre y con tanta confianza, como si quisiera provocarla pero regresaría a la tristeza al verlo partir con esa mujer.

Por su parte el joven se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y llevando a su compañera colgando de su brazo.

Yue solo la miraba, ante lo cual ella lanzó una sonrisa melancólica, sus ojos revelaban el dolor que su corazón sentía.

\- Terminamos ¿no? – Yue rompió el silencio-

\- Perdón… ¿De qué hablas?

\- Esto… Esta pseudo relación que mantuvimos estos días… Termina aquí.

Ella solo inclinó su rostro y asintió lentamente. Ante esto, el levantó el mentón de la joven con sus dedos para mirarla directamente.

\- Mi cerezo, si tan solo esos ojos me vieran de la misma manera en que lo miran a él.

\- ¿A… él?

\- No lo niegues, nunca fuiste buena mintiendo y esa es una mirada que jamás había visto en ti. Pero no quiero que te sientas culpable o que pienses que me estabas engañando, yo me estaba engañando solo. ¿Sabes? – Miró nuevamente hacia los músicos – Te he amado desde que te recuerdo en mi vida, algún día… Siempre pensaba, algún día… Pero, el corazón conoce razones que la razón desconoce ¿no lo crees? Y no podemos darle órdenes cuando de escoger a su dueño se trata. A pesar de todo, hay una amistad que nos une y que no pienso dejar de lado por este impase, ante todo quiero que seas feliz – la miró de nuevo – mereces ser feliz Sakura, y si es al lado de ese atolondrado, te apoyaré.

\- Yue… Yo… - el posó sus dedos en los labios de ella. Era increíble, jamás había podido besarlos, esos labios tenían dueño-

\- No digas nada, por favor, créeme que no tienes que decir nada, pero eso sí. Hoy y aquí me juras que si ese idiota te hace sufrir, te acordarás de mí.

Ante esto ella le lanzó una sonrisa sincera que él no veía hacia algún tiempo – Te lo juro, pero… Sabes que él nunca me hará daño-

Él también sonrió – Si, lo sé, es un tonto a toda carrera, pero a pesar de eso, estaré atento.

\- Gracias, gracias de verdad, tu amistad es un tesoro para mí. – Se levantó de su lugar y lo envolvió en un abrazo-

El luchaba por no llorar, si, tenía el corazón roto, pero eso ya lo sabía, era completamente consciente de que así sería desde el día que ella le había dicho que si a su propuesta de ser novios.

\- Bueno cerezo, vete ya, se que estás ansiosa por hacerlo y yo ya vi una damisela en apuros que requiere de mi compañía.

\- No cambias Yue, sigues siendo un conquistador empedernido – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró en su oído – te quiero.

Salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, pero no tenía su auto. Decidió tomar un taxi y volver al edificio donde se hallaba su oficina, necesitaba su vehículo para buscar a Shaoran. Tomó su celular y recordó que en todos esos días él no le había contestado sus mensajes, pero aun así lo intentó de nuevo. Sonó una, dos… y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse.

\- ¿Hola?

Una voz de mujer

\- Perdón… ¿es el número del Dr Li?

\- Sakurita soy yo.

\- ¿Estás con Shaoran Tomoyo?

\- No… Yo tenía su teléfono.

\- Es decir que tú… ¿Por eso no me contestaba? ¡Eres perversa Tomoyo Daidouji!.

\- ¡Perdón! Pero no he leído ni uno solo, ¡te lo juro!

\- Más te vale pequeña traidora. ¿Sabes dónde está Shaoran? ¿Te ha llamado o algo?

\- No… Pero si quieres llámalo a su apartamento. Te enviaré el número. ¿Al fin como te fue con Yue?

\- Mañana te cuento, pero créeme que si lo estoy buscando es porque no hay mas impedimentos. Te quiero Tom, espero el número.

\- Y yo a ti amiga, buena suerte.

Unos segundos después, llegó la información deseada a su teléfono. De inmediato marcó, esperando que el tono de espera fuera interrumpido por la voz de quien deseaba y así fue. – ¿Hola? – Pero ella de inmediato colgó, solo deseaba confirmar que estaba allí.

Y si… Estaba como siempre, mirando por la ventana; hacía un rato había estado con Meiling en ese restaurante y tenía que verla a ella, tan hermosa como de costumbre, aunque su mirada lucía triste, ¿sería que ese idiota de Yue la estaba haciendo sufrir? Como fuera, él ya no tenía por qué interesarse en eso.

Meiling había insistido en ir a otro sitio y juraría que se molestó cuando le dijo:

\- Disculpa, pero solo te dije que te llevaría a cenar.

\- Pero Shaor…

\- Gracias por tu compañía Meiling, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

Ella no pudo decir más, simplemente él no le había dado lugar para ello, bajó bastante molesta del auto.

\- Es mejor así… - se dijo a sí mismo- Hasta que el ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones pero nadie había hablado – qué raro, sería un número equivocado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Corría ansiosa por las calles de Tokio, ¿cómo era posible que a esa hora de la noche hubiera tanto tráfico?

Su corazón palpitaba como loco, no veía la hora de estar de nuevo con él, sentir su abrazo sobre su cuerpo, sus besos, su voz… Pero… ¿Y si estaba con ella? No lo había pensado, esa mujer tenía toda la intención de seducirlo. ¿Qué haría?

\- Bueno, por lo menos le arruinaré el rato ¿no? – se dijo así misma con una sonrisa ladina.- Pero ni ella ni nadie te alejará de mi Shaoran Li.

Por fin llegó al edificio, ingresó pero el portero la detuvo con un saludo

\- Señorita Kinomoto ¡que alegría verla de nuevo por aquí! Permítame la anuncio.

\- ¡NO!... No, por favor, quiero darle una sorpresa a Sha… Al señor Li, le prometo que no pasará nada.

\- Pero seño….

\- Mire, usted no se afane por nada ¿si? Además este edificio es de mi familia, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Está bien señorita, buenas noches.

Ella se dirigió al ascensor, sus piernas temblaban, estaba increíblemente nerviosa, nada propio de la gran ejecutiva temida en todo su medio, acostumbrada a su paso seguro. Ahora parecía una quinceañera. Ensayaba en el pequeño lugar lo que diría al verlo. Inclusive lo que haría si encontraba a esa doctorcita allí.

Llegó al piso del PH y se dirigió con pasos temblorosos a la puerta. Timbró y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no los abrió, no era capaz, no sabía si al hacerlo toda su decisión se iría al piso, o lloraría o quien sabe qué podría pasar.

Sintió como la puerta se abría y una persona frente a ella.

\- Sak… Kinomoto, pero qué haces aquí?

Eso fue todo, lo miró a esos hermosos ojos ámbar que tanto había extrañado y perdió todo control sobre sí. Se lanzó a sus brazos aprisionando sus labios contra los de él que al principio, solo trataba de hablar.

-Pero que…

Eso no duró mucho, sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban y correspondía ese beso con la misma pasión y entrega con que ella lo daba. Entraron al apartamento sin soltarse en ningún momento, disfrutando el momento, rato después se había hecho mas suave hasta que terminaba por fin, ella se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Te extrañé mucho Shaoran.

Ante sus palabras, él se soltó de ella. Caminó hacia la cocina haciendo que preparaba algo.

\- ¿Y tu novio?

\- ¿Ahh?

\- Si… No pretenderás que vas a cenar con él y luego vienes a decirme… ¿Esto?

\- Shaoran… Yo.

\- Sakura, tu llegada me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso no quiere decir que yo voy a admitir estar contigo mientras eres novia de alguien más.

\- Cuando vas a dejar esa costumbre de no dejar hablar a los demás. Cállate por un momento y escucha. No estoy con Yue, en realidad nunca estuve con él, fue solo un impulso, una tontería, pero se acabó, ¿me oyes? ¡Se acabó!.

Él solo suspiró, apoyó sus manos sobre la barra de la cocina y con su rostro agachado dijo casi como un susurro – Me rompiste el corazón Sakura-

\- ¿Ahhh?

\- Yo no te hice nada para merecer el trato que me diste, solo te di mi amor, inclusive acepté ese trato tan mezquino, acepté esconderme solo porque así lo pediste. Perdóname, pero no puedes llegar ahora solo diciendo que todo el dolor que me causaste fue por un ataque de rabia. Te juro que si hubiera sabido que eras tú tras esa puerta, no te hubiese abierto.

\- Pero… Por favor Shaoran, no sabes lo tormentosos que han sido estos días, sé que fui una tonta de primera al hacerte eso tan horrible, pero por favor, por favor te necesito.

\- Yo también te necesité, si dices que solo fue un impulso ¿por qué no me buscaste e intentaste aclarar las cosas?... Ambos conocemos la respuesta. Por orgullo.

Ella solo guardó silencio mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, a él verla así le rompía aún más su herido corazón, pero era necesario, como dijo Tomoyo, ella necesitaba una lección, darse cuenta de que no podía ir por la vida haciendo su voluntad e hiriendo a otros al amaño de sus impulsos.

\- Ahora… Si no es molestia, por favor retírate.

\- Si, tienes razón, fui arrogante al pensar que llegaría aquí y todo sería como si nada, se que te herí, que defraudé tu confianza… Pero aunque nunca mas haya nada entre nosotros, sería feliz solo si logro tu perdón y aceptas mi amistad. Obvio no debe ser ahora mismo, pero algún día. Cuídate Shaoran.

Cuanto le dolía verla así, sentía deseos de abrazarla y decirle que nada pasaba, que todo fuera como siempre, simplemente llenarla de besos y amarla, contemplar su rostro dormido en su cama. Pero solo se quedó ahí, viéndola marchar sin mover ni un solo músculo para detenerla.

Ella corrió al ascensor tratando infructuosamente de limpiar sus lágrimas _Adiós Shaoran._

Hola! Y si mis queridos lectores... Toda acción tiene una reacción y aquí encontramos las consecuencias de las decisiones de Sakura.

Gracias a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews, su apoyo es invaluable para mi: Mi queridísima ElizzeKomatsu, me hacen reir muchísimo, gracias por todo!

Así mismo Saku Swan, Elisa Lucía y quienes los dejan como invitados, a ustedes no les puedo responder de manera directa pero les agradezco muchísimo sus bellos comentarios.

Abrazos y besos

Ale-San


	13. LA INELUDIBLE REALIDAD

Les quise dejar estos dos capítulos para que disfruten este fin de semana. Deseo que les guste y espero con cariño sus reviews.

CAPÍTULO 13

LA INELUDIBLE REALIDAD

\- Tom, te necesito – decía totalmente inundada por las lágrimas

\- ¿Estás en tu apartamento?

\- No, pero voy para allá.

\- Te veo en media hora.

Ya en el apartamento de la ejecutiva, se encontró con una Sakura llorando de una manera que la conmovió profundamente. Corrió para abrazarla.

\- Sakurita, entré con la llave de emergencia. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Se acabó Tom, lo arruiné, fui a buscar a Shaoran, le pedí perdón y él… él me rechazó Tom – seguía llorando mientras la azabache acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

\- El amor no se acaba Sakura, puede que esté debilitado y herido, pero… No creo que se haya terminado esta historia entre ustedes.

\- De verdad piensas eso?

\- Si – le decía con esa sonrisa brillante y llena de ternura – Así lo creo, conozco a Shaoran y es obvio que se sienta herido, pero si luchas por él, si le demuestras que de verdad deseas estar con él, no podrá resistirse, ya verás.

\- Gracias Tom, ¿qué haría sin ti?

\- jajajajajaja no digas eso, para eso somos amigas ¿no? Vamos, ve a ponerte cómoda mientras preparo algo de té

Se dirigió al baño un poco mas tranquila, lavó su rostro y soltó su cabello. ¿Quién lo creería? Sakura Kinomoto sufriendo por un hombre, aunque sabía perfectamente que era la única culpable, aún así, jamás lo habría calculado. De todas maneras, no se arrepentía, Shaoran era lo mejor que le había pasado, en los pocos días que estuvieron juntos la llenó de un amor tan sincero que embargó su corazón. Se detuvo a mirar la cadenita en su cuello… ¿Y si era el destino que los unía? De repente pensó en esa leyenda… El hilo rojo del destino, que nunca se rompe. Quizá Tomoyo tenía razón y era solo un momento de sus vidas pero en realidad estarían juntos para siempre.

\- Sakura… Pensé que estarías en tu cama.

\- ¿Ahhh? Me distraje perdón, pero ya me acostaré.

Su amiga también ya tenía su pijama puesta, se iba a quedar con ella como cuando eran niñas o cuando se necesitaban.

Tomaron un poco de te antes de ir a la cama. Sakura recordaba que la última persona que había ocupado ese espacio había sido Shaoran. Dijo en un susurro – Dulces sueños Shaoran- En otro lugar de la ciudad un joven ambarino se hallaba en su cama, antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo susurró – dulces sueños Sakura-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Tomoyo, me veo horrible!

\- Nada que no podamos cubrir con maquillaje, déjame ver…

Sakura simplemente se dejó hacer, su amiga era una experta con el maquillaje y necesitaba un verdadero milagro, tenía sus ojos hinchados lucía cansada y pálida.

Al terminar se arreglaron y se dirigieron a la oficina, llegaron saludando a la amable recepcionista. Era el día previo a la gran junta, cuando llegaron encontraron a Yamazaki en la puerta con cara de angustia.

\- Yamazaki ¿qué pasa?

\- No te puedo mentir jefecita. Es serio.

\- Vamos a la oficina.

Entraron los tres, Sakura ubicándose en su gran escritorio y los dos restantes frente a ella.

\- Ahora si Takashi y sin rodeos.

\- Estaba haciendo la última revisión anoche. Y… -suspiró- Hacía falta un dato producto de la última fusión, fue información que la empresa que compramos no pasó a tiempo y no ingresó sino hasta ayer.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?!

\- Si, y eso nos lleva a replantear gran parte del informe, así como las metas y proyecciones.

\- Pero… Pero es imposible Takashi, no alcanzaremos, la junta será a primera hora mañana. – Se levantó de su asiento y caminaba desesperada por la oficina- ¡Maldita sea! Esto no puede ser, estábamos cerrando año de una manera magnífica ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!

\- Bueno… Pues, en realidad estuve hasta media noche y los cálculos que pude hacer muestran que igual terminamos el año con los números a favor en excelentes condiciones. Por eso no debes preocuparte, seguirá siendo tu mejor año en la presidencia. Mi preocupación es por lo dispendioso del asunto.

\- Ok, Ok, lo que me dices me tranquiliza un poco. Creo que… Podemos organizarnos. Tu secretaria Takashi, ¡en qué semestre va en la universidad?

\- Está esperando graduarse pero ya terminó.

\- Perfecto, ella trabajará con nosotros, también la señorita Sasaki

\- ¿La recepcionista?

\- Si, también tiene conocimiento y experiencia en esta área. Y Tomoyo, y tú… Podríamos hacer dos equipos, uno para trabajar en el informe de gestión y los demás en metas y proyecciones ¿les parece?

\- Pero no puedes estar en ambos equipos, y nadie tiene tu conocimiento Sakura. – intervenía Tomoyo-

\- No te preocupes, ya mismo contrataré un asesor, ustedes encárguense de los demás. Takashi trae todo el material, pero por favor que no falte una sola factura, lo quiero todo acá. Tom, tu encárgate de buscar reemplazo para las señoritas que trabajarán con nosotros. Los espero en 15 minutos en la sala de juntas.

Ambos empleados salieron del lugar a toda prisa, no había tiempo que perder.

\- Yue.

\- Hola mi cerezo, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien… Mira, te necesito, ¿estás muy ocupado?

\- Mmmmm pues si te soy sincero… No, solo que estoy acompañado.

\- Ay Yue por Dios, ¿tan pronto me olvidaste?

\- jajajaja Nunca cerezo, pero ya ves, tampoco me iba a quedar llorando.

\- No cambias mi querido amigo, pero te necesito para algo muy urgente, te contrataré como asesor por el día de hoy pero te necesito aquí ya… Si pudieras teletransportarte serías de gran ayuda.

\- ¿Así de grave es?

\- Si, mucho y necesito una persona de tu conocimiento y experiencia

\- Pero tú eres brillante Sakura.

\- Aún así requiero tus servicios Yue.

\- En ese caso… Dame… 20 minutos ¿si?

\- Gracias Yue, sabía que contaría contigo.

Ya reunidos en la sala, se dedicó a explicarles la situación y lo urgente de poner todo su entusiasmo en eso, pues solo contaban con ese día para hacer todos los ajustes necesarios.

\- Señoritas, tomen esto como una prueba – se dirigía a las asistentes y recepcionista- De su desempeño en esta labor, dependerá un ascenso en sus cargos y un generoso aumento de sueldo. En cuanto a ti Yue… obtendrás un muy buen salario después de tu servicio. Contrataré un servicio de Catering para que nos atiendan todo el día, desde café hasta el desayuno, almuerzo, cena, lo que sea necesario pero debemos encerrarnos literalmente en este lugar. Entonces, Yo trabajaré con Tomoyo y la señorita Sasaki y tú Yue con Takashi y la señorita Mihara. Vayan organizándose y yo hablaré con las secretarias que llegaron para darles instrucciones.

Salió de la sala de juntas para su oficina con el fin de reunirse con las otras señoritas que cubrirían los puestos de las ausentes.

\- Señoritas, muy buenos días. Se les ha contratado por el día de hoy por parte de una agencia especial. Se reunirán un rato con el jefe de personal quien les explicará sus funciones pero yo tengo que darles algunas instrucciones. Quien ocupe la recepción sepa que soy muy estricta con eso, siempre amable pero seria y respetuosa. Nadie que venga buscándome a mi, o al señor Yamazaki será recibido, sin excepción. Lo mismo va para las que estarán como secretarias, no recibimos llamadas de nadie pero toman todos los mensajes aún los que crean insignificantes. Su horario laboral por el día de hoy no está definido, no sabemos a qué hora salimos de acá, pero no se preocupen, se les proporcionarán sus alimentos para que no tengan que salir y se les dará una compensación monetaria adicional a las horas extras de trabajo. Agradezco mucho que estén aquí prestando sus servicios.

Todo estaba listo, tendrían un día muy largo frente a ellos y debía ser aprovechado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toc Toc

El sonido de la puerta de su oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se encontraba analizando unos resultados que darían nuevas luces sobre la enfermedad que experimentaba Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Al parecer el aumento de una hormona provocaba que la enfermedad se desencadenara y el paciente presentara sintomatología.

\- Shaoran… - Era Meiling.

\- Ah Meiling, pasa por favor.

\- Mira, en primer lugar permíteme disculparme por lo de ayer, no debí presionarte.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- Bueno, en segundo lugar… Vengo porque salieron los resultados de los hermanos Kinomoto. – Esto lo dijo con voz seria-

Él tomó los papeles en sus manos y los estudió cuidadosamente, notando que la enfermedad estaba presente en el cromosoma X… - ¡Sakura!, Meiling ,estás segura?

\- Si Shaoran, lo revisé varias veces y los resultados son los mismos, ella es la portadora. Pero eso no es lo peor. Revisa el otro, donde muestra los niveles de la hormona que estudiamos y desencadena los síntomas… Shaoran, esto es serio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé…

\- El problema es que así la llamemos hoy… No hay nada que podamos hacer, es decir, no han aprobado en inicio de las pruebas con los medicamentos que se han desarrollado. ¿Has sabido algo al respecto? - preguntaba Yuang

\- Precisamente en eso estaba, ya lo aprobaron pero como siempre piden que la población sea aleatoria, así que por más que desee no puedo dársela a ella. Eso nos traería consecuencias gravísimas.

\- Es un dilema en verdad y más para ti

\- Ahhh Siiii… Ellos son mi familia y estar viviendo esto es una pesadilla y más aún cuando no puedo hacer nada.

\- Si, pero… no me refería a eso, me refiero a tus sentimientos por Kinomoto.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Shaoran… Eres tan transparente como un niño, no puedes disimular tus emociones y, es demasiado obvio, casi te desmayas ayer cuando la viste.

\- No exageres Meiling.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Estoy mintiendo acaso? Por favor, podrías besar el suelo por donde pisa, mira, no sé qué tipo de relación tengan ustedes pero hazte un favor y ¡dile lo que sientes! Eres un buen hombre ¿sabes? Y debes hacer lo posible por ser feliz.

\- ¿Lo crees de verdad?

\- Claroooo y Kinomoto sería realmente idiota si no se da cuenta. ¿Piénsalo si? Y piensa también qué haremos, cómo se lo informamos a la familia y respecto al medicamento de prueba, hay muy buenos pronósticos al respecto, y si logramos retrasar el proceso sintomático… Todo será mucho más fácil.

\- Sakura, Sakura, mi Sakura… ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! – se sentía frustrado, tenía deseos de salir corriendo y abrazarla como si con eso pudiera protegerla del mundo y de lo que tendría que vivir.

Sabía que no podía ir a buscarla, estaban terminando los preparativos para la reunión anual a la que supuestamente él debería asistir, sus padres eran accionistas de esta corporación, pero nunca había asistido, para eso estaban los representantes. Igualmente se arriesgó a llamarla.

\- Oficina de la señorita Kinomoto

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Li Shaoran, doctor de la señorita, ¿podría comunicarme con ella?

\- Lo siento mucho, tenemos órdenes estrictas de no pasar ninguna llamada

\- Y ¿Tomoyo?

\- Se refiere a la señorita Daidouji, está en la misma reunión, nadie puede salir. Pero por favor déjeme su mensaje y con gusto se lo daré en cuanto sea posible.

\- Bueno, si no hay otra opción. Le repito, mi nombre es Li Shaoran, dígale que necesito hablar con ella de carácter urgente. Que en cuanto pueda me llame a mi oficina. Le agradezco mucho.

\- Con mucho gusto, le daré la información. Buenas tardes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trabajaron hasta la media noche, estaban totalmente exhaustos pero muy complacidos, el informe había quedado mejor que el anterior gracias a la ayuda de Yue.

\- Agradezco a todo por su esfuerzo, créanme serán bien recompensados y esperamos que nos vaya muy bien en la junta de mañana. Señoritas Mihara, Sasaki y Daidouji, por favor acompáñenme a mi oficina.

Ya reunidas en la oficina de Sakura.

\- Han tenido un desempeño sobresaliente hoy, eso me habla de sus capacidades. Por eso he decidido ascenderlas en sus puestos. Así que mañana necesito un currículum actualizado para iniciar con el proceso de reubicación. Es todo, traten de descansar y reitero mis agradecimientos para con ustedes.

Todos salieron de la empresa, totalmente exhaustos. Sakura y Tomoyo iban en el auto de la castaña, primero pasó para dejar a Daidouji y luego se dirigió a su casa. Agradecía estar tan cansada, deseaba dormir profundamente y así no ser víctima de sus pensamientos que eran oportunistas y la atacaban en sus momentos de debilidad.

Al llegar a su apartamento, solo se quitó la ropa y se acostó sin pensar en nada. Tendría un día importante por delante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Touya, por fin me puedo comunicar contigo.

\- Shaoran, ¿por qué llamas tan temprano? Y desde tu oficina.

\- Tengo los resultados de los exámenes y no son buenas noticias, pero no he podido contactar a Sakura.

\- Lo se, está con ese tema de la junta y cuando eso pasa se pierde del mundo, pero me preocupas ¿que pasó?

\- Es ella Touya.

Esas palabras acabaron de despertarlo, preferiría mil veces ser él el portador y no su hermanita, su querida hermanita, ahora las dos mujeres de su familia víctimas del terrible destino.

\- Pero eso no es lo peor… ¿Podrías venir antes de la junta?

\- Son las 6:30, a las 7 estoy allá.

Se apresuró a arreglarse, ese día no iría al hospital pues era su día de descanso, primero donde Shaoran, después a la junta; no le gustaban esos temas financieros pero sentía que estaba apoyando a su hermana y eso era importante para él.

Entró por los pasillos del hospital a toda prisa para ver a su amigo y se preocupó cuando vio la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Li.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

El otro solo asintió, se sentó con él y le explicó todo lo que habló con Meiling el día anterior, agradecía el hecho de tratar con un médico que comprendería con mucha más facilidad lo que sucedía.

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es mi hermana. Ella es mi tesoro y es muy joven.

\- Lo se Touya… He pasado toda la noche en este lugar solo pensando, sé que debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, un método.

Se quedaron ambos pensando algún rato, hasta que Touya se fijó en la hora, debía partir rumbo a las oficinas. – vuelvo cuando termine la reunión ¿si? Y trata de descansar aunque sea un rato, ¡te ves fatal! – le dijo sonriendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

\- _Respira profundo Sakura, no es la primera vez que enfrentas esto, ha sido nuestro mejor año por mucho, estás preparada. Tú puedes Sakura Kinomoto –_ Se decía a sí misma la alta ejecutiva antes de salir de su oficina.

\- Es hora Sakurita – le dijo Tomoyo –

\- ¿Ya llegaron todos?

\- Si, faltan 3 minutos para las 8 y están todos ubicados y con sus respectivas carpetas.

\- ¿Ya llegaron los meseros? ¿Tienen todo listo?

\- Si, todo está preparado, solo faltas tú.

Tomó a su amiga de la mano para tratar de calmarse. – Tom, tengo miedo-

\- Eres la persona mas valiente que conozco Sakura, eres hermosa, brillante, has logrado lo que muchos pensaron que no harías, eres nuestro orgullo. Todo estará bien.

Era el abrazo que necesitaba, se encaminó con paso firme, vestida tan elegantemente como estaba acostumbrada, toda ella completamente pulcra, abrió las puertas de la sala para encontrarse con mas de 20 pares de ojos mirándola fijamente, algunos con orgullo como sus padres y hermano. Otros… Con un tanto de morbo, otros, de forma burlona como si esperaran que cayera. Pero no, nunca les daría ese gusto, aunque la niña tímida que aún vivía en ella temblaba de miedo al ser objeto de toda la atención. Se puso frente a la concurrencia, aclaro un poco su garganta y dio inicio a la reunión.

\- Bienvenidos a la junta anual de accionistas, en primer lugar quiero saludar a los señores Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, accionistas mayoritarios y pilar de esta compañía y todos ustedes tanto accionistas como representantes; daremos inicio a esta junta en la que presentaré el estado real de la empresa al día de hoy, los negocios realizados y las proyecciones y metas. Las preguntas las dejaremos para el final, cada uno de ustedes tiene en sus manos el informe detallado.

Aquella reunión se tornaba densa, pero los rostros de aquellos que la miraban con suficiencia cambiaron a expresiones gratas, la gestión de la señorita Kinomoto había sido realmente impecable y todos estaban complacidos.

En un momento se sintió mal, mareada, un poco perdida. Pero no podía darse ese lujo, así que concentró toda su atención en continuar con la reunión. Cuando pasó el momento de su intervención llamó a Touya con un gesto.

\- Sakura, ¿te pasa algo? ¡estás pálida!

\- Hermano, me siento rara…

La charla entre los hermanos fue interrumpida cuando uno de los accionistas empezó a hablar.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, ha sido una excelente gestión, hemos quedado maravillados con el estado de las empresas. Así que en esta junta propongo una moción para ratificarla en su puesto por otro año mas. – Todos los demás asintieron y empezaron a aplaudir, ella se sentía feliz y orgullosa, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no respondía. Touya fue a traer un vaso con agua para ella y justo en ese momento perdió por completo sus fuerzas, todo era oscuro y quedó inconsciente.

Alarmados todos corrieron hacia ella.

\- Denme espacio por favor – decía Touya – Déjenla respirar, Tomoyo, llama una ambulancia es urgente.

La asistente corrió obedeciendo la orden de Touya.

\- Hijo, ¿en realidad crees que sea necesario? Es posible que solo esté cansada.

\- Llevémosla a su oficina mientras tanto.

La llevaron con mucho cuidado hasta acostarla en el sofá. – La ambulancia está en camino – intervino Tomoyo.

\- Llama a Shaoran, dile que es urgente, que vamos para allá.

\- Si, si claro.

\- Hijo, ¿no te parece que exageras? quizá solo está cansada y se descompensó.

El mayor de los Kinomoto miró con tristeza a sus padres allí presentes debatiéndose si decirles o no lo que sabía. Pero este era un asunto importante que no podía ocultar.

\- Papá, mamá, mi alarma es porque… Es posible que este no sea un desmayo común. Sakura… Sakura tiene tu enfermedad mamá.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Los paramédicos irrumpieron en el lugar llevando una camilla, confirmando lo dicho por Touya, no era un desmayo normal porque no había reaccionado aún, se dispusieron a marchar al hospital.

\- ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Shaoran?

\- No, pero lo seguiré intentando.

\- Tomoyo, por favor, quedas al frente de todo, de despedir a los accionistas y todo lo que suceda en adelante. Confiamos en ti – decía Fujitaka mientras trataba de calmar a Nadeshiko.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin se había decidido descansar un rato, había dormido por dos horas, pero fue interrumpido por su secretaria.

\- Doctor Li, perdón, no lo molestaría si no fuera urgente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es la señorita Kinomoto, vienen para acá en ambulancia, el Dr Kinomoto viene con ella y desea que les espere en la entrada para ir con ellos.

No había terminado de hablar con su secretaria y ya estaba corriendo por los amplios pasillos del hospital, con una opresión en el pecho y el remordimiento si algo le llegaba a pasar.

 _Sakura por favor… Necesito que estés bien, te necesito a mi lado_

Siiiiiii lo sé! si pudiera también me lanzaría tomatazos... Para acabar de completar el drama sentimental llega esto.

Ya veremos qué pasa de aquí en adelante, por el momento sabemos que es Sakura quien porta la enfermedad ¿Qué podrá hacer Shaoran al respecto?

Les cuento! estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos de esta historia, se que la anterior fue muy romántica e idealista, pero esta si es un poco más dramática, así que atentos!

Como siempre, besos, abrazos y todo mi amor para ustedes queridos lectores.

Ale-San


	14. POCO A POCO

CAPÍTULO 14

POCO A POCO

La Situación es esta: Sakura tiene la enfermedad de Nadeshiko, hasta ahora sabemos que es portadora, pero no tenemos plena seguridad de si se ha desarrollado; nuestras investigaciones nos han llevado a deducir que el incremento de una hormona desencadena la sintomatología y después de eso es incurable.

Nos notificaron el día de hoy que nos otorgaron el permiso para los estudios clínicos con pacientes asintomáticos como Sakura, el medicamento tiene excelentes pronósticos evitando el avance de la enfermedad y dando al paciente adecuada calidad de vida, ese es nuestro deseo y a eso están enfocados nuestros esfuerzos.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Entonces hay una solución. – decía Nadeshiko-

\- Si y no, te explico, cuando nos otorgan los permisos, hay pacientes que recibirán el medicamento, y otros un placebo, y eso se decide por sorteo; si cambiamos los resultados deliberadamente no solo perderemos la licencia para hacer el estudio, sino que lo pueden clausurar y podríamos inclusive perder nuestra licencia como médicos.

\- Eso es muy grave Shaoran.

\- Lo es, estoy tratando de tramitar algún tipo de permiso, para que me autoricen tratarla, aunque eso implicaría un dilema ético terrible… pero hay que buscar opciones.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a verla ¿te parece?

Allá estaba Sakura peleando con una de las enfermeras porque no la dejaba levantarse.

\- Sakura por favor. Haz caso a las indicaciones del médico – era la voz seria de su madre, como cuando era niña y no quería tomarse la sopa

\- Pero mamá…

\- Pero nada. Debes guardar reposo, esperar los análisis y ya veremos, por lo pronto por favor obedece. – se acercó para acariciar su cabello – mi niña, nos diste un gran susto, queremos que estés bien.

\- Mamá… Y… ¿Cómo terminó la junta?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No… Hacia el final me sentía muy mal y no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

\- Te aplaudieron de pie y fue unánime la decisión de que te quedaras como presidenta. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi amor, esa presentación fue increíble, todo tan ordenado… Tienes una capacidad de liderazgo tremenda.

\- Gracias mamá, me siento muy feliz por tus palabras.

\- Papá está afuera y quiere verte, también Touya, Nakuru y Shaoran.

\- ¿Shaoran se enteró que estoy acá?

\- ¡Claro! Estaba esperando la ambulancia en cuanto llegó. Les diré que pasen ¿si?

Salió al pasillo.

\- Sakura está despierta y quiere verlos.

\- Nadeshiko, yo tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, los trámites que debo hacer para su tratamiento no dan espera; pero por favor aun no le digan nada, no quiero crearle falsas expectativas.

\- Bueno Shaoran, de todas maneras te agradezco mucho – le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate por favor, te veo cansado.

\- No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. Nos veremos después.

Todos los demás ingresaron a la habitación para visitar a la paciente.

\- Que alegría verlos y… ¿Shaoran? Mamá me dijo que estaba aquí.

\- Si, pero tenía cosas que hacer y regresó a su oficina

No pudo disimular la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, ¿tan mal estaban las cosas que ni siquiera había querido verla?

Pasó el tiempo hablando con la familia y peleando con el personal médico, finalizando la tarde llegaron Tomoyo y Yue, este último con un ramo de flores.

\- Siento mucho haberte dejado toda esa responsabilidad Tom.

\- No te preocupes por nada Sakurita, las chicas me ayudaron y Yue también. Todo quedó en perfecto orden, las actas listas y no hay nada pendiente por hacer.

\- Claro, ahora que recuerdo les dije que revisaría sus currículum para sus ascensos.

\- Ellas comprenden la situación estoy segura.

\- Gracias Tom

Yue salió a atender una llamada y durante ese rato Sakura aprovechó para hablar con Tomoyo – ¿Has hablado con Shaoran?

\- No, en realidad no. Pensaba pasar un rato a su oficina.

\- ¿Sabes? Estuvo aquí y no entró, simplemente se fue, creo que de verdad no quiere saber nada de mi Tom.

\- Amiga, ahora lo importante es que descanses para que salgas pronto ¿si? Ya de halarle las orejas me encargaré yo.

\- No por favor, no le digas nada, tampoco quiero que se sienta obligado.

\- Tomoyo, me dicen que ya debemos irnos, acabaron las visitas. – entró diciendo Yue-

\- Ayyy no puede ser, ¿tan corto?

\- Si… Podremos volver mañana temprano si deseas

\- Si es la única opción. Así que mi querida jefa, me tomaré la libertad de llegar tarde a la oficina para venir primero acá ¿te parece?

\- Si Tom, no te preocupes, deja encargada a Rika, es una chica muy capaz. Te espero mañana... Ahhh y si puedes, pasa a mi apartamento y tráeme ropa, no creo que me quede mucho aquí.

\- Bueno Sakurita y por favor presta atención a las indicaciones médicas, es importante.

Sus amigos salieron de aquella habitación, ahora sería ella con su soledad, pero era aún peor, por lo menos estando en su ambiente normal podría salir o ser visitada por Tomoyo, aquí estaba totalmente sola.

Un sonido en su puerta le alertó de la llegada de alguien.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Era Shaoran-

\- Claro… - Estaba realmente sorprendida de verlo allí-

\- Perdón por no venir antes… Pero sabía que la visita terminaría y quería dar tiempo a tu familia y amigos, pero yo… soy tu médico puedo entrar cuando quiera.

\- Me alegra verte en verdad, pensé que estaría sola todo este tiempo y… Me da algo de…

\- Claustrofobia, te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo.

\- Si, precisamente.

\- ¿Ya comiste?

\- No… No me agrada mucho la comida de acá.

\- Te traeré algo entonces. Ahora regreso

\- No… Shaoran… Por favor no te molestes.

\- No es molestia, quiero hacerlo. No tardo

Una media hora después regresó con un gran paquete.

\- Pensé que no regresarías

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, te tardaste.

\- Bueno… No hay restaurante en el hospital… Por lo menos no uno decente. Tuve que salir a comprar.

\- Muchas gracias. Y ¿qué trajiste?

\- Bueno… Ensalada para ti, hamburguesas para mí.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

\- Jajajajaja, no, no estoy bromeando, en realidad si te traje una ensalada pero hamburguesas para ambos, malteadas de chocolate y algunos pastelillos, perdón si te parece exagerado, pero ¡muero de hambre!. ¿Qué te parece si bajas de esa cama y comemos en el sofá?

\- Gracias a Dios alguien dice algo coherente, los demás quieren que me ate a esa cama. Pero ¿no me molestarán luego las enfermeras?

\- No se meterían con el gran Li Shaoran. Soy tu médico recuerda.

\- Lo sé, no se meterían con su _gran amor_ – Esto último lo dijo con cara de fastidio-

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿En serio no te das cuenta?

\- Ehhh… No, no sé de qué hablas.

\- Por Dios Shaoran, si serás despistado… Esas mujeres están locas por ti, ponen cara de estúpidas cuando pasas por su lado.

\- Nahhh son exageraciones tuyas, mejor anda, levántate.

\- Por si no se da cuenta doctor, tengo esta miserable y minúscula bata.

\- Te he visto con menos que eso, deja de ser perezosa y levántate.

\- Eres un atrevido! Sí, me has visto con menos que esto pero en circunstancias muy diferentes.

\- Sakura, tu cuerpo es el mismo, aquí o en cualquier lugar, sean estas u otras circunstancias y mejor muévete porque yo si tengo mucha hambre y me comeré todo.

\- Ayyy está bien… Pero no me mires ¿si?

Él estaba concentrado poniendo todo lo que había traído en la pequeña mesa de centro de la amplia habitación, cuando la vio acercarse tímidamente con su cabello suelto, descalza y esas hermosas piernas que no podían ser cubiertas en su totalidad por la pequeña bata que traía puesta. La miró de pies a cabeza totalmente sonrojado, gesto que ella notó de inmediato tratando infructuosamente de estirar aquel mísero pedazo de tela para cubrirse mejor.

\- ¡Shaorannnn, Te dije que no me miraras!

Él solo sonrió y se apartó de allí, ella sintió como era envuelta en algo – Toma, te sentirás más cómoda – había traído una manta para ayudarla a cubrirse, aunque a él no le disgustaba para nada lo que veía, pero prefería que ella se sintiera bien.

Se sentaron y tuvieron un rato muy ameno, compartiendo experiencias y riendo de las torpezas de Shaoran quien dejó caer su hamburguesa en su ropa.

\- Nunca vas a cambiar Shaoran Li. ¿Recuerdas cuando tiraste la torta que preparé para el cumpleaños de mamá?

\- Jajajaja ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Todavía tenías manchas de chocolate en el rostro, estaba recién terminada y por ayudarte a llevarla a la mesa tropecé y cayó en Yukito jajajaj ¿recuerdas sus lentes? Jajajaj llenos de chocolate

\- ¡Diosss eres terrible, Jajajajaja fue demasiado gracioso! Y justo en ese momento llegó mamá y nos encontró hechos un desastre.

\- Que buenos tiempos ¿no?

\- Siiii, lo fueron, todo era más simple, reíamos más, nos preocupábamos menos, muy buenos tiempos.

\- Yo sigo riendo igual… la vida es bella Sakura, y no puedes desperdiciarla preocupándote por cosas que no puedes cambiar, Confucio solía decir "Si las cosas tienen solución ¿para qué te preocupas? Y si no tienen solución ¿para qué te preocupas?"

\- En ese sentido te envidio mucho, vives tan tranquilamente la vida y yo quisiera un día… no lo sé, simplemente olvidarme de todo y hacer lo que disfruto.

\- Y ¿qué es lo que disfrutas?

\- Tocar piano… Es algo que me encanta hacer, pero no tengo tiempo.

\- Sakura –El la miró fijamente – es tu vida, y merece ser vivida, con intensidad, con pasión, no a conformarte con lo que tienes ahora. Tienes la fortuna de contar con unos padres que te aman y apoyan y serán felices si tú lo eres. No renuncies a tu esencia por lo que crees que los demás quieren.

\- Tienes razón… Pero ya ves, me ratificaron en mi cargo por otro año más.

\- ¿Y? ¿Ellos vivirán por ti? Nooo esos señores están viajando por el mundo, en sus yates, dejando a alguien más encargarse de sus negocios mientras disfrutan sus vidas…

Ambos quedaron pensativos tomando sus malteadas… De repente él sintió la cálida mano de la chica sobre la suya.

\- Shaoran, de verdad… Perdóname, nunca quise herirte, solo que a veces soy así, impulsiva y temperamental, pero jamás, jamás al salir del apartamento esa noche pensé que eso podría pasar.

\- No te preocupes Sakura… Ya te dije que no vivo del pasado, aunque si aprendo mis lecciones.

Eso para ella sonó demasiado claro, era una lección aprendida para Shaoran, un error que no volvería a repetir y se lamentaba por ello.

\- Bueno señorita, es demasiado tarde, hora de dormir.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Por ahora, pero regresaré. Espérame.

Ella regresó a su cama, esperaba que fuera cierto y el chico volviera por lo que trató de no quedarse dormida.

Un rato después estaba ingresando de nuevo a la habitación.

\- Disculpa la demora, necesitaba esto – le enseñó un libro – Lo empecé a leer hace poco y me encanta.

\- Pero… es un cuento infantil ¿no?

\- Para mí… Los libros van más allá de la edad. Este particularmente me fascina Huckleberry Finn, es una historia maravillosa, ¿lo leíste?

\- En realidad no. ¿Me hablarías de ella?

\- Claro que sí, hazme espacio. – le hizo ademán con la mano para que se moviera-

\- ¿Que? No pues trae una silla, esta cama es muy pequeña para ambos.

\- Entonces me voy… No pienso pasar la noche en una silla.

\- Es increíble, ¿me estás chantajeando?

\- No… Solo pido lo justo… ¡Anda, muévete!

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca.

\- Está bien… Pero que conste, no quiero estar sola aquí y me interesa que me hables del libro.

Ambos se acomodaron en la no tan pequeña cama y él inició su relato acerca del libro que leía.

\- Mira, básicamente me gusta porque habla sobre la lucha de dos personas muy diferentes por hallar la libertad, se unen, trabajan juntos, pasan muchas dificultades y… Bueno, no he llegado al final.

\- Ok, entonces léelo en voz alta – ella se acomodó en su pecho mientras escuchaba el sonido de su voz y el relato de la historia, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que quedó profundamente dormida al igual que él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las 7:30 am. La chica de cabello negro entraba con su elegancia de siempre, llevando una bolsa para ropa, una pequeña maleta y un café para llevar, dirigiéndose al cuarto ocupado por su jefa y amiga. Para su sorpresa la encontró muy bien acompañada, dormida sobre el pecho de su querido amigo y él abrazándola con ternura.

Carraspeó su garganta de forma bastante sonora haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara en el acto y soltó una risita inocente.

\- Sakurita buenos días. Hola Shaoran, discúlpenme por interrumpir su… plácido sueño, pero voy para la oficina. Traje tu ropa, lo necesario en esta maleta y tu café de siempre. ¿Puede tomar café Shaoran?

\- Claro que si… Además no creo que pase de hoy su salida de este lugar, nos hace falta un último examen y estará lista para irse.

\- Perfecto, Sakura ¿hay algo más que desees que haga por ti?.

\- Si Tom, tómate el día libre, pero antes necesito que me mandes a traer los currículum de las chicas. No quiero que pase de hoy, debo revisar los puestos en que van a quedar.

\- Sakura, no es necesario que me tome el día yo…

\- Que si Tomoyo y no insistas, solo necesito esos documentos y puedes irte a descansar.

\- Bueno, entonces me quedaré contigo mejor si?

\- Sería egoísta de mi parte, pero… Me harías muy feliz amiga.

\- En ese caso – el joven chino se levantó de la cama- Creo que me iré.

\- Espera Shaoran – Dijo Sakura – No es necesario que te vayas, sería lindo que estuvieras con nosotras.

\- Ohhh… Claro que estaré con ustedes, solo iré a cambiarme a mi casa pero en un rato regreso con el desayuno. Estoy seguro que no comerás lo del hospital niña malcriada.

\- Muchas gracias Shaoran, te esperamos entonces.

Ambas amigas se quedaron a charlar, Tomoyo llamó a la oficina pidiendo los documentos que Sakura necesitaba y dando las instrucciones a Rika respecto a su ausencia en las oficinas.

\- Tom… Fue tan lindo, estuvo conmigo toda la noche, logramos conversar mucho y me hizo percatarme de muchas cosas sobre mi vida.

\- Como qué?

\- Bueno… Pues, ya sabes que he dejado de hacer muchas cosas por ocupar un lugar que yo misma me impuse y…Ahora no tiene mucho sentido para mí. Por algún motivo pienso que la vida es algo demasiado valioso y la estoy desperdiciando. Creo que es por el tema de mi madre ¿qué haría yo si me dijeran que tengo solo un año de vida?... Me sentiría realmente mal por las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Sabes? me gusta esa actitud Sabía que en el fondo seguías siendo la chica idealista y soñadora, precisamente… Eso era algo que quería hablar contigo – le extendió una carta la cual Sakura leyó con cuidado

Era una carta de admisión a una reconocida escuela de modas donde empezaría a perseguir sus sueños la joven azabache.

\- Tomoyo esto es… ¡Increíble! ¿Cuándo inicias?

\- El próximo año

\- Y ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- Bueno, quería estar segura de si pasaba… Es decir, solo había sido un hobbie pero… En torno a lo que me decías sobre disfrutar la vida, he decidido volver a empezar. Por eso… renuncio. – esto último lo dijo con su mirada hacia el piso –

\- Tom, yo soy feliz si tú lo eres, no te negaré que te voy a extrañar demasiado… Pero mereces ser feliz.

\- Gracias amiga – Le dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo – y sí, estoy muy entusiasmada, ser diseñadora es el sueño de mi vida y afortunadamente pude ahorrar lo suficiente para pagar mis estudios y poder concentrarme solo en eso durante los próximos años.

\- Tú sabes que no debes preocuparte, con nosotros nunca te faltará absolutamente nada.

Ambas chicas continuaron su charla hasta el regreso de Shaoran con un delicioso desayuno preparado por él.

\- Mmmmmm…. Cómo extrañaba esto – soltó Sakura sin pensar y disfrutándolo al máximo, al abrir los ojos, vio como sus amigos la miraban – ¡Los Pancakes! Extrañaba los Pancakes – se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- Y yo que pensé que extrañabas mi comida – dijo Shaoran, como siempre tan descomplicado-

\- Bu.. Bue… bueno eso también.

\- Están deliciosos Shaoran – Decía Tomoyo tratando de desviar la atención de los presentes.

\- Hey, ¡Tomoyo entrará a estudiar diseño!.

\- ¿Pasaste?

\- Si, recibí la carta ayer en la tarde.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Sabías? ¡Por qué no me contaron a mi!

\- Porque eras mi jefecita, ex jefecita…

\- Bueno señoritas, terminamos de desayunar y me llevo a Sakura, tenemos el último examen.

\- Maravilloso, necesito salir de aquí.

Terminaron de compartir el desayuno traído por Shaoran que para aclarar, era una cantidad por demás exagerada, Tomoyo comía poco, pero los dos restantes tenían un apetito bastante voraz. Shaoran apareció con una silla de ruedas para la paciente.

\- Estás bromeando ¿no? ¡Qué voy a hacer yo subida en esa… Cosa!

\- Te llevo para el examen pendiente.

\- ¡Pero puedo caminar!

\- No mientras estés aquí. Así que si quieres salir, debes montarte a esta cosa como tú la llamas.

Sakura se subió gruñendo por lo bajo, era una paciente bastante caprichosa. Llegaron y ¿quién realizaría el procedimiento? Nada mas y nada menos que Meiling.

\- ¡Sakura! Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor, estaré contigo en el examen. - Decía la alegre Dra Yuang

¿Por qué? De entre todo el personal médico y los asistentes de Shaoran ¡tenía que ser ella!

\- Kinomoto para usted, no lo olvide.

\- Jajaja eres tan graciosa. Pero bueno, ¡está bien! Kinomoto.

¿Cómo podía pasar cerca de 2 horas con esa mujer cerca? ¡Tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto!

Holaaaa! Bueno pues ya hay acercamientos por parte de nuestros protagonistas. No será tan fácil no crean jejejejeje Pero ahí les dejo. Ah y subiré el otro capítulo también. Espero los disfruten.

Besos y abrazos.

Ale-san


	15. EL PLAN

Hola! En primer lugar, mil disculpas! en el capítulo de ayer dije que subiría este de inmediato pero surgió algo un poco delicado que requirió de mi total atención.

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **EL PLAN**

La ronda de exámenes habían terminado, Meiling le seguía pareciendo mas insoportable cada vez y peor aún las confianzas que se traía con Shaoran, se sentía frustrada por saber que no podía hacer o decir nada al respecto.

\- Listo Sakura, terminamos, ehhh… Tomoyo no está, parece que surgió algo en la oficina pero dijo que regresaría, lo mejor será que la esperes – dijo Li.

\- Está bien. Me prepararé entonces.

Se había puesto lo que su amiga le trajo, maquillándose un poco y dejando su cabello suelto; se dirigió a la oficina de Shaoran para no sentirse tan sola. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba.

\- Oye Shaoran… ¿Qué tal si repetimos nuestro plan de la otra noche? De verdad me gustó mucho pasar tiempo contigo fuera de este lugar.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno pues no me parece mala idea. Sabes que te considero una mujer muy interesante. Pero tengo una mejor idea… Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento y cocino para ti…

Sakura estaba turbada por lo que escuchaba, eso era lo que ellos solían hacer y según Tomoyo, nunca había invitado a otra mujer a su apartamento y mucho menos cocinarle. Definitivamente estaba buscando superar lo que sentía por ella.

\- Me encanta el plan Shaoran… Pero me gustaría prepararme para ti… Ponerme mas bonita.

\- No digas eso, eres una mujer espectacular y no necesitas hacerte nada para ser mas atractiva. Terminamos esta tarde y salimos ¿si?

\- Claro que si… Gracias…

Sakura había salido corriendo del lugar, no solo no quería ser descubierta, tampoco podía escuchar mas sobre aquel asunto; era por demás masoquista y ella no se caracterizaba por eso. No pudo seguir corriendo pues las lágrimas cubrían su visibilidad, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de un vacío pasillo para seguir llorando su pena.

\- Una señorita tan hermosa no debería tener lágrimas en sus ojos – alzó un poco su mirada y veía una mano que extendía un pañuelo para ella.

\- Gr... gracias – tomó la prenda y se dispuso a limpiar su rostro, agradeció no haberse puesto mucho maquillaje no se imaginaba con el rímel en su rostro dibujando lágrimas negras –

\- Puedo sentarme a su lado?

\- Si, claro… Es un lugar libre supongo. – Y allí estaba ella con su acidez de siempre-

\- Lo se, es solo que no quisiera importunar.

\- Como le digo, puede hacerlo si quiere. – Esperó hasta haberse limpiado lo suficiente para voltear a ver y a su lado se encontraba un joven con apariencia elegante y sofisticado, vestía un delantal propio del personal médico del lugar, un cabello negro azulado y ojos azules enmarcados en unos lentes que no le quedaban para nada mal. Estaba simplemente observándola con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Espero que se encuentre mejor, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa soy Psiquiatra – Estiró su mano en señal de presentación-

\- Eh… Mucho gusto, Sakura Kinomoto – tomó la mano del joven – Lamento haber sido tan grosera antes, es solo que…

\- Estás molesta y triste, lo sé y no te preocupes es una reacción comprensible y mucho mas si viene un desconocido a importunarte.

\- No eres de acá ¿verdad?

\- No, ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- Tu acento… Te delata, eres…¿Inglés?

\- Jajajaja eres muy inteligente y perceptiva además de hermosa. Apenas tengo un día de haber llegado y sin duda eres la mujer mas bella que conozco, sabes que en occidente no es costumbre llamarnos por los apellidos, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?

\- Eh… Bueno, está bien.

\- Mucho gusto Sakura, llámame Eriol. Estoy aquí para servirte cuando lo necesites.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Antes de que el encuentro anterior se diera, otra situación sucedía en la oficina de Shaoran.

\- Creo que mi plan funcionó – decía Meiling-

\- Pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que nos escuchó?

\- Sentí pasos dirigirse hacia acá, si hubiese sido otra persona simplemente entraría, pero estoy segura que fue ella y simplemente se fue.

\- No se, no me gusta pensar que le estoy mintiendo a Sakura.

\- Créeme Shaoran, es un plan infalible, tu querida amiguita necesita darse cuenta que es en serio, que no estarás ahí para siempre esperando que se decida, además… Es cierto, debe haber una fila de mujeres deseando una oportunidad contigo. Soy la primera y lo sabes así que debes darte tu lugar.

\- Pero sabes… No se cuánto tiempo tengo con ella. Ahora todo es tan incierto.

\- Con mayor razón Shaoran, entre más rápido ella se decida mejor saldrán las cosas. Me cuentas como te va ¿si? – Salió como siempre guiñándole un ojo-

 _Espero que esto funcione… Perdóname Sakura_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El doctor Li se dirigía a la cafetería principal del hospital, tenía deseos de chocolate y los que tenía en su oficina se habían terminado. A lo lejos escuchó la risa de alguien muy conocido para él, buscó alrededor hasta hallar a la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto realmente animada y en compañía de alguien que parecía ser colega pues vestía ropa similar a la suya y llevaba el logotipo del hospital.

\- Buenos días. – habló Shaoran tras Sakura-

\- Ahhh eres tú Shaoran. Te presento al doctor Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol, él es el doctor Li.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo mientras apretaba la mano del recién llegado con mas fuerza de la acostumbrada – Soy Li Shaoran.

\- ¡Dr Li! Es un verdadero honor conocerlo, he seguido su trabajo desde hace un tiempo y debo decirle que estoy gratamente sorprendido, es usted muy joven.

\- Si, su nombre me parece realmente familiar también… Hiragizawa me dijo ¿no?, ¿es usted Psiquiatra?

\- Así es.

\- Claro, usted escribía para Cambridge, también en el campo de las enfermedades neurodegenerativas y el proceso de apoyo terapéutico a pacientes y sus familias. Ya veo por qué está aquí

\- Si, es por causa del ensayo clínico que van a realizar, me enviaron a supervisar el desarrollo de esas pruebas y prestar apoyo a las familias de las personas que serán tratadas.

\- Su presencia es muy útil doctor, ¿es posible que sigamos esta conversación en mi oficina?

\- Lo siento mucho doctor Li, pero… Estamos pasando un rato muy agradable ¿no es así Sakura?

\- Claro que si Eriol. Pero no quiero interponerme en tu trabajo, podríamos salir esta noche.

\- ¡Pero Sakura!... Sakura, debes tener reposo, de lo contrario, puedo solicitar que se extienda tu estadía en este lugar – intervino Shaoran-.

Ella lo miró desde la profundidad de sus ojos verdes… ¿Era posible? ¿Estaba celoso? Jmmm siendo así debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- ¿Sabes algo Eriol? Préstame tu teléfono. – El joven así lo hizo y ella tecleó algo – Aquí está mi número, llámame… Como debo permanecer en mi casa… Tal vez me alcances allá. – terminó la frase con una sonrisa coqueta que tuvo la virtud de enojar mas a Shaoran – Los dejo para que sigan hablando de sus cosas. Con permiso. Adiós Eriol – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós Shaoran.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola mientras ella salía del lugar.

\- Tom ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí en el hospital, me sorprendió no encontrarte en la habitación.

\- No te preocupes, estaba en la cafetería pero ya voy hacia allá.

Llegó a su habitación, Tomoyo ya estaba recogiendo todo y se dispusieron a salir.

\- ¿Sabes? Conocía a alguien interesante mientras no estabas

\- Cuéntame

\- Un psiquiatra, al parecer vino a revisar algo de una prueba que Shaoran estará haciendo con los pacientes que tienen la enfermedad de mamá. Es muy guapo y agradable, me encantaría que lo conocieras.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo por qué?

\- Pues me gustaría para ti, son muy similares, además ya deberías dejar de jugar a las citas Tom y encontrar alguien que te tome en serio. Eres una mujer excepcional y no voy a permitir que te quedes con cualquier idiota.

\- Jajajaja amigaa eres muy graciosa.

\- Pero por ahora, necesito que me lo prestes, me encantaría que hubieses visto la cara de Shaoran cuando nos encontró en la cafetería.

\- Sakura… - el tono de su amiga era de reproche-

\- Tengo mis razones Tom, no te imaginas la conversación que escuché entre el querido Dr Li y su doctorcita Meiling, por cierto ¿La conoces?

-Mmmmm creo que la vi, y Shaoran me habló de ella alguna vez.

\- Pues déjame decirte que es una atrevida, ya salieron juntos antes, el día que terminé con Yue y quien sabe cuándo más, el caso es que Shaoran la invitó hoy a su apartamento y cocinará para ella.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Siii – agachó su rostro con tristeza- Pensé que era algo que solo hacía conmigo, pero veo que soy otra del montón, debe ser una de sus técnicas de seducción.

\- Sakurita…

\- No Tom, no te preocupes, igual yo se que el error fue mío y es lo más normal del mundo que él quiera darse una oportunidad con otra persona que lo sepa valorar. Pero si quisiera saber qué tan cierto es que me sacó de su vida. Un pequeño experimento – le dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa ladina –

\- Ayyy mi querida amiga, ¡eres terrible!.

\- Bueno, me conoces, sabes que voy por lo que quiero y me arriesgo. Así que haré una jugada maestra.

Toma su celular y escribe a Eriol.

\- _Eriol, sigo en el hospital, ¿es posible que nos veamos un momento? Deseo presentarte a alguien._ Sakura.

\- ¿ _Dónde estás? Voy ahora mismo. Eriol_

\- _Nos vemos en la cafetería. Sakura_

A los cinco minutos Hiragizawa hizo su aparición en la cafetería.

\- ¿Las hice esperar señoritas?

\- No te preocupes, justo a tiempo, mira, te pedí un café.

\- Gracias…

-Ahhh y te presento a mi mejor amiga, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Encantando de conocerla señorita Daidouji – Se inclinó tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma en típico gesto inglés, gesto que ruborizó a la joven-

\- Mucho gusto Doctor Hiragizawa.

\- Eriol por favor, el doctor Hiragizawa es mi padre – sonrió para la chica-

\- Bueno Eriol…

\- Ya ya – interrumpió Sakura- necesito pedirte un favor muy muy muyyy grande.

\- Desde que pueda, claro que sí.

La joven le comentó su situación con el dr Li, todos los pormenores necesarios para que pudiera entenderla. Tomoyo por su parte había salido a hacer unas llamadas.

\- Señorita Sakura… Debo decirle que es usted maquiavélica… - Le lanzó una sonrisa ladina.

\- No digas eso Eriol, es solo que… No me quiero rendir tan fácil ¿sabes?

\- Te comprendo, aunque no totalmente, nunca me he enamorado o tenido una relación significativa… De hecho, ahora que somos tan sinceros, te diré que mis intenciones contigo no eran del todo… amistosas.

\- Jajajajajaja ¿en serio? Por Dios ¡y lo admites sin ningún escrúpulo! Y yo que pensaba dejar a mi querida Tomoyo en tus manos.

\- Tomoyo… es hermosa ¿sabes? En un solo día he conocido dos mujeres preciosas, lástima que tú no estés disponible… Aunque si quieres….

\- ¡Ni te atrevas Eriol Hiragizawa!, pero tengo la leve impresión de que nos llevaremos muy bien. Entonces ¿me ayudas?

\- Claro que si… Será muy divertido ver la reacción del Dr Li. Ya ves que es algo ingenuo.

\- Lo es, en verdad, pero créeme es parte de su encanto.

\- Yo me encargaré de convencerlos entonces, tú encárgate del lugar y estaremos comunicándonos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Dr Li, disculpe el haber dejado nuestra reunión de manera tan intempestiva, es solo que surgió algo… Interesante.

\- No se preocupe Hiragizawa, estábamos esperando también a la dra Meiling Yuang y nos queda revisar el listado de los pacientes y evaluar sus casos para ver quiénes aplican según el desarrollo de la enfermedad.

\- Me parece muy bien, pero antes… Me gustaría invitarlos a usted y a la Dra Yuang a cenar esta noche, ya ven que acabo de llegar y me gustaría ser mas allegado a mis colegas.

\- Por mi, perfecto y por favor, llámame Meling, no me gustan mucho las formalidades. Y tú qué dices Shaoran?

\- Eh… Por mi está bien, yo también al llegar estaba un poco solo, entonces qué les parece si terminamos esta revisión y salimos a comer.

\- No… Yo preferiría que fuéramos a casa, ya sabes para prepararnos y luego encontrarnos en el lugar ¿qué les parece?

\- Como quieras, ¿puedo llamarte Eriol?

\- ¡Por supuesto que si Li!

Continuaron con su trabajo, no eran muchos los casos que tenían por revisar, pues la convocatoria había salido apenas, pero podían empezar con la selección.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Kinomoto? – dijo Eriol sorprendido – No lo puedo creer, es muy joven.

\- Si, y es un caso muy complejo pues es herencia de su madre, quien también está muy joven y es una persona maravillosa, pero el caso de ella ya es terminal, solo cuidado paliativos, es lo que queremos evitar con su hija.

\- Es increíble… Y algo injusto, es una chica muy vivaz y divertida, además de brillante y hermosa.

\- Se ve que le causó muy buena impresión doctor – lo dijo Shaoran más serio de lo que pensó-

\- ¿Y a quién no? Habría que ser ciego o algo así para no fijarse en semejante mujer.

Meiling miraba divertida el rostro del tranquilo Shaoran como se transformaba a cada comentario del recién llegado.

\- Bueno… Cambiemos de tema por favor, necesitamos avanzar – dijo Shaoran a los otros dos médicos.

Pasó la tarde y cada uno salió para su casa con el objetivo de prepararse para su reunión nocturna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suena el intercomunicador.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, la viene a buscar un joven llamado Hiragizawa.

\- Dile que suba por favor.

Esperó unos pocos minutos para escuchar el timbre de su apartamento y se apresuró a abrir.

\- ¡Wow, Sakura! Te ves… Muy muy sexy, tanto que hasta me veo tentado a cancelar la cena y hacer algo mas… Interesante.

\- Jajajajaja Ayyy mi querido Eriol, veo que eres terrible, pero desafortunadamente para ti, no soy una niña tonta que se deja conquistar fácilmente.

\- Si, lo sé, eres especial Sakura. Y te propongo un trato… - Le dijo acercándose a ella seductoramente y tomándola ligeramente de la cintura. – Si nuestro querido Dr Li no se decide a nada contigo esta noche… No sé, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo, ya ves que estoy muy solito y necesito compañía.

\- ¿Sabes? Si Shaoran no me presta atención me voy a emborrachar como una cuba y quizá… Solo quizá acepte tu propuesta.

\- Tengo las de perder, no creo que Shaoran sea tannnn idiota de no caer ante ti esta noche.

\- Ojalá Eriol. Y quien sabe, te queda de consuelo la doctorcita Meiling… Ya ves que es bastante desinhibida y aunque me duela admitirlo, muy bella también.

\- Es una buena opción. Pero bueno – dijo mirando su reloj- Será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde y no me gusta para nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar estaban Shaoran y Meiling sentados en la barra del bar a la espera de su colega. Pero cuál sería la sorpresa del ambarino al contemplar frente a él a una muy muy sexy Sakura, del brazo de Hiragizawa. Se le subieron los colores en el acto a lo cual su compañera reaccionó.

\- Shaoran ya cálmate, disimula.

\- Buenas noches colegas – saludó Hiragizawa con su cordialidad de siempre –

\- Buenas noches Eriol – saludó Shaoran- Buenas noches Sakura… ¿qué… Qué haces aquí?.

\- Permíteme responder a eso, nos conocimos hoy como te diste cuenta y no me negarás que es una mujer encantadora, además… Tú vendrías con Meiling, no quería estar solo. ¿Te molesta?

\- No, para nada, qué tal si pedimos una mesa ya que estamos completos.

\- Me parece – Empezó el inglés a caminar con Kinomoto tomando su brazo –

\- Shaoran, si no te controlas, esta noche será una tortura. Ahora vamos – le impulsaba Meiling.

En la mesa, Sakura quedó entre ambos hombres, Eriol y Meiling hablaban tranquilamente, pero Li estaba inusualmente callado y taciturno.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Shaoran?

\- No es nada Sakura, solo estoy cansado.

\- Sakura – dijo Eriol tomando la mano que estaba sobre la mesa, de verdad este chico o sabía hacer muy bien su papel o estaba aprovechando el momento.

\- Dime – trató de poner su mejor sonrisa-

\- ¿Ya tienes pensado qué vas a ordenar?

\- La verdad no lo he pensado mucho, ¿podrías hacerlo por mi?

A este punto era notable la reacción del joven Li, todos lo habían visto pero trataban de disimular de la mejor manera posible.

El teléfono de Sakura empezó a sonar, por lo que ella lo tomó rápidamente disculpándose para retirarse, era Tomoyo.

Unos minutos después Shaoran se disculpó para ir al baño, justo por ese lugar estaba la ojiverde charlando con su amiga. Él entró por un momento para percatarse de que estuviera desocupado y salió de nuevo tomándola del brazo con no mucha delicadeza, entrándola al baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro acorralándola contra una pared.

\- ¡Heyyy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién crees que eres Shaoran para traerme a este lugar de esa manera?

\- ¿Y tú que pretendes Sakura viniendo aquí con él? Y ¡vestida de esa manera!

\- ¿Qué… No me veo bien? – lo dijo con ese tono pícaro que él reconocía en su voz

\- No es eso… Es solo que… Con todo respeto a mi colega, pero se ve que es un conquistador, ¡no debe quererte para nada serio! Además… Fuiste hace unos días a mi casa, diciendo que estabas arrepentida y ahora ¿ya estás buscando a otro?

Ella se soltó de su agarre con rabia.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces Shaoran? Voy a tu casa, te pido perdón y tú me dices que no me quieres ver… ¿Qué pretendes entonces? ¿Me quedo esperándote toda la vida? Eriol se acercó a mí, me ofreció su amistad y si yo deseo brindarle algo mas es mi problema, soy libre para hacerlo porque me dejaste muy claro que no quieres nada conmigo.

\- Sakura – dijo él acorralándola de nuevo y poniendo su rostro a poco milímetros del de ella – ¿No entiendes?.

\- ¿En… Entender… qué?

\- Que me muero por ti, cada día, cada minuto, solo quiero estar a tu lado, extraño tus besos – acariciaba sus labios con su pulgar haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos y se estremeciera – tus caricias, tu aroma… Sakura, te necesito.

Ella buscó separarse un poco de él para poder pensar con claridad, ya en sus ojos había algunas lágrimas buscando correr por sus mejillas y ella lo evitaba a toda costa.

\- Shaoran, entonces ¿por qué?... Si todo lo que dices es cierto ¿por qué me rechazaste de esa manera?.

\- ¡Porque estaba herido! ¿Como querías que reaccionara, corriendo a tus brazos y agradecerte porque ya no estabas con Yue? ¡Por favor!

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero entonces por qué… tú y … Meiling

\- ¿Yo y Meiling qué?

\- Yo… Los oí en la oficina, la llevarías a tu apartamento y cocinarías para ella como lo hacías conmigo. Si dices que me quieres y me extrañas, ¿por qué estabas planeando hacer eso?

Súbitamente recordó lo hablado con su colega y el plan que habían tramado, si, ella estaba totalmente celosa.

\- Meiling… Es solo una colega, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, solo estás tú Sakura Kinomoto, no hay nada ni nadie más en mi mente.

\- ¿Estás Seguro?

\- Si – acercándose más y más casi susurrando sobre sus labios- solo tú.

\- Entonces – dijo ella apartándose de golpe de él – Es hora de salir de aquí, vamos a cenar, deben estar desconfiando.

El pobre quedó de una sola pieza y balbuceando algunas cosas mientras ella lo arrastraba tomándolo de la mano.

Salieron del baño verificando no ser vistos por nadie y ella ingresó al de damas para retocar su maquillaje – Adelántate tú, ya los alcanzo-

Así lo hizo él, aun desconcertado por la manera como ella lo había dejado con el deseo de besar esos labios rojos. Pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios producto de esa furtiva conversación que le confirmaba una vez mas que ella lo quería tanto como él a ella.

¿Qué tal estos planes fraguados? bueno, afortunadamente funcionó! o bueno... Eso parece...

Besos para todos mis queridos lectores!

Ale-San


	16. VOLVER A EMPEZAR

CAPÍTULO 16

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

\- Tom! Todo salió mejor de lo que pensé… Estoy muy feliz

\- Pero ¿dónde estás?

\- Aún en el restaurante, pero no por mucho, cenaremos y salimos de acá. Te mando muchos besos.

Retocó su maquillaje y se dirigió a la mesa bajo la mirada de los hombres del lugar.

\- Perdón la tardanza, la llamada duró un poco más de lo planeado.

\- Siii… La llamada – Eriol le lanzó una mirada cómplice- Tu cena debe estarse enfriando.

\- Eriol, ¿en serio? ¿Esta minúscula ensalada? ¡No lo puedo creer!

\- ¿Me vas a decir que comes más que eso? ¡No eres normal entonces!

Meiling empezó a reír – Es verdad Sakura, tienes un cuerpo de ataque, cualquiera pensará que comes muy poco para mantenerte así-

\- Bueno Meiling… En realidad Sakura es bastante…. ¡Glotona! – Intervino Li-

Se dejaron escuchar las risas de los demás en la mesa, mientras ella inflaba las mejillas como niña pequeña.

\- Eres un atrevido Shaoran, pero si, no me avergüenzo… Esta pobre ensalada no tendrá efecto en mí. Pero ya vendrán los postres.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente, de no ser por cierta pareja que aprovechaban cada momento para tener contacto así fuera bajo la mesa, sin darse cuenta que sus dos acompañantes ya se habían percatado de tales acciones, así que Eriol intervino.

\- Bueno… Shaoran, quería pedirte un favor, ¿será posible que lleves a Sakura a casa? Verás, mientras ustedes estaban ausentes, con Meiling planeamos ir a algún club nocturno y no se si ustedes gustan mucho de esos planes.

\- La verdad no soy muy asiduo a esos lugares, Sakura… ¿Quisieras ir? o prefieres que te lleve a casa… Eso sí, recuerda que tienes recomendado guardar reposo – tratando de persuadirla de no ir-.

\- Tienes razón Shaoran, lo mejor será ir directo a casa.

Meiling reía por lo bajo, esos dos no podían ser más obvios.

\- En ese caso, vámonos ya Eriol, no queremos que se nos haga mas tarde.

\- Si claro… Iré a pagar la cuenta y…

\- No, no te preocupes, eres el recién llegado déjamelo a mi.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… Que pasen buena noche, nos vemos mañana.

Esperaron lo suficiente para que Eriol y Meiling salieran del lugar.

\- Por fin solos Sakura – Se acercó tomando su rostro y besando aquellos labios que había deseado desde lo que a él le pareció una eternidad-

\- Si… Pero, aquí no.

\- No me digas por favor que continúas con esa locura que me propusiste de estar a escondidas.

Ella le sonrió con ternura sosteniendo su mano. – No es eso, solo que nunca me han gustado los espectáculos públicos. Además, ya podemos irnos ¿no?

\- Tienes razón, salgamos de acá.

\- Ayyy pero de paso compremos algo de comer… ¡Muero de hambre!

\- Lo dije, eres una glotona.

\- Siiii… Pero así te gusto ¿no? ¡Pequeño torpe!

\- ¡Me encantas! ¡Demasiado!

Salieron del restaurante rumbo al apartamento de Sakura.

\- Llegamos, ¿nos vemos mañana?

\- Pe… Pero Shaoran

\- Era en serio cuando dije que necesitabas reposo. – la miró serio por un instante para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas – ojalá vieras tu cara Sakura jajaja ¿de verdad creíste que te iba a dejar sola?, eso nunca mi amor.

\- Eres perverso, ¡realmente me asustaste!

\- Ve, recoge lo que necesites que aquí te espero.

Ella bajó del auto a toda prisa y con una sonrisa en sus labios, no tardó más de 10 minutos en regresar emocionada para dirigirse al apartamento de… Un momento ¿qué relación tenían ahora?, ella pensaba en este hecho, no podía decir que eran novios si ninguno lo proponía… Y no es que ella esperara que él lo hiciera, eso le parecía sexista. Pero aun así, tenía claro que ya no quería nada oculto… Pero en realidad ¿qué quería con Shaoran? O él ¿qué querría con ella? ¿Iría muy rápido?...

\- Sakura… ¡Hey!

\- Dime

\- Como que dime, llevo hablandote hace mucho rato y estabas perdida, ¿qué sucede te sientes mal? – la miró preocupado-

\- Noo para nada… Y ¿por qué habría de sentirme mal?

\- No me hagas caso, no es nada. ¿Vamos?

Efectivamente habían llegado al edificio sin que ella se percatara, iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que también habían olvidado comprar algo para comer.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¿Y la comida? En serio tengo hambre.

\- No te preocupes, yo cocino.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser la Sakura mala carosa, estricta, sarcástica y tantas cosas más, para sentirse una mujer feliz, sonriente, querida y protegida?.

Llegaron al apartamento del cual se arrepintió haber salido esa noche. Se quitó sus acostumbrados zapatos altos para acomodarse en el sofá mientras veía a su querido Shaoran con su espalda ancha y cuerpo tan masculino preparar algo de te. Buscando como siempre atenderla y cuidar de ella. Era un hombre maravilloso y a cada momento se convencía mas de su deseo de tenerlo cerca siempre, no podía describir lo que despertaba en ella, pero estaba feliz de volver a ese lugar en el que él la hacía sentir como su hogar.

\- Listo mi amor, ¿qué quieres hacer? Deseas comer primero o…

No terminó de hablar cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él besándolo con pasión contenida a lo que él correspondió con la misma pasión y entrega acariciando cada rincón de la figura femenina frente a él mientras ella disfrutaba de las grandes y fuertes manos que la sujetaban.

Ella despertaba en él sus mas bajos instintos, a su lado dejaba toda timidez y torpeza para complacerla y hacerla feliz, esa mujer lo volvía loco de pasión, aunque sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más profundos, pero en estos momentos de intimidad sabía que le pertenecía, que esas delgadas y delicadas manos no acariciaban a nadie mas y los labios que lo besaban con pasión solo eran para él.

Él se detenía por momentos solo para contemplarla, así, excitada, plena, feliz. No les dio tiempo ni de llegar a la habitación, se habían extrañado demasiado y era necesario saciar la urgencia de poseerse, de reencontrarse y reconocerse el uno en el otro.

Finalizaron su faena de amor quedando rendidos y abrazados deseando no soltarse nunca más. Él acariciaba el cabello de la chica con ternura, seguía siendo increíble para él tener entre sus brazos a la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer que despertaba tantas pasiones, desde la lujuria a la admiración y el odio. Pero en este escenario era otra, era la mujer que amaba sin límites y se entregaba del mismo modo y en ese momento, por lo menos en ese momento era suya.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Indagaba la ejecutiva con sus ojos cerrados y aferrada al pecho de su amado-

\- En ti.

\- ¿Y qué piensas?

\- Eres mía Sakura Kinomoto.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Tu piel, tus labios, tus ojos… No saben mentir, tu boca puede decir lo que quiera, pero el resto de tu ser me confirman que me perteneces.

\- ¿Sabes que siempre pensé ser del tipo de mujeres que nunca permitiría que un hombre se sintiera poseedor de su vida?. Pero ahora lo veo... No sé, diferente.

\- Te entiendo, porque no digo que eres mía por sentirme tu dueño, sino porque te has entregado a mi por voluntad propia, así como yo te he entregado mi vida entera y… No… Mejor te lo digo luego.

Ella se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. –Eres exasperante Shaoran, ¿cómo empiezas a decir algo para dejarlo inconcluso?.

\- Pero… Es que creo que es mejor así, no es momento para decir lo que tengo en mente.

\- No hubieses empezado entonces, pero ya no tienes opción, debes decirme.

\- Jajajaja Terca e impaciente… -suspiró- Bueno pues lo que quería decirte es que.. No se si te asuste, pero… Deseo pasar el resto de mis días contigo. No me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin ti Sakura.

\- Shaoran… No me estarás diciendo, lo que creo que me estás diciendo… - se puso pálida de golpe-

\- Espera… Hablas de… Tú crees que yo… Jajajajaja ¡noooo como se te ocurre! Solo fue un pensamiento que me vino a la mente, pero solo eso.

\- ¡Casi me matas del susto!

\- ¡Por eso no quería decirte nada, Pero eres tan obstinada!... Además, ¿cómo es eso de que casi te mato del susto? ¿Tan horrible te parece la idea de estar a mi lado?

\- No me refiero a eso – dijo acariciando el rostro de Li delicadamente – Solo que hay mucho que deseo hacer a tu lado e independientemente. Además… He estado tanto tiempo sola… Shaoran, soy una persona muy difícil ¿sabes? Por favor no te rindas conmigo, en mis momentos mas oscuros necesitaré tu luz.

\- Estaré para ti siempre. Ya he visto un poco de ti, sé que eres impulsiva y ¡puedes dar miedo en serio!

\- Shaorannnn… Si a eso vamos, eres torpe y despistado.

\- Somos polos opuestos… Algo así como la bella y la bestia, pero tú eres la bestia jajajaja ¿Recuerdas cuando Touya te llamaba monstruo? Jajajajaja Es muy divertido, ¡tu inflabas las mejillas y te ponías roja!

\- ¿Estás buscando que te de la misma respuesta que a mi hermano no?

\- ¿Te refieres a las patadas? Jajaja ¡nooo por favor, piedad!

\- Entonces nunca más me vuelvas a llamar así, o conocerás a la bestia de verdad.

\- Preciosa… Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti torpe.

\- Bueno, ahora si – dijo Li levantándose de su lugar- Iré a darme una ducha corta y mientras, ve pensando qué deseas comer ¿si?

Así fue, ella se levantó también, poniéndose la camisa que Shaoran tenía pero sin su ropa interior. Al poco tiempo él salió bañado y con su cabello rebelde y mojado… Muy sexy.

\- Sakura, no me mires así, pareces pervertida.

Las palabras de él la sacaron de su ensoñación pero cuando reaccionó él la había atrapado en sus brazos de nuevo.

\- Ve, te dejé una sorpresita en el baño… Al fin no me dijiste ¿qué quieres de comer?

\- Lo que prefieras está bien para mi.

\- Cuando esté listo te llamo, relájate – la besó en el cuello-

Al ir al baño, se encontró con las luces bajas, y la tina rodeada de velas aromáticas, el agua caliente, un ambiente delicioso. Se apresuró a entrar a la bañera pensando en que nunca nadie había sido así con ella. Amarró su cabello de manera que no fuera un estorbo, cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en la cálida agua.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pues la tina tenía un aditamento especial que no permitía que el agua se enfriara, pero se percató de la alta figura de su… (Indefinido por ahora) Shaoran que la miraba desde su altura…

\- Qué te parece si comemos acá unos aperitivos, la verdad es que me das mucha envidia Sakura, ¿Me permites acompañarte?

Ella asintió, la idea le parecía absolutamente magnífica. Él puso una bandeja de pasabocas en una pequeña mesa acompañada de una botella de vino tinto, para después adentrarse en la gran bañera y hacer compañía a la hermosa mujer que la ocupaba.

\- Es muy relajante ¿no?

\- Lo es… Gracias por consentirme así.

\- Como no te voy a cuidar y consentir – dijo acariciando sus piernas por debajo del agua – Eres mi novia al fin y al cabo

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- Si… mi novia.

\- No sé en qué punto me perdí, pero jamás me pediste que fuera tu novia.

\- ¿No estaba implícito?

\- No.

Hábilmente, se ubicó tras ella dejando que el cuerpo de la joven descansara sobre el de él y abrazándola con ternura dijo en un susurro sobre su oído.

\- ¿Qué dices entonces... Aceptas ser mi novia?

\- Eres muy aprovechado, mira que pedirme algo así en estas circunstancias… No sé, me hace algo vulnerable.

\- Entonces mi plan funciona.

Si algo tenía Li Shaoran entre sus muchas cualidades era esa voz suave y sexy que la derretía por completo.

\- Acepto entonces.

\- Mmmmm gracias a Dios, de lo contrario habría tenido que sacarte de aquí, pues este lugar es y será solo para compartirlo con mi novia.

Un rato después decidieron salir de aquella bañera, se estaba haciendo tarde, comieron algo más para ir luego a la cama.

\- Shaoran, ¿tienes secador de cabello?

\- Si claro, busca en el baño, en algún lugar ha de estar.

Ella ubicó el aparato en mención y se sentó en un pequeño mueble de la habitación a secar su cabello mientras regresaba Shaoran, pero él no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Si, claro.

Se ubicó en la cama para quedar a la altura de ella.

\- ¿Sabes? No se si te parece raro que te pida esto… Pero, mi madre tenía un cabello largo y hermoso como el tuyo, solo que era negro, a veces cuando era niño, me permitía peinarlo al igual que a mis hermanas, la ventaja de crecer entre mujeres.

\- ¿La extrañas mucho?

\- Todos los días, era una mujer sumamente dulce, como Nadeshiko, por eso la quiero tanto… Bueno, eso y que me acogió siempre con tanta ternura y cariño que era como si mi madre me cuidara a través de ella.

\- Yo… Shaoran, por favor, prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola.

\- Claro que no… Pero ¿a qué va eso?

\- Cuando… Cuando… Mi madre falte. No puedo ni pensar en eso, siento como si me ahogara el dolor – Sin poderlo controlar empezó a llorar, por lo que Shaoran se puso frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza-

\- Nunca estarás sola, ¡lo juro! Pero quiero que me prometas algo y lo hagas desde tu corazón.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Por favor Sakura, quiero que vivas tu vida, que seas libre y feliz.

Ella lo miró esbozando una sonrisa. – Te lo prometo-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los rayos del sol se colaban por los amplios ventanales del apartamento de Shaoran, los atrapó la mañana abrazados el uno al otro, ningún despertador había sonado aún lo que permitía pensar que era temprano.

\- Buenos días preciosa.

Él se deleitaba contemplando su rostro y esos hermosos ojos verdes que se abrían ante él brillando de manera asombrosa.

\- Buenos días Shaoran… ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 6 am. ¿Podríamos quedarnos otro rato en cama?

\- Mmmm No lo creo, tengo mucho por hacer en la oficina

\- Yo también…. Por cierto, Sakura, necesito que vayas hoy al laboratorio, es importante.

\- ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?

\- No… Es sobre el resultado de los exámenes que les practicamos a ti y a Touya.

\- Ya veo… ¿Podría ser en la tarde? Haré lo más urgente ahora en la mañana para estar disponible.

\- Y otra cosa… Ya sabes que este fin de semana es navidad y no se por qué, pero me retrasé y no he comprado los regalo, ¿podrías ayudarme?

\- ¡Claro que si! Yo tampoco he comprado los míos.

\- Esa es nuestra cita de hoy entonces.

\- Hagamos algo… Al terminar los asuntos del hospital vamos luego por los regalos ¿te parece?

\- Muy bien. Por ahora iré a preparar el desayuno… ¿Tienes todo lo necesario aquí? O es necesario que pasemos por tu casa.

\- Tengo todo preparado no te preocupes. Ahhh y quiero Pancakes – le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

\- Sus deseos son órdenes señorita.

Cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo, ella se tomaba un buen tiempo para arreglarse, era impecable en su presentación cada día y ese no sería la excepción.

\- ¡Sakura, el desayuno está listo!

Ella se apresuró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente su novio cocinaba delicioso.

\- Se ve riquísimo Shaoran.

\- ¿Verdad que si?, vamos, empieza – él apoyó los codos sobre la mesa sosteniendo su rostro con las manos observándola fijamente-

\- Y… ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Me gusta ver tu expresión cuando comes algo que te gusta, sencillamente encantadora.

\- No entiendo

\- Mira, me he dado cuenta que cada vez que comes pones una cara de felicidad, como si fuera la primera vez y eso me hace pensar que disfrutas lo que preparo para ti, por eso me gusta observarte.

\- Bueno… Para ser tan distraído eres observador a veces.

\- Es solo que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me interesa, eres como un libro que no me canso de leer y con cada página me sorprende mas.

\- ¡Ya por Dios Shaoran que me haces dar pena!

\- Está bien, disfruta tu desayuno, iré a prepararme

\- ¿No comerás conmigo?

\- Trataré de no tardarme, ¡así que no te comas todo!

La chica asintió sonriéndole con dulzura y lo vio dirigirse a su cuarto mientras disfrutaba no solo del delicioso desayuno preparado, sino también de la paz que sentía cuando estaba al lado de Shaoran.

Bueno... Si lo se, soy muy cursi, pero ¿qué hago si los amo? Además han sufrido bastante y lo que viene...

Queridos lectores, les dejo junto con mis agradecimientos abrazos y besos. Nos leemos!.

Ale-San


	17. LA DEVASTADORA VERDAD

CAPÍTULO 17

LA DEVASTADORA VERDAD

Se estacionaron frente al gran edificio de oficinas donde laboraba Sakura dándose un último beso y deseándose suerte en sus correspondientes jornadas laborales.

\- Linda, por favor recuerda que necesito que vayas al laboratorio y no puede pasar de hoy ¿si?

\- Está bien… Pero llámame en un rato para que Tom lo ponga en la agenda por favor.

\- Claro que lo haré, es de suma importancia.

Por último brindándole una gran sonrisa terminó por bajarse del vehículo e ingresar al edificio, saludando de manera amable al personal que allí se encontraba. Todos miraban absolutamente sorprendidos el cambio de la gran ejecutiva quien los tenía acostumbrados a su fría expresión, era muy extraño verla sonriente.

\- Buenos días señorita Sasaki, dígame, ¿Daidouji ya llegó?

\- Si señorita, hace unos 15 minutos.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias.

Como siempre, ingresó al ascensor y al llegar al piso deseado llama a su asistente a acompañarla en la oficina, al momento de esta entrar, Sakura se arroja a sus brazos.

\- Sakura qué pasa, ¿estás bien?

Ella levanta su rostro evidenciando la gran emoción que la embarga.

\- Mas que bien Tom, estoy feliz, simplemente feliz.

\- ¿Quieres decir entonces que las cosas salieron bien con Shaoran?

\- Siii, fue maravilloso y es que… - Guardó silencio para tomar asiento en el sofá de la oficina- no se Tom, con él todo se torna tan diferente, las cosas tienen otro color, me siento tranquila, segura.

\- Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace mi querida amiga, y por cierto, el sujeto en cuestión llamó poco antes de que llegaras para reservar tu agenda parte de la tarde. ¿Tienen planes?

\- Pues al parecer tienen los resultados de los exámenes que nos hicieron a Touya y a mí y necesitan hablar con nosotros. Solo espero que mi hermano no esté enfermo Tom, eso me haría sentir muy mal.

\- Ten fe Sakura, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

\- Bueno, pero ahora si, a trabajar. Tom… Antes de que me avisaras lo de la universidad, yo tenía pensado crear un nuevo cargo para ti y que continuaras a mi lado pero en otro nivel. Tu puesto actual tenía pensado dárselo a la señorita Sasaki ¿qué opinas? Creo que es una joven muy capaz.

\- Me parece muy buena elección, además que ya debo empezar a entrenar a mi sucesora ¿no crees?

\- Si, y pensaba ubicar a la señorita Midori en el puesto que dejó vacante el señor Zukamori con su traslado a China.

\- Llamaré entonces a Yamazaki.

\- Por favor.

Un rato después ingresó el joven en cuestión pero se veía preocupado.

\- Siéntate por favor Yamazaki. Estaba revisando el curriculum de tu asistente, la señorita Midori y pienso darle el puesto vacante que quedó en tu área con el traslado del señor Zukamori.

\- Sobre eso… Sakura, necesito hablarte de algo, aunque mas en condición de amigos si me permites.

\- Claro Yamazaki, dime qué sucede.

\- Sakura, se que te pondrás furiosa conmigo, pero déjame decirte que no fue algo que planeara, simplemente Sucedió y….

\- Ya, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos. Qué pasa.

\- Pues… Estoy interesado en Chiha… La señorita Midori sentimentalmente y se que eso no está permitido.

\- Yamazaki, dime la verdad, ¿ha sucedido algo entre ustedes?

El joven suspiró – El día que estábamos haciendo los informes… Pues cuando todos se fueron, yo ofrecí llevarla a su casa y… pues… Nos besamos.

Sakura tenía su rostro totalmente serio, quien la conocía sabía que odiaba cualquier falta al reglamento de la compañía y mucho mas, enredos de carácter sentimental.

\- Yamazaki, eres mi amigo y uno de mis mas cercanos colaboradores además de Tom, me conoces, sabes que soy inflexible con las normas de la compañía. ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes? Algo habríamos podido hacer para ayudarte… Aunque… - La joven quedó pensativa por unos instantes tratando de recordar algo – Si no estoy mal, hay una cláusula que podría ser de ayuda, tendría que revisar el reglamento de nuevo. – Se comunicó con Tomoyo- Tom, ¿tenemos alguna copia actualizada del reglamento?

\- Claro que si Sakura, ya te lo llevo

\- Ahora si… Creo que está por acá… - decía mientras pasaba las páginas de aquel folleto – ¡Aja!, esto era lo que buscaba. Dice: Están prohibidas las relaciones sentimentales entre los empleados de la compañía. Parágrafo: Se podrá dar lugar a excepciones siempre y cuando los implicados desempeñen sus funciones en diferentes áreas de la compañía.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Si, debemos trasladar a Mihara de área, el problema es que todos los cargos están ocupados.

\- Sakura – intervino Tomoyo – creo que podrías trasladar a alguna persona de otra área al cargo que sería para Chiharu, y a así encontrarías donde ubicarla, ¿no te parece?

\- Creo que es una buena opción… Ayyy Yamazaki, mira nada mas en las que me pones. Pero te voy a ayudar, eso si, tienen que ser muy prudentes y reservados mientras se efectúa el traslado ¿si?

\- Sakura, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco de verdad, Chiharu se pondrá muy feliz. Gracias amiga.

El joven salió de aquella oficina con su sonrisa de siempre, era un buen chico y excelente empleado valía la pena ayudarlo para que fuera feliz.

\- Tom, por favor llama a la señorita Sasaki.

\- Claro que sí.

5 minutos después la aludida se encontraba en la oficina de Sakura a la espera de que le dijeran lo que iba a hacer.

\- Señorita Sasaki, se preguntará el motivo por el cual se encuentra aquí.

\- Si señorita, la verdad desconozco el motivo.

\- Si recuerda, cuando hicimos los informes les dije que era una prueba para ver cuáles eran sus aptitudes y debo decir que he quedado gratamente sorprendida con su desempeño. La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji… Ella, dejará la compañía, tiene otros proyectos que desea desarrollar, por eso hemos considerado que usted es la persona idónea para asumir este cargo. Cabe anotar que sus condiciones contractuales cambiarán, su salario será mas alto así como sus responsabilidades. ¿Puedo contar con usted?

\- Señorita Kinomoto, la verdad no sé qué decir es un honor que me hayan considerado teniendo en cuenta que llevo poco tiempo en este lugar.

\- Confío en sus capacidades Sasaki, igualmente estará en un periodo de prueba. Si usted acepta, empezaríamos a buscar reemplazo para usted ahora mismo y en cuanto se integre la persona elegida, usted iniciará con el proceso de preparación para este cargo. Ahora, puede retirarse y le estaremos avisando.

\- Muchísimas gracias señorita Kinomoto, ya verá que no la defraudaré.

La recepcionista se retira de la oficina y Sakura junto con Tomoyo se quedan hablando.

\- ¿Sabes? Esta joven me inspira mucha confianza, se nota que es muy tranquila y reservada, muy madura.

\- Opino lo mismo amiga, pero ahora te recomiendo que empecemos a adelantar lo necesario, recuerda tu reunión de esta tarde y es ineludible.

Así continuaron con las labores programadas para ese día y rápidamente llegó la hora de reunirse con su novio en el hospital por lo que se apresuró; esperaba llegar un poco antes para alcanzar a saludarlo como debía. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse con su familia allí, esperándola.

\- Mamá, papá, hermano… ¿Qué hacen todos acá? Pensé que seríamos a lo sumo Touya y yo…

Los mira con sorpresa antes de tomar asiento donde le indicaba Shaoran.

\- Sakura – le dice seriamente Shaoran – Estamos todos aquí, porque lo que debemos hablar es importante.

\- Si, lo sé, es el resultado de los exámenes… Pero eso no me explica la presencia de mis padres cuando los implicados reitero, somos mi hermano y yo.

\- En primer lugar… debo decirte que los resultados los obtuvimos el día antes de la junta de accionistas.

\- Shaoran, sin rodeos por favor.

\- Sakura, después del mapeo genético, descubrimos que tú eres portadora de la enfermedad.

La joven palideció ante la noticia, era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese puesto oscuro de repente, dejó de escuchar con claridad, se sentía mareada y las voces de su novio y familiares eran simplemente eco y un vacío en su pecho se hizo evidente de manera que incluso dolía.

Mientras ella experimentaba todo esto, Shaoran seguía hablando con ellos sin percatarse de que ella ni siquiera prestaba atención.

\- Tenemos planeado empezar el estudio clínico el próximo año – decía el doctor- Desconocemos hasta ahora los….

\- ¿Voy a morir?

Todos voltearon a mirarla, ella tenía su vista fija en un punto en la pared y en sus ojos se divisaron las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- Sakura… Eso…

\- Solo responde, sí o no.

\- No… No lo creo… es decir estamos trabajando para evitar…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Ahora se notaba en ella una expresión de rabia, combinada con dolor y frustración-

\- Amor, no encontré el momento y pensé que...

Todos los empezaron a mirar de forma sorprendida cuando él se refirió a ella con esa palabra, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, solo Sakura.

\- ¿El momento propicio? Shaoran, ¡debe ser una broma! Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo cuando estuve en el hospital, hemos comido, hablado, pasado dos noches juntos y ¿no encontraste el momento? ¡Eso es ridículo! Y si me disculpan necesito salir de aquí.

Tomó su bolso y se puso de pie rápidamente saliendo por los pasillos hasta alcanzar la puerta principal, todo era gris, se sentía el viento frío que soplaba en las calles pero ella sentía que se ahogaba, que se hundía. Empezó a caminar hacia ningún lugar, solo quería llorar, desahogar lo que había en lo profundo de su corazón.

Mientras eso, todos quedaron impávidos al observar la reacción de la joven, Shaoran fue el primero en reaccionar al salir corriendo del lugar dando a duras penas algunas disculpas.

Preguntó al portero del hospital si la había visto salir, el señaló la dirección hacia la cual había corrido la joven Kinomoto pero ya había empezado a llover de manera torrencial, pidió desesperado algo con qué cubrirse antes de salir y una de las enfermeras le alcanzó una sombrilla, él la tomó sin reparo y salió a correr por las calles de la ciudad desconociendo el destino que tomaban sus pasos.

Llamó incesantemente al teléfono de la ejecutiva encontrando siempre el buzón de mensajes como receptor, por último llamó a Tomoyo comentándole la situación pero la azabache también desconocía el paradero de su amiga por lo que se angustió también.

 _¿Dónde estás Sakura?_

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de un rato de recorrer las calles, completamente empapada, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar y con ese incesante vacío en el pecho, se sentó en una pequeña banca de un parque; no sabía dónde estaba y realmente no le importaba, tampoco su aspecto o lo que pensaran de ella quienes la veían de reojo, sabía que debía dar lástima, estaba en una situación lamentable y se sentía engañada de la peor manera.

Los pensamientos más absurdos pasaban por su mente, _¿Por qué Shaoran no me había dicho antes las cosas? ¿En realidad mi vida terminará así? Bueno, no sería tan malo, he sido una persona exitosa, he alcanzado todas las metas que me había propuesto… Pero… ¿He sido feliz?_ Pasó su mano por su cabeza _¿Qué he hecho con mi vida? Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, pero las postergué… Solo he sido feliz… Ahora, gracias a…_

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – era la voz de la persona en quien estaba pensando-

\- ¿Shaoran? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa producto del frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de lo mucho que había llorado-.

\- ¡Sakura por Dios! – al verla por fin soltó la sombrilla y corrió con todas su fuerzas para envolverla en un abrazo – ¡Sakura mi amor, me tenías muy angustiado! No sabes todo lo que pensé

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos con desesperación y no pudo evitar volver a llorar en su pecho, él no dijo mas, solo la abrazó posando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

\- Mi amor, mi Sakura, aquí estoy contigo y no te dejaré.

\- ¿Shaoran por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi ahora que soy tan feliz?

\- No lo se… Pero sea cuál sea la razón y pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado.

Sin decir mas, y soltándola por un momento, puso su brazo sobre sus hombros acomodándose ella nuevamente en su pecho mientras él buscaba un vehículo que pudiera transportarlos.

Ya en el apartamento la dejó sentada en el sofá, corrió al baño para llenar la tina con agua caliente, ella estaba ahí con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y de vez en cuando una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla.

\- Sí Touya, Sakura está conmigo en mi apartamento. Por favor tranquiliza a Nadeshiko y dile que yo la cuidaré.

\- Gracias Shaoran y… Tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando entre ustedes... Después.

Ya estaba todo preparado, su novia continuaba con la mirada perdida, él comprendía la magnitud de lo que podía estar sucediendo en su mente, gentilmente la tomó de la mano dirigiéndola al cuarto de baño, lentamente fue quitando su ropa hasta meterla en el agua caliente buscando que se relajara un poco.

\- Te dejaré sola

\- No… Shaoran por favor no te vayas. Quiero saber, necesito saber por qué no me dijiste antes lo que estaba sucediendo.

El dio un suspiro largo y tomó un pequeño banco sentándose a su lado, tomó su mano y empezó con su explicación

\- El día que tuve conocimiento de los resultados llamé a tu oficina, una de las secretarias me dijo que no estaban pasando llamadas pero tomó mi mensaje. Sabía que no podías contestarme, y al día siguiente pues sucedió lo del desmayo y bueno…

\- Shaoran… ¿Ese fue el motivo?

\- ¿El motivo?

\- Si, por el que decidiste que volviéramos a empezar, ¿sentiste lástima de mí y mi condición?

Él se arrodilló al lado de la tina tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos, notando lo mucho que había llorado.

\- Jamás en la vida se te ocurra decir eso, ¡jamás!

\- Debes comprender que piense así… Es decir… Antes fuiste tajante en que no querías que volviera a acercarme a ti.

\- Porque estaba dolido Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que dejara de sentir lo que siento por ti, necesito que tengas eso claro.

\- Y ¿qué pasará ahora?

\- Sakura, estamos haciendo lo imposible, ahora mismo iniciaremos unas pruebas con un medicamento nuevo y esperamos incluirte en ese estudio para saber si en realidad obtendremos los resultados deseados.

\- Eso qué quiere decir.

\- Que hay esperanza Sakura, y a ella debemos aferrarnos, no rendirnos. Yo tengo fe, confío en que podremos ayudarte es el resultado de años de estudio y trabajos.

\- Y si….

Él puso sus dedos sobre los labios femeninos para interrumpir las palabras que saldrían de ellos.

\- Y si nada… Solo se feliz mi amor, y no estás sola en esto, yo estoy y estaré contigo.

Ella quedó pensativa ante estas palabras ¿era realmente justo que él permaneciera a su lado? Estaría desperdiciando otras oportunidades de ser feliz. Pero por el momento no le plantearía eso, prefería calmarse y pensar con mayor claridad.

Al salir de la bañera se puso su pijama y al igual que en la noche anterior Shaoran peinó su cabello y la acostó delicadamente en la cama poniéndose frente a ella, observándola en silencio; ella no sabía si era el cansancio del día o lo mucho que había llorado pero a pesar de ser temprano sus párpados pesaban demasiado y empezó a quedarse dormida no sin antes susurrar. – Gracias Shaoran, te quiero.

A pesar de lo sucedido, con estas sencillas palabras él sentía su corazón llenarse de felicidad, Sakura lo quería, si, aunque él sabía que sus sentimientos eran incluso más profundos, se sentía agradecido solo por eso, tal vez ella no se sintiera de la misma manera que él o no al mismo nivel por supuesto, pero sabía que poco a poco ganaba espacio en su corazón.

La dejó profundamente dormida y se dirigió a la sala.

\- Tomoyo, ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Shaoran! Gracias a Dios llamas, estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, desde que me llamaste nunca pude localizarla, y tampoco a sus padres. ¿Supiste algo? ¿La encontraste?

\- Si, está conmigo, dormida, tuvo un día muy difícil.

El joven médico procedió a contarle a su amiga lo acontecido en la reunión y la reacción de Sakura ante la revelación, él pudo percibir la angustia de la azabache y la profunda preocupación por su amiga.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora Shaoran?

\- Soy completamente optimista, sinceramente la esperanza es lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos ahora y no voy a descansar hasta lograr hacer algo.

\- Yo se que sí, pero lo mas importante es estar a su lado, que ella sepa que no está sola.

\- Si… Aunque el motivo de mi llamada era otro. ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?

\- Dime.

Shaoran le contó sus planes y por supuesto que su amiga estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarle.

\- Cuenta conmigo, ahora mismo inicio las averiguaciones.

Ya mas tranquilo, se sentó frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino a continuar con su libro. El tiempo pasó sin que fuera percibido por él, el lugar estaba en completa paz y aunque disfrutaba su lectura no dejaba de pensar en la mujer que descansaba en su lecho. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y decidió ir a descansar, se acostó al lado de Sakura quien de inmediato se posó en su pecho, cómo quisiera que sus penas se despejaran con el sueño… Pero sabía que tiempos difíciles se avecinaban.

¡Hola hola! Bueno... No sé qué decir jejejeje pobre Saku, por experiencia propia se lo que significa ese tipo de cosas y es terrible, pero como dice nuestro amado shaorancito, siempre debe existir la esperanza.

Buenos mis queridísimos lectores, como les comenté en algún capítulo anterior, ya estoy en la fase final de esta historia cargada de emociones así que espero subir los capítulos restantes de manera periódica.

Abrazos y besos

Ale-san


	18. DULCE NAVIDAD

**Hola!**

 **¿Preparados para una revelación?**

CAPÍTULO 18

DULCE NAVIDAD

Las calles y centros comerciales estaban atestadas de gente, las compras de navidad eran apremiantes ya que solo faltaban dos días y Sakura junto a su novio recorrían las calles buscando lo más adecuado para cada uno.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando era joven y solía hacer los regalos a mano?

\- ¡Claro que si! Aún tengo la bufanda que me regalaste.

\- Y yo, el osito que hiciste para mi.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, me gustó mucho.

Ambos se sonreían cariñosamente, a pesar de lo incierto de su situación se habían decidido por disfrutar de las fiestas y no pensar en lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro.

\- ¿Al fin dónde se hará la fiesta de navidad? – Indagaba Shaoran-

\- Al principio habíamos pensado que en Tomoeda, pero es que todos estamos en Tokio, incluso mis padres por el tratamiento de mamá. Sería inoficioso trasladarnos todos hasta allá, así que decidimos hacerlo en mi apartamento.

\- Y ¿quiénes estarán?

\- Mis padres, Touya y Nakuru, Tom, Yue, quien por cierto creo que conoció a alguien o por lo menos eso me dijo, que llevaría compañía, Yuki y no se… pensaba invitar a Eriol ¿Qué crees?

\- Me parece bien, debe ser difícil pasar estas épocas solo, le llamaré ahora para confirmar.

Continuaban con sus compras navideñas, a pesar de faltar solo dos días para la celebración, su apartamento no tenía ningún asomo de aquella festividad y Shaoran le había instado a decorar todo el lugar con ayuda de Tomoyo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era 24 de diciembre, nevaba en la ciudad y al apartamento de Sakura llegaba un pobre Shaoran tiritando de frío y abrigado de tal manera que solo sus ojos se veían.

\- No puedo con el frío de verdad.

\- Te traeré un poco de té, siéntate por favor – Sakura, Al tiempo, le ayudaba a quitarse los múltiples abrigos que traía para que estuviera más cómodo-.

\- Hola Shaoran – saludaba Tomoyo-

\- Ya regreso chicos – Salió la castaña hacia la cocina-

\- ¿Ya lo viste? – le dice la azabache en voz baja-

\- Si, fue una excelente elección Tom, eres muy buena en esto

\- Bueno, no lo hice sola, tuve muy buena asesoría – esto lo dijo con una sonrisita que no pasó desapercibida incluso en el despistado de su amigo-

\- ¿Ah si? Tomoyo Daidouji, qué me ocultas.

\- Jajajaja ¡no es nada! Solo… El doctor Hiragizawa, pues él… Sabe mucho del tema, pero bueno, dime cuándo lo vas a traer.

\- Hoy, en la noche, necesitamos encontrar la manera de distraerla para que no se de cuenta.

\- Bueno, aquí está el té, los postres quedaron en la cocina, no podía con ambos.

\- no te preocupes yo te ayudo.- decía una sonriente Tomoyo-

\- Y ¿qué estabas haciendo?

\- Ahmmm unas pequeñas compras que tenía pendientes, ¿hace falta algo para la cena? Quisiera iniciar los preparativos de una vez.

\- Compré todo lo que pediste. Pero ¿no crees que es un poco temprano?

\- No linda, hay cosas que deben prepararse con anticipación.

\- Como digas, tú eres el experto.

Cada quién continuó con lo suyo, Shaoran había pedido apoyo en los padres de su novia para concretar la sorpresa que tenía preparada.

Las horas pasaron mientras el ambiente del apartamento se tornaba acogedor, no era solo la decoración, también el agradable olor que emanaba de la cocina que hacía que se sentía como un hogar de verdad.

Siendo casi las 6 pm. Sakura recibió una llamada de sus padres que la necesitaban y por más que ella tratara de excusarse debió salir para acudir a su llamado.

\- Listo Tom, me confirman que llega en media hora.

\- Debemos preparar todo entonces.

En ese momento, anunciaban en el apartamento la presencia del joven Hiragizawa quien rápidamente llegó al lugar y ayudaba con lo necesario, era también magnífico cocinero por lo que ayudaba también en esta área y así se fueron conociendo mas fuera del campo laboral. Hiragizawa era una persona cálida, muy inteligente y cordial con todos quienes lo conocían, al igual que Shaoran no se le dificultaba relacionarse. Llegó el regalo de Sakura, Shaoran estaba sin duda muy emocionado y esperaba que a su novia le gustara tanto como a él.

Ya eran las 8 pm. Empezaron a llegar los invitados; en este caso: Touya y Nakuru. El primero en cuanto llegó llamó de atención de Shaoran, necesitaban hablar.

\- Shaoran, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos.

\- Al igual que Sakura.

\- Exacto, precisamente de ella quiero hablarte.

\- Si, ya lo imaginaba. Pero Touya antes que digas algo, yo quiero a tu hermana, la quise desde que vivíamos en Tomoeda y nunca pude olvidarme de ella estando lejos, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho pero nadie impedirá que esté con ella y me enfrentaré a lo que sea y a quien sea.

\- No has dejado esa estúpida costumbre de no dejar hablar ¿no?

\- ¿Ahhhh?

\- No vengo a reclamarte nada, solo quiero pedirte que la cuides, el monstruo ha pasado por muchas cosas que la han hecho desconfiada y solitaria, ahora con lo que está pasando y lo que vendrá, no quisiera ver que nos aleje o no se… Se me pasan muchas cosas por la mente que no quisiera que pasaran. Cuídala Shaoran.

\- Claro que si amigo, yo amo a esa mujer.

Ambos se sonrieron en señal de comprensión y el timbre se dejó oír de nuevo.

Esta vez eran Yukito y Yue Tsukishiro, este último acompañado de nada mas y nada menos que la dra Meiling Yuang

\- ¿Meiling, Qué haces aquí? –indagaba Shaoran-

\- Es mi invitada – respondió Yue-

\- Si Shaoran, nos conocimos la noche que salimos y Eriol estaba con Sakura, resulta que después fuimos a un club y allí estaba Yue, pasamos una noche muy entretenida. ¿No es así Yue?

\- Si, así es.

\- Bueno, pues bienvenidos, nos alegramos mucho que estén aquí.

Todos pusieron sus regalos bajo el gran árbol de navidad ubicado en una esquina del salón.

Una hora más había pasado, todos charlaban y disfrutaban los pasabocas preparados por Eriol y Shaoran esperando la llegada de los esposos Kinomoto y la menor de sus hijas.

En realidad no sabían por qué se habían tardado, sucedía que Nadeshiko se había sentido bastante indispuesta y por un momento pensaron que deberían declinar la invitación; pero aquella afable mujer se había negado, pues para nadie era un secreto que sería la última navidad que pasaba con la familia y no podían negarle esa oportunidad.

Llegaron por fin, siendo casi las 10 pm. Todos los estaban esperando y de inmediato ubicaron a Nadeshiko en un cómodo sillón para que estuviera tranquila. Sakura llegó tan apurada que no se detuvo a observar lo que había en la sala de su casa.

Poco después anunciaron la cena, y todos se ubicaron en el gran comedor, el ambiente era muy agradable, Sakura se veía sonriente, charlaba animadamente con todos, incluso con Meiling, aunque le había parecido tan odiosa anteriormente, ahora la consideraba una mujer muy alegre y confirmaba lo dicho por Shaoran, era brillante en su campo de estudio.

Terminaron la cena y brindaron en agradecimiento por otro año más que compartían, esta vez contaban con nuevos amigos y habían regresado quienes estuvieron ausentes varios años.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a abrir los regalos? – dijo Nadeshiko

\- Excelente idea dijo Shaoran, poniéndose rápidamente de pie dirigiéndose a la sala.

Sakura junto con Tomoyo sonreían – es como un niño ¿no?-

\- Jajajja sii, así parece.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del árbol y por fin Sakura se percató de que había algo en su sala que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shaoran quien dijo:

\- Yo deseo empezar, este es mi regalo para ti Sakura – señalando el enorme objeto que ella había estado observando hacía instantes –

\- ¿Qué es? – le miró extrañada

\- ¡Pues ven y ábrelo! – la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta allí. Ella temerosa quitó la tela blanca que lo cubría, y a su vez tapó su boca con sus manos, lo recorría con la mirada y se dirigió a su novio-

\- Shaoran… Es… Precioso ¡No lo puedo creer! – frente a ella un hermoso piano de cola color blanco con un enorme moño rosa.

Ella corrió a sentarse en el banco de dicho instrumento, acariciaba las teclas con emoción casi reverente. De un momento a otro se levantó corriendo a los brazos de su novio y estrechándolo en un abrazo fuerte, con el deseo de transmitirle el agradecimiento y felicidad de su corazón. Los demás solo los miraban con ternura.

\- ¿No vas a tocar algo Sakura? – Preguntaba su padre-

\- Esperaré que todos entreguemos nuestros regalos y luego tocaré pero si Tomoyo acepta cantar.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Claro, recuerdo cuando estaban en la escuela, siempre hicieron muy buena pareja – decía Yukito-

\- Está bien – sonrió la Azabache.

Todos empezaron con el intercambio de regalos, los rostros sorpresivos y felices de los presentes adornaban el lugar, todos habían compartido detalles preciosos llenos de afecto, se tomaron muchas fotografías para inmortalizar esos momentos para posteriormente escuchar la dulce voz de Tomoyo siendo acompañada por Sakura en el piano; Shaoran la veía con expectación, no conocía ese talento en su novia y ella se veía realmente feliz interpretando aquellas dulces notas musicales.

\- Ha sido maravilloso Sakura y Tomoyo, me han hecho muy feliz esta noche. – decía Nadeshiko con mirada melancólica-

\- Mamá… - La ojiverde se acercó abrazándola con todo su amor-

Al paso del tiempo, se habían sentado frente a la chimenea bebiendo champagne y compartiendo anécdotas, a pesar de tener en sus medios a dos personas que por primera vez compartían con ellos, procuraron hacerles sentir acogidos.

Por su parte Tomoyo y Eriol se veían muy cómodos con la mutua compañía, compartiendo algunas miradas de soslayo evidencia del posible interés existente en ellos.

Cada uno de los invitados empezó a retirarse con el compromiso de reencontrarse para la celebración de año nuevo.

\- mamá, si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, está muy tarde y temo que el frío pueda afectarte, mira que ha nevado toda la noche.

\- Nadeshiko, yo creo que es lo mejor, no podemos arriesgar tu salud. –Agregaba Shaoran-

Tras la mucha insistencia deciden quedarse en el apartamento.

\- Bueno, espero que pasen muy buena noche.

\- ¿A dónde vas Shaoran? – Pregunta Fujitaka-

\- Señor, pues a mi casa.

\- Siéntate por favor. – Le dice indicándole el sofá- Tú también Sakura.

Ambos jóvenes toman asiento frente a la pareja de esposos.

\- A pesar de que no nos han dicho nada, es obvio para nosotros que han llegado a algún tipo… de entendimiento ¿no es así?

\- Este… Sí señor, disculpe que no haya hablado antes con ustedes.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, nuestra hija es adulta y no debes pedir nuestra autorización, aunque si nos hubiese gustado saber.

\- Papá, mamá, lo siento mucho, pero en realidad es… La primera vez que me pasa.

\- Es verdad, nunca trajiste un muchacho a casa o alguien con quien tuvieras una relación.

\- Porque hasta ahora no había tenido una relación como la que tengo con Shaoran.

Ante esto el muchacho se sonrojó violentamente ¿era el primer novio oficial de Sakura?... La voz de Fujitaka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Shaoran, solo cuídala ¿si?, no es un secreto para ninguno de nosotros que tendrán que afrontar tiempos difíciles, y si estás dispuesto a permanecer a su lado sin importar qué, tienes nuestro apoyo, de lo contrario…

\- Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, yo más que nadie conozco las implicaciones de la enfermedad de Sakura y aunque no tuviéramos una relación afectiva, no la dejaría sola, porque más que mi novia es mi amiga y la quiero.

\- Esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar y no esperaba menos de ti hijo – le sonreía dulcemente Nadeshiko-

\- Bueno, creo que no tenemos más que decir ¿no? – Fujitaka daba por terminado ese pequeño encuentro-

\- Siendo así, me despido.

\- Shaoran… ¿Por qué te vas?

\- Pues… Este, yo…

\- Tranquilo muchacho, Sakura ya es una mujer adulta, y no tenemos ningún reparo en que compartan habitación… No tienes que irte por nosotros.

\- Ya oíste Shaoran, además hace mucho frío y ¡se que lo odias!

\- Nosotros nos vamos a descansar – el afable señor se acercó a su hija besándola en la frente y posteriormente puso su mano en el hombro de Shaoran – que descansen muchachos.

Al igual que sus padres se dirigieron al cuarto de Sakura a descansar. Se acostaron como siempre lo hacían, abrazados.

\- Shaoran, muchas gracias por la navidad tan hermosa que me regalaste.

\- Gracias a ti… ¿Crees que al iniciar este año me hubiese imaginado el pasar esta navidad contigo? Y menos así jajajaja… Me imagino que estaría solo en aquel apartamento en suiza.

\- Es cierto… Igual yo estaría con papá y mamá, pero faltarías tú… no tendría esta calidez y felicidad en mi corazón. Has sido el mejor regalo de la vida Shaoran Li.

\- Y tú el mío Sakura…

Poco a poco empezaron a quedarse dormidos, ella primero y se escuchó como un susurro salir de sus labios – Te amo…

Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo – Yo te amo más preciosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La pareja compuesta por Nakuru y Touya llegaban también al apartamento que compartían pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes.

\- Touya, yo creo que necesitamos hablar.

\- Dime qué sucede?

Ella le hizo seña para que se sentara su lado y el galeno así lo hizo.

\- Creo que… Es tiempo Touya, yo te quiero mucho y he tratado de ayudarlos pero, creo que también deseo ser feliz.

\- Nakuru… Pero…

\- Touya, prometí ayudarte hasta que ustedes tuvieran el valor de decidirse, pero creo que ya no puedo más con esto. Te repito, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, de lo contrario nunca me hubiese prestado para eso, pero a estas alturas considero que no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mi.

Él comprendía lo que ella decía; era cierto, se había comportado como mas que una amiga con él, deseaba ayudar, era una mujer maravillosa pero las cosas nunca serían mas que eso. Ella continuó con su reflexión.

\- Todos merecemos sentirnos completos… No con amores a medias o una vida a medias, yo conozco a tus padres y a tu familia y sé que no será un problema. Ya debes quitarte esos prejuicios de encima y arriesgarte a ser feliz. Vivir para ti, no para los demás.

\- Tengo miedo – decía Touya cabizbajo-

\- No solo eres tú mi querido amigo, pero no puedes permitir que ese miedo te impida vivir y amar con libertad. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

\- Gracias Nakuru, eres una mujer muy valiosa y si, te dejaré libre. Mereces ser feliz.

\- Todos lo merecemos Touya. Todos.

Ella se dirigió a su habitación al igual que él a la que ocupaba. Pero sus pensamientos no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

 _A veces nos acostumbramos tanto a las mentiras, que vivimos cómodos con ellas, hasta el punto de convertirse en verdad, ¿en qué momento empecé a ocultarme de la vida?, ¿de mis verdaderos deseos? Cuántas veces le he dicho a Sakura que sea feliz mientras yo me he ocultado tras esta careta impulsado por el temor._

 _Pero… ¿temor a qué? Creo que este es el momento. Necesito afrontar la vida y arriesgarme por ser feliz._

Hola! Siiiii se que he estado un poco inactiva, pero bueno, he tenido cosas por hacer por lo que el tiempo se ha visto un poco limitado.

Como pueden ver, no todo es lo que parece y por fin empieza a tomar sentido el por qué de la extraña pareja conformada por Nakuru y Touya. Yo creo que ya sospechan qué está pasando y en el próximo les confirmaré lo que sucede.

Abrazos y besos.

Ale-San


	19. ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD

**Y siiii ya sé que sospechan lo que sucederá... jejeje pero igual aquí se los dejo.**

 **Besos**

CAPÍTULO 19

ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD

\- Yuki, necesito verte.

\- ¿Pasa algo Touya?

\- No precisamente, pero necesito hablarte.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vemos en el café de siempre?

\- En media hora. Adiós

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tom, ¿cómo vamos con la agenda esta semana?

\- Muy tranquila Sakurita, además la señorita Sasaki aprende muy rápido, creo que podrá asumir el cargo más pronto de lo que pensaba.

\- Me parece muy bien, así tendrás tiempo de hacer los preparativos para iniciar tus estudios. Entonces ¿qué te parece si salimos esta tarde?

\- Es una idea maravillosa, vamos a comer.

\- Perfecto, llamaré a Shaoran para que no me espere temprano.

Llamada telefónica:

\- Dr Shaoran Li, le habla su afortunada novia.

\- Jajjajaja lo se preciosa, dime ¿qué necesitas?

\- Hoy llegaré tarde, saldré con Tomoyo.

\- Está bien, compraré comida entonces no vale la pena cocinar solo para mi.

\- Nos veremos en la noche . Te quiero.

\- Yo a ti linda. Cuídate por favor

\- Adiós.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de las oficinas muy contentas por poder pasar por fin un rato juntas. Pero el teléfono de la castaña empezó a sonar de manera insistente por lo que tuvo que contestar.

\- Hola hermano, ¿cómo estás?

\- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo y Shaoran, ¿puedo pasar por tu apartamento ahora en la noche?

\- ¿Es muy urgente? Estoy con Tom y regresaré un poco tarde.

\- La verdad si es muy importante y no quisiera aplazarlo.

\- En ese caso… Ven a cenar ¿si? Llamaré a Shaoran para avisarle y aplazaré mi salida con Tom.

\- Gracias monstruo, sabía que contaba contigo ahhh y no voy solo.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- Amiga, creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra salida para otro día, no sé qué pasó pero mi hermano me necesita esta noche.

\- Es una lástima, pero ¿será otro día no?

\- Entonces creo que me iré directo al apartamento.

Se despidieron en ese mismo lugar y Sakura se comunicó con su novio quien se dispuso también para ir al apartamento de su novia y preparar todo para sus invitados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siendo las 7 pm. El sonido del intercomunicador avisa a Sakura de la llegada de su hermano y quien ella suponía era Nakuru.

Para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta no era esta última quien acompañaba a Touya, sino Yukito.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Yukito! ¡qué sorpresa! Pasen por favor, son bienvenidos.

\- Oye monstruo, has cambiado mucho en este lugar, se ve muy bien, más acogedor.

\- Si, hemos decidido redecorar con Shaoran.

\- Me parece muy bien.

\- Touya, Yukito, que alegría verlos, llegaron justo a tiempo, la cena está lista.

Todos estuvieron a la mesa disfrutando el delicioso platillo preparado por Shaoran, conversando con total normalidad, aunque los anfitriones no dejaban de preguntarse sobre el motivo de esa visita y el que Touya no estuviera acompañado por su novia sino por su mejor amigo.

Al finalizar la cena pasaron a la sala disfrutando el té proporcionado.

\- Bueno hermano, ya estamos aquí y sabes que al igual que tú no me gustan los rodeos. ¿Qué querías hablar con nosotros?

El galeno se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, mientras su amigo psicólogo jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

\- Sakura, lo que tengo para decirte… No es fácil para mí, de hecho a mí mismo me tomó muchos años aceptarlo y asumirlo como quiero hacerlo esta noche. He acudido a ustedes porque creo que necesitaré de su ayuda y apoyo en este momento.

\- Touya me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sakura… Soy gay. Y Yukito… Este… Es mi pareja.

Shaoran y su novia quedaron pasmados, sus ojos como platos se pasaban de entre Touya y Yukito. No emitían ningún sonido hasta que la voz de su hermano los sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Digan algo! ¡¿Acaso no ven que estoy muy nervioso?!

\- Es que… Per… Perdón pero… ¡Por Dios Touya!

\- ¿Así de malo te parece?

\- ¡No! – corrió a abrazarlo – No digas eso, es solo que jamás lo habría imaginado. Entonces ¿qué pasa con Nakuru?

\- Nakuru fue la primera en saberlo, de hecho nuestra relación era solo una fachada, he estado tan aterrado sobre la reacción de ustedes, tú sabes que esto no es fácil, los prejuicios de las personas… Incluso he temido el rechazo de la familia.

\- Oh hermano, ¡no digas eso! Nosotros te adoramos y a Yukito, es decir – dijo dirigiéndose al aludido- Yukito, tú has sido como un hermano para mí, siempre cuidándome pero no como el psicópata de Touya que si por él fuera me encerraría en una torre – todos sonrieron ante lo dicho- Tú fuiste siempre mi amigo y apoyo.

\- Gracias Sakura – Yukito le dedicó una sonrisa un poco nerviosa-

\- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntaba Touya-

\- Pienso que… ¡Es perfecto! Digo si eres… Sin son felices, yo solo puedo compartir su felicidad y apoyarlos en todo lo que ustedes necesiten, ¿no es así Shaoran?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ambos son amigos muy cercanos desde hace años y un apoyo muy grande para mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer apoyarlos también.

El hermano de Sakura suspiró como si una gran carga cayera de sobre sus hombros y se sentó al lado de Yukito tomando su mano y mirándolo con dulzura.

\- Ya no más mentiras ¡por fin!

\- Touya, perdóname pero no entiendo ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? Es decir, sabes que te amamos y queremos que seas feliz.

\- Como te dije, tenía miedo… Aun lo tengo, por eso quisimos hablar con ustedes primero pero no sé cómo abordar el tema con nuestros padres.

\- Nosotros iremos con ustedes si quieren.

\- Y les recomiendo que lo hagan pronto, no quiero traer a colación este tema en este momento, pero recuerden que la salud de Nadeshiko se deteriora rápidamente y sus lapsus de memoria son más frecuentes, estoy seguro que ella deseará ser partícipe de su felicidad.

\- Y ¿qué tal si vamos ahora? Su apartamento no está lejos

\- ¿No está muy tarde?

\- Llamaré para preguntarles espérenme un momento por favor.

La joven salió de la sala tomando su teléfono se comunicó con sus padres quienes les confirmaron que estaban dispuestos a recibirles.

\- ¡Listo! Podemos ir, nos están esperando.

\- Sakura pero yo…

\- Nada Touya, es mejor dejar todo claro de una vez, ¡no es bueno que estén escondiéndose como si hicieran algo malo! Ustedes merecen ser felices.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Mis queridos hijos, que sorpresa tan agradable, pasen por favor. Ya tengo el té preparado y unos deliciosos bocadillos que le encantan a su madre. – Fujitaka les recibía

Al llegar al saloncito allí estaba Nadeshiko con su semblante apacible aunque se veía mas decaída y se notaba su delicada condición de salud.

\- Monstruo, ¿estás segura? – decía Touya susurrando a su hermana- No veo que mamá esté muy bien y ¿si le causo un disgusto?

\- No seas cobarde Touya, mamá será feliz si sabe que tú lo eres.

Todos tomaron asiento, charlaron un poco sobre sus vidas y actividades.

\- Bueno, ahora si cuéntenme cuál es el motivo de esta sorpresiva visita, y ¿dónde está Nakuru Touya?

\- Precisamente de eso venía a hablarles y quiero decirles que los amo con todo mi corazón y nunca he querido defraudarlos pero no puedo seguir mintiéndoles o mintiéndome a mí mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo? Nos preocupas.

\- Mamá, papá…. Soy gay y Yukito es mi pareja.

Ninguno pudo disimular su rostro de sorpresa, pero en ellos no se reflejaba tristeza o decepción como su hijo pensaba, sino más bien tranquilidad.

\- Hijo y ¿por qué pensaste que nos sentiríamos decepcionados de ti?

\- Pues… No es fácil, hasta ahora ustedes estaban tranquilos de ver a su hijo en una relación estable.

\- Touya – esta vez hablaba Nadeshiko- Tu padre y yo hemos estado juntos por mas de 35 años y sabemos reconocer amor donde lo hay y si bien se notaba que entre Nakuru y tú se llevan muy bien, no era amor lo que veía en su relación, siempre me pregunté cuándo serías sincero contigo mismo para afrontar tus sentimientos; no puedo mentirte si te digo que no me sorprende que sea Yukito, pero el que puedas ser feliz es nuestra meta como padres, no verte viviendo una mentira.

\- Mamá…

\- Te amamos hijo, y te vamos a amar sin importar qué. No lo olvides por favor. Y tú Yukito, siempre has tenido un lugar muy privilegiado en esta familia, eso no cambiará jamás.

\- Son los mejores padres del mundo ¿sabían?

\- No, Touya, simplemente los amamos y queremos lo mejor para ustedes.

Permanecieron charlando un poco más, contando a su familia los pormenores de su relación y sus planes a futuro, por primera vez en muchos años Touya se sentía tranquilo y feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las fiestas de fin de año habían transcurrido con cierto aire de normalidad, los cambios registrados en los últimos días no habían afectado la armonía familiar aunque si era difícil acostumbrarse tan rápidamente.

Lastimosamente la enfermedad de Nadeshiko avanzaba muy rápido, perdía la memoria con cada vez mas frecuencia, su cuerpo no respondía de manera adecuada hasta el punto de tener personal médico las 24 horas para su atención, pero a pesar de eso tenía un espíritu fuerte y le daba fuerza a su fiel esposo para que no desmayara al igual que a sus hijos.

Los días pasaban y se sentían impotentes, pero a petición de su madre continuaban con sus actividades en la mayor normalidad posible. Aunque era muy difícil estar enfocados conociendo la situación de su progenitora, el ser que mas amaban, a quien le debían lo que eran y ver como su vida se apagaba poco a poco en las condiciones más difíciles.

Pero no era solo eso, también la incertidumbre de pensar que Sakura pudiera compartir la misma suerte y podía ser en cualquier momento así como podía no suceder.

Un frío día de enero, Shaoran, con la misma puntualidad de siempre, se dirigía a su laboratorio, decidió no pasar por la oficina sino entrar directamente al espacio donde sus colegas adelantaban las primeras pruebas con los medicamentos.

Un sonido estruendoso llamó la atención del personal

\- Creo que llegó Shaoran – dijo Naoko a sus colegas-

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras recogían los instrumentos que fueron a dar al suelo después de que el galeno tropezara contra una mesa, a pesar de que era algo absolutamente normal en él no podía evitar sonrojarse y mucho más siendo tan predecible.

\- ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Muy bien Shaoran, nos llegaron las muestras del laboratorio farmacológico para las pruebas, esperamos iniciar con las entrevistas hoy. Eriol pasó un poco mas temprano con el primer listado.

\- Es una excelente noticia, y ¿Meiling, Dónde está?

\- En tu oficina, al parecer llegó un comunicado importante que debe hablar contigo personalmente.

Sólo había un asunto pendiente y que estaban esperando con ansias, en ese momento su expresión se tornó seria y salió rápidamente del lugar.

\- ¡Meiling!

La joven se levantó en el acto – Shaoran, gracias a Dios llegas, mira – extendió un sobre hacia él- al parecer es la respuesta sobre la solicitud de tratamiento para Sakura.

Él lo tomó de inmediato abriéndolo con torpeza y nerviosismo, buscaba un lugar para sentarse y leerlo con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se pasaban por aquella hoja y su expresión se congeló por un momento.

\- Shaoran ¿qué pasa?

Él le entregó la carta de nuevo tomándose la cabeza con las manos y metiéndola entre sus rodillas mientras la doctora leía con detenimiento lo plasmado allí.

\- No… No la aceptaron.

Él no respondió nada, estaba completamente impactado pues tenía sus esperanzas puestas en la aprobación de aquella solicitud; ahora dependían del azar.

Lo peor, es que a pesar de ser la cabeza del equipo investigador, no le permitirían participar en los ensayos clínicos pues consideraban que su intervención sería sesgada y podría generar cambios en los resultados.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer Meiling? – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y ante aquella reacción la joven china solo atinó a abrazarlo para consolarlo-

\- Shaoran… Algo se nos ocurrirá, hoy debemos empezar con las entrevistas y estoy segura que el caso de Sakura será permitido y confiar en… No lo sé, la suerte para que ella reciba el medicamento real y no el placebo.

Nada de lo que ella dijera lograba calmarlo, solo lloraba profusamente en sus brazos hasta que alguien llegó a su puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Si Eriol, gracias a Dios llegas, te estamos necesitando con urgencia.

\- Lo se… Ya me llamaron dándome a conocer los resultados y asignando a una nueva persona para la prueba de los medicamentos. Shaoran, lo siento muchísimo de verdad, sabes que yo también tengo mucho aprecio por Sakura.

El castaño levantó su cabeza – ¿Te dijeron las razones?

\- Si, dijeron que necesitaban evitar resultados sesgados, todo debe ser lo mas neutral posible.

\- ¿A quién asignaron?

\- A usted, dra Yuang.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntaba una sorprendida Meiling-

\- Si, consideran que al estar acá cuenta con el conocimiento necesario y su hoja de vida confirma que está en condiciones de asumir este estudio.

\- Meiling, te felicito, eres una excelente profesional – repuso Shaoran procurando sonreír sin mucho éxito-

\- Y ¿cuándo empezaremos?

\- Bueno, hoy hay 5 pacientes por entrevistar, debemos tener un grupo de aproximadamente 30 personas.

La conversación se le hizo ajena de repente, tenía que pensar en cómo decírselo a Sakura, esto sería devastador para ella y lo sabía, pero tampoco quería cometer el error de la última vez al ocultárselo.

Pasó un buen tiempo mientras recuperaba un poco su ánimo y se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

\- Touya, habla Shaoran.

\- ¿Cómo estás amigo?

\- No muy bien, necesitamos hablar.

\- Estoy en mi tiempo de descanso, si quieres nos vemos en la cafetería.

\- Perfecto, voy para allá.

Caminaba con total desgano por los amplios pasillos de aquel lugar, sabía el impacto que tendría sobre la familia la noticia; siempre había sido una persona optimista ante las difíciles situaciones que la vida le había puesto en frente. Pero en esta ocasión la incertidumbre de perder a la persona que amaba y a merced de una enfermedad tan cruel que poco a poco reduciría su vida le robaba las esperanzas que albergaba.

\- Hola Shaoran, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido.

\- La verdad… Touya, no, no estoy bien. Llegó la respuesta a la solicitud que hicimos para iniciar el tratamiento en Sakura y fue denegada.

El rostro de Touya se tornó en la misma palidez de su amigo, se podía ver a través de sus ojos oscuros el desconcierto generado por la noticia.

Shaoran continuaba con su relato – También me relevaron del proceso, dicen que es posible que el resultado sea sesgado o se haga algo indebido.

\- Pero eso no puede ser, es muy injusto, eres el único que ha invertido años al estudio de esa enfermedad, si algún adelanto se ha producido es por ti.

\- Lo sé, Es muy frustrante, tantos años haciendo esto y ¡no puedo ayudar a la persona que amo!

\- Alguna solución se nos ocurrirá… Pero ¿La incluirán de todos modos no?

\- Si, ya queda al azar si le dan el placebo o el medicamento.

El ambiente de la oficina era pesado, el joven investigador no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo pensando en la manera de informar a su novia sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Después de varias horas decidió llamarla.

\- Doctor Li, que gusto escucharlo.

\- ¿Estás ocupada?

\- En realidad acabo de llegar de una reunión bastante pesada, no puedo salir a almorzar pues tengo reunión con los abogados para resolver un asunto importante y de ahí otra reunión con Takashi… Mejor dicho, es un día bastante pesado.

\- Sakura, está bien que trabajes pero debes alimentarte bien por favor.

\- Lo se… Será solo por hoy lo prometo, además tu sabes que Tom permanece pendiente de mi y seguro me traerá algo ligero para más tarde.

\- Si tú lo dices - En la voz de Shaoran se notaba que algo había cambiado, o que algo estaba sucediendo-

\- Shaoran, ¿sucede algo?

\- No mi amor, o bueno… Debemos hablar y es importante. Te espero en mi apartamento en cuanto salgas.

\- E… Está bien. Nos vemos entonces.

Ambos terminaron la llamada con una sensación extraña, él tratando de no hacerle notar lo angustiado que se encontraba y ella extrañada por su actitud tan fría, cuando él siempre era tan dulce en su trato.

La tarde transcurrió de manera muy ajetreada tal y como estaba previsto, Shaoran a pesar de sus sentimientos se concentró en dejar todo claro para los criterios de evaluación hacia los pacientes que estarían en el ensayo del nuevo medicamento. Coordinó todo con su equipo para llevar a cabo este trabajo sin descuidar las labores de investigación que seguirían adelantando, muy a pesar de lo que pensaran los encargados del ensayo, él era un gran profesional y eso no cambiaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El delicioso olor a comida recién preparada la hizo sonreír y comprender que allí estaba él, su Shaoran esperándola.

\- Ya llegué

El castaño se asomó por la puerta de la cocina enseñándole una hermosa sonrisa que le permitió tranquilizarse un poco, pues luego de la única conversación sostenida durante ese día no podía evitar sentirse inquieta en torno a su actitud, pero el verle llenaba su corazón de alegría.

\- Que bueno que llegaste preciosa, la cena ya está lista, en un momento estoy contigo.

La chica solo asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió al sofá, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, así que se recostó cerrando sus ojos y de inmediato quedó dormida, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues sintió unas cálidas manos posándose en su mejilla acariciándola con ternura y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada del hombre que amaba.

\- Se que estás cansada mi amor, pero no puedes acostarte sin comer nada, ya está servido.

La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse y dirigirse al comedor.

Se sentaron ambos tomándose de la mano, hasta que Sakura notó algo extraño.

\- Ehmmmm… Shaoran, ¿Por qué los platos son diferentes?

Él se sonrojó de inmediato y miró hacia otro lado… - Verás… es que yo…

\- Jajajajajajajaja – Ella solo estalló en carcajadas mientras él la miraba- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ya rompiste la vajilla?

\- ¡Fue… Fue un accidente! De verdad… Hoy cuando llegué quería sacar los platos para poner la mesa antes de que llegaras y pues… Me tropecé…

\- Eres increíble ¿sabías?

\- Pero así me quieres ¿no? – le dijo él con su incomparable sonrisa-

\- Si, increíblemente torpe Shaoran Li, no dejaría de quererte por unos cuantos platos

Terminaron la cena mientras ella contaba sobre su pesado día en la oficina.

\- Tú tenías algo que decirme ¿no? – Dijo Sakura-

Él lanzó un suspiro al aire – Si, vamos a la sala por favor – el tono de su voz se tornó tenso y serio.

Ya acomodados en el que era su lugar favorito para relajarse y descansar.

\- Shaoran, estás muy extraño y ya me estoy preocupando.

\- Está bien. Sin rodeos ¿cierto? – ella asintió con su cabeza-

\- Sakura… Hoy llegó la respuesta a la solicitud que hicimos respecto a iniciar las pruebas del nuevo medicamento contigo.

\- Y no lo aceptaron ¿verdad? – dijo ella mirando fijamente a los ojos de su novio que reflejaban enorme preocupación.

\- Tú… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No sabes mentir Shaoran, eres la persona mas transparente que conozco y créeme, tengo mucha experiencia en gente falsa, alguien como tú… Eres único y tus ojos reflejan lo que hay en tu corazón. Estás angustiado – dijo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de él-

\- Mi amor yo…

\- Shhhh – puso sus dedos sobre los labios masculinos- No digas más, no hay nada que podamos hacer y no quiero que te sientas culpable como sé que te estás sintiendo.

Él prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, como si quisiera retenerla a su lado, como si en cualquier momento pudiera perderla, ella respondió aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad tratando de controlar sus sollozos y las lágrimas que escapaban violentamente de sus ojos esmeraldas, se aferró a él sin decir una sola palabra, aquel silencio fue roto por él.

\- Te mantendré conmigo Sakura, cuésteme lo que me cueste. Lucharé por ti.

Esa noche no hubo lugar para nada más, solo se dedicaron a amarse el uno al otro, sin planearlo, sin decirlo, sabían que debían disfrutar de cada momento juntos.

 **Y qué tal? Les cuento mis queridos amigos que lo de Touya no lo tenía preparado así. Cuando empecé a escribir la historia en verdad mi plan era que Touya se quedara con la loca de Nakuru pero un día escribiendo estos dos capítulos (este y el anterior), me dije a mi misma: Mi misma... Hagamos feliz a Touya jejejeje además que el pobre Yukito siempre estaba como de llavero. Espero les haya gustado y no haya sido en ninguna manera irrespetuoso.**

 **Por otro lado el tema de Sakura... Se complica más la situación, ojalá y el azar esté del lado de estos muchachos... Porque... qué otra cosa podrían hacer?**

 **A todos mil gracias por acercarse a leer mi historia y sus bellísimos reviews.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	20. CUENTA REGRESIVA

CAPÍTULO 20

CUENTA REGRESIVA

Eran las 3:40 am. Ella se soltó del abrazo de su novio con el fin de alcanzar su teléfono que sonaba de manera insistente; contestó a duras penas y con voz dormida.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Touya?

\- Sakura, acaban de trasladar a mamá al hospital, los esperamos allá. Adiós.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Hola? Aghh me colgó. Shaoran, levántate por favor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mamá, es mi mamá, la llevaron al hospital.

Se apresuraron ambos a salir; mientras conducía por las calles de Tokio notaba el nerviosismo y angustia de su novia, por lo que la tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo.

\- ¿Ya es hora Shaoran? Pensamos que contábamos con un año a su lado, apenas es marzo.

\- Lo se… Es una enfermedad muy traicionera Sakura, y por lo que veo está avanzando demasiado rápido.

\- No quiero perderla, no me siento preparada – Una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla-

\- Mi amor, tú eres una mujer muy fuerte, espera que lleguemos al hospital y ya veremos qué está sucediendo.

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio, para ella fue eterno; él la dejó en la entrada para que ella pudiera ingresar mientras él estacionaba su auto. De manera apresurada se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar por su madre pero no fue necesario, inmediatamente llegó su hermano junto a Yukito.

\- ¿Cómo está mamá, qué pasó?

\- Sakura, ella… No está bien, tuvo una convulsión muy fuerte y… Al reaccionar no reconoció ni siquiera a nuestro padre, él está muy afectado.

\- Por favor Touya, llévame donde están ellos ¿si?

\- Vamos – se dirigieron por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar la habitación de Nadeshiko-

Al ingresar encontraron a ambos padres dormidos, ella por el efecto de los sedantes y él producto del cansancio, pues ellos no ignoraban que conforme empeoraba la condición de salud de la señora Kinomoto, su padre lucía más cansado día tras día.

\- Y ¿Shaoran? – preguntó Touya en voz baja-

\- Estaba estacionando el auto, ya debe estar viniendo.

\- Lo mejor es que salgamos y los dejemos descansar.

Ambos se ubicaron en el pasillo sin mediar palabra, en un momento tuvieron frente a él a Yukito y Shaoran quienes traían café para los dos hermanos Kinomoto y trataban de animarles un poco mientras Shaoran solicitaba una serie de exámenes para determinar el daño neurológico sufrido tras las convulsiones.

Vieron de repente que la puerta se abrió por lo que se sobresaltaron; era su querido padre, quien con su sonrisa de siempre les saludaba feliz de verles allí.

\- Papá y tú ¿cómo estás? Dime qué necesitas por favor.

\- Nada mi pequeña Sakura, lo único que quiero… Nadie puede dármelo.

Touya puso su mano en el hombro de su padre en señal de comprensión, para nadie era un secreto que el mayor de los Kinomoto no era bueno para exteriorizar sus emociones y eso era suficiente para su padre, sabía que en realidad estaba ahí para él.

Ya empezaba a salir el sol, así que la ejecutiva tomó su teléfono y se comunicó con su asistente.

\- Señorita Sasaki, disculpe que la llame tan temprano pero ha surgido una emergencia, cancele cualquier compromiso de hoy y en la tarde le estaré avisando sobre la agenda de mañana.

\- Así será señorita Kinomoto, y por favor, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en avisarme; estaré atenta.

\- Gracias Sasaki sé que así será.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en relativa calma, no había noticias nuevas y Nadeshiko descansaba por el efecto de los sedantes, por momentos conversaban sobre asuntos diferentes para luego pasar a tiempos de solo silencio reflexionando en torno a la situación.

Shaoran se había ausentado hacia un rato, se encontraba en el laboratorio; hacía ya un mes había empezado la prueba con el medicamento pero por las estrictas políticas, él no podía saber si a su novia le proporcionaban el medicamento o el placebo. Él seguiría insistiendo hasta obtener la información.

\- Sakurita amiga, ¿Cómo estás? – llegaba una Tomoyo visiblemente preocupada-

\- ¡Tom! Que alegría que viniste, ¿quién te avisó?

\- Eriol, en cuando se enteró me llamó.

\- Perdóname por no haberte avisado con tiempo

\- No te preocupes amiga, sé que tus pensamientos están enfocados en tus padres. Pero ¿tú cómo estás?

\- Ven – llamó con un gesto a su amiga para separarse un poco del grupo, al encontrarse lo suficientemente alejadas empezó a contarle- La verdad Tom… No me he sentido nada bien, he tenido fuertes mareos que inclusive Rika ha tenido que ayudarme para recostarme en la oficina… Ya empezó la prueba hace un mes y han sido dos aplicaciones, pero como debes saber no tenemos certeza de qué me están dando, entonces no se si estos síntomas son efecto del medicamento o…

\- O ¿qué?

\- Mi mamá empezó de la misma manera – dijo con su verde mirada posándose en su amiga- Esos mareos y desvanecimientos. Tengo miedo que la enfermedad haya empezado a desarrollarse.

Tomoyo puso sus manos en su boca en manifestación de su preocupación.

\- Sakura pero eso… Eso no puede ser

\- Lo se Tom, es algo muy triste, pero por favor, por favor no le digas nada a nadie, yo quisiera hablar con Meiling para que me explique si el medicamento tiene efectos secundarios o definitivamente es la enfermedad, no quiero preocupar a Shaoran y mucho menos a mis padres, mira papá como está – esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- y mamá… Es posible que le quede poco tiempo con nosotros, y a pesar de que cada vez son mas escasos sus momentos de lucidez, no quiero agregarle una preocupación más, así que – tomó las manos de su amiga- Júrame Tomoyo, por nuestra amistad que no le dirás nada a nadie.

\- Sakura pero…

\- Se lo que estás pensando y no te preocupes, en su momento, si averiguo que es la enfermedad, yo diré todo.

\- Bueno, que sea una promesa mutua, yo te guardaré el secreto por ahora, pero tú te vas a cuidar y vas a hablar cuando tengas la certeza si?

\- Claro que si Tom, sabía que podía contar contigo

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron en aquel lugar, siendo la azabache un apoyo invaluable para su querida amiga de infancia justo en el momento que más la necesitaba; pero aquel instante fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de la enfermera personal de Nadeshiko.

\- Disculpen, la señora ya despertó.

Todos se apresuraron a la habitación, pero antes de ingresar la enfermera advirtió.

\- No se si sea prudente que todos entren, ella está… Un poco confundida, ¿Qué le parece si ingresa usted señor Kinomoto?

Él amable señor miró a sus hijos y con un gesto les indicó que era mejor obedecer la recomendación de la enfermera. Así que ingresó un poco inseguro a aquella habitación.

\- Nadeshiko mi amor.

Ella lo miró como tratando de encontrar algo en él, de repente su mirada cambió y él pudo notar que logró reconocerlo.

\- Fujitaka, oh gracias a Dios, no sé qué me pasa… A veces me siento tan desorientada, ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estamos en el hospital mi amor, no te sentías bien y debimos traerte.

\- ¿Los niños están contigo?

\- ¿Niños?

\- Si, Sakura y Touya, seguro ya salieron de la escuela… o ¿no los llevaste?

Sí, había logrado reconocerlo pero estaba muy desorientada.

\- Mi dulce Nadeshiko, los muchachos están aquí pero ya no son niños, Sakura está a punto de cumplir 29 años y Touya 36.

La señora Kinomoto lo miró con desconcierto hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando Fujitaka? ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de mis propios hijos?

\- No te preocupes, estás un poco confundida ahora, pero si de algo nadie tiene duda es de tu amor hacia ellos y hacia los que te consideran su madre también como Tomoyo y Shaoran… ¿Los recuerdas?

Ella quedó pensativa por un rato para finalmente agachar su cabeza.

\- No, no los recuerdo

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, ellos son como dos hijos para nosotros, ya verás que te quieren muchísimo, de hecho Shaoran es tu médico y novio de Sakura.

\- ¿Sakurita tiene novio?

\- Si mi amor y puedo decir que es un muchacho maravilloso… Ella ha cambiado muchísimo desde que están juntos, además está gerenciando el consorcio.

\- Mi pequeña, mi niña… - decía Nadeshiko sonriendo a su esposo y sosteniendo sus manos- y ¿Touya?

\- Touya es cardiólogo, trabaja en este hospital; es un muchacho maravilloso, muy inteligente y como siempre cuidadoso con Sakura.

\- Y ¿tiene esposa? ¿Novia?

\- Touya es homosexual

Ella se mostró pensativa por un momento para luego agregar – pero… ¿es feliz?-

Él le sonrió tranquilo. – Lo es… Su pareja es un excelente muchacho y tú lo quieres mucho también-

\- Ya veo… ¿Puedes decirles que entren por favor? Quiero verlos… por lo menos mientras estoy consciente.

Fujitaka salió para llamarlos, ya estaban todos reunidos de nuevo.

\- Muchachos, Nadeshiko desea verlos a todos. Pasen por favor.

En primer lugar entraron Touya y Sakura. Ante esta última su madre sonrió con dulzura.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, eres una mujer absolutamente hermosa.

Ambos fueron a abrazarla y mientras estaban allí ella continuó – Y tú Touya… Tan guapo. Me siento orgullosa de ustedes mis hijos, muy orgullosa.

Tomoyo, Yukito y Shaoran miraban desde el fondo de la habitación hasta que fueron llamados por Fujitaka para acercarse a la cama de su esposa.

\- Tú debes ser Tomoyo… Eres una muchacha preciosa, gracias por permitirnos hacer parte de tu vida.

\- No Nadeshiko, todo lo contrario, ustedes han sido los padres que perdí, a su lado siempre estuve segura y protegida y eso no tendré como pagárselo jamás.

\- Y tú – dijo dirigiéndose al novio de Touya – debes ser Yukito ¿cierto?

\- Si señora, me alegro mucho de verla mejor.

\- ¿Saben? – dijo dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes – Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que no me queda mucho tiempo en esta tierra, por eso quiero pedirles algo, mis hijos Sakura y Touya, así como a ustedes que han hecho parte de esta familia por mucho tiempo por lo que dice mi esposo. Con todo mi corazón lo único que les pido es que sean felices, disfruten sus maravillosas vidas y no dejen solo a mi esposo e hijos, los van a necesitar, permanezcan unidos por favor.

\- Nadeshiko –dijo Fujitaka con lágrimas en sus ojos- Por favor no digas eso…

\- Estoy cansada mi amor, siento que mi cuerpo no funciona y no sé qué sucede… Pero nunca estarás solo mi amado esposo – acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura – Mira, tienes una hermosa familia y yo… Te estaré esperando en el cielo y siempre estaré en tu corazón.

No había terminado de hablar cuando una nueva convulsión apareció ante la alarma de todos los presentes. Sakura lloraba histérica mientras Shaoran la arrastraba fuera de la habitación para que Touya pudiera atenderla y Fujitaka estaba completamente desconsolado. Los demás estaban en Shock. ¿Acaso no la verían más?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche había llegado de nuevo, todos se encontraban en aquel pasillo incómodo y frío, a pesar del cansancio y el hambre nadie quería salir de allí.

\- Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura… Tengo los resultados de los exámenes practicados a Nadeshiko esta mañana – decía Shaoran sin poder disimular su preocupación- No son buenas noticias.

Todos lo miraban a la expectativa, pero los ojos de su novia embargados por la tristeza le hacían sentir realmente miserable por tener que dar esa noticia precisamente él.

\- Hemos llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Touya inclinó su rostro, pues era el único que comprendía la implicación de esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Preguntaba Sakura-

\- Esto significa que… La condición de Nadeshiko es crítica y es posible que no recupere la conciencia de nuevo y si lo hace no recuerde absolutamente nada, además que su cerebro está tan… Afectado que sus órganos vitales irán fallando poco a poco hasta producir una falla sistémica y…

No dijo más. Eran palabras que no podía pronunciar, pues la mujer que yacía inconsciente en esa cama era muy importante para él, revivía las heridas producidas por la muerte de su madre y comprendía a la perfección el dolor de su amada Sakura. Con sus ojos cerrados sintió como unos brazos cálidos lo envolvían, era ella; La mujer que lo llenaba de fuerza cada día, por quien se había jurado a sí mismo que iba a luchar con su vida misma. Ella, cuyo corazón debía estar totalmente herido sacaba fuerzas para consolarlo a él, cuando ese era su trabajo.

No pensó más, solo se abrazó a ella y fueron apoyo mutuo, mientras pasaban los minutos y las horas en aquel hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Shaoran… Shaoran despierta – abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su suegro- Es mejor que vayan a descansar, las cosas no van a cambiar… Y no vale la pena que permanezcan en este lugar tan incómodo.

\- Pero Fujitaka…

\- No hijo, Sakura también necesita descansar, la he visto muy pálida, seguramente se ha sentido mal, por favor, es cuando mas necesito que cuides de ella.

\- Si, tienes razón – se incorporó de la incómoda silla, procurando no despertar a la joven que dormía en su regazo y tratando de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla dormida hasta el vehículo con el fin de que no pusiera resistencia a la hora de irse – Fujitaka por favor, mantennos informados, no creo que tardemos mucho en regresar.

\- Está bien hijo, por favor, cuida a mi Sakura.

El galeno salió con su novia en brazos, procurando ser lo más delicado posible, aunque al parecer no era necesario, ella estaba profundamente dormida y reposaba sobre el pecho de su novio, imagen que lo conmovió mucho; ver a su Sakura, la gran ejecutiva, dura y al parecer inclemente, ahora tan frágil y vulnerable.

El camino al estacionamiento fue corto; la puso delicadamente en el puesto del copiloto y condujo a casa sin que ella se inmutara, se empezó a preocupar cuando llegaron al apartamento y la puso sobre la cama; en ningún momento había abierto sus ojos o dado señal alguna de despertar ¿estaba paranoico?, empezó a sacudirla un poco buscando que reaccionara y quedó totalmente tranquilo cuando ella sin abrir los ojos solo le hablo.

\- Shaoran, ¡más te vale que me dejes dormir!

El rio por lo bajo – Estaba preocupado, no sabía que dormías como roca.

Ella también sonrió – Que Touya no te escuche decir eso, me lo decía en todo momento.

Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado para quedar dormido en el acto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel acontecimiento. Nadeshiko se encontraba prácticamente ida del mundo, ya estaba en el apartamento que compartía con su esposo, pero este último había tenido que trasladarse a una habitación contigua, pues la primera noche que regresó del hospital se alarmó mucho al verlo acostado a su lado sin saber quién era.

Continuaba con los cuidados permanentes de enfermeras, pasaba horas mirando por una ventana hacia la nada y este era un panorama muy triste para la familia Kinomoto, sus hijos y aquellos jóvenes que la apreciaban tanto iban todos los días sin falta; ante estas visitas ella prácticamente no hablaba pero siempre sonreía.

\- Papá y tú…. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntaba Sakura a su papá mientras tomaban el té en el apartamento-

\- Hija, tan bien como las circunstancias lo permiten, la extraño mucho… Es muy difícil estar en el mismo lugar, verla y no poder abrazarla, hablar como antes o ver el amor que sus ojos reflejaban por mí.

\- Papá… Y ¿por qué no te tomas unos días? Ve a Tomoeda, descansa un poco.

\- No mi amor, nunca podría dejar a tu madre sola, lo prometí cuando me casé con ella y estaré a su lado hasta… Bueno, hasta que lo inevitable llegue.

\- ¿Sabes papá?... Si de algo estoy totalmente segura, es que ella fue muy feliz a tu lado, siempre vimos en ti ese ejemplo y el amor que le profesaste… Puede que su mente no te recuerde con claridad pero estoy segura que en su corazón sabe que eres importante para ella.

\- Gracias hija por tus palabras.

\- Bueno papá, creo que debo irme, se ha hecho tarde.

\- ¿Dónde estarás?

\- En mi apartamento, el de Shaoran está muy lejos y no quiero conducir mucho tiempo.

\- Hija, dime la verdad, ¿estás bien? Te he notado algo pálida y decaída, ¿has estado enferma?

\- No papá, creo que es cansancio… Debe ser eso, ya ves que hemos tenido meses muy difíciles y las cosas en la empresa no son fáciles.

\- Sakura, hija, por favor, si algo sucede, no te quedes callada. Estamos para ti.

\- Gracias papá – le dio un fuerte abrazo y tomó sus cosas para salir- Cuídate.

Salió del apartamento lo más rápido posible, estaba increíblemente mareada, a tal punto que tuvo que sentarse en el piso del ascensor; ese era el motivo por el que no quería conducir, cada día se sentía más débil y trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento se sentó por un rato en el auto asegurándose de que por lo menos podría llegar a casa sin contratiempo. En ese justo momento sonó su celular.

\- Hola Shaoran.

\- Hola, ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el edificio de papá, saliendo para mí casa.

\- Pensé que vendrías acá.

\- Tengo algunas cosas que revisar para una junta de mañana, perdón.

\- Bueno, está bien cuídate ¿si?

Emprendió el camino a casa, aun con un poco de malestar pero afortunadamente llegó sin mayor contratiempo. Se quitó los altos zapatos y fue directo a la cocina; necesitaba comer algo porque en realidad tenía unos documentos por revisar. Tomó algunos dulces, hizo un sándwich y se fue a su habitación con el trabajo pendiente; se sentó en la cama y ubicó unos pequeños audífonos en sus oídos, no había pasado media hora y se quedó dormida en medio de todo el desastre que tenía en el lecho.

De repente sintió como unas cálidas manos la ayudaban a ubicarse en una mejor posición y quitaban los audífonos. El sueño la había vencido pero se daba cuenta que poco a poco iban retirando las cosas sobre su cama, aunque ella seguía sin abrir sus ojos, sabía perfectamente quién era. Su aroma invadía la habitación y esa presencia la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se acercó y susurró a su oído – Te extraño mucho.

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió ante estas palabras. – Yo también… Pero no era…

\- Si, si es necesario, además, veo que no has comido bien

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se sentó de nuevo – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él señaló la bandeja recién retirada – Ese Sándwich a medio comer y los empaques de los dulces. Amor, tienes que cuidarte por favor.

\- Tú sabes que no cocino, además tenía prisa por revisar los documentos.

Shaoran se sentó al borde de la cama a su lado y la miró con la profundidad de sus ojos ámbares reflejando preocupación. – Yo sé que no cocinas, entonces ¿por qué no fuiste a casa conmigo? Sabes que yo te cuido y siempre lo haré Sakura.

Ella simplemente agachó la cabeza sin contestar nada a lo anteriormente dicho.

\- ¿Acaso te sucede algo? O… es que ya no quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo… Porque si es eso, yo podría…

\- Shhhhh… - dijo ella posando sus dedos en los labios del varón- No digas eso Shaoran, ni siquiera lo pienses, es solo…. – Él no dijo nada, solo la miró dándole paso a que ella continuara – Solo que… A veces quiero estar sola, nada más.

\- Me estás ocultando algo. – le dijo con voz seria-

\- No… ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Linda, se que soy distraído pero no insultes mi inteligencia. He notado que tu salud se está viendo desmejorada y no intentes negarlo, soy médico. Dime por favor, ¿Qué sucede?

Ella suspiró profundamente – Últimamente he estado… Algo mareada y débil, por eso procuro no conducir largas distancias, ese es el motivo por el que no fui a tu casa hoy.

\- Y ¿por qué no habías hablado conmigo antes?

\- No lo sé, solo que con lo de mamá no quiero crear alarma innecesariamente, ¡puede ser cualquier cosa!, no he tomado vacaciones en tres años, estamos con lo de la prueba del medicamento que no se si es el placebo o lo otro… Muchas cosas Shaoran y no quiero, no quiero crear un problema de esto.

\- Amor – dijo sujetando su rostro- ¿de dónde sacas que es un problema? Todo lo contrario, si te quedas callada y resulta ser algo más… - el joven agachó su rostro-

\- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? – Preguntó la chica al notar el silencio de su novio-

\- Sakura, sé que… Lo que te voy a decir puede sonar muy comprometedor pero son mis sentimientos.

\- Dime.

\- Es que… No concibo mi vida sin ti. Siento que no podría soportar que algo malo te pasara, por eso me preocupa que sucedan estas cosas y no digas nada, no cuentes conmigo.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras dichas por el ambarino, sabía que la quería sí, se lo demostraba a cada instante, pero no había calculado la profundidad de sus sentimientos hasta ese momento.

\- Perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir así, era precisamente lo que trataba de evitar, darte preocupaciones.

\- No te preocupes, pero de aquí en adelante por favor no me ocultes nada de lo que te pueda suceder, y ahora vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar.

Sakura asintió y se cambió la ropa que traía para entrar en la cama con su novio. Quedó dormida de inmediato entre los brazos cálidos y masculinos, hasta que, cerca de la madrugada apareció un dolor agudo que la despertó; nunca había sentido un dolor así, era más allá que una simple migraña y al levantarse tan súbitamente sobresaltó a Shaoran.

\- Amor ¿qué pasa?

\- No lo sé, tengo un dolor muy fuerte – decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que él se alarmó ante esto y pensaba – _¿Será efecto del medicamento? Eso no lo establecimos en los protocolos… O ¿es posible?..._

\- Regreso en un momento – se levantó él rápidamente de la cama para buscar algo en su maletín, volvió con una jeringa que en su interior contenía un analgésico fuerte – Extiende tu brazo y quédate muy quieta – Ella así lo hizo – Este medicamento es muy fuerte, te sentirás mareada pero no te preocupes, volverás a dormir.

Así fue, unos pocos minutos después estaba muy mareada y poco a poco se quedó dormida de nuevo, cosa que no pudo hacer su novio; se sentía realmente preocupado ante el panorama que se cernía ante ellos. Sus cavilaciones lo llevaron a pasar el resto de la noche estudiando un poco más, tratando de llegar a una conclusión que explicara la sintomatología de su novia, pero nada había pasado, nada más allá de lo que por tanto tiempo había investigado, pero sabía que alguien podía darle una respuesta. Meiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Señorita Sasaki, habla Shaoran Li novio de Sakura.

\- Buenos días señor Li.

\- Llamo para avisarle que Sakura no estará en la oficina hoy, está un poco indispuesta.

\- Bueno señor, cancelaré la agenda del día.

\- Le agradezco mucho, y si alguien pregunta dígale que está atendiendo unas diligencias, confío que será muy prudente en torno a su salud, seguramente ella no querrá que se corran rumores al respecto.

\- No se preocupe, me encargaré de eso.

\- Gracias señorita, hasta luego.

Terminó la llamada, eran las 8 am y no había vuelto a dormir desde la crisis que había sufrido su novia, no quería despertarla aún, aunque sabía que era el día de aplicarse el medicamento, pero lo harían más tarde.

\- ¿Meiling?

\- Oh, Hola Shaoran, ¿cómo estás?

\- Un poco preocupado en realidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sakura… No ha estado bien y la verdad estoy muy inquieto .

La doctora en cuestión guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Creo que será mejor que hablemos Shaoran.

El tono usado por Yuang era serio, muy diferente a como solía ser ella.

\- Hoy es la tercera dosis ¿no es así?

\- Si, pero como me dices que ha estado indispuesta pueden venir cuando esté mejor.

\- Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Sakura aun no despertaba así que Li se dedicó a hacer un delicioso almuerzo para ella, conociendo su apetito sabía que estaría con mucha hambre, derepente sintió un estruendo en la habitación por lo que corrió hacia allá. Para su sorpresa encontró a Sakura en el piso, sobándose un brazo. Se había caído de la cama.

\- Jajajajajaja ¿Qué pasó preciosa?

\- Me asusté cuando vi la hora y no sabía que estaba tan cerca del borde auchhh

Él la miraba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta, Sakura lo miró por un rato, se veía tan apuesto con ese delantal puesto, su camisa azul cuyas mangas estaban levantadas casi hasta los codos y esa mirada tan dulce. Era afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

Li se puso a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse sin parar de reír.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte y explicarme por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Mira la hora!

\- Era el efecto del medicamento, si te despertaba antes te habrías sentido mal todo el día.

\- ¿Cuál medicamento?

\- El que te puse anoche para el dolor.

Ella lo miraba extrañada, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas Sakura?

\- Pues la verdad no, desde que nos acostamos anoche.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño revelando su preocupación, realmente no era normal que ella olvidara lo sucedido, así que procuró apurarse para asistir al laboratorio.

\- Saku, te dejo el almuerzo, por favor come bien y te espero en el laboratorio.

\- Y ¿por qué no me esperas?

\- Linda, tengo una reunión muy importante y no quiero apresurarte, tranquila que Meiling te esperará el resto del día, por favor toma un taxi.

\- ¿Un taxi por qué? Yo puedo conducir.

Él se acercó tomando su rostro – Mi amor, es arriesgado que conduzcas, por lo menos por ahora. Además regresaremos juntos y ¿qué haremos con tu auto?.

\- Bueno, tienes razón. Nos veremos en un rato entonces – Se empinó para alcanzar los labios de su novio, pues sin sus característicos zapatos altos era mucho más baja que él.

Se despidieron cariñosamente y él salió del lugar para cumplir su cita con la Dra Meiling, necesitaba despejar sus dudas o en su defecto trazar un plan de acción; tenía claro que haría todo por preservar el bienestar de su novia.

Holaaa! Ayyy me duele mi querida Nadeshiko pero bueno... Son cosas que pasan.

No tengo mucho que decirles esta vez... Solo que como siempre agradezco sus visitas y sus palabras de ánimo.

Abrazos y besos.

Ale-San


	21. GRACIAS NADESHIKO

**Hola! Tal y como lo prometí, a pesar de ser un fin de semana un poco difícil aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **GRACIAS NADESHIKO.**

Era 1 de abril, si, el cumpleaños de Sakura. Pero como era de esperarse la ejecutiva se encontraba tan atareada que había olvidado esa fecha. Había salido muy temprano en la mañana, inclusive Shaoran aún dormía, ella se había despedido dándole un beso en la frente y salió el silencio para evitar despertarlo.

Como lo supuso el lugar estaba desierto. Solo el portero del edificio se encontraba allí, de manera que al llegar lo saludó con una sonrisa, acción que sorprendió a aquel hombre pues verla sonriendo era algo muy poco común.

Continuó su camino en el ascensor rumbo a su oficina, hasta que una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la llevó a sujetarse de las paredes del lugar. Aquellos dolores eran cada vez mas frecuentes y venían acompañados de episodios amnésicos. Como siempre, había decidido callar lo que pasaba, sola una persona conocía sus padecimientos y era aquella fiel asistente.

La señorita Rika Sasaki corrió al ver las puertas del elevador abrirse y a su jefa de rodillas y sujetándose en una clara muestra de que no estaba bien.

\- ¡Señorita Kinomoto! – La ayudó a levantar y evitando que las puertas se cerraran-

\- Rika, llévame a mi oficina por favor, solo necesito…. Recostarme.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Si, no te preocupes, ya está pasando…

Aquella joven solo asintió ayudando a su jefa pero estaba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando. Al entrar a la amplia oficina, la ejecutiva se recostó en el sillón mientras la asistente corría por una pastilla.

\- Señorita, ¿ya desayunó?

\- No me llames así Rika, te lo he dicho.

\- Está bien Sakura, dime por favor que ya desayunaste.

\- En realidad no, no alcancé y no quise despertar a Shaoran.

\- Bueno, espérame un momento.

Pasados unos minutos Rika Sasaki entró con un pequeño Obento envuelto en un hermoso pañuelo de seda y lo ofreció a la castaña ubicada en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Inquirió Sakura-

\- Es mi desayuno, no acostumbro a comer tan temprano y por eso lo traje, por favor cómelo; más tarde yo conseguiré otra cosa.

\- No, pero ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Ella insistió sentándose al lado de Sakura. -¿sabes? Cuando Tomoyo dejó el puesto, me encargó de manera muy especial que cuidara de ti. Y no te niego que al principio era solo una labor para mí, pero conforme pasan los días me doy cuenta de la gran mujer que eres, así que lo hago con mucho cariño.

La castaña le sonrió para después darle un abrazo en agradecimiento por sus cuidados. Tomó en sus manos la pequeña cajita y empezó a comer, no pudo ocultar su satisfacción, era absolutamente delicioso.

\- ¿Tú preparaste esto?

\- Claro que sí, me encanta cocinar. ¿Te gustó?

\- ¡Por favor! Está delicioso, pensé que solo la comida de Shaoran me gustaría tanto.

La asistente sonrió con satisfacción y extendió las pastillas a Sakura – Ahora si puedes tomar el medicamento.

De esa manera empezó la mañana, además de muy atareada por la ejecución de nuevas alianzas y negocios que afianzarían a la empresa en nuevos mercados internacionales.

\- Señorita Kinomoto – decían al otro lado de la línea – La están esperando el señor Yamazaki, la señorita Mihara y el señor Tsukishiro en la sala de juntas.

\- Voy para allá.

En ese mismo momento se levantó y ordenó lo que tenía en su escritorio dirigiéndose a aquella sala donde le esperaban.

La reunión no fue muy larga en realidad y con la ayuda de Yue todo se hacía más fácil, al terminar Takashi y Chiharu salieron del lugar.

\- Cerezo ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

\- Ehmmm… No, debe ser tu imaginación.

\- No se por qué te empeñas en mentirme, pero bueno… No pienso insistir, eso sí, confío en que cuando te sientas más segura me contarás.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente – Tú no te preocupes, antes agradezco mucho tu ayuda con todo esto, tu asesoría ha sido invaluable pues tienes mucha experiencia en el mercado de occidente y eso hará la diferencia.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo pequeña. Ahhh y … Feliz cumpleaños – Al decirle esto, le extendió una pequeña cajita muy hermosa que ella solo miró con detenimiento-

\- Tómala que no muerde – se acercó besando su mejilla – te quiero mucho cerezo.

\- Yue… Yo…

\- Ay no te preocupes que se perfectamente el lugar que tengo en tu vida, pero eso no impide que yo te siga queriendo.

Ella sonrió con su rostro agachado – Gracias de verdad, pero no le digas a nadie por favor. No deseo celebrar este día en realidad.

\- No digas eso por favor.

\- Yue… Hace un año todo fue tan diferente… No te puedo negar que me siento muy agradecida por muchos aspectos de mi vida, pero no puedo evitar pensar en mi madre, postrada en una cama. La extraño demasiado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado el joven Tsukishiro la abrazó y acariciaba su cabello mientras ella lloraba.

\- Te comprendo. En verdad lo hago. Pero no puedes pausar tu felicidad pequeña, como tú misma lo dijiste, no puedes reemplazar la ausencia de tu madre, pero este año ha traído muchas cosas buenas para ti y estás rodeada de muchas personas que te queremos y te queremos bien.

\- Gracias Yue…

\- Bueno, ahora, ¿qué te parece si regresamos a tu oficina? Puedo hacerte compañía un rato ¿qué te parece?

La muchacha asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Me veo bien? – preguntaba ella

Él solo sonrió -No podrías verte mal cerezo, ahora vamos-

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Rika no estaba en su puesto, ella nunca se iba sin avisar. Un murmullo proveniente de su oficina le llamó la atención por lo que abrió lentamente la puerta del lugar.

Pero al entrar cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a su flamante novio elegantemente vestido y sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña rosa, se veía absolutamente perfecto y más aún porque la miraba como nadie más lo hacía en el mundo, de manera que ella se perdía de la realidad cuando se conectaba con esos ojos ámbar y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de su rostro y atrapar los labios masculinos contra los suyos con toda la pasión y dulzura de la que era capaz. Con los ojos aun cerrados él se separó de ella y le susurró.

\- No estamos solos mi amor.

Ante estas palabras escuchó también como alguien carraspeaba y se volteó poco a poco para encontrarse con su hermano mirándola seriamente – Está bien que no eres una niña pero ¡compórtate por favor!

\- Touya, no la molestes – decía el gentil Yukito – Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Sakura-

\- Hija mía – se acercó Fujitaka para abrazarla- te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa de verdad! Me hace muy feliz verlos a todos acá.

Ya habiendo saludado a los demás se tomó el tiempo de ver que su oficina estaba llena de globos y muchas flores de diferentes tipos, ella contemplaba el lugar y se notaba el amor puesto en cada detalle.

\- ¿Te gustó? – dijo Shaoran en su oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás-

\- Es hermoso mi amor, pero no quiero que nos vean.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta ya todos salieron, vamos a ir a almorzar al apartamento de tus padres. Estás un poco distraída, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Más que bien, estoy feliz, feliz de tenerte en mi vida Shaoran, haces que todo por más oscuro y difícil que sea se torne… No lo sé, diferente. Gracias de verdad – le dedicó una sonrisa llena de luz para después besarlo nuevamente.

Se dirigieron todos hacia el lugar definido.

\- Rika, ¿vienes con nosotros?

\- ¿Yo? Pero señorita… Es una celebración… Privada y me apenaría mucho…

\- No digas más por favor. No regresaremos mas hoy, vamos – le guiñó un ojo, gesto ante el cual la asistente sonrió mientras asentía y tomaba sus cosas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el apartamento de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se encontraban ya Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes habían empezado a salir hacía algunos meses pero no tenían una relación formal, el rostro de la ejecutiva fue de completa felicidad al ver a sus amigos allí, el lugar estaba sobriamente decorado y se sentía el delicioso olor a comida proveniente de la cocina.

Al pasar al comedor trajeron también a Nadeshiko a compartir con ellos; había días en los que no podía comer por sus propios medios, pero al parecer ese día había amanecido mucho mejor respecto a días anteriores, lo que llenaba de felicidad a la familia Kinomoto presente.

Almorzaron tranquilamente mientras charlaban y su madre los miraba, de repente se le había visto sonreír un poco al observarlos hablar.

Fujitaka pasó al comedor con un enorme pastel hecho con chocolate blanco, se veía exquisito y había sido preparado por él en honor a su querida hija.

\- Vamos Sakura, pide un deseo

Todos la miraban mientras ella cerraba sus ojos durante unos segundos y se disponía a soplar las velitas que decoraban aquel bello pastel.

\- Gracias papá, ha sido un detalle maravilloso y hermoso, estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a todos junto a mí en este día. Y ti mamita – se acercó a su madre sentándose en su regazo y abrazándola con ternura.

Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando los labios de su madre que permanecían cerrados casi todo el tiempo y solo hablaba para cosas básicas, ahora mencionaban el nombre de su hija casi en un susurro.

\- Mamá… ¿Tú? – No pudo evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a salir desesperadamente mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza, en un momento sintió las cálidas manos de su madre rodeándola en el mismo gesto.

Todos los demás veían absortos lo que estaba sucediendo; un momento después Sakura se separó de su madre para mirarla a los ojos – Mamá te extraño muchísimo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Sakura – la voz de la mujer era muy suave, sonaba cansada pero dulce como la recordaban.

Fujitaka y Touya corrieron hacia ella y los demás se acercaron con un poco más de prudencia.

\- Mi amor – dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo – perdóname por todo lo que has tenido que pasar y ustedes también mis hijos; mi mente ha estado perdida pero mi corazón siempre ha latido por ustedes.

\- Nadeshiko mi amor… - Fujitaka la abrazaba con fuerza pero cuidando de no hacerle daño – No sabes cómo te necesito.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Perdónenme por favor, pero quiero que sepan que aunque no esté presente los amo con toda mi alma.

Shaoran miraba la escena enternecido pero a la vez sorprendido y extrañado, poco a poco se acercó a la familia y Nadeshiko le extendió su mano la cual él tomó entre las suyas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Tomoyo, acércate por favor – la joven azabache tímidamente se unió al grupo que rodeaba a la señora Kinomoto – ¡Estás preciosa!

Las horas se esfumaron mientras compartían una maravillosa tarde juntos, por poco olvidaron la situación real en la que estaban, Shaoran se encontraba en un rincón de la sala observando hasta que Touya se acercó e hizo la pregunta que tanto temía.

\- Es hora ¿verdad?

Shaoran no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza y asentir lentamente – Así es, creo que se está despidiendo, aunque es increíble ver la lucidez que tiene ahora, de verdad que no comprendo cómo es posible en las condiciones que está su cerebro.

\- Es sencillo amigo, el amor traspasa barreras y rompe fronteras que nosotros no comprendemos – Ante esto último una lágrima corría por la mejilla del mayor de los Kinomoto.

\- Touya – Llamaba Nadeshiko desde el otro lado – ven por favor.

Empezó a hablar con cada uno independientemente, Touya, Shaoran, Eriol y Yukito sabían con certeza lo que estaba sucediendo pero no deseaban alarmar a los demás, Fujitaka lo intuía, su corazón se lo decía… Eran los últimos momentos de la mujer que era el amor de su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahí estaba Shaoran frente a Nadeshiko con las frágiles y suaves manos entra las suyas.

\- Sabes que has sido como un hijo para mi ¿cierto?

\- Lo se, y te agradezco mucho, me diste todo el amor que necesitaba para salir de ese hueco en el que estaba.

\- Bueno, entonces supongo que tienes una idea de lo que te pediré.

\- Si, lo sé, y te juro que lo haré con mi vida misma.

Ella le sonrió como solía hacerlo – Lo se Shaoran, pero por favor, tenle mucha paciencia, es mi tesoro el que estoy poniendo en tus manos y después de que suceda… Lo que ya sabemos que pasará, seguramente se encerrará en sí misma y tratará de alejarte, no lo permitas por favor. Ella te va a necesitar ahora mas que nunca.

\- Nadeshiko… - Sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas invadir sus ojos ámbar- Eres una mujer increíble, y si de mí dependiera… Yo….

No necesitó decir más, la mirada cálida de aquella buena mujer lo expresaba todo.

\- Gracias Nadeshiko, gracias por ser luz, por ser hogar y refugio; por tu calidez, tu sonrisa, tus manos que me sostuvieron. Agradezco a la vida, a los dioses o a quien tenga que agradecer por haberme permitido conocerte; mi vida no sería la misma sin ti y me diste el tesoro mas grande que es Sakura.

En ese momento se acercó su novia sonriente, se le veía feliz, relajada, tranquila. Rodeo sus hombros con sus pequeñas manos acercándose a su oído.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- de todo y nada mi amor – le dijo él-

\- Bueno, doctor, ¿me prestas a mi mami? Quiero aprovecharla al máximo.

\- Claro que si – Se levantó besando las manos de la señora Kinomoto y dedicándole una última sonrisa.

\- Mamita querida, esta mañana me levanté muy triste y era lo único que deseaba el día de hoy, poder estar contigo…

\- Sakura, escúchame muy bien por favor. – Su hija la miraba con la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, esas hermosas esmeraldas que había heredado de ella – Mi niña preciosa, vendrán tiempos difíciles y lo sabes; siempre has sabido sortear con las tormentas sin dejarte caer, mucho más ahora que tienes a tu lado una persona maravillosa.

La ejecutiva solo inclinó su rostro, sabía a lo que su madre se refería, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que se estaba despidiendo de todos y cada uno de los presentes, había visto a Shaoran hablar con su hermano y sus rostros preocupados. Desearía poder detener el tiempo y evitar que ese momento llegara, pero las palabras de su madre interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

\- Se feliz Sakura, la vida es más simple de lo que crees, toma las decisiones que consideres necesarias para alcanzar tus sueños… Tú y solo tú eres la autora de tu propia felicidad, aun así, no rechaces a quienes están a tu alrededor y deseen hacerte compañía en el camino.

\- Mamá, pero yo…

\- Prométemelo Sakura por favor, no estaré tranquila sin saber que estarás bien. Porque así será, aunque en un principio no parezca te aseguro que estarás bien.

\- Te lo prometo mamá… Pero por favor, no me dejes, te necesito. – se arrodillo frente a ella poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su madre esta acariciaba su cabello –

\- Mi amor, hay cosas inevitables, nada podemos hacer, solo recordar que estaremos juntas siempre, más allá de todo ¿si?

Y así transcurrió aquella tarde y la noche… A poco más de las 12, todos continuaban con su charla en torno a Nadeshiko, Fujitaka sentado a su lado y sosteniendo su mano, cuando de repente esta dejó de sujetarlo y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro.

El hombre, consternado, no dijo nada, solo empezó a llorar tomando la mano de ella y sostenía el rostro de la mujer con la mano libre. Los demás acompañantes no tardaron en percatarse de la situación y acercarse a ellos velozmente.

Sakura se encargó de abrazar a su padre que se aferró a ella con fuerza, mientras Touya y Shaoran se ocupaban del exánime cuerpo y hacer las revisiones necesarias para confirmar su deceso. Al hacerlo, Shaoran abrazó a Touya, su amigo y quien lo había llevado a pertenecer a esta preciosa familia. Posteriormente lo dejó con Yukito y se acercó a Sakura y Fujitaka quienes estaban muy consternados con la situación.

Era una noche amarga para la familia Kinomoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La casa paterna de los Kinomoto se encontraba atestada de gente; los principales accionistas se habían desplazado hacia la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda para presentar sus respetos al viudo y a sus hijos por la pérdida de Nadeshiko; durante años pasados, ella junto con su esposo habían manejado el conglomerado Kinomoto- Amamya, así mismo muchos empresarios asiáticos se encontraban en la vivienda.

Por su parte, Sakura permanecía casi todo el tiempo en su habitación acompañada de Shaoran que no la abandonaba un solo instante durante este terrible proceso. Sus dolores de cabeza y mareos iban en aumento, siendo este, otro motivo por el cual prefería estar sola, no quería que especularan en torno a su salud y por ende del idóneo manejo de la compañía que a pesar de la condición de Sakura continuaba con sus indicadores de gestión al tope.

\- Mi amor, lo mejor es que descanses, no te encuentras en condiciones de exigirte

\- No puedo dormir… Aunque es lo que más quisiera, dormir por mucho tiempo hasta que esta pesadilla haya terminado, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos esto Shaoran? Mi mamá estaba muy joven.

\- Lo sé mi niña, se lo mucho que te duele esta situación, pero tienes el consuelo de haber podido despedirte de ella, de verla bien y feliz.

\- Shao… Prométeme que no me vas a abandonar – decía Sakura sin mirarlo-

Ante esta pregunta él solo sonrió – Nunca, Sakura. No podrás deshacerte de mi.

\- Suenas muy gracioso, como si yo quisiera hacerlo.

\- Ven – la acercó a él abrazándola – Yo quisiera que lograras comprender lo mucho que te amo mi pequeña Sakura, creo que desde siempre.

\- Quieres decir que desde que vivías con nosotros… ¿Ya sentías algo por mi?

\- Si, en realidad… No hubo un solo día de los que pasé en Europa en que no te recordara.

\- ¿de verdad? Pero no creo que no hayas tenido a alguien por lo menos en un tiempo.

\- En eso tienes razón, tuve un par de relaciones… Pero nada importante, solo nos divertíamos y no duraron mucho; nunca me sentí lo suficientemente cómodo o… no sé, enamorado así que simplemente terminaba.

Ella solo guardó silencio, si bien se sentía feliz por las revelaciones de Shaoran en torno a sus sentimientos, su corazón se embargaba de temor; nunca había tenido tanto que perder, aunque no lo expresara de la manera adecuada lo amaba, como nunca y no quería verlo sufrir jamás por su causa. En este cómodo silencio se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su novio.

\- Sakura, amor, despierta, ya es hora.

\- ¿Ahhh? – se despertó aturdida - ¿Qué dices?

\- Es hora de irnos, nos están esperando.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, fue al baño echándose un poco de agua para despertar y luego empezó a arreglarse un poco. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo y sentía que estaba en un sueño, que no era ella y todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor era completamente irreal.

Se movilizaban en los diferentes vehículos, Touya con Yukito, Nakuru y su padre, Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol y por último Sakura y Shaoran. A pesar de estar en plena primavera el día se veía gris mientras la caravana avanzaba lentamente camino al cementerio. Llegaron y se ubicaron en las sillas provistas para tal fin siendo la familia Kinomoto y sus acompañantes quienes encabezaran el lugar. Las palabras del ministro buscaban principalmente resaltar todas las cosas buenas que caracterizaban a Nadeshiko mientras sonrisas nostálgicas se dibujaban en los rostros de los asistentes; la memoria de Nadeshiko solo podía representar dulzura, ella había vivido de tal manera que cada persona a su alrededor se sentía privilegiado de tenerla.

\- Ahora, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, desea expresar unas palabras en honor a su amada esposa.

El amable señor se puso de pie ante la concurrencia; a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba su corazón siempre lucía una sonrisa sincera. Acomodó sus lentes y empezó a hablar.

\- Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que ví a Nadeshiko. Puede parecer un poco loco para ustedes, pero desde ese instante supe que la amaría por el resto de mi vida. Aquellos ojos verdes siempre me miraron con ternura, y a su lado pasé los momentos más felices de mi vida; no puedo negarles el dolor… - Su voz se quebró por un instante, lo que conmovió a todas las personas- El dolor que embarga mi corazón, pero es mayor el agradecimiento, pues de ella recibí todo, todo lo que jamás soñé tener. Nuestros amados hijos que nos enorgullecen con el simple hecho de existir, hoy, solo podemos decir, gracias Nadeshiko, gracias por tanto amor, comprensión y bondad con que iluminaste nuestras vidas, gracias por hacerme inmensamente feliz hasta el final y espero mi amor, donde quiera que estés me esperes, pues mi amor hacia ti no terminará jamás.

El hombre suspiró al terminar, sus hijos se levantaron y lo abrazaron y en ese momento la ingresaban al lugar donde se realizaría la cremación tal y como fue su deseo.

Como era de esperarse, la tristeza rodeaba el lugar; al terminar la ceremonia todos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares con excepción de la familia Kinomoto quienes se reunieron en la residencia de su propiedad junto con los amigos mas cercanos. Sabían que había sido un día difícil por lo que decidieron quedarse en la pequeña ciudad para hacer compañía a su padre.

Cenaron juntos y a veces trataban de entablar conversación pero los ánimos eran evidencia del dolor existente en la familia; por último decidieron irse a dormir, no sin antes asegurarse de que el señor Fujitaka tomara un calmante suave pues sin duda era quien más estaba sintiendo esa pérdida y se dirigió cada uno a su habitación.

Pero había un pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Sakura. Al evidenciar el dolor y tristeza de su padre y su condición actual la que hacía que fuera posible que ella pasara por la misma situación de su madre, la llevaba a pensar que nunca quería ver a Shaoran sufrir de la misma manera.

\- _Si amas a alguien déjalo ir ¿no?_

Buaaahhhh... No les puedo negar que lloré escribiendo ese capítulo pero era algo que tenía que suceder para el desarrollo de la historia. No me odien por favor!

Ahora solo nos queda la preocupación de lo que sucederá con Sakura de ahora en adelante, ¿pensará acaso dejar a Shaoran para evitarle el mismo sufrimiento que su padre? ¿qué ideará Shaoran para ayudar a su novia frente a este fatal destino? Todo esto y mucho masss... En los capítulos siguientes jejejeje.

A todos muchísimas gracias por sus bellos mensajes de apoyo, de verdad, no se alcanzan a imaginar la cara de ponqué que pongo cuando veo que me han escrito pues mi mayor satisfacción es saber que ustedes lo disfrutan.

Nos leemos en el próximo!

Besos y abrazos.

Ale-San


	22. DILEMA

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **DILEMA**

Los brillantes rayos del sol se colaban por las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas que ayudaban a conservar un poco la oscuridad del lugar; uno de esos traviesos rayos daba justamente en el rostro de la hermosa ejecutiva que descansaba plácidamente en la cama de su habitación.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes y buscaba con sus manos los brazos de su novio que debía estar abrazándola pero no se encontraba allí, aún no se sentía del todo despierta cuando escuchó su voz en la entrada del cuarto.

\- Buenos días preciosa

\- Hola, buenos días.

Él traía en sus manos una bandeja con diferentes cosas para desayunar: unos deliciosos Pancakes, fruta, jugo, té y panecillos.

\- Espero que tengas buen apetito, ayer no comiste prácticamente nada y recuerda que debes cuidarte

Sakura sonrió y se incorporó para adquirir una postura mas cómoda.

\- La verdad es que sí, me muero de hambre.

\- Bueno, entonces disfrútalo.

\- Gracias. Aunque pensé que desayunaríamos abajo con todos.

\- De hecho, así fue, a las 9 de la mañana nos reunimos para desayunar pero no quise despertarte.

Ella empezó a buscar su móvil o un reloj que le ayudara a corroborar la hora y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que pasaban de las 11 de la mañana.

\- ¡Shaoran! Pero ¿cómo permitiste que durmiera tanto?

\- Ya te dije, necesitabas descansar, han sido días difíciles, no te has estado alimentando bien y tu salud… Sabes que está algo frágil. Además ¿qué te preocupa? Sabes que tienes licencia en la oficina así que aprovecha.

El la dejó sola para que pudiera desayunar y arreglarse, tenía algo importante que hablar con su amigo Touya y era la única persona en quien podía confiar para confesarle aquello que lo carcomía por dentro. Nadie podía saberlo, pues su carrera estaba en riesgo y Sakura se vería muy afectada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se miró en el espejo, no tenía deseos de maquillarse pero su rostro estaba demacrado; no solo la tristeza por la muerte de su madre y lo mucho que había llorado su partida había hecho estragos en ella, también las constantes recaídas en su salud eran notorias en sus ojeras y la palidez de su piel.

Mientras se arreglaba, el mismo pensamiento de la noche anterior seguía rondando su mente. ¿Sería justo que una persona tan buena y noble como Shaoran tuviera que experimentar la tristeza y el dolor de ver partir a un ser amado en las condiciones que había pasado su mamá? Se sentía egoísta y demandante, de por sí ella ya se había acostumbrado a una vida de soledad, antes de la llegada del joven ambarino no tenía mayores expectativas en cuando a su vida afectiva. Si la relación se terminara, sabía que sufriría, pero no tanto como al imaginarse a su amado atado a su lado hasta el final de su vida, viendo como ella perdía la memoria y sus capacidades, él que era un aventurero, que disfrutaba la vida con pasión, tendría que atarse a ella a causa de una enfermedad.

Si quería hacer algo, debía hacerlo ahora, no podía permitir que esa relación llegara más allá, sabía que la odiaría, que le rompería el corazón… Pero era mejor un dolor pasajero ahora que algo cuyas consecuencias fueran para el resto de su vida.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Sakura, hija, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Hola papá – se abalanzó sobre él en un cálido abrazo-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace unos días te he notado enferma y pálida

\- Bueno papá, sabes que la muerte de mamá ha sido algo difícil y es normal que me veas un poco decaída.

Él hombre señaló el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Tomó sus manos con cariño mirándola a los ojos.

\- No pequeña, es desde antes de la partida de tu madre que te he notado así, por eso comprendo que no es la razón.

Ella guardó silencio e inclinó su rostro. Su padre solo la miraba esperando que ella se sintiera con la capacidad de responder a su interrogante.

\- La verdad… Papá, de un tiempo hacia acá no me he sentido muy bien, he experimentado cosas en cuanto a mi salud que me tienen un tanto consternada, he contado con la ayuda de Shaoran y Meiling pero no sabemos qué pueda ser. Es muy temprano según ellos para sacar conclusiones.

\- Ya veo – dijo su padre en tono reflexivo –

\- Papá… Quisiera tu consejo sobre un asunto.

\- Dime pequeña.

\- Sé que has sufrido mucho por la muerte de mamá… Y yo… Yo no quisiera que Shaoran pasara por algo parecido a mi lado.

Inclinó su rostro al sentir que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué has pensado entonces?

\- No sé si soy egoísta o estoy haciendo bien las cosas, pero…

\- Prefieres terminar tu relación con él para no verlo sufrir a tu lado. Es lo que piensas ¿no?

Ella asintió aun con su rostro inclinado.

Su padre lanzó un suspiro mientras miraba al techo.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

\- ¿Ahhhhh?

\- Vamos mi niña, hace un día precioso allá afuera, los árboles del jardín están en flor y siempre te gustó mucho verlos ¿me acompañarías?

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura a su padre – Claro que si papá.

Fuera de la casa corroboró lo dicho por Fujitaka, hacía un día precioso; el viento primaveral movía las hojas de los árboles y los pequeños pétalos se acumulaban en el lecho del enorme jardín, en un conjunto de árboles de cerezo había una banca la cual se había puesto en ese lugar por deseo expreso de Nadeshiko, ella amaba esa época siendo la flor de Sakura su favorita, de ahí que llamara a su hija con ese nombre.

Ambos se sentaron en total silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario, sentían como los rodeaba la paz y se arremolinaban los recuerdos de la señora Kinomoto cuando en cada primavera se reunían en un picnic y ella se mostraba simplemente feliz.

\- ¿Qué sientes al estar en este lugar Sakura?

\- Me siento tranquila, en paz… No lo sé, es como si el dolor por la pérdida de mamá se convirtiera en un sentimiento de calidez.

\- Así es, mi querida hija… En torno a lo que me decías ahora sobre el sufrimiento a causa de la pérdida de tu madre… Agradezco ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo, ¿agradeces sentir dolor y tristeza?

\- Sé que suena extraño pero así es.

\- No logro comprenderlo papá.

El hombre suspiró y miró al cielo de nuevo – Si no hubiese conocido a Nadeshiko, no sentiría nada de eso mi pequeña Sakura. Permíteme explicarme: La única forma en que no tuviera ese sentimiento por la ausencia de tu madre sería no conociéndola, es solo que no podría concebir mi vida sin ella a mi lado, agradezco cada momento, cada sentimiento surgido de mi relación con ella. Prefiero sentir este dolor y tristeza porque sé que hizo parte de mi vida y su lado fui inmensamente feliz.

Ella empezaba a comprender lo que su padre trataba de decir.

\- Papá, pero… Yo no quiero verlo sufrir, él es tan maravilloso y ha sido tan bueno conmigo desde que no conocemos, solo quisiera que fuera feliz.

\- Y lo es, créeme, estoy seguro que lo es. Pero si tú decides terminar toda relación con él por esa causa, solo lograrás que los dos lleven una existencia miserable, él no estará feliz estando lejos de ti y tú tampoco lo serás. Verás hija, el amor no solo se disfruta en los momentos de felicidad y calma, Shakespeare escribió : "no es amor el amor que al percibir un cambio cambia, o que obliga al distanciado a distanciarse. Oh no! Es un faro inmóvil que contempla las tempestades y no se estremece jamás".

\- Es una hermosa frase papá.

\- Pero es hermosa porque es verdadera pequeña, el amor tiene el poder de soportar cualquier tempestad, siempre que este sea verdadero; porque el amor no es egoísta. La filosofía del cristianismo lo describe de esta manera: El amor es sufrido, es bondadoso, no tiene envidia no es orgulloso o vanidoso; no hace nada incorrecto, no es egoísta, no guarda rencor, se goza en la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

\- Papá… ¿Tú experimentaste todo esto con mamá?

\- Claro que si hija, ella fue, ha sido y será el amor de mi vida; no te diré nunca que fue todo muy fácil, todo lo contrario; tuvimos que luchar, hacer concesiones, sabes que tu mamá y yo fuimos muy diferentes; para mí no fue fácil acostumbrarme a sus torpezas ni para ella caminar a mi ritmo. El principio de nuestra convivencia trajo consigo muchas dificultades, pero nos encargamos de aprender a ser y hacernos mutuamente felices.

\- Papá… Tengo miedo – Sin pensarlo empezó a sollozar – tengo miedo de estar enferma como mamá y atar a Shaoran a mí por culpa u obligación, de no poder construir con él la familia que tanto desea, de no poder acompañarlo en sus aventuras.

\- Hija… - De inmediato la abrazó permitiendo que descargara todos sus temores e inseguridades a través de sus lágrimas – Sabes que nadie más que Shaoran conoce las implicaciones de permanecer a tu lado, si no lo quisiera simplemente se habría ido. Inclusive, él ya conocía los posibles riesgos aún antes de iniciar su relación contigo.

\- ¿Tú crees que de verdad esté dispuesto a estar conmigo sin sentirse atado?

\- Claro que se sentirá atado a ti, pero no por lo que piensas, no por culpa u obligación sino porque te ama hija y de eso estoy seguro, es un muchacho muy sincero y cada vez que te mira es como si todo se reflejara en ti. Nadeshiko también lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer entonces?

\- En primer lugar busca estar en paz, en tus ojos se refleja turbación y en esas circunstancias no es seguro tomar ningún tipo de decisiones, y en segundo lugar, habla con él; manifiéstale tus inseguridades y preocupaciones, él merece compartir contigo todo esto y tomar sus propias decisiones. No decidas por él, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer.

\- Gracias papá – le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente – gracias de verdad.

\- Siempre estaré para ti hija, siempre. Pero por ahora, quiero dejarte en este lugar, en lo profundo de mi corazón se que tu madre está con nosotros, habla con ella, y sé que traerá paz a tu corazón.

\- ¿Hablar con ella?... No lo sé papá… Me suena un poco…

\- ¿Loco?... Puede ser, pero a veces es bueno un poco de locura en nuestra vida, es imposible estar tan cuerdo.

El hombre se levantó, dando a su hija un tierno beso en la frente y dejándola en aquel lugar.

Al ver que su padre se había alejado, cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como el viento jugaba con su cabello suelto, pensando en todo lo dicho por su padre. ¿Cuán profundos eran sus sentimientos por Shaoran? ¿Él la amaba lo suficiente para soportar todo lo que vendría en el futuro?.

\- Paz, necesito paz… mamá, si tan solo pudiera oír tu voz una vez más – una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla y sintió como un aura de calidez la rodeaba. De repente empezó a recordar todos los consejos que su madre le diera en los últimos tiempos, pero una pequeña frase se coló en su mente y su corazón "se feliz Sakura, la vida es más simple de lo que crees" – Ser feliz mamá… Contrario a lo que dijiste no es tan fácil.

En ese momento fue inevitable pensar en lo que representaba para ella la felicidad; pasaron años sin que reconociera el significado de esa palabra, pero justo lo había encontrado en unos cálidos y reconfortantes brazos, unos ojos ámbar, una sonrisa sincera… Un té caliente, comida deliciosa y calor de hogar.

\- Shaoran…

\- Dime preciosa.

Ella se sobresaltó en el acto al sentir esa voz en su oído.

\- Perdóname, no quería asustarte, solo que te escuché decir mi nombre, supuse que me habías sentido llegar, perdón mi amor.

Cuando logró recuperar el aliento por la impresión, le sonrió con dulzura – No te preocupes, justo estaba pensando en ti.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si, pero no digas nada, solo siéntate a mi lado.

Él así lo hizo, mientras su novia recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran cerrando sus ojos y dejándose envolver por esa sensación de bienestar y felicidad que solo experimentaba a su lado.

\- _Tú eres mi felicidad Li Shaoran_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un mes había pasado desde los tristes acontecimientos que rodearon a la familia Kinomoto. Fujitaka se había mudado definitivamente a Tokio para estar mas cerca de sus hijos, poco a poco había ido asumiendo responsabilidades en la empresa para ayudar a su hija y estar un poco más activo.

Por su parte la salud de Sakura estaba más reestablecida, disminuyendo muchos de los síntomas que había padecido días anteriores para complacencia de todos lo que la conocían, pero su vida en general estaba sufriendo cambios sutiles. Ya no llegaba mas temprano de lo necesario en la oficina, ni se quedaba hasta tarde, tomaba inclusive más tiempo libre del que nunca había disfrutado antes y hasta pensaba en tomar vacaciones; ya era común para los empleados verla sonreír, su imagen se había suavizado mucho ante los empleados que inclusive le estaban tomando aprecio.

Continuaba con el ensayo clínico que para fortuna de los pacientes estaba dando muy buenos resultados y a los investigadores en cabeza de Shaoran y Meiling les daba cada vez mas luces para ayudar a la prevención de esta nefasta enfermedad.

Extrañaban a Nadeshiko cada día, pero era tan hermoso el recuerdo que les rodeaba en torno a ella que no había cabida para la tristeza. Esa noche se reunirían en el apartamento de Touya para celebrar el compromiso establecido entre este y su novio Yukito.

Allí estaba el guapísimo Shaoran haciendo su ingreso al edificio donde trabajaba su novia con su encantadora sonrisa que derretía a todo el personal femenino que allí laboraba, con su característico cabello alborotado y un traje a la medida que realzaba su porte y elegancia, saluda a todas las personas que se encontraba en el camino, sin duda alguna su jefa era muy afortunada de tener a semejante hombre como novio.

\- Hola Rika, muy buenas tardes.

\- Shaoran, bienvenido, ya mismo llamo a Sakura para anunciarle que ya llegaste.

\- Mejor entraré para darle la sorpresa.

La asistente solo sonrió con complicidad y él abrió la puerta en total silencio. Ella se encontraba sentada observando por la ventana mientras sostenía una conversación telefónica, sonaba un poco seria y alterada, pues al parecer no se habían cumplido unos tiempos estipulados o algo por el estilo.

Él la observó sonriendo, notó que bajo el gran escritorio se encontraba uno de sus zapatos altos así que lo tomó en total silencio y empezó a gatear por un lado de la mesa, ella seguía sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que sintió como sus manos cálidas acariciaban su pierna y ponían el zapato en su lugar y al mejor estilo de cenicienta le dijo.

\- Te queda perfecto mi princesa.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa pero su rostro se iluminó al verlo.

\- Bueno Chiharu, agradezco mucho tu oportuna intervención, ya mañana arreglaremos ese asunto, debo irme. – colgó el teléfono - Hola mi amor!

\- Dra Kinomoto.

se acercó e inclinándose sobre la silla, la besó y ella correspondió a su contacto abrazándolo fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia ella, el beso se hizo cada vez mas profundo y pasional.

\- ¿Aseguraste la puerta? – Preguntó ella rompiendo por un momento el contacto-

Él sonrió contra los labios femeninos - ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Tenemos tiempo todavía y siempre quise hacerlo en esta oficina.

\- Eres perversa Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Quién te manda a ser tan provocativo Shaoran. Anda, revisa la puerta.

Con un gesto de picardía él se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para asegurarse de no ser interrumpidos, si con algo podían contar era con que Rika aparte de eficiente era sumamente prudente y reservada y al saber que estaban juntos allí no los interrumpiría pero era mejor evitar.

Ella se sentó de manera sensual sobre su escritorio cruzando sus largas y torneadas piernas y subiendo un poco la falda que traía puesta.

\- Sakura, me vas a volver loco

\- No digas tonterías y ven acá.

Él se acercó mirándola fijamente y aprisionó sus labios de manera apasionada, ella empezó a despojarlo de su ropa y desabrochar su camisa, mientras él subía su falda poniéndose entre sus piernas y posando sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, esa misma que desbordaba entre ellos desde la primera vez y a través de la cual se demostraban el amor que sentían mutuamente; recorrieron sus cuerpos entre besos y caricias, con sus ropas en el piso de aquella gran oficina. Terminaron abrazados en el sofá de aquel lugar, exhaustos pero felices.

\- Amor, es hora de irnos.

\- Sakura, no puedes ser tan cruel. ¡Tú empezaste!

\- Jajajaja lo sé, pero mira, no es precisamente el lugar más cómodo, además nos están esperando.

Él hizo un mohín con su boca y asintió en silencio – Está bien, vámonos entonces.

\- Esta noche te lo compensaré lo prometo – dijo ella tomando su barbilla –

Afortunadamente la oficina estaba dotada de un pequeño espacio donde contaban con un baño cómodo y todo lo necesario para prepararse y encaminarse al compromiso que tenían. En poco tiempo ambos estaban listos para salir, él como siempre la había ayudado a peinarse y arreglarse.

\- Te ves absolutamente perfecta. Sin duda alguna soy la envidia de cualquier hombre en este mundo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú no te has visto en un espejo? – Se acercó a sus labios susurrando – Eres absoluta y absurdamente guapo. Me das un poco de envidia la verdad – dijo alejándose un poco – no tienes que esforzarte en lo más mínimo para provocar suspiros por doquier.

\- Jajajaja no digas eso preciosa, así estés así, arreglada o con el cabello enmarañado, sin maquillaje y recién levantada pareces una visión.

Ambos reían ante lo que se decían por último ella tomó su bolso y salieron del lugar tomados de la mano como siempre lo hacían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron al edificio donde se hallaba el apartamento de Touya y fueron recibidos por el portero quien les dio instrucciones de dirigirse directamente a la azotea, ambos se extrañaron pero así lo hicieron.

Al llegar al lugar lo vieron adornado con lucesitas que daban un toque de romanticismo al ambiente, una gran mesa ubicada al fondo de ese espacio y un grupo de sillas frente a una mesa sobriamente ataviada con un mantel blanco. Touya vestía un traje negro muy elegante.

\- Hola hermano – se acercó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No te parece que todo es… muy elegante?

\- Te tardaste monstruo.

Cuando ella miró ya estaban casi todos los invitados en el lugar. Solo miembros de la familia y amigos íntimos, entre ellos Eriol que como siempre iba con Tomoyo. Pasado ya algunos meses por fin habían concretado tener una relación formal, Nakuru acompañada por un colega del hospital, Meiling quien estaba con Yue. Estos últimos salían de manera esporádica, todo era totalmente informal, pues para nadie era un secreto que el menor de los Tsukishiro seguía enamorado de Sakura y por último su padre quien con su dulce sonrisa saludó a su hija con un fuerte abrazo.

Yukito fue el último en llegar, este último vestido con la misma elegancia que su pareja.

Todos fueron llamados por un hombre que estaba en la mesa que inicialmente Sakura había visto.

\- Tomen asiento por favor

Todos los asistentes así lo hicieron. Touya se puso de pie frente a la pequeña concurrencia.

\- Familia y amigos, aunque inicialmente les habíamos invitado a una pequeña reunión por nuestro compromiso, decidimos – tomó la mano de Yukito- que no era necesario, nos saltamos ese paso y en este preciso momento nos vamos a casar.

Todos estaban atónitos ante lo dicho por el mayor de los Kinomoto. Nakuru fue la primera en reaccionar lanzándose sobre los novios y abrazándolos con efusividad.

\- ¡Por fin mis queridos amigos! No sabes cuánto tiempo estaba esperando ver esto.

Todos los demás les sonreían mostrando no solo su aprobación sino también su apoyo.

\- Bueno, creo que podemos empezar – dijo el juez que estaba allí para concretar la alianza.

Empezó diciendo unas palabras en torno a la unión de la pareja, ambos se miraban con ternura, a pesar de lo hermético que solía ser Touya, esa noche se notaba visiblemente feliz.

\- Ahora, permítanme sus alianzas.

Le fueron entregados un par de argollas muy hermosas como símbolo de su unión. Ambos compartieron sus votos ante la mirada conmovida de los asistentes, eran un hermoso ejemplo de perseverancia al haber permanecido juntos a pesar de sus propios temores y reservas.

La ceremonia concluyó ante los aplausos de sus queridos amigos y familia, Fujitaka se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente al igual que a Yukito.

\- Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, sé que Nadeshiko nos acompaña desde el cielo y está muy feliz por ustedes.

\- ¡Hermano! Los felicito de verdad, sé que serán muy felices, pero – dijo dirigiéndose a Yukito – si mi hermano te hace sufrir de alguna manera, dímelo y se las verá conmigo.

Este último la abrazó con ternura – eres muy dulce mi pequeña Sakura –

\- Los quiero mucho a ambos.

Todos los demás se fueron acercando a compartir sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones por la unión, compartieron una copa de champagne mientras conversaban animadamente.

En un momento Shaoran y Touya estaban solos en un espacio de aquella terraza.

\- Me alegro mucho por ambos – decía Shaoran – Merecen ser felices en verdad. Se nota que lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

\- Así es – decía Touya sonriendo-

\- Yo quisiera lo mismo con Sakura, pero no sé, pienso que es algo precipitado y la asustaría.

\- La verdad amigo, yo no pensaría tanto en eso, pero en tu lugar esperaría a que se resolviera aquel asunto pendiente, sabes que… Es algo muy delicado que puede cambiar tu vida para siempre y de paso la de ella.

El rostro de Shaoran cambió, poniéndose muy serio.

\- Lo se Touya, le doy vueltas al asunto como no te imaginas y sinceramente no sé hasta cuando pueda con este secreto. Sé que todo puede arruinarse, pero conoces perfectamente mis motivos.

Touya puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo – Lo sé Shaoran, debe ser difícil para ti, sabes que pase lo que pase tienes mi apoyo.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Yukito quien con su gran sonrisa se acercaba a ambos galenos.

\- ¡Vamos! No se queden aquí, únanse a la fiesta!

Touya le sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposo dejándose guiar hasta el centro del lugar, allí las parejas empezaban a bailar disfrutando el ambiente de romanticismo.

\- Doctor Li, ¿me concede esta pieza? – se acercó Sakura a su novio.

\- Es un honor para mi hermosa Sakura.

Era una noche maravillosa, todos juntos bajo el cielo estrellado de Tokio, comieron, rieron y disfrutaron de aquella romántica velada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

\- Ha sido una noche maravillosa ¿no es así Shaoran?

\- Claro que si mi amor, ambos son grandes amigos míos y es muy satisfactorio ver que puedan ser felices.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo has pensado?

\- ¿Pensado? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Casarte. Y no pienses que me refiero a mí, digo… ¿En algún momento de tu vida contemplaste casarte?

\- No, como te decía hace unos días nunca tuve una relación relevante que ameritara pensar en matrimonio.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Sakura entró al baño dejando correr el agua en la bañera y despojándose de su ropa. Mientras lo hacía, preguntaba sin mirar a su interlocutor.

\- ¿Y ahora?... ¿Lo piensas?

El lugar quedó en silencio mientras ella se sumergía en el agua. Su novio se arrodilló frente a ella mirándola con dulzura.

\- Contigo lo quiero todo Sakura. Te quiero a ti, sin importar nada.

Ella simplemente lo besó, con la misma pasión de siempre.

\- Sakura, me estás mojando.

\- ¿Ah sí? – lo miró con malicia para luego halarlo hacia ella haciéndolo entrar en la bañera con ropa y todo.

\- Eres mala Kinomoto, ¡pero esto no se queda así!

Hundió la cabeza de ella en el agua en señal de venganza por su ropa mojada, todo el lugar era un desastre pero no importaba; eran felices, jugaban como niños sin ninguna reserva.

Un rato después ya se disponían a ir a la cama, era ya de madrugada pero no había preocupaciones, el día siguiente era domingo, sin obligaciones, sin madrugar, tenían todo el día para descansar y compartir.

\- Sakura

\- Dime

\- ¿Qué te parece si vienes a vivir conmigo?

-….

\- Si lo piensas, es más el tiempo que permaneces aquí que en tu casa, me gusta cuidarte y consentirte, además – dijo abrazándola- no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando despierto y es tu rostro lo primero que veo.

Ella le sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad te parece lo más correcto? Sabes que soy gruñona y malhumorada cuando estoy estresada, disfruto algunos momentos de soledad y no quisiera ser una molestia para ti.

\- Kinomoto, si fueras una molestia ¿crees que te lo pediría?

\- mi amor, sabes que soy muy feliz a tu lado y si… Consideras que es una decisión correcta. Acepto entonces.

\- ¿En serio? – La tomó de la cintura elevándola en el aire y dando vueltas – No sabes lo feliz que me haces y te prometo esforzarme mucho por hacerte feliz y darte todo el espacio que necesites.

\- Gracias Shaoran, de verdad.

Fueron a la cama, Sakura, dispuesta a cumplir la promesa de compensarlo como dijo en su oficina. Eran días tranquilos después del tiempo difícil que habían tenido que vivir; la ejecutiva no imaginaba si quiera que sus vidas estaban por cambiar; pero eso no les interesaba, vivir aquí y ahora. Ese era su lema.

 **Holaaa! Ayyy pensé que me demoraría mas en publicar pues mi pc está en reparación... Luego recordé que tengo el de mi esposo jejejejeje.**

 **Bueno... Este capítulo en realidad me gusta mucho, para mi es muy importante comprender el amor genuino, ese que no se rinde ante nada y se enfrenta a todo. Creo que todos merecemos un amor así.**

 **Por otro lado, agradeciendo mucho sus visitas y reviews, quienes tienen cuenta en este sitio saben que les contesto personalmente pero quienes están como invitados como es el caso de Pao y Andre, muchísimas gracias hermosas por leerme y darme sus opiniones, les envío un abrazo fuerte.**

 **Besos.**

 **Ale-San**


	23. VACACIONES

**Hola! De antemano les deseo un excelente fin de semana, que disfruten mucho.**

 **Este capítulo es un poco agridulce... Ya verán por qué. Empieza a hacerse un descubrimiento importante que da pie a un cambio en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **VACACIONES**

La pareja conformada por Shaoran y Sakura, habían planeado tomar un tiempo de vacaciones. La empresaria no las había tenido desde hacía tres años, vivía completamente sumergida en su trabajo antes de conocer a su novio. Gracias a él había aprendido a disfrutar un poco mas de la vida.

Su avión saldría a las 10 am del día siguiente y Shaoran aun estaba arreglando su equipaje bajo la mirada burlona de su novia.

\- No puedo creer que hasta ahora estés preparando tu equipaje.

\- Bueno, no soy como tú señorita perfección que lo tienes casi listo desde hace una semana.

\- Me gusta ser organizada y lo sabes, ahora mira, me encuentro relajada, tranquila, no como tú, pequeño desastre.

\- Ayúdame por favor.

\- No, no, no… Disfruto de mi libertad querido, además debes aprender, si te ayudo lo seguirás haciendo todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno…. Como estoy preparando el equipaje no podré preparar la cena – le dijo sonriendo triunfante, sabía que era la debilidad de Sakura-

Ella por su parte lo miró con desconcierto.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando? Qué bajo has caído.

\- No preciosa, quiero negociar contigo – se acercó a sus labios – Anda, ayúdame y prepararé lo que quieras para ti.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

\- Claro que si mi amor, tus deseos son órdenes.

\- Bueno, harás mi platillo favorito desde que tengo memoria… Perooo no te diré cuál es, debes averiguarlo.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Esas son mis condiciones Li, tómalo o déjalo.

\- Está bien… - sabía que la mejor para preparar su equipaje era Sakura, mantenía todo en perfecto orden y podría hacerlo en menos tiempo sin olvidar nada de lo necesario.

\- ¿Ahora cómo haré para averiguar el platillo de Sakura? – Pensaba el joven chino-

Tomó su celular y llamó a Fujitaka quien no contestó. Touya estaría en cirugía pues habían hablado temprano y era una intervención de varias horas por lo que no podría contestar.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Tomoyo!

\- Hola Shaoran, ¡qué milagro!

\- Hola Tomoyo, perdóname… Pero necesito un favor.

\- Ni lo intentes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sakura me acaba de llamar y me hizo jurar que no diría nada sobre su platillo favorito. ¡Estás por tu cuenta!

\- ¡No! No puedes ser tan mala, ¡ayúdame por favor!

\- ¡No puedo! Pero les deseo un muy buen viaje, no podré acompañarlos al aeropuerto, tengo demasiado trabajo pero les deseo lo mejor y que disfruten muchísimo. Adiós.

Shaoran colgó el teléfono derrotado. ¿Qué podría hacer entonces? Se paró en medio de la cocina intentando recordar….

Un rato después llegó a su memoria un picnic en la casa de los Kinomoto, celebraban el cumpleaños de Sakura y Nadeshiko extendió hacia ella un obento especial, - Para ti mi amor, es tu platillo favorito – decía la amable señora.

\- ¡Claro!

Se puso manos la obra y un rato después tenía todo dispuesto en el comedor.

\- ¡Sakura! Es hora de comer.

\- Ella ya había terminado, aparte de organizada era rápida para hacer las cosas y no tenía mayor inconveniente en preparar el equipaje de Shaoran y aunque no lo demostraba mucho, en su interior estaba eufórica. No tenía la más remota idea del lugar al que irían, él solo le había dicho que llevara ropa para frío y calor y por primera vez no se sentía en la necesidad de estar en control de todo a su alrededor, solo confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarse sorprender. Justo como se empezó a sentir en ese momento cuando sintió el delicioso aroma que llenó el lugar.

Pasó al comedor y lo encontró bellamente dispuesto y servido su platillo favorito. Pasta con camarones, algo muy sencillo pero que a ella le llenaba el corazón.

\- Espero que te gusten mi amor – le dijo con su cálida sonrisa y separando la silla de la mesa para que ella se sentara.

Posteriormente él también se ubicó frente a ella, quería ver su rostro al degustar el platillo que con tanto amor había preparado para ella, encontraba una fascinación extraña en la mujer que amaba siendo feliz aunque fuera con pequeñas cosas.

Y así era, no solo al ver aquella pasta deliciosa con camarones sino al probarla, su rostro rebelaba una satisfacción absoluta, para luego sonreírle a su pareja de manera tan encantadora que lo derretía y sabía que todo valía la pena.

\- Está delicioso mi amor, muchas gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por ayudarme.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era esto?

\- Recordé uno de tus cumpleaños, Nadeshiko lo preparó para ti cuando estábamos todos juntos en el jardín.

\- Y ¿sabes por qué me gusta tanto?

\- No, cuéntame.

\- No sé si llegaste a notar que mi madre era nula en la cocina.

\- Jajajajaja si, lo recuerdo, siempre han sido Fujitaka y Touya los expertos de la familia.

\- Bueno, aparte de la sopa para los resfriados, este era el único platillo que sabía preparar… Le ponía tanto amor, tanto empeño… Que lo convirtió en mi favorito.

Él solo la miraba, su rostro se tornaba melancólico pero igualmente dulce al recordar a su querida mamá. Dios ¡como amaba a esa mujer! Habían pasado de ser simples conocidos, a iniciar una relación clandestina y ahora compartir con ella cada aspecto de su vida. En ese corto periodo de tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Sakura para él, hasta llegar al punto de arriesgarlo todo por ella, sacrificar lo que hasta ahora había sido mas valioso para él con tal de verla bien. No concebía su vida sin esa malhumorada, autoritaria, dulce y tierna castaña de ojos verdes que había conquistado cada parte de su ser.

Terminaron la noche de manera tranquila, estaban expectantes de lo que les esperaba el día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _Todos los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Hong Kong ingresar por la sala c pasillo 4._ Decía la voz en el altavoz del aeropuerto.

\- ¿Vamos a China Shaoran?

\- Si mi amor, haremos una escala pero no será por mucho tiempo. ¿no te gusta?

\- ¡Claro que si! Me encantaría conocer el lugar donde creciste – decía la sonriente ejecutiva.

\- Vamos entonces – Shaoran la tomó de la mano para abordar el vuelo que fue muy tranquilo, aunque el joven chino sufría en su interior y no podía evitar apretar con fuerza la mano de su novia al pasar por alguna turbulencia, gesto que ella correspondía transmitiéndole seguridad.

\- _Señores pasajeros, en 10 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto Chek Lap Kok, de la ciudad de Hong Kong, les pedimos que aseguren sus cinturones y permanezcan en sus asientos. Gracias por volar con nosotros._

\- Llegamos amor.

Al abrir sus ojos verdes se encontró con el rostro alegre de su novio que la llamaba.

Hicieron su ingreso en el aeropuerto, tomaron su equipaje y caminaban tranquilamente por la sala de espera, ella se soltó de su mano por un momento para tomar su teléfono, cuando vio a dos mujeres que corrieron hacia ellos abrazándose al cuello de su novio. Ante este gesto se puso totalmente roja, sintió que el calor la recorría. ¿Quiénes eran ese par de locas que se atrevían a abalanzarse de esa manera sobre su novio?.

\- Jajajajaja Sakura, ellas son….

\- ¿Es ella Xiao - Lang?

Ahora estaban mirándola de una manera curiosa, profunda, la estaban estudiando y Sakura no supo qué decir ante este gesto.

\- Es… ¡Preciosa!

\- ¿Verdad que sí?

Ahora era la ojiverde el objeto de su desbordado cariño, la abrazaban y miraban de arriba abajo.

\- Ya suéltenla, la están asustando – decía Shaoran riendo-

\- Perdónanos hermanito, ¡pero es que estamos tan felices! – decía la que al parecer era la menor de las dos mujeres.

\- Gracias Feimei.

Sakura aún lucía aturdida, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. ¿Hermanito?

\- ¿Dijeron hermanito, Shaoran?

\- Así es mi amor – dijo poniéndose a su lado y tomando su mano- Ellas son mis hermanas Feimei y Fuutie

La castaña por fin lo comprendía pero su sonrojo era aún más evidente, ya no por rabia sino vergüenza al haber pensado de esa manera – Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto – saludó haciendo una reverencia.

\- Sakurita, ¡estamos tan felices de conocerte por fin! Shaoran nos ha hablado tanto de ti, desde que ustedes tuvieron la amabilidad de tenerlo con su familia en Japón, siempre ha sentido gran admiración por ti.

Ahora si era cierto que estaba roja hasta las orejas, si bien sabía que los sentimientos de Shaoran se remontaban a esa época, no tenía conocimiento de que las hermanas de su ahora novio también lo sabían.

\- Vamos muchachas, no le digan eso que mi pequeña Sakura es muy tímida.

\- Bueno hermanito, el auto nos está esperando, ya todo está listo en la mansión para ustedes.

\- Gracias. Vamos Sakura – la tomó de la mano saliendo por fin del lugar y abordando la limusina que les esperaba a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Llegaron a la gran mansión, a pesar de que Sakura había estado toda su vida acostumbrada a estar en lugares bellos y lujosos, ese lugar era simplemente hermoso e imponente, arquitectura característica china, jardines enormes que denotaban el orden con el que se llevaba aquel lugar. Las hermanas de Li ingresaron al lugar sonrientes y alegres.

\- Vamos, no seas tímida Sakurita, tenemos un banquete preparado en su honor, hace un año el ingrato de Xiao Lang no nos visitaba.

Al entrar a la mansión, un grupo de niños empezó a corretear a su alrededor, el rostro de Shaoran se alegró en el acto.

\- ¡Tio Xiao Lang! – gritaban los pequeñuelos. 5 chicos en total.

\- ¡Hola mis pequeños! – El feliz tío se ponía al nivel de los niños para llenarlos de abrazos y besos.

La mas pequeña de ellas miró con sus enormes ojos a la recién llegada y haló del pantalón de su tío. – Tio Xiao, ¿ella es tía Sakura?

Antes de que el ambarino pudiera responder a la interrogante de la pequeña, su novia se puso frente a la niña brindándole una sonrisa – Si así deseas, sí, seré tu tía Sakura.

La pequeña la abrazó fuertemente, gesto que la japonesa correspondió al instante. Al ver esto, los demás pequeños se abalanzaron sobre ella quien reía alegremente ante el cariño expresado por los niños.

\- Ya basta niños, dejen a nuestra invitada tranquila – ordenaba Fuutie- Vamos Sakura, te llevaré a tu habitación, el mayordomo ya llevó el equipaje para que puedas refrescarte y descansar antes de pasar a cenar.

\- Muchas gracias, han sido muy amables y hospitalarios.

\- Gracias Fuutie – esta vez era Shaoran quien hablaba- Nos llamas cuando sea la hora de cenar.

La pareja se dirigió a la amplia y hermosa habitación destinada para ellos.

\- Shaoran, ¿por qué no me dijiste que veríamos a tus hermanas?

\- Mi amor, era una sorpresa, en realidad no lo tenía planeado pero son tan insistentes – dijo rodando los ojos- Hace poco más de un año no las venía a visitar.

\- Me hubiese encantado traer regalos para ellas y tus sobrinitos, son unos niños muy dulces.

\- La verdad me preocupé cuando llegaron corriendo, no sabía que te gustaban los niños.

\- ¡Claro que me gustan! A pesar de que no tengo niños con quienes compartir, pero siempre me han gustado.

\- Y les caíste muy bien, estoy seguro. ¿Quieres que descansemos un rato? O prefieres que bajemos y estar un poco más con la familia.

\- Deseo aprovechar el tiempo, pero primero me voy a bañar y a cambiarme y estaré lista.

\- Yo haré lo mismo.

Un rato después la pareja se reunió con todos en el salón; los niños corrían de un lado a otro mientras Sakura reía acompañada por sus cuñadas que sostenían gruesos álbumes de fotos, al igual que en la oficina y apartamento de Shaoran, tenían muchas fotografías, cada una de ellas tenía una historia del pequeño torpe y distraído, único varón de la familia, el consentido de los Li.

\- ¿Ves esta Sakurita? Ese día era el cumpleaños de Feimei y la fiesta era en el jardín, Xiao era muy pequeño pero muy curioso, no sabemos cómo consiguió una silla y trató de subirse a la mesa para alcanzar el pastel. El caso es que la silla se volteó y este pequeño travieso cayó con mesa y todo, y claro… El pastel le quedó embarrado en la cabeza.

Sakura reía con todas las ganas mientras su novio la miraba desde el otro lado del salón – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Entonces torpe desde chiquito! Jajajajaj ojalá lo vieran en el laboratorio, ¡es el terror!

Todos se encontraban alegres departiendo hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, los cuñados de Shaoran se unieron al grupo después de salir del trabajo, se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. La velada transcurrió tan tranquila y amena que Sakura se sentía en casa.

Bastante tarde en la noche cada quien se retiró a sus habitaciones.

\- Mañana iremos a un lugar especial mi amor – decía Shaoran-

\- ¿Sabes algo? Me están gustando tus sorpresas.

\- Esa es precisamente la idea… Aunque no estaremos mucho aquí, solo esta semana.

\- ¿En serio? Ayyy es una lástima, de verdad que tu familia es maravillosa, son igual de cálidos que tú.

\- Me alegro mucho que mi familia te haya agradado.

\- Es muy lindo ver como a pesar de haber experimentado la pérdida de sus padres y dos de tus hermanas, evocan sus recuerdos con tanta alegría. Yo… Sinceramente no sé si algún día pueda hacer lo mismo al recordar a mamá… Poder hablar a nuestros hijos sin que la tristeza se refleje en mí.

\- ¿Nuestros hijos?

Ella al percatarse de lo que había dicho se sonrojó en el acto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

\- No… ¿No lo habías pensado? – preguntó ella tímidamente-

\- Claro que si mi amor, pero sinceramente no pensé que estuviera en tus planes.

\- Y… es que… no estaba… Antes de ti en realidad no tenía muchos planes respecto a mi vida personal.

Él no dijo nada, solo la abrazó con fuerza por un rato para luego susurrarle suavemente – Como te dije antes, quiero todo contigo… No perderme nada y hacerte feliz, con cada fibra de mí ser Sakura Kinomoto.

La castaña solo sonrió aferrándose a su amado. No mucho rato después quedó dormida en los brazos del ambarino mientras él la contemplaba en silencio. Por primera vez se daba permiso de soñar en una familia con ella, antes solo veía a Sakura y él, pero así, como era él, soñador empedernido podía imaginarse una familia completa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teniendo en cuenta el cálido clima de la isla, Sakura había dejado de lado su vestimenta tradicional elegante y exclusiva. Tenía un hermoso vestido floreado de tiras y escote de corazón, llevaba puesta la cadenita que le dio Shaoran; el atuendo llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla y unas lindas sandalias a juego con el vestido. Su cabello estaba suelto con un pequeño listón a modo de diadema.

Su novio quedó boquiabierto al verla, estaba deslumbrante, preciosa, mucho más relajada y dulce. Tan parecida a la Sakura de la que se enamoró años atrás.

\- Estás… Absolutamente hermosa.

\- Y tú te ves muy bien – se empinó hasta alcanzar los labios de su novio en un tierno y cálido beso.

\- Vamos preciosa.

Subieron a un auto deportivo muy hermoso y emprendieron su camino. Sakura contemplaba la ciudad con mucho cuidado, nunca había estado allí, siempre eran otras personas las que hacían ese tipo de viajes y ahora ella lo disfrutaba por placer. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el cálido viento jugaba con su cabello.

\- Llegamos

\- ¿Eh? – ella miró a su alrededor y no había nada, era solo un lugar al lado de la carretera con muchos árboles.

\- Vamos -tomó su mano sacándola del auto, aún sin ella comprender qué sucedía, caminaron por entre los árboles con cuidado de no caerse, hasta que llegaron a un claro que daba una vista preciosa del mar.

\- Aquí es – dijo él

\- Es… Es bellísimo Shaoran.

Él se sentó en la hierba sacando algunas cosas del maletín que traía. Extendió una manta donde Sakura se sentó cómodamente sin dejar de contemplar la inmensidad del mar frente a ella. Shaoran continuaba sacando algunos snacks.

\- Amor, ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?

\- Lo descubrí una vez siendo adolescente, me escapé del colegio ejejeje sé que no está bien pero las clases me parecían tremendamente aburridas. Cuando vi que me estaban buscando me escondí entre los árboles encontrándome con esto. Recuerdo que esa primera tarde estuve mirando al cielo durante horas pensando en lo que sería mi vida en un futuro.

\- Y ¿qué pensaste?

\- No solo lo pensé, lo escribí jjejejeje – sacó una pequeña libreta un poco ajada y vieja – Mira.

Era como un listado con lo que se iba proponiendo. Primero estudiar medicina.

\- Es muy linda Shaoran.

\- Si, cada vez que regresaba de Japón venía acá con esta libreta y hacía una revisión de mis sueños. Mira esta hoja.

La chica leyó con atención las cortas líneas escritas en una hoja solitaria.

 _"_ _Traer a Sakura Kinomoto"_ – ¿En serio?

\- Claro que si… Eres mi sueño desde hace mucho.

Ella no supo qué decir… Solo tomó su mano y se acostó sobre el cesped, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

\- ¿Qué sueñas ahora Shaoran?

\- Ser feliz y hacerte feliz

\- ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?

El joven médico se incorporó tomando la mano de ella e invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Posteriormente se arrodilló sacando de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo, Sakura al verlo palideció y era incapaz de articular palabra, solo monosílabos.

\- Sha.. yo.. no, yo no…

\- Tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, solo quiero pedirte que me permitas amarte, estar a tu lado sin importar qué… Yo – dijo mirando al océano frente a él – Yo no necesito un papel para amarte Sakura, lo he hecho desde que te conozco y creo que lo haré el resto de mi vida; solo deseo estar contigo y que tú quieras compartir este camino a mi lado.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron tendidos en el suelo. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca y permanecían abrazados.

\- Claro que si Shaoran, quiero estar contigo siempre – se acercó para besarlo con intensidad.

Fue una tarde maravillosa para ellos, comieron, conversaron, compartieron las vivencias de Shaoran de Hong – Kong y regresaron cuando la noche empezaba a caer.

Las hermanas de Shaoran esperaban su llegada para la cena y se sintieron gratamente sorprendidas al ver la mano de Sakura luciendo el anillo que era de su madre. No iban a decir nada al respecto pero se sentían muy felices de ver a su pequeño (no tan pequeño) hermanito tan feliz y pleno.

El resto de la semana avanzó sin ningún contratiempo, antes bien, disfrutaron de la mutua compañía y la relación entre Sakura y sus cuñadas se hizo más estrecha; fue feliz al sentirse tan bien acogida, los sentía como su familia y de ser por ella no se habrían ido tan pronto; pero ya Shaoran tenía un itinerario de viaje que quería respetar para no arruinar todo lo que él había preparado para ella.

De China salieron hacia el medio oriente donde estuvieron una semana, la llevó a todos los lugares que ya conocía, se fascinó al verla con un vestido típico de la región, cubriendo su rostro y dejando a la vista solo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Posteriormente fueron a las islas griegas, y estuvieron un mes completo viajando por Europa; pero lastimosamente debían regresar a la realidad, habían estado un mes y medio fuera de Tokio y había asuntos importantes que demandaban su atención.

Llegaron un jueves; querían pasar el fin de semana en casa y descansar antes de reincorporarse a sus labores.

\- Amor, necesito ir al laboratorio antes, me acompañas o deseas ir directo a descansar.

\- Vamos, yo te acompaño.

Se dirigieron al hospital de Tokio y antes de llegar al sector donde se ubicaba su oficina y laboratorio, escucharon las voces de personas que discutían, reconocieron la voz de sus amigos, Meiling, Eriol y Touya. El rostro de Shaoran cambió por completo y corrió hacia aquel lugar seguido por Sakura.

\- ¡Shaoran! – Dijo Meiling en voz alta – Te estábamos llamando a tu celular.

\- Me acabo de bajar del avión, aun no lo enciendo… ¿Quiénes son estas personas?.

\- Doctor Li – hablaba uno de los desconocidos en el lugar- Estamos en este lugar como parte de un proceso disciplinario abierto en su contra por violación grave del código de ética profesional; por lo tanto, le será retirada su licencia médica y este laboratorio queda clausurado hasta que la situación se aclare.

El rostro de Shaoran era completamente serio pero no sorprendido. Aquel hombre continuó.

\- Se ha abierto un proceso en su contra, por lo cual no puede ejercer profesionalmente en ningún lugar en tanto esto se aclare. La Dra Yuang y el Dr Hiragizawa también hacen parte de la investigación.

\- ¡No! No por favor, ellos no hacen parte de lo que me acusan, solo yo soy responsable, la Dra Yuang ha obrado de manera intachable en todo el proceso así como el Dr. Hiragizawa quien ha estado siempre pendiente de que todo se haga de la mejor manera… El error es mío.

\- ¡Shaoran no digas nada! – Ordenaba Sakura- Ya mismo vienen para acá nuestros abogados. Y ustedes señores, les pido que se retiren, ya hicieron lo que querían, esto… Lo que quiera que sea, se resolverá en los tribunales.

Aquellos hombres se retiraron bajo el desconcierto de los presentes. No pudieron siquiera entrar a la oficina pues toda la documentación quedaba bajo custodia, así que en la sala de espera se sentó el médico ante la mirada triste de sus amigos, Sakura se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- No te preocupes mi amor, sea lo que sea este mal entendido se va a resolver.

Él la miró con tristeza – No es un mal entendido.

Ella lo observó desconcertada – Explícame por favor.

Ahora Touya intervino mirando a sus colegas – Lo mejor será que los dejemos solos, deben hablar sobre este tema.

El silencio reinaba en la pequeña sala, Shaoran miraba hacia el vacío mientras Sakura preguntaba insistente sobre lo que estaba pasando.

\- Esto no es un juego Shaoran, necesito que me digas qué es lo que está pasando, ¿por qué dices que no es un malentendido?, ¿por qué cerraron tu laboratorio y te suspendieron la licencia?

\- …..

\- ¡Shaoran respóndeme!

\- …..

Sakura no se caracterizaba por ser la mas paciente de las mujeres, todo lo contrario, solía ser explosiva y detestaba que le ocultaran cosas, pero con Shaoran debía hacer uso de toda su templanza con el fin de poderlo ayudar, pues era evidente que estaba sufriendo; se veía consternado.

Así que se arrodilló frente a él, quien continuaba con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, tomó el rostro del galeno entre sus manos y lo miró con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

\- Mi amor, tú siempre has estado a mi lado para cuidarme y protegerme de todo, ahora quiero ser yo quien te ayude en este momento difícil. Por favor, déjame, permíteme compartir tu carga, sea cual sea.

Ella no podía soportar esa mirada de tristeza de Shaoran.

\- Sakura, perdóname.

\- ¿Qué te perdone?

\- Si, te he defraudado, pero créeme que no tuve otra opción, de verdad… No había otro camino. No me arrepiento de lo que hice aunque me siento muy triste. Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

\- Shaoran por favor, necesito saber qué es.

El muchacho respiró profundo invitando a su novia a sentarse a su lado.

\- Solo pido que no me odies Sakura.

 **Bueno... Aquí va, no se si lo recuerdan pero desde dos capítulos atrás se habla de un secreto de Shaoran, ya empezaremos a revelarlo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, amé escribirlo por muchos motivos...**

 **Besos mis queridos lectores, reitero mis buenos deseos para este fin de semana y pues... Nada, nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Ale-San**


	24. LA MEDIDA DEL AMOR

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **LA MEDIDA DEL AMOR**

Llegaron al apartamento casi en la noche. Ambos estaban agotados, no solo por el viaje sino por todo lo que había sucedido; no habían cruzado una sola palabra desde que salieron del hospital y tuvieron su encuentro con los abogados.

FLASHBACK.

Sakura estaba bien dispuesta a escuchar lo que su novio tenía que confesarle. ¿Qué podía ser tan horrible para que él pensara que podría llegar a odiarlo?.

El joven médico tomó las manos de su novia con ternura y las besó para iniciar su relato.

\- Sakura yo…

\- Disculpe doctor – había pasado la asistente- Los abogados de la señorita Kinomoto ya están acá.

\- Hágalos pasar por favor – intervenía la ejecutiva poniéndose de pie preparada para recibirlos.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto – saludaron dos hombres de aspecto serio, eran los encargados de recibir todos los casos legales en la compañía gerenciaba por Sakura y darían un primer concepto del caso.

Cuando se pudieron acomodar en el pequeño espacio que servía de recibidor, Shaoran empezó a relatar a los abogados los acontecimientos que lo tenían en ese embrollo.

\- Bueno señores, todo empezó unos meses atrás; la señorita Kinomoto aquí a mi lado fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que yo llevo investigando de manera exclusiva hace ya cuatro años. La señora Nadeshiko a quien ustedes conocieron bien, perdió la vida a causa de esa enfermedad. A inicios de este año se inició un ensayo clínico con un medicamento, obtuvimos la licencia para dicho ensayo pero se envió una solicitud para que a la señorita Kinomoto se le proporcionara el medicamento y no fuera por sorteo. Dicha solicitud fue negada.

De igual manera se incluyó como una de las pacientes que harían parte del estudio y se hizo el sorteo. Yo, fui retirado de dicha investigación pues la junta consideró que podía haber cierto sesgo que afectara la investigación; por lo cual encargaron a la señorita Meiling Yuang que es genetista de liderar dicho ensayo.

Un tiempo después, Sakura empezó a experimentar ciertos síntomas que no sabíamos a qué se debían, si era una reacción al medicamento o estaba mostrando síntomas de la enfermedad, lo cual encendió las alarmas, pues desde que empiece a desarrollar síntomas la enfermedad es fatal.

Señores yo… Estaba desesperado, así que acudí a la dra Yuang para pedirle que me dijera si Sakura estaba entre los pacientes que recibían el medicamento o el placebo, ella no quiso decírmelo al principio, pero vio mi desesperación y me rebeló que… Ella – señaló a la castaña a su lado- señores, ella es la mujer de mi vida y estaba recibiendo el placebo. Sabía que la perdería, si no recibía ese medicamento que era nuestra única esperanza.

Sakura a su lado lloraba con una de sus manos puestas en su boca para acallar los sollozos.

Shaoran continuó su relato no sin antes respirar profundo – Después de eso.. Yo… Tomé la decisión de… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza- Incluir a Sakura en el grupo de personas que recibían el medicamento.

Los abogados lo miraban con atención. Era una situación realmente difícil, pues era obvio para ellos el gran amor que el médico sentía por la ejecutiva, lo había llevado incluso a tirar por la borda la carrera y el prestigio que había luchado tantos años por conseguir.

Sakura se levantó y empezó a caminar por el pequeño espacio, se le notaba desconcertada, nerviosa.

\- Bueno señores, dígannos por favor cuál es el paso a seguir – decía la joven de ojos verdes.

\- Este es un caso complejo – decía el abogado que parecía tener más edad- El código de ética es algo invaluable para cualquier profesional y la violación del mismo acarrea sanciones delicadas para quien incurre esta falta. Si me permiten, conozco un colega experto en este tipo de casos, le instruiré sobre lo que está sucediendo y le contactaremos lo mas pronto posible para empezar a armar la defensa, ¿Les parece bien?

\- Como usted diga doctor, pero por favor, necesito que prioricen esto, cualquier caso de la compañía trasládenlo a un buffete particular, no me interesa. Shaoran es nuestra prioridad ahora.

\- Así será señorita Kinomoto y no se preocupen, sé que ahora las cosas se ven difíciles pero encontraremos una manera de resolverlo.

\- Gracias.

Ambos hombres salieron del lugar y Sakura recogió su bolso para seguirles, sintió el agarre de su novio pero no lo miró.

\- Shaoran… No quiero hablar ahora, vamos a casa.

Él se sintió morir al verla así, sabía que la había defraudado, no conocía persona más ética y correcta que Sakura, para ella el fin no justificaba los medios.

FIN FLASHBACK

Pusieron el equipaje en la entrada, Sakura entró directo a la habitación mientras Shaoran encendió la chimenea.

Él se sentó frente al fuego en la alfombra, con una copa de vinotinto en su mano observándola sin tomar siquiera un sorbo, meditaba en torno a todo lo sucedido ese día, sabía que todo se iba a descubrir tarde o temprano. Pero estaba tan feliz, todo era perfecto y de un momento a otro se tornó en una oscura realidad. Todo por lo que había luchado en la vida, se había esforzado tanto… No era que se arrepintiera, de ninguna manera. Sakura era más importante que cualquier posición o título, pero era la actitud de ella la que le había dolido, sentía mucho el defraudarla.

En medio de su reflexión, una lágrima corría lentamente por su mejilla… Pero también sintió un cálido abrazo y el rostro de la mujer que amaba junto al suyo.

\- Shaoran mi amor, perdóname por causarte tanto dolor.

Él no dijo nada en ese momento, solo se dejó envolver por su abrazo y estuvieron así, en silencio por un rato.

\- Sé que te decepcioné Sakura.

En ese momento ella se puso de rodillas frente a él.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Si, sé que te defraudé por mi proceder y por eso es lógico que estés enojada conmigo.

\- Mi amor, ¡yo no estoy enojada contigo! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Yo… Yo me siento terriblemente en deuda, lo arriesgaste todo por mí y yo nunca he podido compensártelo.

\- Sakura, no digas eso ni en broma, tu sola existencia conmigo o sin mí, es un regalo, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti en ella. Todo lo demás… títulos, posesiones, lo que sea, es pequeño en comparación contigo. Todo lo que hago no es para que te sientas en deuda, lo hago porque te amo, te amo como a nada y como a nadie y lo que pasó… No puedo negarte que me entristece, pero lo que me tenía realmente mal era pensar que llegaras a odiarme o despreciarme por mi comportamiento.

\- Eres un tonto Shaoran Li, estamos en esto juntos y pondré todo mi esfuerzo, todo lo que pueda hacer para sacarte de esta.

Se abrazaron frente a aquella cálida chimenea cuyo calor no era comparable con el fuego existente en los corazones que allí latían al unísono, bajo un mismo sentimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado ya una semana desde estos acontecimientos, tanto Eriol como Meiling habían retornado a sus labores pues se corroboró que no hubo en ellos participación en las acciones del Dr Li.

Sakura también había regresado a trabajar, aunque se le notaba estresada e intranquila por la situación de su novio, se desconcentraba con frecuencia y había cometido errores que no eran normales en ella.

\- Señorita Kinomoto.

-….

\- Sakura

-….

La asistente puso su mano en el hombro de su jefa para tratar de llamar su atención.

\- Ehh? Qué sucede Rika.

\- Discúlpame Sakura, pero los abogados están aquí, dicen que necesitan hablar con ustedes lo más pronto posible.

\- Si, gracias, llama por favor a Shaoran y dile que venga.

Siguió a la sala de juntas donde se encontraban los abogados. En esos pocos días habían traído una serie de expertos en este tipo de asuntos uno de ellos estadounidense, otro británico y uno más de Suiza quien conocía a la perfección a Shaoran y su reconocimiento en el área de la medicina, este último se había propuesto sacar a su amigo galeno de este dilema en el que se encontraba.

Un rato después ingresó Shaoran al lugar y empezaron a plantear lo que sería su defensa. Al llegar reconoció a su amigo Peter Kirchner con quien compartió muchos momentos de aventuras en el país donde vivió por varios años.

El rostro del galeno se alegró en el acto y se dirigió a él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Peter amigo, que alegría que estés aquí, pero siento mucho que sea en estas circunstancias tan…

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, no te niego que si me dejaste muy ofendido al irte de Suiza de esa manera tan intempestiva pero te perdono.

\- Sakura – llamó a su novia- Te presento al dr Peter Kichner, un gran amigo abogado vive en Suiza. Peter, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, gerente del consorcio Kinomoto Amamya y mi novia.

\- Mucho gusto señor Kirchner, es un placer tenerle acá y que haga parte del equipo de defensa de Shaoran, pero qué les parece si nos unimos a sus colegas e iniciamos la reunión.

Así lo hicieron, Shaoran estaba al lado de Sakura y al otro lado su amigo; el jefe del equipo empezó su intervención.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, Dr Li, como pueden ver se han unido a nosotros dos abogados de mucho renombre expertos en este tipo de casos. Nuestro plan de acción es el siguiente: Realizaremos entrevistas a todas las personas que han trabajado con el Dr Li durante los últimos años, tanto en Suiza como aquí en Japón, buscamos que se fortalezca su credibilidad y enfatizar en el hecho de que es un caso sin precedentes y los motivos que lo llevaron a hacer esto… Mas allá de lo… Pues de lo sentimental.

\- Entiendo, ¿ya se les ha notificado sobre cuándo será la audiencia?

\- Verá señorita Kinomoto, este tipo de audiencias suelen tardar meses para ser programadas, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que tanto el laboratorio y el ensayo clínico siguieron su ritmo, podríamos decir que no tienen ningún afán en resolver el caso del señor Li.

Shaoran lucía preocupado ante esto ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían dejarlo en esas condiciones? Pero fue su novia quien expresó con palabras esta preocupación.

\- No, eso no nos sirve. Debe existir la manera de adelantar esa audiencia y resolver esa situación pronto. ¿Cuánto consideran ustedes que podrían tardarse en obtener el material probatorio para armar la defensa?

\- Todos los abogados se mostraban reflexivos.

\- Unos… Tres meses… - decía el jefe de abogados-

Pero en ese momento Peter intervino – Si me disculpan, contando con un buen equipo legal, no es necesario tanto tiempo, creo que en un mes podríamos tener armada una buena defensa.

\- ¿Un mes? Está usted loco? – refutaba otro de los abogados-

\- ¡Claro que si! No son muchas las personas a entrevistar y en el caso de que si lo fueran, no es necesario que todos hagamos las indagatorias, contrataremos mas abogados, asistentes legales, lo que sea necesario. Señores, ustedes deben entender la situación del señor Li, yo lo conozco hace algunos años y se lo mucho que ha luchado por eso, no podemos simplemente dejarlo ahí y hacerlo todo a nuestro ritmo.

\- Gracias Dr Kichner, es justamente el tipo de abogados que estoy buscando – decía Sakura – Si alguno de ustedes no se siente en la capacidad de afrontar este reto y en ese lapso de tiempo, le pido por favor de un paso al lado, queremos contar con el mejor equipo legal. Recuerden que el dinero no es ni será ningún problema y deseo que desde ahora usted – señaló a Peter- sea el líder del equipo. Usted tendrá total libertad de organizarlos como desee y de prescindir de cualquiera si lo considera necesario, cuenta con mi total respaldo y autoridad.

Todos los demás asintieron y aceptaron los plazos acordados, harían una solicitud al tribunal para que atendieran su caso en el menor tiempo posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la comodidad de su apartamento se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran y su invitado, el abogado Kichner. La pareja lo había invitado a cenar como gesto de agradecimiento por su oportuna intervención y apoyo al caso que corcernía al médico.

Mientras Shaoran se encontraba ocupado en la cocina, su novia y amigo estaban en el balcón del pent house disfrutando del clima veraniego que en combinación con la preciosa vista de las luces de la ciudad de Tokio brindaba un ambiente de tranquilidad y calma.

\- ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Shaoran? – indagaba Sakura-

\- Creo… que hace unos 4 años o un poco más, estaba en el tren iba rumbo a Francia y entablamos una conversación, no lo pude evitar este tipo tiene una especie de imán con las personas, de inmediato nos hicimos amigos y compartimos mucho estos años.

\- Ya veo, si, tienes razón, él es un hombre que tiene la facultad de agradar a todos, a mi… A mi me ha cambiado la vida.

El joven abogado sonrió y continuó – Él te quiere mucho.

\- Si, lo se. Me lo demuestra todos los días.

\- Pero no solo lo digo por ahora…

\- ¿A qué te refieres entonces?

\- En Suiza, todo el tiempo hablaba de ti. "a Sakura le encantaría esto" "Sakura hacía eso"… "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" durante estos años de verdad tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte.

A estas alturas Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada. – Lo dices en serio?

\- Si… Pero ahora no puedo culparlo, disculpa mi sinceridad pero eres una mujer impactante; no solo eres hermosa, también elegante, inteligente, tienes ese aire de autoridad… Ahora lo entiendo.

¿Era su impresión o estaba coqueteando con ella?

\- Agradezco tus cumplidos y te voy a decir otra cosa que también es totalmente cierta. Nadie en este mundo es como él, lo amo como sé que no amaré a nadie jamás, porque él… Shaoran me regresó a la vida, me ha hecho feliz y estaré a su lado sin importar qué.

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo antes las afirmaciones de la joven de ojos verdes.

\- Era justo lo que quería escuchar – empezó a mirar al horizonte – se que soné insinuante Sakura, pero era mi propósito indagar un poco sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi amigo, perdona pero quería estar seguro. ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que arriesgó por ti?

Sakura inclinó su rostro – Lo sé, me duele mucho verlo en esta situación por mi culpa.

\- No te culpes por favor, fue su decisión, pero… Aunque no lo quise decir en la reunión de hoy… La situación no es fácil, necesitaremos un milagro para salir bien librados de esto; conozco a Shaoran y quiero darle esperanzas de que todo va a salir bien, aunque yo mismo no estoy seguro de ello. Pero lo más importante, es que pase lo que pase pueda contar contigo y con el amor que se tienen.

\- Gracias Peter, de verdad, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi saber que alguien a quien le importa se ocupará de esto… Ya ves que los demás abogados solo cumplen su trabajo, sin ningún otro tipo de interés.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, si algo te puedo asegurar es que se hará todo lo posible y encontraremos la manera pero lo lograremos.

\- ¿De que hablan tanto ustedes dos? – se acercó Shaoran abrazando a su novia-

\- De ti mi amor…

\- Así es, le contaba de nuestras aventuras por Europa.

\- Eso me parece muy bien, ya pueden pasar a cenar.

Como siempre, se había lucido con el menú; departieron hasta altas horas de la noche olvidando por un rato las difíciles circunstancias que les reunían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Su corazón latía con fuerza, en ese momento tomaba la mano de su novia con fuerza; estaba aterrado, ese parecía ser un momento irreal.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron al llegar al quinto piso del ayuntamiento donde se realizaría la audiencia preliminar donde buscaban esclarecer el caso del doctor e investigador Li Shaoran. Para su sorpresa el lugar estaba lleno, habían asistido sus pacientes; cosa que aumentó más su nerviosismo, pues pensó que lo culpaban o querrían verlo hundido por lo que había hecho; pero para su sorpresa, cada uno de ellos lo miraban con admiración y gratitud, a su paso hacían pequeñas reverencias y le sonreían en señal de apoyo.

También estaban sus amigos y sus dos hermanas habían venido de China. Todo esto lo sobrecogió y se sintió afortunado. No estaba solo. Por su parte, Sakura no había soltado su mano en ningún momento. Ella también estaba nerviosa, pero había aprendido a lidiar con esas situaciones desde hacía años, por lo cual lo ocultaba muy bien.

\- Tomen asiento por favor. Se da inicio a la audiencia preliminar sobre el caso 138652 por "mala praxis" "faltas graves al código de ética profesional" y "falsificación de estudio clínico" contra el doctor Li Shaoran.

Cada palabra dicha anteriormente le dolió profundamente al joven Li, pero al ver a los ojos a la mujer de su vida comprendía que pasara lo que pasara había valido la pena.

La audiencia transcurrió con normalidad mientras iban pasando poco a poco los testigos por parte del comité médico, todo lo que decían en contra de Shaoran buscaba desacreditarlo y así mismo a la labor que había desempeñado durante años.

\- Creo que es todo por hoy, nos reuniremos de nuevo la próxima semana y escucharemos los testimonios de la defensa con el fin de dar sentencia lo más pronto posible.

Cabe añadir que los ánimos de Shaoran estaban totalmente por el suelo, pero allí estaba ella, su Sakura, que no había dado un paso atrás, con decisión tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo y estaba al tanto de cada situación por pequeña que esta fuera.

\- Shaoran, amigo, ya verás que todo se va a resolver.

\- Touya, tú escuchaste todas las cosas que dijeron sobre mi, parece que olvidaran todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que he puesto en esto, los resultados obtenidos en un área que nadie más quería estudiar. Siento que he desperdiciado mi tiempo.

\- No digas eso, mira, también estaban los pacientes del ensayo clínico, bastaba ver en sus rostros la gratitud hacia ti y el respaldo. No importa lo que esos señores de la junta tengan por decir, lo que has hecho va a trascender independientemente de que puedas continuar con la investigación, abriste el camino, diste los primeros pasos.

\- Gracias Touya, y si, de verdad a veces me siento mal al respecto, pero cuando recuerdo los motivos… Puedo decirte que me siento tranquilo, verla a ella sonreír, seguir viviendo con tranquilidad, estar a su lado… Todo vale la pena.

El hermano de Sakura sonrió a Shaoran mas como un gesto de gratitud a todo lo que había hecho por ella, para nadie era un secreto que sin la intervención de Li, es posible que la condición de su hermana hubiese empeorado a una velocidad alarmante.

\- Vamos mi amor? Ya hablé con los abogados, nos reuniremos mañana en la empresa para repasar unos asuntos.

\- Claro que si, vámonos entonces.

Se dirigieron ambos al apartamento; aunque habían insistido, las hermanas de Shaoran se habían alojado en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad aduciendo no querer importunar a la pareja.

El resto del día Sakura se dedicó al cuidado de su novio, le dolía sobremanera verlo triste y si de ella dependiera haría todo lo posible porque esto cambiara.

Cada día retomaba sus habilidades en el piano, el ambarino disfrutaba mucho el escuchar cada nota emitida por el instrumento en manos de su novia, parecía que ella transmitiera su dulzura y amor en cada una de las teclas y él se sentía feliz.

\- Amor, tienes un nivel excelente, si no estuvieras dedicada a la empresa seguro serías famosa y darías conciertos por el mundo.

\- Tú siempre tan soñador… Pero en algo tienes razón, me encantaría dedicarme a algo que amara de verdad, que no constituyera para mi una carga o me causara molestias y estrés.

Ambos guardaron silencio sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Cenaron con tranquilidad y fueron a dormir, pero en ella persistía esa sensación de incomodidad, replanteaba su vida, lo que hacía cada día corriendo por defender los intereses de otros; si bien, sabía que su familia también se veía beneficiada. ¿Era necesario que ella fuera quien se sacrificara?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- buenos días caballeros – saludaba la ejecutiva ingresando a la sala de juntas para reunirse con los abogados-

\- Señorita Kinomoto, muy buenos días – saludaban los hombres presentes con una reverencia ante la recién llegada-

\- Siéntense por favor, Shaoran no tarda en llegar, al parecer tuvo problemas con su vehículo. Pero podemos ir adelantando nosotros.

\- Bueno Sakura – intervenía el abogado europeo- según lo que escuchamos en la primera audiencia el caso de la parte acusadora está basado en la ética, y no me malentiendan, es muy importante, pero no hay un solo testimonio que vaya contra Shaoran, tengo entendido que han tratado de contactar a la paciente que… Pues que tenía tu lugar en el estudio.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y ellos lograron contactarla?

Una sonrisa ladina aparecía en los labios del abogado – Ellos no, pero nosotros si y créeme, será una gran sorpresa.

En ese momento ingresaba Shaoran corriendo al lugar.

\- disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas con mi auto.

\- Bienvenido mi amor, justamente Peter nos estaba dando una excelente noticia, parece que encontró a la persona que estaba en la prueba y que… Pues reemplazaste por mi.

\- ¿Cómo la encontraron? – dijo sin disimular su sorpresa-

\- Shaoran, ¿tú sabías donde estaba?

\- Esto… - inclinó su cabeza-

\- Y ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Miren, el que la haya elegido a ella no fue al azar, la conocí en la entrevista. Como ustedes saben, a mi no me permitieron estar en ellas pues me apartaron del estudio desde su inicio. Pero cuando estaba en el hospital me visitó en la oficina para hacerme unas preguntas sobre la enfermedad. Tiene 68 años, ha sido diagnosticada erróneamente en diversas ocasiones y…

\- ¿Qué pasó Shaoran?

\- Ella… Ella no quería seguir intentando más, dijo que estaba cansada pero que lo hacía por sus hijos que luchaban incansablemente por ayudarla.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

\- Entonces…

\- Si, tiempo después nos encontramos de nuevo, ellos estaban saliendo del proceso de administración del medicamento, justamente ese día Meiling me había informado que a Sakura se le estaba administrando el placebo. Ella entró a mi oficina sin que yo me diera cuenta y me vio muy triste.

\- Ya veo – decía un pensativo Peter- Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan renuente a declarar y por qué no habías dicho nada Shaoran.

\- Si… Ella, ese día que nos vimos en la oficina, no pude evitar contarle mi situación, fue muy reconfortante para mi, en algún momento ella sugirió que hiciera este cambio, obviamente yo le expliqué por qué no se podía hacer, los muchos problemas que me acarrearía, pero insistió y bueno… yo…. Me sentía tan desesperado…

Sakura tomó la mano de su novio mientras transcurría con su relato.

\- Es por eso que se me dificulta pensar en que ella haya accedido a testificar, esa fue la condición: que sus hijos no podían enterarse que ella prácticamente había renunciado al tratamiento.

\- Pero… Así es Shaoran, fue difícil encontrarla no te lo niego, la señora había cambiado de dirección y sus datos de contacto, afortunadamente contamos con el personal idóneo y yo personalmente hablé con ella y le informé de tu situación y me dijo que estaba dispuesta.

\- Bueno, pero me preocupa que sea nuestra única opción ¿Y si se arrepiente y decide no aparecer?... No lo sé, me parece muy arriesgado.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, no te niego que es nuestro As bajo la manga, pero no es nuestro único recurso, apelaremos a otras opciones, testimonios de muchos médicos e investigadores de renombre que conocen el trabajo realizado por Shaoran.

Esa reunión se desarrolló en medio día. Después salieron a almorzar y decidieron no regresar a la oficina.

Entrada la tarde sonaban las notas del piano, la ejecutiva pasaba cada vez mas tiempo en ese lugar, pero esa nueva melodía era completamente distinta a lo que solía tocar

\- Linda, es algo hermoso, nunca lo había escuchado, ¿quién es el autor?

La muchacha se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su novio.

\- Es… Esto, yo lo escribí, ¿de verdad te gusta?

\- Por Dios Sakura – se sentó a su lado en el piano y tomó sus manos – eres increíblemente talentosa, cada día me sorprendes más.

\- Ay Shaoran eres muy exagerado.

\- No, no exagero, es verdad, estoy seguro que si sigues practicando podrías llegar muy lejos como pianista y ¿te imaginas? Viajar por el mundo tocando entre músicos famosos.

\- Jajajajaja eres muy soñador. Esas cosas no pasan Shao… Pero no puedo negarte que me gusta muchísimo, cada día más.

\- Lo se mi amor, soy tu admirador número uno! Y por cierto, iré a preparar la cena.

Se alejó de ella dándole un corto beso en los labios, mientras ella quedó pensativa en lo que acababa de decir, cada día pasaba mas tiempo pensando en melodías y componiendo. Había descubierto algo que le apasionada realmente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sakura… Sakura…

La mano de Rika se agitaba frente a sus ojos sin que ella se percatara. La asistente optó por dejarla sola en la sala de juntas, no era la primera vez que su jefa se perdía una reunión por estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, de hecho, últimamente era una escena común. Ella trataba de cubrirla de la mejor manera posible pero la estaba preocupando.

Cuando Sakura reaccionó se encontró el lugar vacío y en su carpeta, en lugar de ver las gráficas y datos estadísticos, se encontró con una partitura a medias. Era algo extraño pero ya no le interesaban como antes las largas reuniones sostenidas en las que los temas económicos, fusiones y alianzas estratégicas eran el orden del día.

Si, definitivamente todo estaba cambiando, se sentía asustada pero a la vez expectante, ¿sería este el nuevo camino destinado para ella?

 **Hola todos! Adivinen quien está escribiendo el final?**

 **Faltan solo 4 capítulos y agradezco enormemente su apoyo y todos sus comentarios que me han animado cada día.**

 **Ahhh y por cierto, el nombre del capítulo se refiere a la siguiente frase: "la medida del amor, es amar sin medida" de Bernardo de Claraval (no, no fue San Agustín)**

 **Ya estoy dando inicio a la tercera historia y será maravilloso compartirla con ustedes. ¿Estarían dispuestos a acompañarme? Espero que si!**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.**

 **Ale-San**


	25. NUEVOS HORIZONTES

**Hola! Bueno, espero no estar volviéndome muy extensa con la historia... Pero paciencia, ya casi termina jejeje.**

 **Deseo agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que continúan leyendo y a quienes han dejado sus hermosos reviews, me siento muy feliz cada vez que los leo. Sobre todo por la manera amable y respetuosa en que se dirigen a mi o a la historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

Un hermoso atardecer adornaba la ciudad de Tokio; una Sakura reflexiva lo observaba desde los amplios ventanales de su oficina, si algo le gustaba era relajarse ante esa maravillosa panorámica. Pero unas manos se posaron en sus ojos cubriendo la visibilidad, se habría irritado bastante de no ser por que aquellas manos pertenecían a su amado Shaoran.

\- ¿En qué piensas preciosa?

\- Nada en especial mi amor, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

\- Mmmmmm debe ser algo importante, llevo mas de 10 minutos parado observándote y estás por completo ida. Dime, ¿te sucede algo?

Ella lo miró sonriéndole – No es nada, solo que me gusta mucho ver la ciudad bajo esta luz, a pesar de que el clima se siente algo frío me parece absolutamente hermoso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento volviendo su vista al horizonte donde se ocultaba el sol otoñal.

\- Oye Shaoran… ¿Has pensado qué pasará si de pronto… No lo se, si las cosas no salen como lo esperamos con la audiencia?

\- Bueno… La verdad, sabes que amo muchísimo mi trabajo, pero no es mi vida Sakura. Mi vida está a tu lado y solo quiero disfrutarla al máximo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Sabes… Desde hace un tiempo he venido replanteando mi posición en este lugar. En la compañía quiero decir. Últimamente no he estado muy segura de querer seguir haciendo esto.

Shaoran solo guardó silencio ante lo dicho por la ojiverde, no quería expresarlo pero en realidad se sentía aliviado por escuchar esas palabras en su novia.

\- Recuerda que le prometí a mamá que sería feliz, que disfrutaría la vida y… Me he dado cuenta que esto era solo mi profesión, pero no lo que disfruto o amo hacer.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

\- Sakura, tu padre ha venido a verte.

\- Dile que pase por favor.

Fujitaka ya tenía una oficina permanente en el edificio, actuaba como revisor de los negocios que se estaban realizando; no había querido indagar los motivos teniendo en cuenta que Sakura tenía una situación que requería su atención y era el caso de Shaoran, pero la notaba distraída; en las diferentes reuniones que habían estado juntos se le podía ver distante, desinteresada y necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- Hola papá – se acercó a él envolviéndolo en un abrazo

\- Hola mi pequeña, hola Shaoran ¿Cómo están?

\- muy bien papá.

\- Bien Fujitaka muchas gracias.

\- Shaoran hijo, nos podrías dejar solos un rato, necesito hablar algo con Sakura.

\- Claro que si – se acercó a Sakura dándole un corto beso y un abrazo – me llamas cuando vayas a salir para recogerte.

\- Hasta luego Fujitaka, me alegró mucho verte.

El joven chino salió del lugar dejando solos a los Kinomoto.

\- Siéntate papá, dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Hija – la miró directo a los ojos – no quiero que tomes a mal lo que quiero decirte.

\- Dime papá.

\- Es solo que… Se la situación por la que tú y Shaoran están pasando actualmente y no se si es ese el motivo pero te he notado muy distraída últimamente, en las reuniones que he podido presenciar... no se… No es la misma Sakura audaz y agresiva que siempre veíamos, lo liderabas todo, eras quien planteaba las ideas… Pero ahora, no sucede así.

\- Papá tienes razón, pero ¿tan mal me he visto?

\- No mi amor, todo lo contrario, no se si has notado el cambio de actitud del personal hacia ti, los demás miembros del equipo están participando más, dando sus ideas, pleanteando estrategias y debo decir que las cifras de este mes muestran que todo va muy bien.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- No es un problema mi niña, pero me preocupas tú. Como explicarte… Me preocupa que estés en el lugar equivocado solo por obligación, y solo puedo pensar en lo que tanto anhelo tu madre. Verte disfrutar la vida plenamente.

Sakura no decía nada, solo agachaba su rostro hasta que su padre notó que unas lágrimas caían y la abrazó con cariño.

\- Mi niña, mi Sakura, todo está bien. Siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo, tu felicidad es nuestra prioridad, esto… Al fin y al cabo es solo un trabajo que durante estos años has hecho de manera formidable, pero seguirá siendo siempre eso. Un trabajo.

\- Papá, pero tú sabes que siempre me he sentido con la responsabilidad de estar al frente de los negocios de la familia. Me han dado todo lo que tengo y…

\- Nada… No hay excusas, si tu madre y yo trabajamos tanto fue solo con el fin de darles la posibilidad de ser felices haciendo lo que quisieran… ¡Mira a tu hermano! Y yo quiero lo mismo para ti. Has encontrado un hombre bueno que te acompañará aun en las circunstancias mas difíciles de la vida, así que… No tengas miedo. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, tengo una reunión con el señor Takeuchi en la noche, estamos planteando un muy buen negocio. Cuídate mucho mi amor

Se despidió dándole un dulce beso en la frente, con sus palabras había logrado remover sentimientos e ideas que hacía días rondaban su mente pero que no tenía en valor de exteriorizar.

¿En serio era posible renunciar a su vida tal y como la conocía?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día de la audiencia había llegado, era el turno de la defensa de Shaoran y los testigos que presentarían buscaban afianzar la credibilidad del galeno durante su carrera profesional.

El mayor temor de los abogados era que su testigo principal no se presentara por causa de la reacción de sus hijos y eso debilitaría mucho el caso.

\- Mi amor, no estés nervioso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

\- Faltan cinco minutos y la señora Tanaka no ha llegado… Yo sabía que sería muy difícil lograr que se presentara.

Llegó el momento y las puertas del lugar se cerraron no permitiendo el ingreso de nadie más con el fin de no causar interrupciones. Efectivamente la testigo principal no se había presentado y Peter junto al resto del equipo de abogados no lograban disimular su preocupación.

\- Señores, ya es hora de que procedan con la presentación de sus testigos – decía el juez que presidía la audiencia-

Uno a uno pasaron los diferentes testigos. Pacientes, investigadores, médicos e inclusive docentes de Sharoan, pero no era mucho lo que avanzaban.

\- La siguiente persona en pasar al estrado es el Doctor Shaoran Li.

Se puso de pie caminando firmemente hacia el estrado y empezaron las preguntas. Peter trató de ser lo más conciso posible y enfocaba las preguntas en torno a la amplia experiencia del médico y su idoneidad para conservar su lugar al frente de esta investigación y su licencia médica.

\- Han terminado mis preguntas señoría.

\- Muy bien, ¿la parte acusadora desea hacer alguna pregunta?

El abogado se puso de pie caminando firmemente hacia Shaoran e hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Abogado por favor sea más específico con sus preguntas

\- Claro que si, responda por favor doctor, ¿cuáles fueron los motivos que lo llevaron a pensar que vale más salvar la vida de una persona que de otra?. Porque, señores - dijo dirigiéndose al jurado- eso fue lo que sucedió. Al intervenir en la aplicación del medicamente, el doctor Li decidió que era mas importante salvar la vida de la señorita Kinomoto que de la señora Tanaka. Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

La sala guardó silencio, era una acusación muy seria pero así lo querían hacer ver. En eso radicaba el dilema ético en que había incurrido.

\- No considero que una vida sea más importante que la otra señor abogado. Se que mis motivos parecerán insuficientes desde cualquier punto de vista, pero la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, solo tiene 29 años de edad, es una empresaria brillante, una excelente pianista y en resumen, una mujer extraordinaria.

\- Claro que dice eso, es su novia.

\- Se equivoca, si, es mi novia, la persona mas importante para mi en la vida, pero también es mi amiga y su familia ha sufrido mucho a causa de esta enfermedad; su madre, la señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto falleció hace 5 meses como víctima de este padecimiento, lastimosamente para ella era demasiado tarde y no podíamos intervenir. Ella tenía 53 años, una persona maravillosa desde todo punto de vista. Si algo comprendemos nosotros como médicos es que todas las vidas son sagradas. Pero… Era necesario.

Sakura, al escuchar lo dicho por su novio solo pensaba – ¿ _Por qué no dice que la paciente le manifestó?, prefiere hundirse a decir la verdad sobre aquella señora_ …-su mirada era suplicante – _por favor Shaoran_ …

\- Bueno, sigo sin encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte que justifique lo que hizo.

\- ¡La amo! – respondió él.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Esa mujer que usted ve ahí, Sakura Kinomoto, es la mujer de mi vida y la amo con cada parte de mi ser, y si, tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice y una de ellas es mi amor hacia ella. Se que esto quizá pueda hundirme pero no tengo miedo, no temo defender lo que considero correcto. No iba a permitir que después de tantos años de investigar y trabajar no pudiera salvar al amor de mi vida, y si eso significa perder todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora no me importa, no me interesa volver a empezar pero a su lado, sabiéndola viva, sana y feliz. Y no pienso decir nada mas al respecto.

Bajó del estrado tembloroso ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Era prácticamente obvio que con lo que había dicho estaba perdiendo este caso.

Se sentó en silencio, tomó un poco de agua y no quería voltear a ver los rostros de reproche de sus abogados, pero sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear a ver era Peter sonriéndole. – No te preocupes hermano, ese es el Shaoran que conozco, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Tras él Sakura solo lloraba siendo abrazada por Yukito – _Lo arriesgó todo por mi. Yo lo dejaré todo por él. Te haré feliz cada día de mi vida Shaoran lo juro._

\- Señores, tomaremos un receso hasta las 3 pm. Escucharemos a los demás testigos y creo que con eso cerraremos esta audiencia.

Todos los presentes salieron del lugar, lo últimos en quedarse fueron Sakura y Shaoran, ambos en total silencio y con sus manos entrelazadas. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que casi se acercaba el momento de reiniciar la audiencia.

\- Shaoran yo…

\- Dime

\- Yo quiero que…

\- Sakura, siempre me has dicho que no te gustan los rodeos, dime qué pasa.

Ella respiró profundamente – ¡Shaoran, vámonos!

El joven Li la miró sin comprender las palabras dichas por su novia – Disculpa mi amor, pero no entiendo, ¿ir a donde?

\- No importa, dejemos todo atrás, olvidémonos de todo esto y vámonos a ser felices. Sin empresas, sin pacientes, sin presiones. Solos tú y yo.

Al principio Shaoran la miró con desconcierto, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Pero y la compañía, tus negocios? Como puedes ver yo en realidad no tengo mucho que perder pero tú…

\- Pero nada, si algo o a alguien tengo en esta vida es a ti y merecemos ser felices amor, lo necesitamos.

\- En ese caso… - solo la abrazó con fuerza y en ese momento empezaron a ingresar de nuevo los asistentes-

\- ¡Hey, hey! Pero ya suéltalo monstruo, vas a acabar con el pobre Shaoran.

\- ¡Touya!

\- Ya déjalos, ¿no ves lo felices que están, Alguna noticia que quieran compartir? – decía Yukito.

\- Claro que si, pero no será ahora. –decía Sakura –

Llegaron los abogados tomando sus respectivas posiciones y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran una señora mayor hizo su ingreso a la sala siendo vista por Shaoran y Peter quienes la conocían. Este último se acercó a ella y cruzaron algunas palabras.

El juez también entró y llamó al orden para iniciar esa sesión.

\- Muy bien, señores abogados pueden continuar con sus testigos.

\- Solo tenemos una más su señoría. Llamo al estrado a la señora Ayame Tanaka.

Nadie sabía quién era, pero uno de sus hijos estaba presente en el lugar, mientras ella avanzaba por el pasillo la tomó del brazo – ¿Mamá qué haces?, ¡tú eres la victima en todo esto!

\- No te preocupes hijo, es mi deber.

La señora subió al estrado y se dio inicio a las preguntas.

\- Señora Tanaka, en primer lugar le agradecemos su presencia en este lugar, quisiera decir a esta corte ¿cuál es el motivo de su presencia en este lugar?

\- Claro que si, mi nombre es Ayame Tanaka, acabo de cumplir 66 años y he sido diagnósticada con la enfermedad de Creutzfeldt-Jakob, pero no ha sido la única. Erroneamente he sido diagnosticada con dos enfermedades más. He recibido tratamientos sin descanso durante los últimos cinco años. Un día mi hijo mayor que se encuentra en este lugar, llegó con la noticia de un nuevo estudio clínico que es el que precisamente dirige la doctora Meiling Yuang. Estoy en este lugar, porque quiero evitar que se cometa un terrible error con el Dr Li.

\- ¿Puede narrarnos los acontecimientos? – procedía Peter-

\- Cuando se inició el proceso conocí al Dr Li, un joven tan amable… Siempre me sentí muy cómoda en su laboratorio, la manera de apoyarnos aun cuando él no era parte de ese ensayo. Un día, de manera un poco imprudente debo decir, ingresé a su oficina y lo encontré sumido en una angustia muy grande que me conmovió por completo. Al preguntarle los motivos, creo que le generé confianza porque me lo dijo todo. La señorita Kinomoto, esta jovencita a pesar de que su madre estaba muy enferma y ese sería su destino fatal, estaba recibiendo el placebo. Al escuchar eso pensé que era algo realmente injusto. ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieran malgastando ese medicamento en alguien como yo, mientras una joven como ella moriría por esa enfermedad?.

\- ¿Por qué lo consideró injusto señora?

\- Porque uno de los requisitos para hacer parte del estudio era no tener síntomas, y mis hijos… Bueno, ellos en su afán por ayudarme ocultaron la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando. Yo tengo síntomas desde finales del año pasado

Todos estaban estupefactos ante la revelación hecha en ese momento.

\- ¿El doctor Li lo supo?

\- Si, ese día en su oficina yo le confesé todo y le pedí que por favor reemplazara los datos para que a la señorita Kinomoto le dieran el medicamento. Yo ya sabía cuál sería mi destino, y reitero que considero injusto que una vida se pierda solo porque mis hijos insisten en retenerme con ellos. Yo entiendo lo que es perder una madre y agradezco todos sus esfuerzos, pero hay que ser justos también.

\- Entonces, ¿usted en realidad tenía conocimiento y lo hizo de manera voluntaria y consciente?

\- Claro que sí, el doctor Li siempre me dijo que sería un dilema ético, que no podía hacerlo. Pero yo insistí.

\- Y ¿sabe usted por qué el doctor no reveló la verdad en el momento en que inició todo esto?

\- Porque… Es una gran persona abogado. Yo no quería herir a mis hijos, simplemente les diríamos que me había tocado el placebo y ya. Así que él estuvo dispuesto a guardar el secreto aún a costa de sacrificar todo aquello porque había trabajado. Señores, por favor, si algo ha hecho este joven es enriquecer la profesión médica. Es una persona intachable que solo por un momento se dejó llevar por las propuestas de una vieja terca que está próxima a morir como yo.

Quienes actuaban de jurados en este caso tomaban atenta nota de las palabras de la señora cuando esta prosiguió – Por favor, su profesión tiene como objetivo salvar vidas y si, da la casualidad de que es la de su novia, ¿pero ella merece morir de una forma tan terrible y siendo tan joven solo porque su novio, el doctor Li, quien a propósito estará salvando muchas vidas con sus descubrimientos es quien encabeza este estudio? ¿No les parece algo irónico? Ha dado años por salvar a otros, lo más justo es que pueda ayudar a quienes ama.

Shaoran sonreía con dulzura y gratitud desde su lugar, él y su abogado intercambiaban miradas de triunfo.

\- Señores abogados – preguntaba a los acusadores – ¿tienen ustedes alguna pregunta para la testigo?

\- No su señoría.

\- Siendo así, damos por terminada esta audiencia. Les estaremos citando de nuevo cuando el comité de ética médica tenga un veredicto. Pueden retirarse.

Todos corrieron a abrazar al médico dándole palabras de ánimo, si de algo habían quedado más que seguros era de la nobleza del joven galeno quien había actuado de manera tan loable y sin duda una gran prueba de amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el apartamento de Sakura y Shaoran, querían celebrar lo que consideraban el fin de esa pesadilla que habían vivido, pues a pesar de no saber cuál sería el veredicto, consideraban que el nombre de Shaoran había salido en limpio al conocer las circunstancias reales de lo sucedido.

\- Brindemos por Shaoran – decía Fujitaka – Hijo, se que has pasado un tiempo difícil pero nos ha confirmado aquellos que siempre hemos sabido. Eres un ser humano muy noble y bondadoso y se que la vida te premiará con cosas maravillosas. Salud.

\- Salud.

\- Bueno, amigos, familia, yo deseo agradecer a todos ustedes por permanecer a mi lado siempre, cuando empezó todo esto yo pensé que se sentirían avergonzados por mi proceder pero siempre estuvieron conmigo. Peter, gracias por asumir este difícil reto, no olvidaré que tuviste fe en mi y trabajaste arduamente y por último pero no menos importante, mi amada Sakura. Eres tú quien me da fuerza en todo momento, por ti puedo ser lo que sea si eso significa verte sonreír – le da un beso y la toma entre sus brazos.

Pasó un rato más, Fujitaka, Touya y Eriol cocinaban mientras los demás conversaban en torno a sus vidas. Tomoyo se desarrollaba como asistente de una de las mejores diseñadoras del Japón, pues a pesar de estar en su primer año de diseño era muy dedicada y talentosa; además hacía ya varios meses estaba en una relación estable con el dr Hiragizawa quien había dejado sus andanzas de mujeriego empedernido por su dulce Tomoyo.

Por su parte Yue seguía siendo incondicional para Sakura, siempre a su lado; salía esporádicamente con Meiling, era el tipo de relación ideal para ambos, ella no quería compromisos ni ataduras y él tampoco. Disfrutaban el tiempo juntos sin ningún inconveniente. Nakuru se había comprometido con un colega suyo con quien salía mientras fingía su relación con Touya. Este último junto a su esposo Yukito habían iniciado los trámites para adoptar un hijo pues era su deseo desde que se casaron.

Todos, en términos generales disfrutaban de una vida estable. Las investigaciones en torno a la enfermedad Creutzfeldt-Jakob estaban casi que detenidas por la ausencia de Shaoran, ningún otro médico había querido ponerse frente a esta investigación, a pesar de que el ensayo clínico seguía con normalidad dando excelentes resultados lo que significaría mayor esperanza de vida para los pacientes.

Sakura por su parte se dedicaba cada día más a la música, deleitaba a sus invitados con las hermosas melodías de su autoría, todos estaban admirados con el talento de la castaña.

Compartieron la deliciosa cena preparada por los hombres mientras conversaban tranquilamente, hasta que Sakura se puso en pie haciendo sonar el cristal de su copa para llamar la atención de los asistentes.

\- Amigos, Shaoran y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.

\- No me digan que por fin nos hablarán del anillo que tiene Sakura desde que regresaron de su viaje – decía Touya-

Yukito, Tomoyo y Fujitaka gritaron al unísimo – ¡Touya!

\- Ayy ya ya, no me van a decir que no los mata la curiosidad pero nadie había tenido el valor de preguntar.

Los aludidos se miraban sonriendo – Te equivocas hermano, este anillo no significa nada de lo que tú estás pensando. No nos vamos a casar.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntaron todos-

\- Verán – Ahora intervenía Shaoran- si es un compromiso, pero no de matrimonio. Es la representación de la unión entre nosotros que va mas allá de los protocolos o contratos sociales. Es una promesa de que estaremos juntos y seremos felices sin importar qué. De pronto, mas adelante, es posible que nos casemos, pero no es algo en lo que estemos pensando en este momento. ¿No es así mi amor?

\- Así es – dijo sonriendo Sakura-

\- Bueno, entonces qué es lo que nos vas a decir Sakurita – intervenía Nakuru – ¡no nos dirás que estás embarazada! ¡Qué emoción!.

\- No… No es nada de eso… y si no interrumpen más será más fácil que les pueda decir.

\- Si, por favor déjenla hablar ya. ¿Qué nos querías decir hija?

\- En primer lugar: Papá, renuncio.

La cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar. Para nadie era un secreto que la vida de Sakura era esa empresa, se había esforzado demasiado, había puesto todo su empeño en engrandecer el consorcio Kinomoto – Amamya, Nadie habría considerado jamás las palabras que acababan de escuchar.

Pasado el impacto inicial la joven prosiguió.

\- Con Shaoran hemos decidido dar otro rumbo a nuestras vidas, lejos de todas las complicaciones de nuestra realidad actual… Nos dedicaremos a viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevas culturas… Mejor dicho, vamos a disfrutar nuestra vida juntos por lo que nos reste de ella, sean 50 años o una semana.

\- Así se habla Sakurita – la primera reacción era la de Tomoyo, quien se acercó abrazando a sus dos queridos amigos – No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé esto, verlos felices por fin y a ti mi amiga querida disfrutar de todo lo bello que tiene la vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Las reacciones de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

\- Te felicito Monstruo, por fin te vas a decidir a arriesgarlo todo por amor. Y tú Shaoran, me conoces… Mas te vale que la cuides, de lo contrario te buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras.

Todos rieron ante las palabras del sobreprotector Touya Kinomoto. Era Fujitaka quien aun no decía nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? Pensé que…

\- Me siento feliz por ti hija mia, se que es lo que hubiera querido Nadeshiko… No me toma por sorpresa tu decisión, sabía que tarde o temprano tomarás la decisión más acertada. Solo se feliz mi pequeña.

Después de la emoción inicial por la noticia, se refugiaron en la sala compartiendo un vino en esa fría noche de Otoño.

\- ¿Cuándo planean iniciar su viaje? – indagaba Eriol.

\- Bueno, pues no puedo dejar las cosas en la empresa inconclusas, debo esperar que la junta directiva elija a mi sucesor para hacer el empalme, espero sea muy pronto porque no queremos que llegue el invierno, saben que a Shaoran no le gusta el frío.

Continuaron departiendo aquella noche, todos compartiendo la alegría de sus anfitriones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Rika, ¿ya llegaron todos los convocado a la junta?

\- Así es Sakura, todo están esperándote.

Era la última junta que ella presidiría como gerente del consorcio. Se sentía satisfecha pues su gestión había sido sobresaliente y las cifras así lo confirmaban. Esperaba firmemente que aceptaran a la persona que propondría para continuar en este importante cargo.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo, como siempre estaba impecable en su presentación, muy elegante y hermosa; retocó sus labios y se dispuso a salir hacia la sala de juntas.

\- Sakura, te ves preciosa – decía rika a su lado – te voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Gracias Rika, y yo a ti también te voy a extrañar mucho y créeme que aunque no nos veamos con regularidad sigo siendo accionista y tu amiga, así que no te pongas triste.

Respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta luciendo su mejor sonrisa, cosa que la mayoría de los asistentes no habían visto en ella.

\- Muy buenos días señores.

\- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto

\- En primer lugar, deseo agradecer su asistencia a esta importante reunión – allí se encontraba Shaoran también- Algunos de ustedes conocen los motivos, otros no. El asunto central que nos reúne en este lugar es que presento mi renuncia irrevocable a la gerencia del consorcio Kinomoto – Amamya a partir de este momento.

Se escuchaban los susurros en el cuarto, la mayoría de las personas asistentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, ¿podría usted dar a conocer los motivos de su renuncia? A lo largo de este tiempo ha hecho un trabajo formidable y ha cuidado de nuestros intereses; la verdad que esta súbita decisión nos deja algo… inquietos respecto al futuro de nuestras inversiones.

\- Claro que si señor Hiroshi, en primer lugar mis motivos son netamente personales. Verán, he sido diagnosticada con la misma enfermedad que padeció mi madre y por la cual falleció. A pesar de estar bajo tratamiento mi futuro es bastante incierto, por lo que he decido dedicarme a mí misma, a recuperarme y como les digo algunos aspectos personales que había venido aplazando. En segundo lugar: No tienen por qué temer respecto al futuro de la compañía, junto con mi renuncia presento una propuesta. Es un financiero con amplia experiencia en alta gerencia inclusive ha estado como consultor en diversas oportunidades para esta compañía y tanto él como su familia hacen parte del grupo de accionistas, por lo que tengo seguridad que cuidará de nuestros intereses de la mejor manera.

\- Bueno, entonces propongamos una moción para elegir a su sucesor y no tener que reunirnos nuevamente.

\- Perfecto, mi candidato es el señor Yue Tsukishiro. Regresó de Estados Unidos el año pasado, ustedes deben conocer su amplio recorrido además que en sus carpetas encontrarán su curriculum para que puedan tomar una decisión con toda la información necesaria.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo en torno a la propuesta hecha por Sakura, leyendo la hoja de vida de Yue. Sabía que contaba con el voto de su padre, su hermano y ella así como el de Shaoran y Yukito, pero faltaban 7 votos más que debían conseguir para aprobar el nombramiento de Yue.

Pasaron dos horas en este proceso. La ejecutiva se aburría a morir, prefería mil veces estar ese tiempo frente a su piano, escuchaba en su mente las melodías y las plasmaba en las partituras que llevaba todo el tiempo con ella sin que los demás lo notaran.

\- Bueno señores, creo que ya ha pasado un tiempo prudencial, han tenido el tiempo de revisar la experiencia de Yue y debemos tomar una decisión. Cada uno manifestará su voto diciendo si o no y se decidirá con la mitad más uno. Es decir 7 votos.

Cada uno empezó a dar a conocer su decisión confirmando por unanimidad el nombramiento del menor de los Tsukishiro en el cargo de gerente general del consorcio. Se estableció que el periodo en que Sakura entregaría el cargo sería de 15 días o menos.

Salieron de la reunión agradeciendo a la señorita Kinomoto por los años de servicio en favor de la compañía y todos los miembros de la familia quedaron satisfechos con la decisión.

\- Hija espero que te sientas tranquila con tu decisión así como yo me siento orgulloso y agradecido hacia ti. Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo y deseo con todo mi corazón que puedas perseguir tus sueños y equivocarte pero también aprender.

\- Gracias papá, eres el mejor de verdad, tú y mamá me han dado demasiado y por eso deseo extender mis alas y ver qué me depara el destino.

En ese momento ingresó Shaoran con su hermosa sonrisa que fue recibido por un beso de su novia.

\- Linda, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias mi vida.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?

\- Bueno… Podría ser mas que almorzar, con Yue decidimos que empezaremos con el empalme a partir de mañana, así que soy toda tuya.

\- Mmmmmm eso suena muy bien señorita Kinomoto, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti esta noche.

\- Dime ¿qué es?

\- Preciosa, si te digo ahora dejaría de ser sorpresa. Así que vamos, parte del plan es: Una tarde en el spa, salón de belleza…

\- Ayyyy maravilloso, necesito con urgencia relajarme.

\- Lo se, vamos a almorzar entonces y te dejo en el spa ¿si?

Salieron juntos tomados de la mano.

\- Rika, tómate la tarde por favor, desde mañana tendremos mucho trabajo, así que aprovecha y descansa – le guiñó un ojo- Hasta mañana.

\- Que te diviertas y descanses también Sakura.

Se dirigieron en su auto al pequeño restaurante donde les gustaba almorzar y luego al spa.

\- Mi amor, primero debemos hacer una parada.

Pasaron cerca al taller de Tomoyo donde fueron recibidos por la hermosa sonrisa de la azabache que agitaba su mano en señal de saludo y parecía llevar una gran bolsa en su mano.

\- ¡Qué alegría Tomoyo! ¿Irás conmigo?

\- Claro que si amiga, será una tarde perfecta solo para las dos.

\- Gracias Shaoran, de verdad. Ultimamente sacar a esta señorita del taller es toda una odisea – decía Sakura lanzando una mirada de reproche a su amiga-

\- Ayyy Sakurita perdóname pero justo estábamos terminando colección y ¡ha sido una locura! Pero afortunadamente ya terminamos, así que me dieron la tarde libre.

\- Bueno Tom, no importa, de verdad extraño mucho pasar el tiempo juntas.

\- Claro que si amiga.

Llegaron al lugar despidiéndose de Shaoran.

\- Bueno hermosas damas, pasaré por ustedes a eso de las 7 pm. Para que vamos a cenar ¿si?

\- Gracias mi amor, te voy a extrañar.

\- Yo a ti Saku.

Las mujeres ingresaron al lugar y Shaoran tomó su celular realizando una llamada.

\- Paso por ti en 20 minutos…. Siiii discúlpame cariño, pero debía dejar primero a Sakura y su amiga. No te preocupes ya estoy saliendo.

Hola de nuevo! Siiii aquí yo con mis aburridoras notas.

¿Cómo les pareció que terminó todo? Bueno, era justo que se diera a conocer lo noble de mi lindo Shao jejeje Además que Sakura por fin renunció y se decidió a aventurarse por el mundo.

Como siempre mis agradecimientos a todos los que me leen y escriben sus reviews. Como les dije anteriormente es maravilloso ver el respeto y sus amables palabras.

Recuerden por favor, que así como hay grandiosos escritores, también existimos otros que no somo más que amateurs y cometemos un sin fin de errores pero estamos aprendiendo. De ahí la importancia de sus correcciones y observaciones obviamente con el respeto que cada quien merece.

No siendo más, los dejo con mis mejores deseos y muchos abrazos y besos.

Ale-San


	26. SORPRESAS

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores... Creo que es la primera vez que me ausento tanto tiempo pero mi hnito menor se casó y adivinen sobre quién recayó toda la responsabilidad?... Seee, pero bueno ya pasó y aquí les traigo este capítulo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten... ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 **SORPRESAS**

Pasaron unas relajantes horas en medio de los muchos lujos y servicios ofrecidos por el spa en que se encontraban, no habían notado lo mucho que se habían extrañado hasta estar allí; hablaron y rieron sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido los últimos meses.

En el salón de belleza se encargaron de consentirlas aún más, el cabello de Sakura era precioso por lo que se tomaron el tiempo de arreglarlo de la manera debida dejándolo suelto y ondulado en las puntas y poniendo un maquillaje ligero que la hacía ver angelical.

La bolsa que traía Tomoyo contenía dos hermosos vestidos, uno para que fuera lucido por la castaña; era hermoso, elegante pero resaltaba aun mas ese toque de dulzura.

\- Tom, pero no entiendo ¿por qué tan elegantes? Digo… iremos a cenar pero no es necesario tanto alboroto.

\- No digas eso Sakurita, sabes que no me perdonaría dejar de vestirte como mereces y en toda ocasión desde lo más importante y lujoso hasta lo más sencillo, ¡debes verte como una princesa!

\- Jajajaja siempre exageras amiga, pero tu vestido también está muy hermoso, eres una mujer muy bella Tomoyo.

\- Bueno, ya sabes… Una chica debe hacer lo que sea necesario – le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

\- Las cosas van muy bien con Eriol ¿no?

\- Así es… Es todo un caballero y ha sido muy sincero conmigo, me ha hablado sobre su vida y sus andanzas, pero creo que en realidad está cambiando.

\- Claro que si amiga, es imposible que se ponga con tonterías después de haber encontrado una persona como tú. Eso te lo aseguro.

El sonido del celular de Sakura interrumpió la conversación.

\- Hola mi amor, te estamos esperando -decía la castaña a su novio-.

\- Sakura ehh… Surgió algo, creo que no podré pasar por ustedes, he enviado un auto a recogerlas, nos vemos en el restaurante ¿si?

\- Bu… Bueno, está bien, nos veremos allá.

La joven terminó la llamada pero manifestaba inquietud en la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sakura?

\- No amiga, no es nada…

\- Pero tu rostro no dice lo mismo.

\- Si… Es que… No lo sé era Shaoran dice que no puede venir a recogernos pero lo noté extraño, no lo sé, inquieto, distante.

La azabache puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

\- Vamos Sakura, no creo que sea nada grave, de pronto está un poco ocupado. Ven, parece que llegó el auto y te darás cuenta que no sucede nada. Anímate.

\- Tienes razón amiga, Shaoran nunca me haría nada que me hiciera sufrir -¿ _o si?_ \- pensaba para si misma la joven de ojos verdes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El restaurante al parecer quedaba bastante lejos del lugar donde estaban, pero al llegar notaron que era un lugar bastante grande y tenía muchos autos lujosos parqueados, el lugar estaba bellamente decorado en su exterior con muchas luces y antorchas que indicaban el camino para ingresar al lugar.

En el piso una alfombra roja y pétalos de flores les daban la bienvenida.

\- Que lugar tan hermoso ¿no es así Sakura?

\- Si Tom – respondía la castaña mientras observaba todo a su alrededor-

Ambas mujeres caminaban lentamente por aquella alfombra, Sakura lucía un hermoso vestido hecho de varias capas de velo color rosa tenue con mucho vuelo y corte estraple con aplicaciones doradas en el borde superior, su cabello caía de manera muy natural con aquellos rizos que parecían danzar conforme soplaba el viento.

Llegaron a la entrada y uno de los anfitriones abrió las puertas del lugar para que ingresaran. Al llegar el ruido de muchos aplausos sobresaltó a Sakura quien miraba alrededor confundida sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando observó Shaoran venía hacia ella con su inconfundible sonrisa, ,cabello chocolate y tremendamente sexy extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

\- Bienvenida mi amor, te estábamos esperando.

Al fin pudo ser consciente de las personas a su alrededor, su padre y hermano con Yukito, todos sus amigos e inclusive colegas y empleados de la oficina la miraban con admiración, cariño y ternura, y en el fondo del salón un bellísimo piano el cual estaba siendo tocado por Eriol Hiragizawa.

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Mi amor, es un homenaje a ti, por tus logros, tu trabajo… No pensabas que ibas a salir de la compañía así nada más ¿no?

\- Pero esto es… Increíble, de verdad.

Siguieron caminando en medio de la concurrencia que los observaba y fueron ubicados en una mesa donde se encontraban también las dos hermanas de Shaoran que la recibieron entre abrazos y besos.

\- Te ves hermosa cuñadita, ¡pareces una visión! Y tú Xiao-lang, eres muy afortunado con semejante novia tan linda.

\- Lo se Fuutie… Lo sé.

\- Muchas gracias por haber hecho este viaje – decía Sakura- no saben lo mucho que me alegra verlas, es una noche maravillosa.

\- Es un privilegio para nosotras –decía Feimei – llegamos esta tarde.

\- Cuando te dejé en el spa preciosa fui al aeropuerto a recogerlas.

\- Jmmmm Nos hiciste experar mucho Xiao, pero bueno, no importa.

Se dejó oir la voz de Fujitaka quien había tomado su lugar al lado del piano y daba unas palabras.

\- Buenas noches para todos, ahora que nuestra homenajeada ha llegado, quiero darles la bienvenida. Nos reunimos en esta noche para expresar nuestra gratitud y cariño a mi hija, Sakura Kinomoto, quien durante muchos años trabajó de manera incansable en nuestra empresa pero que iniciará una nueva etapa en su vida. Gracias a todos por venir y disfruten la velada.

La cena fue servida, todos compartían alegremente, muchos de los invitados se habían acercado durante la noche para felicitar a Sakura y allí ella pudo evidenciar el cariño de los empleados hacia ella cuando había pensado que era todo lo contrario.

En un momento se percató que Shaoran no estaba a su lado hasta que escuchó su voz por los parlantes.

\- Amigos, en esta noche todos presenciaremos algo muy especial. La señorita Sakura Kinomoto, además de ser una brillante empresaria y la mujer mas hermosa y especial, que por cierto es mía – todos rieron ante el comentario – es una pianista formidable, y hoy, ustedes tendrán el privilegio de escuchar de manera inédita sus composiciones. Así que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Sakura Kinomoto.

La muchacha palideció en el acto, sentía sus manos completamente heladas al igual que sus piernas que no respondían y quienes le acompañaban a la mesa la miraban animándola.

Anda Sakura, ve, todos esperan, tú puedes, eran las palabras que ella escuchaba pero no lograba reaccionar aún.

Shaoran se acercó a ella tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y caminaron hacia el piano.

\- Shaoran Li, ¡estás muerto, Cómo me haces esto!

\- Entonces mi muerte valdrá la pena preciosa – dijo abrazándola por atrás mientras seguían avanzando – Eres increíble y el mundo debe escucharte… Por ahora empezaremos por acá. Tus partituras están en el piano…

\- Pero estoy temblando… No… No pu… No puedo Shaoran, tengo mucho miedo.

En ese momento ya habían llegado al instrumento, él se arrodilló a su lado sin soltar sus manos.

\- Mi amor, solo cierra tus ojos e imagina que estamos tú y yo en nuestro apartamento, yo preparando la cena mientras tocas, sientes el viento que entra por el balcón… Tú puedes mi amor, puedes hacerlo todo, te amo y confío en ti. Ahora hazlo.

Ella posó sus finos dedos en las teclas del piano, respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos y se visualizó a si misma en la tranquilidad de su apartamento, con la sonrisa de su novio hacia ella, el aroma a la comida recién preparada, el cálido viento jugando con su cabello.

Las notas empezaron a sonar, el lugar entero se sumió en el silencio donde solo se escuchaban las dulces melodías que ella interpretara tan magistralmente, poco a poco se fue soltando y fundiéndose con el instrumento; era apasionada, sensible e increíblemente talentosa.

El paso del tiempo no se percibía en el lugar hasta que la pieza llegó a su final. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y por un momento solo había silencio, hasta que el ruido de los aplausos resonó en el lugar para alegría de Sakura; se sentía en un sueño, no podía creer que esas melodías que resonaban en su mente agradaran de esa manera a los espectadores.

Todos los asistentes la animaban a tocar otra pieza, solicitud que ella respondió con una sonrisa y así lo hizo, esta vez con muchas más soltura habiendo dejado de lado toda timidez y temor y dejando a rienda suelta todo su talento. El público estaba admirado, pero dos personas en particular, un hombre y una mujer que estaban en un rincón del lugar y tomaban nota de lo sucedido.

Al terminar la presentación la aplaudían de pie y ella se sentía en las nubes, se levantó del banquillo e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento para regresar de nuevo a su mesa.

\- ¡Sakura eso ha sido increíble! – decía Tomoyo

\- ¡Así es! Además de hermosa e inteligente eres muy talentosa – decían las hermanas chinas mientras la abrazaban-

\- Bueno, bueno ya déjenla respirar, amor acompáñame por favor que hay unas personas que deseo presentarte.

Ambos fueron caminando tomados de la mano hacia aquellas personas que le eran totalmente desconocidas y que la recibieron con cortesía.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, es un gusto conocerla. Mi nombre es Ethan Dumont y ella es mi compañera Patrice Deroeux, tomen asiento por favor.

El extranjero continuó con su discurso.

\- Somos europeos ambos, yo soy de nacionalidad Suiza y Patrice es francesa

\- Si, pude notarlo por sus acentos.

Ambos sonrieron – Así es y bueno, se preguntará que hacemos en este lugar. Verá, conocí a Shaoran hace unos dos años en Paris durante unos conciertos que realizamos y nos hicimos amigos desde entonces. Nosotros nos dedicamos a buscar nuevos talentos, y debo decirle que hemos quedado gratamente sorprendidos con el suyo. La manera tan sútil y dulce de interpretar el instrumento, además de su talento para la composición.

Sakura se sonrojó profusamente ante lo dicho.

\- No te sonrojes querida – esta vez era Patrice quien hablaba- Todo lo que estamos diciendo es cierto y estamos de acuerdo, yo conocí a tu novio hace apenas una semana cuando llegamos, él fue a visitarnos y nos habló de lo talentosa que eres y nos invitó a escucharte hoy. En realidad, tenemos una propuesta concreta para ti ¿no es así Ethan?

\- Así es y de corazón esperamos que puedas aceptarla. En unas tres semanas daremos inicio a la temporada de conciertos e iremos de gira por algunos países europeos. Empezaremos en Paris, para luego ir a Praga, Berlín, Copenhague, Roma, Estocolmo, Belgrado y los que aun faltan por confirmar. Todos los gastos son cubiertos por nosotros, además de tener la posibilidad de conocer culturas diferentes. En realidad es una experiencia única y queremos que lo hagas con nosotros.

Sakura estaba aturdida ante lo que escuchaba lo que fue evidente a su novio.

\- Discúlpenme señores, pero me siento desconcertada, es decir. Es la primera vez que toco frente a alguien que no sea mi familia y amigos y ahora ustedes me dicen todo esto y yo…

\- Te comprendemos Sakura, no es fácil pero es una oportunidad única. Shaoran nos comentó que recién has dejado tu empleo así que pensamos…

\- Mi amor – intervenía Li- Es justo lo que necesitábamos, viajaremos, estaremos juntos y lo más importante, harás lo que amas, lo que te apasiona. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

\- No es eso… Es solo que de verdad esto parece un sueño, ¡es increíble!.

\- Pero es verdad – hablaba Patrice – Anda Sakura, date a ti misma la oportunidad de cumplir tus sueños. Entendemos que es muy prematuro darnos una respuesta, pero mira, estaremos una semana más en Japón. Reflexiona y esperaremos atentos tu decisión ¿te parece?

\- Está bien, en una semana les daré una respuesta y muchísimas gracias por haber venido y tenerme en cuenta para esto, es muy valioso para mi.

\- Bueno, queridos amigos, nos retiramos. Disfrutamos mucho esta hermosa velada y de verdad Sakura, nuestra propuesta no se suele dar todos los días y tu talento es muy grande, aprovéchalo.

Se despidieron y salieron del lugar.

\- Shaoran… Esto… ¿Sucedió? ¿Es en serio? Me siento en una especie de sueño raro.

\- Claro que es la realidad mi amor, tú mereces eso y más pero por ahora continua disfrutando de tu fiesta y te puedes tomar el tiempo adecuado de pensarlo. Además, no te había dicho que estás absolutamente hermosa – dijo susurrando en su oído- soy el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Mi amor, muchas gracias por todo esto.

En ese momento las diferentes parejas habían pasado a la pista de baile.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita Kinomoto?

\- Será un honor joven Li.

Disfrutaron la hermosa velada, era una noche extraordinaria, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en un solo día, cosas por las cuales solo podía sentirse agradecida y mucho más cuando estaba en los brazos de un hombre maravilloso

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se sentía tranquila y relajada mientras con sus dientes sostenía un pequeño lápiz que usaba para escribir en la partitura frente a ella. El clima se hacía un poco más frío cada vez como era característico de la temporada otoñal que reinaba en aquella época.

Aún así no le importaba, porque mientras estaba sentada al piano le gustaba sentir el viento fresco acariciando su rostro y jugando con sus cabellos mientras sus dedos se paseaban con elegancia en cada tecla del elegante instrumento.

\- ¡Hola preciosa, ya estoy en casa!

\- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue con las chicas?

\- Muy bien, solo que… Ya sabes, siempre nos cuesta un poco despedirnos, pero te mandaron muchos saludos y estos chocolates.

Con emoción se levantó del banquillo que estaba ocupando desde hace algunas horas, abrazó y besó a su novio y tomó en sus manos la cajita con los deliciosos dulces. Al abrirla con la emoción de una niña, su rostro de felicidad se tornó en un ceño fruncido y una mirada de furia hacia su novio quien se hacía el desentendido.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves Shaoran Li?!

-…..

\- ¡Eran MIS CHOCOLATES! Tus hermanas los enviaron para mi…

\- Mi amor perdónameee te prometo que ya mismo salgo a comprarte tres cajas mas de los mismos si es necesario, pero sabes que es mi debilidad y cuando venía camino del aeropuerto… Pues no pude evitarlo. ¿Perdóname sii? – Ella no se resistía cuando él la miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito tierno-

\- Mmmmm… Está bien, me comeré los que quedan pero debes traerme más, además es tú culpa, ¡me enviciaste al chocolate!

\- Jajajajajaj pero es algo normal, es la segunda cosa mas perfecta que existe en este mundo.

\- ¿La segunda?

\- Si, la primera es una castaña mal humorada, hermosa, caprichosa, dominante, alegre, sincera, inteligente y talentosa de hipnotizantes ojos verdes y labios de fresa que me trae completamente loco de amor.

\- Ay Shaoran, eres todo un adulador.

\- No son adulaciones mi vida, es la verdad. Me traes loco Kinomoto.

Ella reía mientras él repartía sonoros besos en todo su rostro y le hacía cosquillas.

\- ¡Ya Li! Mira que estoy terminando una nueva pieza y si me entretengo… Pues pierdo la inspiración, además tú debes ir a comprar chocolates.

\- Está bien mi amor, cuando regrese quiero escuchar lo que has escrito.

\- Si, estoy por terminar y se que te va a encantar.

El ambarino salió sonriente de su apartamento y ella continuó en su trabajo de composición. Esta canción había sido muy fácil de escribir, pues se la inspiraba una persona cuyo recuerdo hacía que son corazón sonriera. Su amada madre.

Rato después Li regresó con lo prometido

\- ¡Ya llegué!

\- Bienvenido, acabo de terminar.

\- Perfecto, quiero oírte.

\- Siéntate y cierra los ojos.

Ella empezó a tocar al principio era una melodía muy dulce y suave cuya intensidad fue aumentando a medida que avanzaba. Shaoran sonreía desde su lugar, era increíble el poder que tenía Sakura de transmitir tanto sentimiento a través de su interpretación.

Cuando hubo terminado consultó la opinión de Li.

\- ¿Qué tal, Te gustó?

\- Mi amor, mira, no te lo digo porque seas mi novia, pero eres realmente muy talentosa. Por lo mismo, debo recordarte que mañana vence el plazo para que le des una respuesta a Ethan y Patrice, será su último día en Japón y necesitan saber.

\- Lo se… Lo sé, es solo que… Tengo miedo, esto es tan irreal que a veces pienso que en cualquier momento voy a despertar, o peor aun, que estando en alguno de esos escenarios las personas no se sientan atraídas hacia lo que hago y…

\- Y nada… Sakura, lo prometiste, vas a vivir para ser feliz, para dejar una huella en el mundo. Tienes mucho que ofrecer y si, es posible que a alguna persona no le guste y ¿si eso pasa qué?

\- ¿Cómo que qué? Significará que he fracasado.

\- No mi amor, en eso estás equivocada. Todos los grandes genios de la historia han tenido detractores ¿y les llamamos fracasados por eso? No, todo lo contrario, son precisamente personas que brillaron a pesar de todo pronóstico, aun cuando muchas veces no se esperara nada de ellos. Amor, comprende una cosa, si te caes… Te levantas y ya, no le des tanta importancia a lo que los demás piensen, la opinión de los demás es solo eso, una opinión, tú decides si le das el poder a esa opinión de destruirte o de inspirarte, pero no te niegues a vivir solo porque tienes miedo y esta oportunidad puede cambiar tu vida Sakura.

Ella soltó un suspiro largo. – Qué haría sin ti Shaoran – Se recostó en el pecho de su novio mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

\- Esstá bien. Mañana a primera hora estaremos en el hotel y hablaremos con ellos. Es hora de enfrentar todos mis temores.

\- Así se habla Kinomoto. Y para celebrar, ¡comamos estos deliciosos chocolates!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaoran y Sakura estaban en el restaurante que se encontraba en el primer piso del hotel, Ethan y Patrice se unieron a ellos unos minutos después.

\- Sakura, no sabes el gusto que nos da tenerte por acá – saludaba efusivamente Patrice con su marcado acento francés-

\- Lo mismo digo, no se imaginan cuanto me costó venir.

\- Lo sabemos querida, esto te cambiará la vida te lo aseguro y ese tipo de cambios siempre producen algo de temor en nosotros – esta vez intervino Ethan-

\- Bueno, en primer lugar, deseo agradecer nuevamente su generoso ofrecimiento y… Será un honor aceptar su propuesta.

\- ¡Oh Cherie, Que alegría! Ahora si podré regresar tranquila, no te imaginas lo inquietos que estábamos, ¿no es así Ethan?

\- Si, en caso de que no aceptaras habría sido más complejo para nosotros buscar otro músico con tus características. Pero bueno querida, te enviaremos un correo electrónico con todas las especificaciones, ten en cuenta que es un contrato abierto. Eso quiere decir que tanto tú como nosotros podemos terminarlo de forma unilateral sin que haya consecuencias de tipo penal o económico. ¿Comprendes bien eso?

\- Claro que si y la verdad me tranquiliza mucho, porque precisamente acabo de dejar el trabajo que tenía anteriormente porque no quiero sentirme atada a nada de esas cosas, aunque siento que en realidad me va a gustar mucho el compartir con ustedes.

\- Así será señorita Kinomoto.

Departieron un poco más para luego despedir a la pareja europea que partiría rumbo a Londres en unas pocas horas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese día concluía el plazo establecido para realizar el empalme con Yue Tsukishiro quien era ahora el nuevo presidente del consorcio Kinomoto-Amamya.

\- Gracias a Dios terminamos – decía Sakura con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción-

\- Tal parece que eres libre cerezo

\- Así es… Pensé que me sentiría melancólica, pero en realidad estoy muy feliz, ya en tres días partimos para Europa.

\- ¿Estás emocionada?

\- ¡Si! Y muy asustada, no puedo negártelo, espero que todo salga bien.

\- Así será preciosa, tienes mucho talento… Eres una mezcla perfecta entre belleza, inteligencia, encanto y talento que te asegurarán el éxito en lo que emprendas.

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- Claro que si. Estoy convencido de eso, aunque por otro lado… Te voy a extrañar mucho Sakura de verdad, se que lo nuestro no fue posible, pero después de volver a tenerte tan cerca nuevamente y ver la maravillosa mujer en que te has convertido, me duele perderte de nuevo. O bueno, no tanto perderte, porque nunca te he tenido – sonreía melancólicamente-

\- Siempre me has tenido Yue, mi amistad sincera y genuina la has tenido y la tendrás siempre.

\- Lo se, es solo que me resultará muy difícil acostumbrarme de nuevo a tu ausencia, solo con verte me haces feliz.

\- Yue… Por favor no digas eso, por estar aferrado a ese tipo de cosas puedes estar perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más que pueda corresponder a ese amor y a los sentimientos que alberga tu corazón.

\- Lo sé preciosa, solo dame tiempo. No es fácil decir adiós al amor de tu vida – decía mientras acariciaba su rostro, pues sabía que sería la última vez.

Sakura no sabía que responder ante sus palabras, lo que él decía era cierto y por más que ella como su amiga deseaba verlo feliz, sabía que esto era necesario.

\- Bueno Yue, debo irme… Espero que podamos vernos antes de irme a Europa.

\- No lo creo pequeña, sería algo muy doloroso. Pero en lo más profundo de tu corazón debes saber que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Se despidieron después de un largo abrazo.

Al salir de su oficina se encontraba una llorosa Rika.

\- Sakura, gracias por todo, de verdad.

\- Ay amiga, no es nada, todo lo que tienes ahora ha sido por tu propio mérito, soy yo quien debe agradecer por tu sincera amistad y tus cuidados para conmigo.

La castaña se adelantó para abrazar a su ex asistente.

\- Siempre, óyeme bien, siempre que necesites algo, no dudes en buscarme. Tienes mi correo electrónico así que por favor escríbeme, me hará muy feliz tener noticias tuyas.

\- Así será Sakura, te escribiré siempre y te voy a extrañar.

\- Hasta pronto Rika.

Tomó el elevador con una sonrisa melancólica, ese lugar representaba muchas cosas para ella y ahora se despedía, tenía miedo, expectativa pero también una gran emoción que desbordaba su corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Suspiro_

- _Los pasajeros con destino a Londres favor abordar por la puerta número 5._

\- Vamos mi amor, es nuestro vuelo – decía Shaoran mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

\- Si – respondía ella mientras una sonrisa melancólica se posaba en sus labios y su mirada se cristalizaba por las lágrimas.

Abordaron el avión rumbo a su nueva aventura. Ella simplemente miraba por la ventana con la melancolía dibujada en su rostro.

\- Preciosa… ¿Estás bien? Siempre podemos cambiar de opinión si así lo deseas.

\- No mi amor, no es eso. Solo que dejo tantas cosas aquí y no sabré cuando volveré, ahora me arrepiento de haber pedido a todos que no vinieran a despedirnos.

\- Mi Sakura… Regresaremos cuando tú así lo desees, recuerda, no más ataduras.

\- Gracias Shaoran, gracias por acompañarme en todo esto.

\- A tú lado es mi lugar y siempre lo será.

\- Shaoran, hay algo que siempre había querido decirte.

\- Aquí estoy,,

\- Se que no hay nadie mejor que tú, que me ame como tú, de forma tan sincera y tan incondicional. A ti te debo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser, sé que pase lo que pase tu amor nunca me abandonará. Eso me hace estar tranquila de lo que estoy haciendo. Y yo prometo estar para ti siempre y dar todo de mi para hacerte feliz.

 _Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al vuelo 7893, les habla su capitán. Por favor sujeten sus cinturones, en un momento despegaremos._

\- Es tu turno señorita Kinomoto –sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su compañera – sabes que me da pavor esta parte.

Era de lo más tierno para ella ver como su novio cerraba sus ojos con fuerza por el temor que le producía ese momento. No podía pensar en un lugar más perfecto que sus brazos, su compañía, su presencia. Él era su hogar, su motor, su amor.

Hola de nuevo! Sii yo de nuevo... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el rumbo que ha tomado la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Recuerden que estamos en la recta final y como siempre deseo agradecerles por su compañía en este proceso.

Abrazos y besos para todos!

Ale-San


	27. NUEVA VIDA

**CAPÍTULO 27**

 **NUEVA VIDA**

Los copos de nieve caían dando a la ciudad una imagen etérea y romántica. Allí en su cama descansaba Sakura Kinomoto tan hermosa como siempre, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras era observada con ternura por su novio.

\- Buenos días preciosa.

\- Hola mi amor ¿hace mucho despertaste?

\- No mucho. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Si, ¿bajamos al comedor?

\- Pues… Mira, está nevando. ¿No será mejor que nos quedemos en la cama y lo pedimos?

\- Tienes razón… Aunque tampoco podemos retrasarnos mucho, recuerda que en unas horas será el último ensayo.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo aún.

Y así fue, ya llevaban una semana en Londres y las frías temperaturas cubrían la ciudad. Ese día darían inicio a la gira programada con un concierto inaugural en la ciudad de Londres; hasta donde le habían informado la totalidad del teatro estaría lleno y se sentía nerviosa pero sumamente emocionada; los músicos con quienes compartiría habían sido muy amables. Tocaría inicialmente dos piezas con la sinfónica de Londres para después interpretar tres piezas mas de su autoría como solista.

Cerca de las 11 am. Decidieron salir de la cama muy al pesar de Shaoran, era un día muy frío pero no podía dejar a su novia sola y mucho menos un día tan importante.

Salieron para el Albert Royal Hall. Sakura llevaba consigo la carpeta con las partituras de las piezas que interpretaría esa noche y mientras recorrían la ciudad solo pensaba en lo mucho que hubiese querido que su familia y amigos estuvieran allí para acompañarla. _Se vale soñar…_ decía para sí misma.

Tres horas mas tarde salieron para el hotel nuevamente, debía esforzarse para verse hermosa esa noche.

\- Señorita Kinomoto – la llamó la recepcionista – llegó un paquete para usted.

Extrañada, Kinomoto se acercó al lugar y recibió la bolsa que en su interior contenía al parecer un vestido. El paquete no tenía ninguna tarjeta que indicara quien era el remitente.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió la bolsa y en su interior encontró una postal con la hermosa caligrafía de Tomoyo.

"Mi querida Sakura, no habrás pensado que en esta noche tan importante iba a permitir que te pusieras cualquier cosa… En una ocasión tan especial como esta un diseño Tomoyo Daiduiji. Te acompañaré siempre amiga querida y se que lucirás DIVINAA. Con cariño, tu amiga y hermana Tom". No pudo evitar llorar mientras abrazaba aquella prenda

\- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

\- Mira Shaoran, es un vestido de Tomoyo, lo envió para que lo usara esta noche en el estreno ¿no te parece maravilloso?

\- Claro que si mi amor, Tom siempre tan detallista. Recuerda que debemos llegar mucho antes pues la estilista te estará esperando en el teatro.

La castaña se dispuso a prepararse, cada vez se acercaba mas la hora y los nervios estaban empezando a aparecer.

Llegaron nuevamente al teatro, ella contaba con un camerino especial.

\- Tengo que ir a conseguir algo, la estilista debe llegar en cualquier momento preciosa, si me necesitas llámame por favor.

Al verse sola en ese pequeño cuarto se recostó en la silla – mamá, desearía tanto que estuvieras acá. Se que tomarías mis manos y me darías ánimo y tranquilidad. Estoy muy nerviosa y extraño mucho a papá y a los demás… Por favor no me dejes.

De repente sintió como unas suaves manos empezaron a peinar su cabello con delicadeza. Ella seguía sin abrir sus ojos hasta que percibió un aroma inconfundible y abrió los ojos de golpe para ver en el reflejo del espejo que quien acariciaba su cabello con tanta delicadeza era nada más y nada menos que su querida amiga.

\- ¡Tomoyo! – Sakura saltó de la silla abrazando a su amiga con fuerza-

\- Aquí estoy amiga, ¿cómo podías pensar que me perdería este momento tan importante?. Además ya estoy en vacaciones de la universidad y aproveché para darte la sorpresa.

\- Tom, mi querida amiga, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! Me sentía sola.

\- Te lo he dicho siempre, nunca estarás sola, aunque estemos al otro lado del mundo mi corazón te acompañará siempre.

Sakura volvió a tomar asiento y se dejó hacer de su amiga, sabía que estaba en las manos indicadas pues Tomoyo cuidaría de que se viera impecable aquella noche.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, en 10 minutos debe estar en el escenario.

\- Tom, Tom, Tom… Me estoy muriendo de los nervios…

\- No te preocupes Sakurita, haz lo que siempre te dice Shaoran, solo imagina que estás en tu lugar favorito y verás como todo fluye, yo estaré observándote desde la primera fila ¿si?

\- Gracias amiga, de verdad, gracias.

\- Cinco minutos señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura respiró profundo y encaminó sus pasos hacia el lugar señalado. Sabía que todo estaba preparado y se detuvo frente a la puerta al lado del escenario.

\- _Respira Sakura, solo respira. Tú puedes, puedes hacerlo, estás preparada._

Escuchaba la voz en el escenario.

 _Como pueden observar en sus programas, esta temporada la abriremos con la participación especial de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, pianista proveniente del Japón que junto a la orquesta sinfónica de Londres interpretará Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven y el concierto para piano N° 21 de Mozart. A continuación interpretará tres piezas más de su autoría. Así que sin más preámbulos. La señorita Sakura Kinomoto._

Se escuchaban los aplausos de la audiencia expectante, ella conocía a la perfección el nivel de exigencia del público londinense. Recordó por un momento como trataba de controlar sus nervios cuando debía ir a alguna de las juntas o negociaciones más importantes así que empezó a caminar de manera firme y elegante y al llegar frente al instrumento saludó a la orquesta y al público con una reverencia.

Lo primero que vió al levantar su rostro de nuevo fue la sonrisa de su novio, pero su sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver de quien estaba acompañado en la primera fila. Era su padre y hermano, en compañía de Yukito. También Yue, y Eriol de la mano de Tomoyo. Una felicidad inmensa la embargaba, era su deseo mas grande y ahora era realidad, con mayor razón dejaría su corazón en ese concierto.

Tomó su lugar en el banquillo y dedicó su último pensamiento a su madre antes de que llegara su hora de tocar.

El concierto se tornó ameno. Cuando terminó de interpretar la última pieza se levantó repitiendo su gesto inicial, una reverencia ante el público que la ovacionaba y aplaudía de pie. Se sentía extasiada y totalmente feliz, la adrenalina había fluido por sus venas y una dicha inmensa por hacer lo que tanto amaba. Definitivamente había encontrado su camino.

Al salir del escenario se dirigió al camerino, no veía la hora de abrazar a su padre, hermano y amigos que habían hecho semejante esfuerzo por estar con ella.

Pero al ingresar al lugar estaban todos allí y la aplaudieron también; ella se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y posteriormente saludó a los demás.

\- No se alcanzan a imaginar la felicidad que siento, muchas gracias por acompañarme.

\- No podría ser de otra manera hija, estamos felices también de estar contigo en este paso de tu vida y más aún ver lo maravilloso que lo haces.

Se dedicaron a charlar y continuaron en un lujoso restaurante aquella celebración. Había sido un día perfecto, el primero de muchos que le esperarían de ahí en adelante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cinco largos meses habían pasado. A ese punto, ya habían recorrido casi toda Europa y las críticas hacia la pianista japonesa eran las mejores.

Ahora se encontraban disfrutando de la primavera en Paris. La temporada terminaría con un concierto especial al aire libre en los campos Eliseos, esa mañana estaban paseando en un hermoso yate tomados de la mano en el río Sena, esa ciudad era simplemente magnífica y habían conocido muchos destinos turísticos.

\- Y ¿qué te ha parecido?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Shaoran?

\- A todo mi amor, el haber venido a Europa, tu nueva carrera… El estar juntos.

\- Todo esto ha sido como un sueño Shaoran, y que estés a mi lado ha sido lo más importante… Es increíble todo lo que puede pasar ¿no te parece?

\- Así es… Hace un año fue una época bastante difícil.

\- Si, lo fue, extraño mucho a mamá pero he sentido su compañía en todo este proceso y siempre la imagino frente a mi escuchándome tocar y sentirse orgullosa de mi porque estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de ser feliz.

\- Claro que si mi amor, se que Nadeshiko está orgullosa de ti, eres una mujer valiente y decidida.

En ese momento la notificación de un nuevo correo electrónico llama la atención de Shaoran. Por un momento se queda serio leyendo aquel mensaje.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran?

\- Es… Es del comité de ética médica, dice que por fin llegaron a un dictamen y debo presentarme el Tokio la próxima semana.

\- Bueno… Eso es… ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- Me siento nervioso. No te niego que he pasado un tiempo maravilloso contigo pero si quería conocer la respuesta, sabes que lo más importante para mi es que todo se aclare y… algún día regresar a la investigación.

Sakura se queda pensativa, había vivido meses muy felices pero si Shaoran regresaba a la investigación debía tomar una decisión quedarse en Japón con él o continuar con su carrera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se encontraban de nuevo en aquel pequeño elevador donde tantas angustias había vivido hace unos meses atrás, a diferencia de que en este momento se sentía tranquilo tomando con suavidad la mano de su novia que como siempre le acompañaba.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba la sala de audiencias ingresaron al lugar que se hallaba más lleno de personas que en las ocasiones anteriores. Todos estaban a la expectativa en torno a la decisión tomada respecto a la profesión de Shaoran.

Amigos, colegas y familiares estaban en el lugar y les sonreían con cariño a su paso por el salón; los abogados también se encontraban en su lugar.

\- Te amo Shaoran, ya verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien – dijo ella dando un último beso en la mano de su novio.

\- Gracias preciosa, y si, si tu estás conmigo todo está bien – le respondió guiñándole un ojo-

La persona encargada de presidir aquella audiencia ingresó al lugar solicitando a la defensa y al acusado ponerse de pie para escuchar el veredicto final.

\- A continuación damos a conocer el veredicto sobre el caso 138652 por "mala praxis" "faltas graves al código de ética profesional" y "falsificación de estudio clínico" contra el doctor Li Shaoran. La junta de ética médica establece lo siguiente: No es posible desconocer la grave falta cometida por el doctor Li Shaoran en torno al ensayo clínico realizado en el cual se adulteró la información dando acceso a un paciente al medicamento que no le correspondía.

Pero, a pesar de lo sucedido se han tenido en cuenta las pruebas testimoniales incluyendo la de la paciente a quien se le terminó suministrando el placebo. Acorde a lo anterior concluimos que la solicitud expresa de la paciente y el hecho de que no era un sujeto clínico viable para los resultados que se esperaban obtener ya que es sintomática y el protocolo exige de manera expresa que quienes participen no deben manifestar sintomatología. Concluimos que en aras de preservar la vida e integridad de una paciente que requería dicha intervención, no se haya causal alguna para el retiro de la licencia médica del doctor Li Shaoran, por lo tanto podrá continuar en ejercicio de su profesión y de labores investigativas como lo venía haciendo anteriormente.

Voces de júbilo se escuchaban en todo el lugar, los familiares y amigos de Shaoran se abrazaban mientras él visiblemente feliz le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo a su novia, justo en ese momento se dejó escuchar la voz del juez que leía el dictamen.

\- Silencio por favor, no ha terminado el comunicado.

Todos tomaron sus lugares de nuevo y el mencionado continuó su intervención.

\- Con base en lo anterior, si bien puede continuar con su labor como médico se ha establecido el pago de una multa y una suspensión. Esta decisión ha sido apelada teniendo en cuenta sus muchos aportes en el estudio de esta enfermedad y que dicho estudio clínico nunca habría sido posible sin los avances obtenidos por usted y su equipo investigador. Por lo tanto, se anula tanto el pago de la multa como la suspensión y puede usted retomar sus labores cuando así lo desee.

Este comité da por cerrado el caso.

Concluyendo esto se dio paso a las celebraciones correspondientes, era la decisión más justa que se podía tomar en ese momento.

Salieron todos a almorzar ese día, se sentían muy felices y satisfechos, todo había tenido un final justo para el joven galeno, ese era el fruto de sus muchos esfuerzos y su incansable labor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraban en un hermoso restaurante en el centro de Tokio departiendo alegremente, pero la expresión de Sakura en ese momento no era ajena a su amiga azabache quien se preguntaba qué estaría sucediendo con la castaña, pues a pesar de verse feliz notaba en sus ojos inquietud y algo de nerviosismo.

En un momento la tomó de la mano y se disculpó saliendo con ella del salón y llevándola a un lugar más reservado.

\- ¿Tom qué pasa?

\- Eso pregunto yo Sakurita, ¿qué te pasa?

\- No se de qué hablas – trataba de hacerse la desentendida-

\- ¡Sakura, me ofendes! Sabes que nada de lo que suceda contigo escapa de mi atención, se nota que estás feliz al igual que todos, pero tu mirada refleja… No se, inquietud, nerviosismo.

\- Ay Tom – se rindió ante las palabras de su amiga – No se lo he querido decir a nadie… Porque ni yo se cómo hacerlo.

\- Amiga, pero aquí estoy, a tu lado, sabes que no hay nada que no me puedas contar o en lo que yo no te apoyaría.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Kinomoto, mientras apretaba una servilleta que llevaba en sus manos, era muy extraño verla tan asustada y nerviosa.

\- Tomy es que yo… Ay Dios…

\- Sakura – Tomoyo la miraba angustiada tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas-

\- Tomy estoy embarazada

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se dirigía a toda prisa a su apartamento, sin duda había sido un día muy satisfactorio no solo por los resultados de la audiencia sino porque había pasado una tarde muy agradable en compañía de sus amigos y familia, aunque extrañaba mucho a su novia quien había salido con Tomoyo al finalizar el almuerzo.

FLASH BACK

Sabía que no era muy observador que digamos, pero desde que Sakura y Tomoyo habían conversado a solas les notaba un poco distraídas y se miraban con complicidad, hasta el momento en que la amatista se levantara de la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- Disculpen pero Sakura y yo nos retiramos.

\- ¿Cómo? Y ¿por qué se van? – indagaba Li-

\- Bueno mi amor pues tu sabes que llevamos varios meses lejos del país y he extrañado mucho a mi amiga, queremos salir un rato para ponernos al día. Nos vemos en el apartamento en la noche ¿te parece?

\- Está bien…

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar muy contentas y tomadas de gancho.

FIN FLASH BACK

Al salir del ascensor escuchaba la melodía del piano y en el acto sonrío, sabía que ella estaría en casa.

\- Hola mi amor, ya llegué – saludó alegremente-

\- Bienvenido a casa.

Ella continuó tocando el piano.

\- Esa melodía…

\- ¿Te gusta? Es de Brahms… Canción de cuna.

\- Si, si la había escuchado pero… - Antes de que terminara Sakura le habló-

\- Amor, traje un regalo para ti, ¿ves la cajita a mi lado? Tómala.

Él así lo hizo sin que ella dejara de tocar suavizando más la melodía con cada movimiento.

Shaoran se sentó al lado de su novia, el obsequio estaba en una pequeña cajita blanca con un moño rojo, al abrirla lo primero que encontró fue un papel el cual abrió y observó con cuidado. En ese momento no notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura que esperaba la reacción del ambarino ante lo que había hallado.

\- Mi amor… Esto es….

Ella asintió con sus ojos cerrados y de pronto sintió como su querido Shaoran la envolvía en un abrazo tan dulce y cálido que la obligó a dejar de tocar.

\- Gracias mi amor, simplemente gracias – decía suavemente a su oído- Cada día me llevas a nuevos niveles de felicidad.

\- de verdad… ¿De verdad estás feliz? Estaba preocupada por tu reacción, es que no estaba en nuestros planes.

Él se separó de ella quedando cara a cara – Ya te lo dije Sakura Kinomoto, contigo lo quiero todo. Lo bueno, lo malo, las alegrías y tristezas, todo si tu estás conmigo.

Se abrazaron de nuevo dejándose llevar por ese momento de felicidad.

Shaoran emocionado no tardó en llamar a su familia y amigos cercanos para darles la noticia, pero quería hacerlo de manera personal así que les invitó a cenar al día siguiente.

Estaba totalmente eufórico y trataba a Sakura como una muñeca de porcelana, a la mañana siguiente llevó su desayuno a la cama y la trataba con suma delicadeza.

\- Shaoran, ¿no crees que exageras? Eres médico, sabes bien que no estoy enferma ni nada parecido.

\- Lo se mi amor – le dijo llenándola de besos – pero tú… Ustedes son mi tesoro y los cuidaré como tal.

Y si, ella sabía que era inevitable esa actitud en su novio, tendría que aprender a sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera posible, pues aunque estaba muy asustada, era igualmente feliz y mucho más al recordar lo sucedido al día anterior.

FLASH BACK

\- Tomy, estoy embarazada.

La cara de la amatista era todo un poema, no sabía si reír o de qué manera disimular su sorpresa.

\- Sak… Sakura, ¿estás segura? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Bueno pues me hice una prueba casera cuando tuve una semana de retraso y salió positiva, se que fue muy prematuro pero en realidad jamás me he retrasado en toda mi vida y pues me resultó sospechoso. No sabes cómo me sorprendí, así que mientras Shaoran estaba ocupado haciendo algo en París, aproveché para ir al doctor quien hizo los análisis y confirmó todo, debo tener 11 semanas de embarazo.

\- Amiga y… Cómo te sientes… Es decir, en tus planes no estaba el ser mamá.

\- Lo sé Tom, pero desde que Shaoran llegó a mi vida he imaginado mucho lo que es construir un hogar a su lado. Tienes razón, no lo tenía planeado pero te mentiría si te digo que no me siento feliz. Lo soy Tom, tengo miedo, estoy nerviosa pero estoy feliz.

Y era cierto, su rostro reflejaba una sincera felicidad, se veía realmente hermosa.

\- Te felicito Sakurita ¡Voy a ser tía! – la abrazó con efusividad- Bueno, por lo que veo no se lo has dicho a Shaoran. Lo se porque si así fuera estaría eufórico con la noticia.

\- ¿Lo crees? ¿No te parece que estoy echando por tierra nuestros planes?

\- ¡No, Como dices eso! Pero debemos buscar la manera de darle la noticia.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

\- ¿Ya te hiciste la primera ecografía?

\- Ehmmm… No aún no.

\- Vamos entonces ya los demás se deben estar preocupando por nuestra ausencia, pero tú y yo nos iremos esta tarde y encontraremos una bella manera de sorprender a Shaoran.

Al salir del lugar se contactaron con un médico con ayuda de Nakuru y fueron a hacer la diligencia. Sakura estaba nerviosa de lo que llegara a suceder.

\- Tranquila Sakurita, no pasará nada, es un procedimiento muy sencillo y lo que haremos será ver en qué condiciones está el embrión, mejor dicho, confirmar que todo esté bien y podrás escuchar el latido del corazón, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

La castaña solo asentía ante las palabras de su ex cuñada mientras era llevada a un consultorio y se ponía una bata que la ayudara a estar mas cómoda.

Se acostó en la camilla y el médico entró, allí estaba ella, su mano era sujetada por Tomoyo y Nakuru acariciaba tiernamente su cabello

\- Bueno señorita Kinomoto – dijo el médico mientras tomaba el gel en sus manos- va a sentir esto un poco frío pero nos ayudará en el proceso.

Derramó aquel líquido frío y viscoso en el vientre de Sakura y empezó a mover aquel instrumento hasta que en la pantalla empezaron a salir las imágenes.

\- Aquí está – dijo el médico señalando la pantalla – este pequeño círculo es el embrión, está muy bien implantado, eso quiere decir que no tiene riesgo oh y mire, ¿ve cómo se mueve? – ella asintió – es el corazón, permítame.

De repente aquel sonido inundó la habitación -pum pum pum pum-

\- ¿Es… Ese es…?

\- Si Sakurita – decía Nakuru- Es su corazoncito latiendo muy fuerte

La mano de Tomoyo apretaba fuertemente mientras las lágrimas de Sakura resbalaban por sus mejillas acompañadas de una gran sonrisa y la emoción del momento.

\- Bueno señorita Kinomoto, todo está muy bien, tiene usted 11 semanas de embarazo, espero que ya haya tenido su primera cita prenatal.

\- No doctor, en realidad no he visto a un médico aún, solo para tomarme el examen y confirmar el embarazo.

\- En ese caso, le daré unas recomendaciones y deberá hacerse estos exámenes para confirmar su estado de salud.

Terminaron aquella diligencia y Tomoyo acompañó a Sakura a su apartamento.

\- Tom, muchas gracias por todo, no habría podido sola con esto.

\- No te preocupes amiga, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte cuando lo necesites, y mucho más tratándose de algo tan importante como mi nuevo sobrinito o sobrinita ¡Ay que emoción!

\- Jajajaja ya tranquila, todavía falta saber cómo lo tomará Shaoran.

\- Yo de ti no me preocuparía por eso, ya verás que se pondrá muy feliz.

Ambas mujeres se dieron un abrazo cargado de cariño-

FIN FLASH BACK

\- Todavía no puedo creer que hayas ido sin mi – decía Shaoran haciendo un mohín con la boca-

\- Amor… quería darte la sorpresa, además ya te dije que está el video.

\- Bueno, pero debemos preparar todo…

\- Shaoran… Espera por favor.

\- ¿Qué pasa preciosa, te sientes mal?

\- No, no es nada de eso, es solo que estás muy emocionado y no hemos hablado aún de todo lo que esto implica y si estamos preparados… Es decir, todo esto que está pasando no es algo que estuviera en nuestros planes.

\- Tienes razón mi amor, pero dime ¿Acaso no te hace feliz que podamos tener un hijo?

\- Si Amor, me hace muy feliz, pero recuerda que teníamos planes de viajar, conocer lugares… Disfrutar nuestras vidas.

\- Sakura, aún podemos hacer todo eso, solo que con mas precauciones… Los exámenes nos permitirán evaluar tu condición de salud, los primeros tres meses son los más riesgosos, solo hay que tener algunos cuidados y no olvides que tienes un médico a tu lado que los va a cuidar las 24 horas del día – dijo acercándose a su vientre y besándolo con ternura – Amor, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien… Iremos a lugares donde podamos estar seguros de tener la mejor atención médica en caso de necesitarla y lo haremos solo por placer, nada que implique riesgos ¿si? Y si en algún momento decides que debemos suspender el viaje, lo haremos hasta que estemos preparados.

\- Ay mi amor, siempre tienes una solución para cada problema. Pero está el otro asunto del que no hemos hablado. Ahora que tienes nuevamente tu licencia y puedes ejercer y continuar con la investigación… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Me tomaré un año sabático.

\- ¿Así de simple?

\- Si, ya lo había decidido antes del bebé y ahora con mayor razón lo voy a hacer, quiero vivir todo este proceso contigo Sakura.

Se acurrucaron ambos en la cama, abrazados y felices, su vida daba un giro de 180°

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, las hermanas Li habían ido a Japón para ver a su hermano y felicitarlo por la buena noticia en torno a su carrera profesional, pero antes de que empezaran a comer Shaoran se puso de pie dándoles la bienvenida nuevamente.

\- Se preguntarán cuál es el motivo que nos reúne a todos en esta noche. Bueno, pues Sakura y yo tenemos una noticia que deseamos compartir con ustedes.

Todos estaban a la expectativa y atentos escuchando lo que tenía para decir el ambarino.

\- Vamos a ser padres. Sakura está embarazada.

La mirada de todos se desvió de Shaoran enfocándose en la futura madre lo que hizo que se sonrojara profusamente.

\- felicidades muchachos – decía Fujitaka visiblemente emocionado- ¡No lo puedo creer, mi primer nieto!

Todos los demás se levantaron de sus asientos felicitando a la feliz pareja y llenándolos de preguntas y advertencias. Las hermanas de Shaoran abrazaban a Sakura y hacían planes sobre todo lo que harían con la llegada del nuevo bebé, ella por su parte estaba abrumada al no estar acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, pero supuso que era algo a lo que podía adaptarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los exámenes mostraban que el estado de salud de Sakura era perfecto, hasta el momento no había tenido un solo síntoma que la incomodara como es común en la mayoría de embarazos. Por tal motivo decidieron reiniciar su viaje, pero esta vez sería solo de placer.

Estaban nuevamente en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus seres queridos y con rumbo a América, querían aprovechar lo mejor posible el tiempo que tenían hasta la llegada de su primogénito, Shaoran eran sumamente cuidadoso con su novia.

\- Bueno familia, nos veremos en unos meses.

\- les deseamos muy buen viaje mis hijos y Sakura por favor, se prudente, te conozco y sé que te gusta ser independiente y mostrarte fuerte, pero esta vez no se trata solo de ti – se despidió con un beso en su frente-

\- Si papá, nos cuidaremos mucho y Shaoran lo hará también.

Abordaron el vuelo rumbo a Estados Unidos, sería su primer destino yendo después a centro américa y sur américa, esperaban poder relajarse y descansar pues eran conscientes de lo mucho que sus vidas cambiarían con la llegada de su hijo.

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Sakura mientras iniciaban su gran aventura y no era precisamente el viaje que emprenderían.

 **Siii lo sé, esa manía mía de complicar las cosas justo antes de finalizar jejejeje... Pero bueno faltan solo dos capítulos más.**

 **Espero sus hermosos reviews!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	28. NUESTRO SUEÑO

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 **NUESTRO SUEÑO**

El ambarino ingresó corriendo y agitado por las puertas del hospital, eran pasadas las 3 am y no había mucho personal presente en la recepción principal.

Al ver a una de las enfermeras se acercó a ella y con la respiración entrecortada le dijo:

\- Señorita por favor, mi esposa rompió fuente hace una media hora.

\- Claro Dr Li. No se preocupe nos ocuparemos de ella.

En ese momento llamó al área de gineco-obstetricia para iniciar la atención de Sakura. La ojiverde ingresaba en una silla de ruedas que era llevada por Tomoyo, ambas mujeres sonreían al ver el desespero de Shaoran.

\- Amor, cálmate por favor, las contracciones son muy suaves aún, creo que todavía falta ¿no te parece?

\- Perdón… Pero debes comprender, ustedes son lo más valioso para mi y estoy muy nervioso.

En ese momento llegó Touya quien estaba de turno en el hospital.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes monstruo?

\- Muy bien, un poco nerviosa pero muy emocionada. La verdad ya me sentía bastante cansada.

\- Bueno, vámonos, nos están esperando.

Ingresaron al hospital y se dirigieron al área designada, Sakura estaba sonriente y tranquila, las contracciones eran muy suaves y no le causaban mayor alarma, fue llevada a una de las habitaciones VIP donde sería atendida por el personal médico durante el proceso.

Pasaban las horas y las contracciones aun no se hacían mas fuertes y eso preocupaba a los médicos.

\- Bueno Sakura, te administraremos un medicamento con el que buscamos que las contracciones se incrementen y empieces a dilatar para tener a tu bebé.

\- Claro Dra, haga lo que sea necesario.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir y una hora después empezaron las contracciones que sorprendieron a la castaña.

\- ¿Sakurita estás bien?

\- ¡Tom, Me duele mucho!

\- respira por favor, eso te ayudará con el dolor.

Sakura tomó la mano de su amiga con fuerza mientras pasaba el dolor.

\- Tom por Dios, eso fue horrible. ¿Y dónde está Shaoran?

\- Fue a traer algo de comer para todos.

\- Pues mas le vale que regrese pronto, no pienso pasar por eso sola.

La azabache llamó de inmediato a su amigo quien se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación. Justo en el momento en que ingresaba iniciaba otra fuerte contracción las cuales se iban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes.

\- ¡Shaoran, Donde demonios estabas!

\- Perdón mi amor, perdón. Respira por favor…

\- Yo sé que tengo que respirar pero este dolor me está matando, ¡pide un sedante!

El pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer, ya él sabía que no se le podía proporcionar sedantes pues afectaban su tratamiento permanente, pero ¿Cómo decirselo? Con cada contracción se descontrolaba más resultando incluso agresiva.

\- Shaoran! Qué estás pensando! Haz algo por favor!

\- Espérame aquí, iré por la doctora.

Salió por un momento de la habitación esperando que Sakura se sintiera mejor y pasara un poco el dolor para poder hablar con ella.

Ingresó de nuevo a la habitación – ¿Amor, estás mejor?

\- Si mi vida, perdóname, no quiero hablarte así pero en medio del dolor es como si tuviera que hacerlo pero por favor no lo tomes en serio… No soy yo en este momento, qué te dijo la doctora.

\- Sakura… Verás, no se te pueden proporcionar sedantes, puede ser muy peligroso por tu tratamiento… Tendrás que pasar todo de forma natural.

\- Por Dios no me digas eso… Y no se, ¿falta mucho? Ya han pasado varias horas y seguro viene otra contracción.

\- No lo se, déjame mirar.

En ese momento regresó la doctora.

\- Muy bien Sakura, ya vas en 8… Algunas contracciones más y seguro estarás lista. ¿Ya saben qué van a tener?

\- No doctora, quisimos que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – Los gritos de Sakura alarmaron a los dos galenos. – ¡Madita sea Shaoran Li! ¡Me estoy muriendo!

\- Tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy – se acercó para tomar su mano y secar el sudor de su frente mientras la acariciaba con ternura.- Sakura, sé que te duele, es difícil, pero solo piensa, en un rato más tendremos en nuestros brazos lo que tanto has anhelado y al ver sus ojos verás que todo valdrá la pena.

Unos 20 minutos después la doctora regresó.

\- Muy bien papás, estamos listos. Sakura, es hora de que pujes y lo hagas con todas tus fuerzas y no te olvides de respirar, es fundamental que lo hagas.

\- Sakura, tú puedes hacerlo, nunca he conocido una mujer mas fuerte y valiente que tú, has enfrentado cada reto en tu vida de una manera asombrosa y te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Nuevamente una oleada de dolor se apoderó de la castaña ante lo cual ella empezó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, pasó un buen rato en este proceso pero no avanzaba y esto alarmaba tanto a Shaoran como a la doctora quien lo llamó.

\- Dr Li, Sakura se está esforzando mucho pero el bebé no baja y temo que podría experimentar hipoxia y usted conoce las consecuencias.

\- Si lo se, y le suplico por favor haga algo, en sus manos están los dos seres que más amo.

\- Entiendo doctor, pero además… Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Tendremos que llamar al quirófano en caso de que algo… Algo pueda suceder.

La angustia se apoderaba de Shaoran al ver a su amada Sakura padecer de esa manera, de pronto la vió pálida y desfallecida.

\- Shao… No puedo, no puedo más, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Mi amor, tú no te preocupes, estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo… Solo resiste un poco más.

\- Sakura… Por favor, necesito que pujes, con todas tus fuerzas, tu bebé te necesita más que nunca.

La ojiverde sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban pero sabía que debía esforzarse por el bienestar de su bebé así que empezó a pujar de nuevo.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, ya salió la cabeza, uno más y saldrá.

Un último esfuerzo y un llanto fuerte y claro se escuchó en la habitación.

\- ¡Shaoran, ven acá! Eres el afortunado padre de una hermosa nena. Puedes cortar el cordón.

\- ¿Lo oíste mi amor? Es una niña!

Ella le sonrió con ternura y a pesar de su cabello enmarañado y su rostro pálido seguía pareciendo una visión para él.

\- Cui… Cuídala por mi.

El ambarino lloraba de felicidad y se apresuró dando un beso a su novia y yendo rápidamente a cortar el cordón, la pequeña fue llevada para limpiarla y envolverla y así ser llevada con sus papás.

\- Mira mi amor – dijo acercándose a Sakura pero la hayó inconsciente- ¿Amor?... Sakura, Saku reacciona. Doctora ¿que está pasando?

Él no se había dado cuenta pero a su alrededor estaba el personal médico corriendo, solicitando sangre para transfusión y pidiendo un quirófano.

\- Shaoran… Lo mejor es que salgas de acá. Ha perdido mucha sangre y debemos intervenirla inmediatamente.

Lo siguiente que sintió era como lo empujaban fuera del lugar, aquella felicidad que lo había invadido minutos antes se había tornado en una angustia que estrujaba su corazón con fuerza, no podía si quiera pensar en que algo le pasara a Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un millón de imágenes se paseaban por la mente de Li, sentía enloquecerse por la angustia ¿Cómo era posible? El día más feliz de su vida se había convertido en algo caótico. Habían pasado mas de dos horas desde el nacimiento de su hija y no tenía noticias de Sakura.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que la había visto, las tantas horas de felicidad a su lado, las risas, las lágrimas… Los últimos meses durante su embarazo, todo con ella había sido una aventura, la mejor de su vida sin duda alguna.

\- Shaoran… ¿Aún no hay noticias?

\- No Tomoyo, todavía nada.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a tu hijita? Seguro te animará mientras tenemos noticias.

\- No, en realidad no me siento capaz de dejar este lugar sin saber nada de Sakura. – Sin pensarlo rompió en llanto en ese momento mientras era abrazado por su amiga. – Tomoyo no puedo, no puedo y no quiero vivir sin ella, es increíble que todo esto esté pasando, ¿acaso no ha bastado ya tanto sufrimiento? Hemos pasado muchas cosas, nosotros… Nosotros solo queremos ser felices.

\- Shaoran, Sakura ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que eramos niñas y nadie más que yo podría comprender tu sufrimiento, pero… Ella es muy fuerte y se que se aferrará a la vida porque tiene muchos motivos siendo tú uno de los más grandes. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, yo confío en que así será.

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- Claro que si… Pero mientras eso pasa, vamos a ver a tu linda nena… ¡Es preciosa! Tiene sus mejillitas rosadas y no para de llorar, seguramente te extraña. Además con tus influencias aquí seguramente podrás cargarla por un buen rato. Vamos.

Shaoran le sonrió – está bien.

Se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de neonatos donde a través del cristal la vieron en ese pequeño espacio con un letrerito que decía: Bebé Li-Kinomoto, estaba cubierta con una hermosa manta blanca con pequeñas estrellitas. Su corazón se llenó de calidez al verla allí tranquila y durmiente, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Es… Es tan pequeñita Tomoyo.

\- Lo es, hermosa. Absolutamente hermosa.

\- Preguntemos si podemos verla.

Se acercaron a la estación de enfermería solicitando autorización para ver a la pequeña la cual fue otorgada sin ningún problema. Al entrar la pequeña seguía durmiendo absolutamente tranquila. Shaoran se acercó con delicadeza para tomarla entre sus brazos y al hacerlo la pequeña abrió los ojos y tomó con su pequeña manecita el dedo de su padre.

En ese momento, él sintió como todo su ser se llenaba de una felicidad inusitada y a su vez de esperanza. Ahora podía confiar en que todo estaba bien. Se perdió por un rato en la belleza de su pequeña hija viendo en ella el reflejo de su madre cuando escuchó la voz de Tomoyo llamándolo suavemente. Se dirigió a ella con su hija en brazos.

\- Shaoran, tienen noticias de Sakura, te están esperando donde estábamos antes.

De inmediato entregó la pequeña a la enfermera y corrió junto a Tomoyo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Necesitaba escuchar que su amada Sakura estaba bien y poder disfrutar con alegría de su familia.

Llegó agitado por la carrera pero encontró a la doctora que le daría información sobre su novia.

\- Doctor Li, tengo noticias de su esposa.

\- Si, claro, dígame.

\- Tome asiento por favor – indicaba la doctora en cuestión- Bueno, la buena noticia es que logramos estabilizar a Sakura.

\- Gracias a Dios…

\- Pero, aún permanece inconsciente. Resulta que al parecer algo en su cerebro no funcionó como debía y el esfuerzo combinado con la falta de oxígeno provocó una convulsión que fue imperceptible para nosotros, creo que en el momento en que nació la niña; Seguramente por la euforia del momento no nos percatamos. El caso es que perdió mucha sangre y estará muy débil al momento de despertar por lo que debe contar con muchos cuidados.

El ambarino se mostraba reflexivo y atento a las palabras de su colega.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Claro que si. Ya la hemos llevado de nuevo a su habitación. No hay ningún inconveniente si desea estar con ella. Por otro lado la condición médica de la bebé es excelente, estamos esperando la revisión de la pediatra y puede llevársela si gusta, o si desea pueden permanecer aquí hasta que su esposa se haya recuperado.

\- Gracias doctora, ha sido usted muy amable.

\- Es con todo gusto doctor, lo dejo para que pueda estar con ella y enviaré a una de las enfermeras para que traiga a su pequeña. ¿Aún no ha pensado en un nombre?

\- Si, pero no nos pusimos de acuerdo nunca. Así que prefiero esperar a que Sakura despierte.

Shaoran ingresó silenciosamente a la habitación de la castaña quien dormía plácidamente. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

\- Mi querida, amada Sakura. Te necesitamos con nosotros, por favor, recupérate muy pronto, estoy seguro que nuestra pequeñita tiene muchos deseos de conocerte y sentirte a su lado. ¿Sabes? Es hermosa, parece una muñequita de porcelana, es como tenerte a ti en versión miniatura.

En ese momento ingresó la enfermera ingresó a la habitación con la pequeña, estaba totalmente en silencio por lo que Shaoran la sostuvo entre sus brazos acercándola un poco a Sakura.

\- Mira pequeña, es tu mamá. ¿No te parece que es la más hermosa? Y tú eres igual a ella; ya verás cuando despierte y se recupere, nos iremos los tres a casa y te cuidaremos mucho porque eres nuestro tesoro. Los ojos de la niña estaban abiertos escuchando atentamente las palabras de su padre, su color no era definido pues se mezclaba entre el ambar de Shaoran y los verdes de Sakura, las mejillitas sonrosadas y apretaba con fuerza el dedo del hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos. En un momento se recostó en la cama poniendo a la pequeña en medio quien miraba con atención a la mujer que dormía a su lado hasta que también quedó profundamente dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonoro llanto de la pequeña sacó a Shaoran de su ensueño, ya hacía tres días había nacido y si bien contaba con el constante apoyo de las enfermeras y el equipo médico él prefería cuidar de su hija mientras su esposa despertaba. La acunó en su pecho haciéndola dormir nuevamente y poniéndola en la cuna; En este momento un rostro conocido ingresó a la habitación.

\- Shaoran.

\- Fujitaka, que bueno que estés aquí.

\- Hijo perdóname, estaba en un viaje de negocios y las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta. ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

Se acercaron ambos hombres a la pequeña cuna que estaba todo el tiempo junto a Sakura. Este última se veía pálida.

\- Es preciosa, me parece ver a Sakura cuando nació.

\- Lo sé. –decía Shaoran sonriendo-

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a conversar un poco? Parece que te hace falta un poco de aire fresco.

\- Pero ¿y mi bebé?

\- Anda Shaoran, pediremos ayuda de alguna de las enfermeras, debes pensar en ti también porque los bebés a esta edad son muy demandantes y necesitarás de toda tu fuerza y paciencia. Créeme.

El ambarino sonrió ante lo dicho por su suegro por lo que siguió su consejo y salió con él.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante cerca al hospital y se notaba que Shaoran estaba hambriento y cansado.

\- Ahora si cuéntame cómo fue todo.

\- Bueno pues… Tú sabes que el parto se retrasó mas de una semana, Sakura ya se sentía cansada e incómoda, de repente en la madrugada rompió fuente y como Tomoyo se estaba quedando con nosotros porque insistió en cuidarla pues nos acompañó al hospital, le aplicaron un medicamento para acelerar las contracciones, fue un parto muy complicado porque la bebé no bajaba y estaba tardando demasiado y Sakura perdió mucha sangre. En cuanto dio a luz tuvo una convulsión pero no me percaté de eso, luego quedó inconsciente y… No puedo negarte que fue horrible, pasé unas horas de mucha angustia y pues ha estado inconsciente desde entonces, no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a nuestra pequeña hija.

\- Shaoran, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, no te niego que me preocupa mi hija pero confío que todo estará bien y podrá superar todo esto, ahora más que nunca tiene una enorme motivación y es el bienestar de la pequeña… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- No lo tiene aún, con Sakura nunca pudimos definir uno.

\- Bueno, pues estoy seguro de que será algo hermoso. ¿Qué te parece que regresamos al hospital?

\- Si, es lo mejor, no me siento bien estando mucho tiempo apartado de ellas.

Regresaron ambos al hospital y la pequeña estaba en brazos de Touya que estaba en la habitación de Sakura.

\- Oh, Hola Shaoran, papá.

\- Hola hijo, que bueno que has podido pasar a acompañar a tu hermana y sobrina.

\- Si, aproveché mi receso para estar con ellas. La pequeña está muy hermosa y es muy tranquila.

\- Así es- dijo Shaoran sonriente- en eso no se parece a su madre jejejeje.

\- Papá, ¿puedes quedarte un rato con ellas? Necesito hablar con Shaoran.

\- Claro hijo.

Ambos hombres salieron a hablar al pasillo del hospital.

\- Shaoran… ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno Touya… Pues no puedo decirte que estoy del todo bien, pues aunque estoy muy feliz por el nacimiento de nuestra hija, sin Sakura a mi lado… No es lo mismo. La necesito mucho y aunque no he querido decir nada al respecto, se que no es normal que lleve todo este tiempo inconsciente.

\- Lo se. Eso es lo que me preocupa, los medicamentos dejaron de dársele desde ayer y no es normal que no despierte aun.

\- Touya, no sé qué hacer, mi vida sin Sakura es totalmente incompleta.

\- Pero ahora tienes un motivo más para luchar amigo, tu hija te necesita… Y a ver si por fin te decides por un nombre para ella.

\- jajajaja siii pero no quiero hacerlo sin Sakura… Touya, este es nuestro sueño, la esperamos con mucho amor y confío en que pronto terminará esta pesadilla.

\- Así será amigo, así será.

\- Bueno y ¿cuál era el otro asunto del que querías hablarme?

\- Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo porque estamos muy emocionados pero también nerviosos. No se si recuerdas que con Yukito hicimos un viaje a China hace unos meses.

\- Si, claro, cenaron con mis hermanas ¿no? Ellas me dijeron.

\- Si, son muy agradables. Pero el motivo de nuestro viaje no fue precisamente turístico, en realidad fuimos porque deseamos adoptar un bebé y sabemos que los trámites son más fáciles en China.

\- ¡Es una excelente noticia! Y ¿qué les han dicho?

\- Precisamente esta mañana me llamaron para decirme que ya está todo preparado y es una niña también. – decía el mayor de los Kinomoto con una sonrisa en sus labios-

\- Touya eso es genial ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy aterrado, pero feliz, es una mezcla de muchas emociones y pensar que es una decisión que nos acompañará el resto de nuestra vida… Me asusta mucho.

\- ¿Yukito ya lo sabe?

\- No, aún no lo he llamado, se que estará feliz.

\- Touya, ustedes son dos personas que se aman de todo corazón y eso es lo más importante, seguramente criar un niño no es para nada fácil, pero… Cuando por fin tienes en tus brazos esa pequeña criaturita tan inocente y vulnerable sientes que eres capaz de todo y cualquier esfuerzo o sacrificio vale la pena. Por eso, mucho ánimo y los felicito por fortalecer su familia.

\- Gracias Shaoran, debemos viajar esta misma semana para recogerla. La llamaremos como mi madre, así que no puedes usarlo para mi sobrinita.

\- Jajajaja, gracias por decirme… Tendremos que buscar otro.

\- Bueno, debo irme, ya debo regresar a mis labores, por favor mantenme al tanto de la condición de Sakura.

\- Claro que si, y te digo lo mismo, antes de ir a China avísanos.

\- Si. Adiós.

Li regresó al cuarto de su novia encontrando que su estado seguía siendo el mismo y pensando en lo que su amigo le había acabado de decir y la manera como estaban construyendo su hogar, era justo eso lo que deseaba con Sakura, consolidar su relación y pasar cada día de su vida a su lado… Solo quería verla despertar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Tomoyo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Claro Shaoran, dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

\- Necesito que traigas algo para mi.

El joven galeno le brindó las instrucciones precisas para hallar lo que necesitaba, entre tanto regresó a la habitación y tomó a su hija en sus brazos mirándola profundamente mientras la pequeña apretaba su dedo con fuerza. Siempre que lograba ese contacto con la niña lograba sentirse en paz y renovar sus fuerzas a pesar de estar físicamente agotado.

La llevó al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba el sofá recostándola en su pecho y le cantaba suavemente mientras la abrazaba; con este gesto la bebé dormía sin problemas. Sentía que sus párpados pesaban y quedó profundamente dormido.

De repente se encontró en el jardín de la casa de Tomoeda, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que le rodeaba al igual que los pétalos de las flores de cerezo que se arremolinaban a su alrededor; continuaba con sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y que recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Era similar a la escena que habían compartido poco después del fallecimiento de Nadeshiko cuando estaban en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Sakura? Sakura mi amor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada… Es que tú… Tú estabas, no comprendo, ¿esto es un sueño?

\- ¿Un sueño? ¿Estás bien Shaoran?

\- Estoy bien si estás a mi lado mi amor – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su amada-

\- ¿Has pensado en el futuro?

\- Claro que si.

\- Dime qué piensas

\- Bueno… En el futuro, dejarás la compañía de tu padres y te dedicarás a la música.

\- ¿A la música? ¿Yo? – empezó a reir la mujer de ojos verdes- Bueno y ¿qué sucederá contigo y… Mi enfermedad?

\- Por eso no te preocupes, sé que estarás bien, he comprendido que todo en la vida tiene un propósito, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. Y el hecho de que haya sido yo quien tomara las riendas de esa investigación no es una simple casualidad.

\- Tienes unos sueños muy bonitos Shaoran – esta vez recostándose en su pecho- dime más.

\- Bueno, pasaremos una temporada viajando y tu tocarás en diferentes escenarios porque eres muy talentosa, pero luego, empezaremos la aventura más maravillosa de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y cuál es?

\- Ser papás, convertirnos en una familia.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad deseas tener hijos conmigo y una familia?

\- Si, una hermosa niña, igual a ti. Y… se que no te lo he dicho antes, de hecho me habías comentado que no creías mucho en el matrimonio, pero de verdad deseo hacerte mi esposa.

\- Sé lo que te dije Shaoran y puede que no te lo diga… Pero si, deseo casarme contigo y si tendremos una hija, se llamará… Yumei

\- ¿Yumei?

\- Si, porque es nuestro sueño. Nuestro, Shaoran. Recuérdalo, es Yumei.

\- Es precioso mi amor…

Después de aquella charla cerró sus ojos de nuevo y a lo lejos escuchaba una voz débil que lo llamaba.

\- Shao… Shao…

Lentamente abrió sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de la pequeña en su pecho y los ojos de su amada Sakura que lo miraban desde su cama, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa cansada pero se le veía conmovida y feliz por lo que observaba.

Se levantó rápidamente tomando con cuidado a la bebé en sus brazos.

\- Mi amor, mi Sakura.- Le dio un cálido beso en la frente sintiéndose aliviado por verla de nuevo-

\- ¿Me permites? – dijo señalando a la bebé-

Él la puso delicadamente en sus brazos y Sakura la miraba con toda la ternura de la que era capaz mientras sus lágrimas corrían y con sus dedos la acariciaba.

\- Es perfecta Shaoran, simplemente perfecta. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

Sin pensarlo él empezó a llorar y la abrazó.

\- Sakura, estos días han sido terribles, el solo pensar que he podido perderte… Nunca había sentido tanto miedo y angustia que solo nuestra hija ha podido apaciguar.

\- ¿Días?

\- Si amor, este es el cuarto día desde el nacimiento de la bebé.

\- ¿Qué nombre le pusiste?

\- ¿Recuerdas que nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo? Bueno, no me sentí capaz de hacerlo sin que tú estuvieras presente para continuar con nuestra eterna pelea.

Ambos padres rieron al recordar lo mucho que habían debatido sobre el tema.

\- Bueno, si me lo permites, se llamará Yumei.

\- ¿Yumei? – dijo él mostrándose sorprendido porque era lo que él había soñado-

\- Si, porque es nuestro sueño Shaoran. Yumei Li Kinomoto. Suena bien ¿no?

\- Claro que si mi amor. Me alegra tanto que estés a nuestro lado.

La doctora regresó para hacer las revisiones del caso, el estado de salud de Sakura era estable aunque aún estaba muy agotada y necesitaría de cuidados, aún así decidieron que podía salir del hospital al día siguiente.

Cumplido este plazo y en compañía de Fujitaka salieron rumbo a su apartamento.

Al llegar, les esperaban Eriol y Tomoyo quienes habían preparado un delicioso almuerzo para darles la bienvenida.

\- Sakurita, amiga, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta.

Cuando ingresaron recordaron que tampoco habían preparado el cuarto de la pequeña Yumei.

\- Shaoran, lo mejor será llevarla a nuestra habitación hasta que…

\- Nada de eso… Pasen y miren – decía Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa-.

Cuando entraron encontraron la habitación hermosamente decorada y todo lo necesario en ella, las paredes pintadas en un leve tono rosa y con motivos infantiles, todo en el lugar daba cuenta del exquisito gusto de Tomoyo y sus habilidades para ambientar el lugar

\- ¿Les gusta?

\- ¡Está hermoso! – dijeron ambos al unísono- Muchas gracias Tom, de verdad no sé que haría sin ti en mi vida.

\- Bueno, vamos a almorzar antes de que se enfríe y recuerda Sakura que debes cuidarte mucho porque esta señorita necesita una mamá muy fuerte a su lado.

 **Y si... Este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **En primer lugar, la neurótica Sakura... Bueno, si alguna de ustedes que me lee es mamá, sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero jejejeje si, amamos nuestros hijos, pero el trabajo de parto parece que alguien se empeñara en hacernos sufrir, créanme que hay mucho peores que nuestra Sakurita jejeje En fin.**

 **Segundo, el nombre de la niña. Si, se que en muchos de los casos y de los fics que he leído (yo también lo hice) se usa el nombre de Nadeshiko como un homenaje a ella pero esta vez quise cambiar las cosas y este nombre por su signficado me pareció simplemente bello y simbólico respecto a la historia. Significa literalmente "sueño".**

 **Para finalizar y como es costumbre mis sinceros agradecimientos por tener en cuenta mi historia y leerla así mismo por sus reviews que me motivan mucho cuando a veces siento que estoy escribiendo incoherencias o que a nadie le gusta.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	29. JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

**Hola! les traido el capítulo final de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

 **JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE**

Dos meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Yumei y Sakura estaba por completo recuperada y totalmente absorta en su rol de mamá; durante ese tiempo había recibido ayuda permanente por parte de Tomoyo y Fujitaka quienes habían estado pendientes de ella.

Touya y Yukito les visitaban constantemente junto a la pequeña Nadeshiko que tenía 6 meses de edad y Shaoran retomaba lentamente el trabajo en su laboratorio en la medida en que le era posible, el tratamiento para Sakura seguía siendo suministrado pues el estudio clínico había sido aprobado y se había permitido la producción y comercialización del medicamento para beneficio de los pacientes. Shaoran como investigador y quien había desarrollado la fórmula para dicho medicamento había liberado la patente para que todas las personas pudieran acceder a él, pues manifestó que su intención no era generar ganancias o enriquecerse sino ayudar a las personas, gesto que fue reconocido por sus colegas médicos e investigadores de ese medio.

Un día cuando iba llegando al laboratorio con su amabilidad de siempre se encuentra con su asistente.

\- Doctor Li, ha llegado una comunicación oficial por parte del comité médico internacional.

Él recibió el documento y desapareció su sonrisa pues le preocupaba el motivo por el cuál esas personas nuevamente se pusieran en contacto con él. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer? ¿No era suficiente todo lo que había tenido que pasar?

Ingresó a su oficina y llamó a Meiling quien de inmediato acudió.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirte Shaoran?

\- Mira lo que acabo de recibir – extendió hacia ella el comunicado- ¿serías tan amable de leerla por mi? No sé por qué pero me siento nervioso.

\- Pero no hay por qué. Sabes que no has hecho nada malo.

\- Si, pero y si quieren… No se, ¿implicarme en algún otro asunto? O de pronto es porque no he retomado la investigación de forma permanente. No lo sé Meiling… ¿Qué podrían querer?

\- Bueno, pero no te preocupes, tienes la conciencia tranquila. Ven vamos a leer lo que dice.

Se ubicaron en el sofá de la oficina y abrieron aquella carta.

\- Estimado Doctor Li – inició Meiling- Es un honor para nosotros comunicarle que gracias a sus aportes al campo de la investigación médica y el desarrollo del medicamento para el tratamiento preventivo de la enfermedad Creutzfeldt-Jakob que ayudará al mejoramiento de las expectativas de vida de los pacientes y la optimización de su calidad de vida. Le será otorgado el premio internacional de medicina tanto a usted como al equipo que encabeza, integrado por los doctores: Meiling Yuang, Eriol Hiragizawa y Naoko Yanagizawa.

La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en Ginebra Suiza el día 24 de julio del año en curso. Esperamos contar con usted y su equipo para esta especial ocasión.

\- Shaoran…

\- Lo se…

Ambos médicos se miraban desconcertados por lo que acababa de leer Meiling pero segundos después se abrazaron y reían alegremente, era increíble.

\- ¡Yo no lo puedo creer, Hace unos meses estaba en un juicio y a punto de perder mi licencia y ahora esto!.

\- Lo mereces Shaoran, más que nadie, han sido muchos años dedicados a esto pero lo que me parece increíble es que nos hayan incluido a nosotros.

\- ¡Claro que si! Somos un equipo y no lo habría aceptado de otra manera.

\- Gracias Shaoran.

\- Meiling, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte…

\- Dime.

\- Mira, lo que sucede es que desde que nació nuestra bebé he querido pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo, pero no he encontrado el momento perfecto para hacerlo, ¿qué me recomiendas?

\- Shaoran… Solo sé tú mismo. Ustedes han pasado muchas cosas ya, creo que su unión va más allá de cualquier cosa y ella se sentirá feliz sin importar la manera en que lo hagas. A veces menos es más ¿no lo crees?

De repente, se imaginó haciéndolo en la comodidad de su casa y de la manera más normal posible, viendo los ojos brillantes de Sakura mirándolo profundamente.

\- ¡Gracias Meiling! Bueno, vamos a trabajar, tengo cosas muy importantes por hacer esta tarde. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo, gesto que la doctora comprendió a la comprensión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Hola mis princesas. Papá llegó – decía un sonriente Shaoran al ingresar al apartamento-

\- Hola mi amor, bienvenido.

La pequeña Yumei sonreía de una manera angelical al sentir la voz de su padre quien se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Muy bien preciosa… Hoy vamos a celebrar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Luego te cuento, pero por ahora te diré que tía Tommy viene en camino para quedarse con nuestra pequeña por un rato mientras tú y yo vamos a cenar.

\- ¿En serio? Pero… pero… es la primera vez que dejaremos a Yumei ¿y si mejor la llevamos?

\- No mi amor, esta noche es para nosotros. Yo me quedaré con ella así que tú ve y date un baño de burbujas y ponte preciosa, tenemos una reservación.

El rostros de Sakura se iluminó de felicidad y corrió emocionada a su habitación. Shaoran se quedó en la sala contemplando a su pequeña niña.

\- Mi Yumei, esta noche es muy importante para papá y mamá… Así que tú te vas a comportar como la princesa que eres con tía Tommy que va a cuidar de ti.

Así pasó un buen rato hasta que Tomoyo llegó a encargarse de la niña y ellos pudieron salir. Hacía un buen tiempo no veía a la Sakura de antes, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, pero sin importar como estuviera la amaba igual.

Llegaron al lugar y compartieron la cena para luego abrir una botella de champagne.

\- Vamos a brindar amor.

\- Muy bien.

\- Por ti, por tu fortaleza, por el hogar que me has brindado, por ser la mejor mamá del mundo, por el amor que nos brindas… En fin, sobran las razones para brindar por ti Sakura.

\- Como siempre tan exagerado… Entonces yo brindo por ti. Por tu fortaleza, calidez, cariño y ternura, por siempre mirarme como si fuera la más hermosa aún cuando tenga mi cabello enmarañado y ande sin maquillaje y no pueda arreglarme en días, por cuidarnos siempre, por ser mi roca y por volverme a la vida. Te amo Shaoran.

Se dieron un dulce beso para luego beber de sus copas. Después de eso Shaoran simplemente se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló ante Sakura.

\- Lo sé, es tan cliché – dijo mientras la ojiverde sonreía nerviosa poniendo sus manos en su boca y - Pero así soy yo, romántico empedernido y cursi, tú me inspiras todo y siento que a tu lado puedo hacerlo todo. Sakura, este tiempo contigo ha sido más feliz que el resto de mi vida, pero por favor hazme feliz una vez más aceptando ser mi esposa.

Ella no dijo nada pero sus ojos lo expresaban todo y asintió con la cabeza extendiendo su mano y permitiendo que aquel anillo fuera puesto en su dedo. Se abrazaron entre los aplausos de los demás comensales que les miraban con ternura.

\- Eres increíble Shaoran Li. Pero ¿por qué? Pensé que estábamos bien así.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero nada a medias contigo… No quiero pensar que es como si dejáramos la posibilidad de terminar con esto. Mi vida adquiere sentido contigo a mi lado y no quiero que sea de otra manera.

\- Yo… Hace mucho tiempo lo deseaba, pero no quería parecer demandante o desesperada. Ya sabes cómo soy.

\- Y yo no lo había hecho porque pensé que te asustarías o podrías rechazarme

\- Menudo par de tontos estamos hechos – ambos reían tomados de las manos.

\- Y te tengo otra noticia. Resulta que me escribieron del comité internacional de medicina y… Van a premiar nuestro trabajo, tanto a mi como a mis compañeros ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso mi amor! Nadie merece ese reconocimiento más que tú. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti y ¿cuándo será?

\- El próximo mes. En Suiza. Será el primer viaje internacional de nuestra pequeña.

La velada transcurrió de manera tranquila, celebrando el amor que tenían el uno por el otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El viento cálido soplaba en aquella hermosa noche en Ginebra Suiza, estaban en pleno verano y la limosina que los transportaba avanzaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. Shaoran lucía un elegante smoking y su carácterístico cabello alborotado. Sakura llevaba en brazos a su pequeña hija que ya tenía casi cinco meses.

\- Amor, no estés nervioso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

\- Lo sé preciosa… Pero estarán los más reconocidos entre mi profesión y a veces pienso que no lo merezco.

\- No digas eso. Te has esforzado mucho y piensa en las vidas que se han salvado y se van a salvar gracias a lo que has descubierto. Además el que hayas liberado la patente del medicamento para que todos puedan acceder a él ha sido un gesto muy loable.

\- Gracias amor.

Llegaron al lugar e ingresaron al gran salón tomando su lugar en una de las mesas principales donde les esperaban Meiling y Eriol con sus respectivos acompañantes.

La velada inició con los diferentes discursos de los dirigentes de dicha organización y posteriormente empezaron los homenajes a los diferentes médicos en cada área.

\- A continuación hacemos un reconocimiento especial al Doctor Li Shaoran, quien con su investigación en torno a la enfermedad Creutzfeldt-Jakob no solo ha abierto el camino para el diagnóstico preciso sino también para la prevención y tratamiento del mismo, así mismo se ha dejado abierta la patente para la producción del medicamento que ayudará al mejoramiento de la calidad de vida para los pacientes. Con todos ustedes. El doctor Li Shaoran.

Ante los aplausos de los asistentes y la mirada orgullosa y llena de amor de su futura esposa, tomó el valor para acercarse a la tarima y dar su discurso.

\- Buenas noches. Saludo de manera especial y respetuosa a los Señores miembros de la junta médica internacional, a cada uno de nuestros colegas homenajeados, amigos y familiares que nos acompañan en esta noche. En primer lugar deseo expresar mis agradecimientos por este reconocimiento brindado no solo a mi, sino a mis colegas quienes han aportado su devoción y arduo trabajo para el desarrollo de nuestro trabajo investigativo.

Considero que tenemos un llamado especial al servicio, cada uno de nosotros a través de nuestros conocimientos contamos con la posibilidad de transformar las vidas de quienes nos rodean. En un mundo lleno de muchas problemáticas contamos con la posibilidad de aportar de forma activa a aliviar las penas de muchos seres humanos; ese es el motivo que me inspira cada día. Si bien también buscamos alcanzar un bienestar para nosotros y nuestras familias, no podemos encerrarnos solo en esto, debemos poner nuestros conocimientos y habilidades al servicio de todos los que lo requieran, es necesario que ampliemos nuestra visión y darnos cuenta de lo mucho que podemos hacer y aportar a este mundo para hacerlo mejor.

Deseo con todo mi corazón agradecer a los doctores: Eriol Hiragizawa, Meiling Yuang y Naoko Yanagizawa por su apoyo y esfuerzo, sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible y también son partícipes de este logro. Pero no puedo salir de este lugar sin agradecer a quien es la luz de mi vida, madre de mi hija y futura esposa. Sakura Kinomoto. Tú inspiras siempre lo mejo de mi, el verte sentada en este lugar y con nuestra hija en tus brazos me lleva a sentirme satisfecho, pues todo ha valido la pena. Gracias por estar conmigo y ser mi apoyo en todo momento. Buenas noches.

Los aplausos resonaron en el lugar mientras el doctor en mención se despedía con una reverencia.

\- Te felicito mi amor, has estado maravilloso.

\- Felicidades doctor Li – decía Hiragizawa mientras Meiling y Naoko asentían con una sonrisa-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un hermoso día de primavera en la casa Kinomoto en Tomoeda, los meseros entraban y salían del lugar a las órdenes de una neurótica Tomoyo que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

\- Las luces deben ir por este lado. Asegúrense de que el pastel esté en su lugar. Tenemos media hora antes de que empiecen a llegar los invitados.

\- ¡Tom cálmate! A este paso no vas a poder disfrutar nada.

\- ¡Shaoran, no me pidas eso! Ye debo irme a preparar a Sakura y necesito asegurarme de que comprendan mis instrucciones. Nada puede salir mal.

\- Está bien, está bien, eres la experta.

\- Hey Hiragizawa, ¨¡mira lo que te espera! – decía un sonriente Shaoran-

\- ¡No me digas eso Shaoran! Ya me está dando miedo mi futura esposa.

En ese momento la aludida lo miró con una sonrisa torcida que le heló la sangre a su novio.

\- No digas eso mi amorcito, sabes que te encanta esta neurótica y no puedes vivir sin mi.

\- Si mi amor perdóname.

\- Jajajajajajaj te tienen bien controlado Eriol jajajajaja Eso me parece muy bien.

\- Ya cállate Shaoran que si nos escucha me regañará de nuevo.

\- ¡Nadeshiko no corras, Te puedes caer! – gritaba Touya mientras corría tras su traviesa hija.

\- hoda Tio Shao – llegó la pequeña niña a los pies del ambarino quien la tomó en sus brazos-

\- Hola mi hermosa princesa, que bueno que llegaste ¡te ves hermosa!.

\- Tío y ¿Yumei?

\- Está arriba, pídele a tu papá que te lleve porque a mi no me dejan pasar, está con tía Sakura poniéndose hermosa. Vé con ellas.

La pequeña corrió de nuevo seguida esta vez por Yukito.

\- Está enorme Touya y muy hermosa.

\- Lo sé, ¡pero es tremenda! A veces pensamos que nos volverá locos.

\- Te comprendo mi amigo.

\- Eso dices y Yumei apenas está caminando. Preocúpate cuando empiece a correr y más en compañía del tifón Nadeshiko.

\- ¿Tifón Nadeshiko? Jajajajaja ¡cómo le dices así!

\- ¡No me culpes! Eso parece en verdad. Y tú. ¿Nervioso?

\- ¿Se nota mucho?

\- No, sabes disimular muy bien pero yo te conozco.

\- Estoy temblando Touya

\- Pero si ya llevan juntos casi 3 años…

\- Lo sé, pero no es temor, es emoción… Como si iniciáramos una nueva etapa. Amo tanto a esa mujer Touya que a veces siento como si mi corazón no pudiera con tanto amor, con tanta felicidad. Nunca imaginé llegar a experimentar esto con alguien en este mundo.

\- Gracias Shaoran, no podría estar tranquilo dejando a mi hermana en otras manos que no fueran las tuyas porque sé que la cuidarás hasta con tu vida y lo has demostrado. Pero bueno, debo irme. Pronto empezarán a llegar los invitados y todo debe estar preparado.

Al verse solo, Shaoran se dirigió al banco ubicado en el jardín bajo los árboles de cerezo, necesitaba tranquilizarse y podía aprovechar ese momento previo.

\- Papá, mamá, Nadeshiko…Gracias, por la increíble vida que me han dado. Aunque no estén físicamente con nosotros se en mi corazón que su presencia está en medio nuestro porque son tan felices como yo y nos han cuidado a cada paso del camino.

\- Shaoran… - era la voz de Fujitaka-

\- Estás bien?

\- Si, solo un poco nervioso, entenderás.

\- Claro que sí pero quería aprovechar este momento en que estamos solo para darte las gracias por amar tanto a mi niña y cuidarla como hasta ahora, por favor no olviden que cuentan conmigo. El matrimonio no es fácil por mucho que ustedes se amen, tendrán que pasar muchas pruebas y hacer concesiones y seguramente llegarán momentos difíciles, pero no es necesario que pasen por eso solos si los consejos de este viejo les pueden ayudar en algo.

\- Gracias Fujitaka, has sido un padre para mi y siempre nos has apoyado en todo.

\- Shaoran, Fujitaka, ya todo está listo, el ministro está en su lugar y también los músicos. Los invitados ya llegaron – confirmaba Tomoyo-

\- Gracias Tommy, ahora mismo vamos.

\- Bueno muchacho – dijo Fujitaka apoyándose en el hombro de su yerno- llegó la hora.

El día no podía ser mas perfecto, la música llenaba cada espacio del amplio jardín que estaba por completo adornado con flores. En el fondo el ministro de pie bajo un bello arco de flores y velos que se mecían con el viento que soplaba, el camino estaba decorado con pequeños farolitos y pétalos blancos como un tapete, de todos los árboles colgaban pequeñas lámparas que se iluminaban pues ya estaba cayendo la noche.

La primera en ingresar era la pequeña Nadeshiko, con su cabello negro como la noche y un vestido color lavanda que la hacía ver como una pequeña princesa lanzaba mas pétalos de rosa ante la mirada tierna de los asistentes.

Al inciar la marcha nupcial que daba paso a la entrada de la novia la pudo ver a lo lejos. Todos se pusieron en pie.

Sakura Kinomoto hermosamente ataviada con un vestido color marfil que se ceñía delicamente a su esbelta figura y que a su vez daba la libertad suficiente para caminar de manera cómoda entraba del brazo de su orgulloso padre, con una sonrisa llena de calidez y tomada de su mano la pequeña Yumei que caminaba lentamente y en su pequeña manecita traía las argollas de sus padres y sonreía a todos los que la miraban.

El hombre que la esperaba en el altar no pudo contener el llanto al tener frente a sí tan maravillosa visión. Si, era la felicidad más grande que experimentara jamás. En un momento la tuvo a su lado, tan bella y sonriente como siempre, mientras Yumei se sentó con su abuelo a un lado de los novios.

\- Familiares y amigos de Li Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto. Nos encontramos en este lugar siendo partícipes de una celebración de amor, pues es ese el motor principal de la vida y lo que ha unido a estos dos corazones con el propósito de construir una vida juntos. Cada uno de ellos ha escrito sus propios votos a través de los cuales hacen su solemne promesa de amor.

La primera en iniciar fue Sakura – Shaoran… Hace más de doce años te ví por primera vez, con tu cabello alborotado, tus ojos hechizantes y tu cálida sonrisa. No se cómo ni por qué razón mi corazón gritaba que te necesitaba. Con los años y las circunstancias traté de acallar estos sentimientos, pero ya ves; El amor es una fuerza tan poderosa que trasciende el tiempo y la distancia. Hoy estamos aquí, sellando una unión e iniciando otra etapa en nuestras vidas pero en este mundo nada es seguro, Todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y solo una cosa puedo asegurarte: Te amaré Shaoran, a pesar y en medio de todo te amaré, cuando te sientas triste o en tus mayores logros, inclusive a pesar de mi misma. Te amaré siempre.

Era el turno de Shaoran – Mi preciosa Sakura, el brillo de tus ojos me ha confirmado desde siempre que me amas al igual que yo a ti; cada momento a tu lado ha sido una aventura única y has llenado mi vida de los más gratos recuerdos. Las batallas que hemos sobrellevado juntos nos han unido de una manera cada vez más profunda, a tu lado los problemas desaparecen y me siento libre de ser quien soy, aquí, ante todos prometo solemnemente aceptarte tal como eres, enamorarte cada día y nunca dar por sentado lo que sientes por mi, a motivarte y apoyarte para que alcances cada uno de tus sueños y amarte con cada parte de mi ser.

Al terminar la pequeña Yumei les entregó los anillos que cada uno puso en el dedo correspondiente y con un beso sellaron su unión. En ese momento Shaoran tomó un micrófono y Eriol empezó a tocar el piano.

\- Pueden tomar asiento, esto es para ti Sakura. – El ambarino empezó a entonar una hermosa canción.

 _Hasta mi final – Il Divo_

 _Tu lugar es a mi lado  
Hasta que lo quiera Dios  
Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo  
Cuando por fin seamos dos_

 _Y nunca estuve tan seguro  
De amar así, sin condición  
Mirándote mi amor te juro  
Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión_

 _Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal_

 _Hoy te demuestro  
Cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final_

 _Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano  
Es lo que amor siempre soñé_

 _Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal_

Sakura miraba con admiración a su esposo, su rostro denotaba toda la felicidad que sentía su corazón.

Terminada la ceremonia departieron todos juntos en la recepción, bailaron, tomaron fotografías y celebraron. En un momento la pareja se ausentó.

Bajo una luz muy tenue, ambos se hallaron sentados en medio de los árboles de cerezo, aquel lugar donde tanta paz podían disfrutar.

\- ¿Qué piensas amor? – preguntaba Sakura a su esposo con su cabeza en el hombro de su amado-

\- En nada, solo disfruto este momento… Soy simplemente feliz.

\- Yo también, si me hubiesen preguntado hace cinco años como veía mi vida… Era una perspectiva bastante deprimente, me imaginaba sola, en mi oficina, trabajando y luchando por complacer a medio mundo. Pero la vida tiene hermosas maneras de sorprendernos, tú y Yumei han sanado mi corazón.

Y así estaban ambos con sus manos entrelazadas escuchando de fondo el sonido de las risas y la música.

\- Hey tortolitos los estamos esperando para su primer baile – gritaba Eriol a lo lejos-

\- ¿Vamos preciosa? Oh, ¿te había dicho lo absolutamente deslumbrante que estás hoy?, pareces un sueño Sakura Li. – dijo mientras la abrazaba y se acercaba a sus labios-

\- No, no lo habías dicho aún… Pero ya lo sabía – respondió ella besando sus labios- Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos o vendrá toda la guardia por nosotros.

Cuando se acercaron al salón, la voz de Eriol anunciaba:

\- Con usted Shaoran y Sakura Li

Todos aplaudían mientras los aludidos pasaban al centro y empezaba la música a sonar.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were  
The someone waiting for me  
Because we were just kids  
When we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling  
You look perfect tonight_

 _Well I found a woman  
Stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams  
I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love  
To carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling  
You look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot in the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
No, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

 _Ed Sheeran - Perfect_

Y allí estaban ellos, dos corazones danzando al ritmo de sus sentimientos, un hombre soñador, dulce y paciente y una mujer fuerte, talentosa y segura de sí misma que al principio eran como el día y la noche, pero encontraron la manera de complementarse, se hirieron y así mismo se sanaron, se hallaron para jamás volverse a soltar.

Y es que el amor es eso, aprender a ser y a estar en el momento justo, sin pretensiones ni exigencias, dando lo mejor de sí mismos y no olvidando jamás que a pesar de las dificultades hay una mano que se extiende para ayudarte a levantar, un hombro para apoyarte, una cálida sonrisa que reconforta y un abrazo que encierra la fuerza suficiente para juntar todos los pedazos de un corazón roto por las inclemencias del mundo. Eso fue lo que encontraron el uno en el otro. El amor incondicional y la mutua compañía porque tal y como lo dijera el proverbista: "mejores son dos que uno, porque tendrán mejor paga de su trabajo; porque si cayeren el uno levantará al otro. Pero ¡Hay del solo!, que cuando cayere, no habrá segundo que lo levante".

En aquella noche mágica, terminó esta parte de la historia, pero solo para construir una nueva porque "las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, ni lo ahogarán los ríos".

FIN.

 **Terminamos por fin! deseaba que esta historia fuera mucho más corta que la anterior... Pero se me ocurren tantas cosas jejeje espero no se haya hecho muy tediosa para ustedes y que la hayan encontrado entretenida. Si, como lo digo en mi perfil y lo advierto siempre, soy una romántica empedernida que cree en el amor verdadero a pesar de todo, porque no es fácil de encontrar pero estoy convencida de que existe.**

 **Mis selecciones musicales: la primera, muy conocida interpretada por IL Divo, me parece una muy bonita promesa y la segunda de Ed Sheeran, me encanta! cuando estaba escribiendo pensaba en una canción perfecta para su baile de bodas y me pareció absolutamente perfecta, imagino que así vería Shaoran a Sakura.**

 **Mis agradecimientos finales a todos ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme, a quienes dejaron sus reviews que me inspiraron siempre... En fin. Son maravillosos!**

 **Les deseo una hermosa vida con mucho pero mucho amor en ella.**

 **Pdt: La siguiente ya está en su cuarto capítulo pero empezaré a publicar cuando la tenga mas adelantada, espero poder contar con su compañía como hasta ahora.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


End file.
